It was Mike's fault for Volunteering
by VanillaPine
Summary: It was Mike's fault for volunteering, really. When he had challenged his boss, by saying he would take Foxy home. But, is it really all that bad to take care of an animatronic fox? Maybe this could turn out to be a good thing? Once Foxy stops smashing stuff maybe.
1. Prolouge

Mike jumped out of his seat and slammed both of his hands on the right door when he hear Freddy's deep, baritone laugh. He never showed up in the door, but that was perhaps the worst thing about him. He always hid in the shadows.

After a week of working the night shift at this pizzeria, his hearing had learned to focus on small sounds, so when he heard the sound of shuffling over Freddy's laugh, he immediately turned, preparing to close the left door as well. Bonnie's shadowing figure towered over him, and Mike had to get close enough to press the 'door' button. Red eyes flashed at him, and Mike wondered for a split second why the animatronic didn't just lean forward and bite him. The guard finally hit the button and the rabbit had to shuffle backwards in order to not get hit by the door.

Freddy laughed again, and Mike opened the right door, peering down the hall. Freddy stared at him from the darkness, a glowing smile on his face. Mike stuck out his tongue and sat back down in his chair, grabbing the tablet, preparing to wait Bonnie out.

Mike tracked Chica down to the Dining Hall, and he checked on Pirate's Cove, only to find it empty, the sign in front reading 'It's Me.'. The guard knew Foxy was coming, and he heard his quick footsteps echo around the hall. Suddenly, the power went out.

Both doors slide open and Mike could see Foxy skid to a halt outside his door, but didn't come in. Bonnie stood beside him in the darkness. Freddy roughly shouldered them out of the way and Mike was curious as to how he was over there already. He heard footsteps and Mike looked over to see Chica standing at his other door. Freddy began to play his jingle.

As Freddy's eyes and mouth flickered as he 'sang', Mike kept staring at the animatronics behind him. Why did they always stop coming at him when the power ran out?

Freddy's song finished, and the the rest of the power drained, the other light coming from a small window above Mike. The bear slowly shuffled into the room, and the two had a staring contest. Inch by inch, the animatronic stalked forward, only to stop abruptly when a clock rang through the pizzeria. It was 6:00.

Mike's grin was wide, and Freddy narrowed his eyes. The animatronics at the doors shifted around in disbelief.

He had survived a week.


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **What am I doing with my life? :P It's 2003, on Mike's seventh day of his job._

_**THIS IS NOT A FOXY x MIKE! **_

_Anyone who says it is will get virtually karate chopped in the throat._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FnaF, any of the soda brands, other foods, or the shows mentioned in this. :(**_

_**. . .**_

"The best move we can make is to remove the Pirate's Cove entirely."

Mike froze on his path to the front door when he walked by the kitchen doors and heard his boss speak those words.

"Ya, it's just taking up space, really," another voice spoke. "Why have you kept that thing all those years?"

"Umm.. I don't know really. We kept the cove for storage and we kept the fox because...well, it was more to give the night guard something to do really. Ya know, watching three animatronics must be pretty boring, so we kept the fox around to spice things up!"

Mike scowled. He really hated his boss. He _knew _what was going on, and he did nothing to stop it. Mike could sue him for every penny he had, but...he didn't want to.. For what reason, he didn't know, but it was probably the same one that made him come back night after night.

"Well...when should we remove it? The pizzeria would have to close down for a day or two."

"I don't know yet. I'll call you later and schedule a time."

The other voice agreed and the kitchen doors swung open. Mike quickly ran down the hall, hoping he hadn't caught him eavesdropping. He peeked around the corner, seeing the man shake hands with his boss then leave. His boss walked toward his office and Mike sunk into the shadows, praying he wouldn't be seen. When the coast was clear, he walked down to the dining area.

The stage curtains were open, seeing as how it was so close to opening time. The three main animatronics were staring straight ahead, all their gear in hand once again. Mike rolled his eyes.

He then looked to the purple curtains of Pirate's Cove. He got his paycheck. He survived a week. He could leave now that he got his (not decent at all) pay.

He had very nearly been fired yesterday for 'tampering with the animatronics' which was really just them running into the doors when he closed them. (He ignored the odor part, because he knew it was just his boss being a jerk, once again)

Why did he want to stay? These things tried to kill him every night. He shouldn't at all feel bad for Foxy... (Since when did he start calling them by their names) but he _did. _He groaned.

Walking up to the Pirate's Cove, he felt eyes boring into the back of his head. He turned to stick his tongue out at the three on stage, who were watching him.

He pulled the curtains open a smidge, peering inside. An old beach scene greeted him, dust covering everything. A pirate's ship sat in the corner and boxes were strewn everywhere. He looked around for the fox, and finally found him, tucked in a corner, as curled into himself as he could get. His eyes were blank and he was limp. Guess he was completely deactivated in the morning.

"MIKE!"

Mike jumped and fell from the round platform. He rubbed his head and glared up at his boss, who was staring down at him.

"Mike, what were you doing in the cove?"

"Sorry Mr. Charms." he replied, not at all sorry. "I heard that you were removing Pirate's Cove, and I just wanted to finally see what was inside."

"Hmm.." Mr. Charms looked him up and down as Mike stood and dusted his clothes off. "Ya know, most people wouldn't want to go in there. Especially the night guards." his smile looked more like a sneer as he said that.

"Well, then they must all be wimps. I'm not one for letting fear hold me back." the guard answered, determined to win the staring contest they were having. "In fact," he continued, because he just _had _to get the last say, "I think I would even take that old fox home."

The pudgy male's eyebrows rose. "Is that so? Because, we don't exactly have a place to put him. We can't just dump him in a regular old junkyard."

Mike narrowed his eyes. "And why is that?"

His boss stared at him, a muscle working in his lower jaw. He clasped his hands together. "You said you'd take him. So will you? Or are you not a man of your word?"

Mike knew he was caught now, but he didn't show anything. "I'd be glad to. I'll take him right now." He walked back into the Cove, grabbing the suit inside while Mr. Charms watched him. Mike was slow in his movements, scared that at any moment, Foxy would spring back to life and snap at him. When nothing happened, he hoisted the robot over a shoulder with a lot of difficulty.

He stepped off of the small stage, teetering dangerously to the side. Mr. Charms followed him to the glass doors. "Do you need some help, Mike? I'd be glad to be of assistance." His grin was challenging.

"No thank you," he grunted as Foxy's back scraped the top of the door frame. He crouched a bit, and walked out the door. Foxy's head banged against the doors.

Mr. Charms walked him to his small car (well, it was really his sisters) and opened the back door once Mike unlocked it. "Are ya suuure?" he dragged out the 'u' making Mike grit his teeth.

"Yes I'm suuuuure." He dropped the top part of the robot into his car, pushing the rest of him in. He nervously checked everything over. The fox had a lot of sharp parts on him, and his sister would kill him if he tore holes in the upholstery of the seats. He pushed his mechanical tail inside the car and slammed the door, putting on his sweetest smile and turned to his boss. "See? Got everything under control."

Mr. Charms smiled back. "Yes, well.. You better go home now. We're going to be opening soon, and you certainly want to beat all the morning traffic!" He turned without a goodbye and walked back into the pizzeria.

Mike glared at the doors he exited from and glanced at the windows which gave him a good view of the dining area and more importantly, the show stage. When Mr. Charms disappeared into the halls, the three animatronics, still stuck in place, snapped their heads around to stare at him through the window. He stared back, unshaken now that he was out of the building.

He finally turned back to his car and walked to the other side, opening the drivers door and ducking in. He turned the car on and glanced back at Foxy, who was still laying in a heap. His head was hanging off of the seat, and it looked rather uncomfortable. Mike reached back and readjusted it, resting his head against his arms.

Satisfied with his work, he faced forward again, ready to back out of the God forsaken pizzeria, when he looked back at the Fazband, who were still watching him. Although they still hadn't moved, they seemed to be...amused. Bonnie winked at him. He scowled back. Mike put his car into reverse and started the 15 minute drive back home.

/

Mike parked his car outside the apartment complex. He turned off the vehicle and stared at the two flights of stairs he had to climb up to get to his apartment, then looked back at fox in his backseat. He could just leave the robot in his car, but he would activate once the clock struck 12, and he didn't want to risk him damaging his sister's car.

Mike groaned for the third time that morning and opened his door, stepping out onto the pavement. He slammed his door shut and opened another, wondering how to go about this. Foxy's head faced the roof of the car, the eye that wasn't covered by his eyepatch blank. Mike took the chance to do what he had wanted to for a long time.

He reached over and flipped the eyepatch up and down, up and down, up and down. It was surprisingly easy to mess with. Mike had assumed it would be all rusted from being out of order for so long, but it swung up and down without a problem.

Mike internally facepalmed, running a hand through his dark hair. He grabbed under Foxy's arms and tugged him out of the car. The top part of his body fell out, and Mike grunted as he struggled to bring him upright. The night guard turned his head suddenly and saw his elderly neighbor watching him a floor up.

"Hi Mrs. Cormicky," he grimaced. She just stared. He looked ridiculous.

Sighing, he finally managed to stand the fox on his feet. Mike hoisted him up onto his shoulder again and slammed the door shut, locking it. He tottered up to the stairs, praying he didn't fall halfway up.

He took it step by step, eventually making it up to his floor. He wiped his forehead with his free hand, looking up at the sun.

Mike leaned Foxy against the wall for a moment, keeping a hand on his chest to keep him from falling. He grabbed his keys from his pocket, trying to find the right one. He managed to get the door open and he picked up the robot again, carrying him in.

His apartment was small and not very furnished, but it was alright. Immediately entering, was the living room area to the right. A small, red couch sat on white carpet next to the fireplace, and across from it, was a flat screen television. It was the one thing he had saved up a lot of money for. A coffee table, just as red as the couch, stood in between the TV and couch.

Right behind the couch, where the tile started, was a small table, which was only used for setting things, like his clothes. There were clothes everywhere really.

A small counter sat across from the table, showing a view of the small kitchen The fridge wasn't stocked with more than some sodas and Pizza Pockets. There were two bedrooms, and he used the one next to the kitchen. The other was kept locked. There were two bathrooms, and he used the one in his room.

It was small, but it was...familiar.

He set the deactivated animatronic on his couch, moving to get into his room. He stripped off his brown, ugly Fazbear uniform shirt on the way, tossing it onto the table to wash later. He crossed his room and went to his bathroom, starting a shower. He stripped off the rest of his clothes and threw them into a pile on the floor, first placing his phone on the bathroom counter.

About 20-25 minutes later, he turned off the water, shivering in the cold that flooded in from the cracked door. It was broken so he couldn't shut it all the way.

He grabbed a towel from the wrack, not bothering to use it yet. Mike rummaged through his dresser for clean clothes to wear. There were few, but eventually he found black clothes that matched his mood. He slipped into some boxers then sweatpants, then a long sleeved shirt. He ran a towel through his equally black hair, before digging a beanie out from his dresser and shoved it over his black curls. He put his phone in the front pocket of his sweatpants.

He walked out of he room and into the kitchen to find something to eat, trying not to look at the animatronic flopped all over his couch. He searched through his cupboards and found a half-empty bag of Doritos. He grabbed a Dr. Pepper from his fridge as well.

He finally looked at the fox. Mike, as gently as he could, stuck out a bare foot and pushed Foxy onto the other half of the couch to make some room for himself.

Mike sat down, as far away as he could get, and grabbed the remote from the coffee table, flicking the television through the usual crappy shows. He finally settled on Supernatural and popped open his soda, taking a sip.

He stayed like that for hours, watching TV, eating soda and chips, just like he had yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that. This had become a routine for him for who knows how long.

Eventually, a whole weeks worth of little to no sleep caught up to him and his eyes slipped shut.

/

He was woken up by a ringing. He cracked his eye open, silencing his phone alarm. He was then jolted even more awake by an ear-splitting screech.

He cracked his neck looking over to the enraged animatronic next to him. His golden eyes flashed and Mike jumped to dodge the hook that went sailing his way. The hook was buried in his couch and Mike was about to whine about it, but decided that wasn't the best idea when Foxy quickly dislodged his hook and launched himself off of the couch, coming straight for Mike.

The night guard _did not_ squeal and ran to his room, slamming his door shut behind him. The flimsy wood creaked as the fox beat on it.

"Man! Stop it! My neighbors are gonna call the cops!" he yelled over the screeching from the other side. Surprisingly, the pounding stopped. All was silent, and Mike was wondering if he should go see where he went, until something was shattered in the kitchen.

Mike yelled again and flung open the door, probably not the smartest idea. Foxy stood in the kitchen, stooping over so his ears didn't hit the low ceiling. He snarled at Mike through the opening above the counter. Mike sighed.

"Look, I know you're mad," he paused when Foxy's growling got louder, "But Mr. Charms was going to shut you down permanently! If you're going to be mad at someone, go kill him! I won't stop you!" he spread his arms out to the side in a shrug. Foxy snorted, his eyes darting to something else on the counter, the coffee maker, and swung at it. It smashed onto the ground as well, joining it's glass friend on the floor.

"COME ON! I needed that!" Mike yelled. "Because YOU GUYS keep me up all MORNING!" Foxy growled at him, giving him a lopsided sneer.

"Fine then!" Mike threw his hands up. "Be that way! Next time one of your friends are going out of order permanently, I won't save them!" He didn't mention he only took Foxy to poke at Mr. Charms.

He checked his phone for the time, the screen showing it was 10:45. He sighed, glaring at Foxy once more, who glared right back. Mike turned to the table, retrieving his uniform from the table. He hadn't washed it yet, but there wasn't much he could do now, unless he wanted to wear a wet shirt to work.

Mike grabbed the shirt and walked into his room again, sighing as he saw the indents on the door where Foxy's fist had hit.

He went to the bathroom, grabbing his pants too then walked back and shut the door, leaving Foxy all alone in the kitchen. He quickly dressed, not wanting to leave him for too long. Taking off his beanie, he threw it on the floor.

He looked at himself in the small mirror that stood above the bathroom counter and a green pair of eyes, messy hair and pale skin stared back. He ruffled his hands through his black hair, which dangled in small flips to his ears, hoping to straighten it out enough without actually brushing. Speaking of brushing, he brushed his teeth for a minute or two before spitting in the sink. He ran the water, splashing some of the cool liquid over his face. He took his medicine, noting that he would need to get some more soon.

He didn't feel the need to rub his face with a towel, he grabbed his keys and walked out of his room again, face dripping. Foxy wasn't in the kitchen, and for a moment, Mike panicked, but then he saw a lump in the red curtains that covered the window in his living room.

He walked over to them, trying not to make the fox mad again.

"Foxy?"

He got a growl in response.

"Foxy." He said a bit more firmly. "Hey, if you miss Pirate's Cove, I can take you to visit, but you have to come back with me when I leave."

The lump shifted and a face poked itself out from the curtains, peering at him suspiciously. For the first time ever, Foxy spoke to him.

"Was' the catch?" The pirate asked.

Mike was surprised. "Uh-um.. no catch. You just have to come back. I'll take you however long they keep the Cove.. I'll even take you after if you want. To visit your...friends?" he finished awkwardly.

Golden eyes stared at him for a bit longer, and Mike was very uncomfortable, then Foxy stood.

"Alrigh'. Lead the way."

Mike moved to the front door, opening it nervously. "You...can't exactly be seen... So..if you want to ride in my car, you have to duck down." Foxy just nodded absentmindedly, stooping underneath the doorway, stepping into the cool nights air.

Mike led him down the stairs, worried that his clunking would wake his neighbors, if they weren't already woken by Foxy's 'screeching and smashing of stuff extravaganza'.

They made it to the car without anyone spotting them, and Foxy stared blankly at it. Mike slipped past him, opening the back door, and motioned for him to get in. He clumsily climbed inside, yanking his tail in before Mike shut the door.

Mike climbed to the drivers seat, starting the car, looking back at the uneasy fox. He almost laughed seeing the fox curled up, looking really squished, not wanting to touch the vibrating floor, but he decided not to risk it.

So he pulled out of the parking lot without a word and drove back to the Pizzeria. The radio was off the whole time.

_**. . .**_

_They're a couple of cutiepies. Mike sleeps for too long. And he's a lazy bum. :P_

_I know Foxy doesn't really have a tail but I want him to have one so there._

_Review please! It encourages me to get chapters out there as fast as I can!_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Thank you to all those that favorites, followed, reviewed, or even read! Your support means a whole lot. So now you guys get a new chapter! _

. . .

When they arrived at the pizzeria, Mike groaned. Mr. Charms' car was there already. He cut the engine and went to open Foxy's door before he broke it down as he was so fond of doing. The night air was cold, and Mike really should've brought a jacket. The animatronic waited impatiently beside him as he unlocked the doors. When the swung open, the fox bolted to his Cove. He cleared tables and chairs, vanishing under his curtain. Mike closed the doors and re-locked them.

Mike made the begrudging trip to the office, not bothering to look at the stage, knowing the curtains would be closed. When he walked to the office, Mr. Charms was there, sitting in Mike's spinny chair, feet on the desk.

"Well, Mr. Schmitt! Hello! Hope you slept well!" he grinned. "After all, you need to be in top shape for this job!"

Mike muttered something under his breath then a bit louder said, "Yessir." he was in no mood for his boss's crap today.

His smile dropped a fraction. Mike could tell he wanted him to rise to his bait.

"Well, did Foxy sleep alright?" he tried again, putting a smile back on.

"Yes he did. Slept almost as long as I did." Mike leaned against the door frame, wanting nothing more than to sit in _his _swivel chair.

Mr. Charms stood. "Well then, Mike. I better be going." he said sharply, disappointed that Mike wasn't arguing back. "Your shift's almost starting. Wouldn't want to be here still."

Mike muttered a goodbye and sank into his seat. He glanced at the tablet on his desk, which had still not switched to the manual cameras. 11:56. How had it taken that long to get here?

He closed his eyes and tried to get a few more seconds of peace. He knew those minutes were up when he heard a deep baritone laugh ring throughout the pizzeria.

Mike sighed, sitting up and wheeling his chair over to the left door, checking the light. He did the same to the right door and discovered no one. He picked up the tablet and checked the show stage, where Bonnie and Chica still stood. Freddy was in the dining area watching him like a creep from the shadows, and Foxy wasn't peeking out of the curtains, which was weird, seeing as how he was so angry at Mike this morning.

The laugh sounded again, and Mike checked the bathrooms, expecting him to be there. When he wasn't, he panicked and flicked through all the cameras, finding him no where. He hadn't even returned to the stage, which he had actually done once to throw Mike off.

The night guard sat back. Only one place left to check. He slowly reached a hand toward the right door light and there he was, leaning against the frame, watching him with a pleased expression.

Mike jumped out of his seat, pushing all his force on the door button. It slammed shut with a satisfying _thwack! _A shadow appeared in the window, and Mike didn't bother turning the light on, knowing it would be the animatronic bear.

The guard checked the other light, then Pirate's Cove. Was Freddy trying to trick him? It wouldn't have been the first time he'd try to distract him, but why was he just standing in the doorway? He usually would've wasted no time, slipping in as soon as he could.

When Bonnie and Chica were reported still on stage and Foxy in his cove, he turned back to Freddy, who was still standing near the window.

"Go away! No one likes you!" he yelled. A laugh sounded again, but unlike the deep, fake one that shook him to his very core, this one was a bit more real. Well, as real as an animatronic can have.

"It's not funny!" Mike whined. "If you're mad about me taking Foxy," he checked the three animatronics while he talked, "then you can have him back! He smashed my coffee maker this morning and was being a total asshole!" Mike looked back up, seeing Freddy still there. "Seriously, what is his problem?"

Freddy didn't reply, not that he expected him to. Mike rolled his eyes. "Okay, dude, you're severely draining my battery. Can you leave?" He stayed right where he was.

Mike sat back down in his chair, checking on Bonnie and Chica again, then Pirate's Cove. No one had moved but Freddy.

"You're an idiot."

Mike swung his incredulous gaze to Freddy, who was still staring at him. "For real? The first time you talk to me and that's what you have to say?" The bear nodded and seemingly teleported away. Mike gaped at the empty space he had occupied. How did he do that?

The guard checked Pirate's Cove, satisfied that Foxy hadn't even shown his hook, then checked the show stage, where Freddy had returned. But Bonnie, Chica and said bear were all looking at the camera, _through _the camera. They all grinned up at him. Bonnie winked again.

"Not interested, rabbit! I'm not gay! Or into furries!" he yelled at the screen.

If anything, his grin seemed to widen.

/

Mike stepped outside his office. His shift just ended two minutes ago, and while he would usually wait until someone else showed up just to be safe, he needed to go collect Foxy. He wanted to at least get him to the car before he deactivated.

He made his way to Pirate's Cove, glaring daggers at the three animatronics on stage. The curtains were open, and he watched them as they moved into their normal positions. It was too close to opening time for them to try and stuff him into a suit. Freddy grinned a large, dopey grin.

Mike's glower deepened and he watched as they were locked into position. Content that they couldn't move, yanked open the curtains to the Cove. Foxy shrunk back behind some boxes, staring at Mike through the dust.

"Come on, we gotta go," Mike gestured to the door, frowning when Foxy shook his head.

"No."

Mike gaped. "You-you said you would come back!"

"N.O." he said a bit louder.

Mike clenched his teeth and did what was possibly the most bravest, stupidest thing he had ever done. He marched into the cove, stopping right next to the Fox, who was staring at him like he was some never before seen creature.

"You are going to come with me by the count of three."

"No. I'm. Not."

"One."

"Yer stupid."

"Two."

"I'm not comin'!"

"Three."

Mike grasped his ear, pulling him outside the Cove. Foxy yelped and barreled into Mike's side. Mike screamed as Foxy swung at him.

"I"M NOT COMIN' WITH YA!"

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" Mike dodge another swipe and kicked his metal foot.

"I CAN' DIE YA BILGE RAT! I'M AN ANIMTRONIC!" Foxy gasped more out of surprise than pain when his foot got stepped on and he slashed his hook toward him, growling when he missed.

"Go Foxy!" Bonnie cheered from the stage.

"Hit him in the face!" Chica added her two cents.

"YOU'RE GOING TO GET MELTED DOWN OR PERMINATELY DEACTIVATED!" Mike grunted in pain as Foxy did exactly what Chica told him and swiped with his hook at his face again, this time successfully slashing through his cheek. "SHUT UP DUCK!"

She scoffed.

"WHY DO YOU CARE?!" Foxy bared his teeth.

"BECA-" he screamed as Mr. Charms walked through the door and Foxy fell limp on top of him. He fell backwards, crashing on the floor and lay there, groaning in pain, Foxy collapsed on his chest. Mr. Charms poked his round face in front of Mike's smiling down on him.

"You okay there? You need some help?"

"Just fine," Mike spat.

"Just checking!" Mr. Charms walked back to his office, leaving Mike alone again. Well, not quite alone.

"You, my friend, seriously are an idiot," Freddy commented from the stage.

"Back at you, buddy." Mike stared at the ceiling.

/

If he thought carrying Foxy up all those stairs yesterday was hard, today was absolute torture. Luckily, his neighbor wasn't outside today, but laying on his doorstep was a plain white envelope. He tossed the fox onto the floor next to the red curtains he liked hiding under, and retrieved the letter.

Mike threw his keys on the coffee table and sat down on the couch, ripping open the note.

_Mr. Schmitt:_

_It has come to our attention-_

That was as far as he read. It couldn't have been good, so he set it down for now. He went through the same routine as before, taking a shower, finding something to eat, then plopping his butt back on the couch. Mike glanced at the fox on the floor.

The gash in his cheek wasn't as bad as it had seemed, but it bled a lot. Dumb fox. Dumb Freddy. Dumb Chica and _especially _dumb Bonnie.

Mike took a swig of his soda, this time Mountain Dew because he decided it was time for a little change, and grabbed the letter from the coffee table.

_Mr. Schmitt: _

_It has come to our attention that you are behind on rent by $214.34. You must pay this fee by March 3rd, or we will be forced to evict you. _

_Sincerely-_

Mike stopped reading again. Today was February...16th his phone confirmed. They had given him a little more time than last time, and he felt grateful.

He got payed $120 every second Friday, so he could pay that at the end of the month. But what about the next month? And the next one and the next one? He wouldn't be able to keep up with the payments that well. The rent wasn't too high to live here, but with Mike's under minimum wage job, it would be hard to get all his payments here in time. Eventually, they would get fed up with him never paying on time and kick him out. He couldn't mooch off of his sister again, his parents were dead. And Mike didn't have many close friends. He had one or two, but they lived all the way on the other side of the country. He didn't want to move that far, nor did he have that kind of money. He didn't really have a place to go.

A shift caught his attention, and he turned to see a red tail slide beneath curtains. Mike sighed and threw the letter on the ground. Glancing at his phone again, he was surprised to see it was only 8:05 in the morning.

"Hey, Foxy." Mike spoke up. "How are you active so early?"

He got no reply.

Mike turned up the TV and watched some anime about metal vessels, magis, and a girl with pink hair.

He didn't fall asleep like yesterday, but he ran out of chips. He got up and walked to the kitchen, stepping on glass Foxy had shattered again. He sighed, picking it out of his foot like he had earlier. Maybe he should clean that up?

The man got a broom from a small closet and worked on sweeping the floor. The coffee maker was busted, that much was certain. Mike looked at the rest of his apartment. The whole floor was dirty, so he decided to sweep the rest of the floor too, something he rarely did unless forced.

'But when guests are over it's polite to have a clean house.' Mike thought bitterly.

He kicked at the brown stain in the white carpet where his Dr. Pepper had spilled the morning before. Not much could be done. (Or rather, he didn't want to do anything about it.) Mike got a large trash bag and gathered all the wrappers, soda cans, and anything else laying about, throwing it all in the bag. He set it in the corner and collected all his clothes next, throwing them in the small washer he owned.

While he was in the back of his apartment, he heard a door slam shut. He poked his head around the corner and saw that Foxy was gone from 'his' curtains, and the door to his room was shut.

Sighing, he walked over, jiggling the knob. It was locked, just as he suspected.

"Foxy, that's my room."

The only answer he got was the loud sound of something crashing inside.

"Okay then."

Mike walked back over to the couch, stretching out on it. The anime he had been watching was over, and some boring show was on. Switching the channel to BBC, he watched re-runs of Doctor Who.

He yawned tiredly, but knew he wouldn't be able to sleep today. Five sodas later, Mike felt a presence behind him.

Based on the information Phone Guy (Mike didn't know what his name was) gave him, he guessed Foxy was in no mood to be looked at, so he didn't turn around, knowing he had a high chance of being swiped at again.

Just when it got to the good part of his show, his rough voice spoke up.

"Ya never told me why you wanted to save me."

Mike slowly turned the volume on the TV down, chancing it and looking back at the fox towering over him. His eye patch was up, both eyes staring at him.

"I don't know, really. I guess it's a pride thing. Mr. Charms would make me suffer eternal humiliation if I kept you in the pizzeria. Why do you not want to be saved?"

Foxy kept watching him for a couple of moments, not sure of how to answer that.

"Yer snow globe is broken," was all the pirate said.

/

Foxy spent the rest of the day moping around, shooting Mike dirty glares, still sore about being taken from his cove again, but as long as he wasn't locking doors or smashing stuff, Mike was fine with it.

The man also found out, that while the fox was a bit shy, he had the curiosity of twenty cats.

Currently, the animatronic was poking around his kitchen, shuffling through all the drawers, opening and closing the fridge, the doors, anything he could find. He then found that washer and dryer and did the same. He probably knew it was grating on Mike's nerves, that's why he was doing it, at least partly.

When he ran out of things to mess with in the kitchen, living room, and Mike's room, he turned to the door Mike kept locked. He was aware of Mike's eyes on the back of his metal skull as he fiddled with the knob, trying to open it. He scowled when it didn't and pressed the sharp part of his hook into the key hole, hoping to pick the lock. When he did nothing but chip away the metal, he banged on the door a couple of times, hoping it would give. That's when the guard yelled at him.

"Foxy, stop it!" Mike stood from the couch and the fox turned his head sideways to look at him.

"Why? Wha's in there?"

"None of your business! Get away from there!" Foxy scowled and slunk back to Mike's bathroom to stare at the mirror.

/

By the time noon rolled around, Mike was practically dead on his feet. He finally decided to try and get some sleep, dragging himself over to his room.

True to what Foxy said, his snow globe he had received when he was 23 was smashed into his carpet, glass next to his writing desk. Mike ignored it for now and walked over to his queen sized bed, crawling into it. When he was situated, he sighed and curled onto his side. He opened his eyes briefly and found that golden eyes were staring back. He yelped and stumbled back.

"Foxy?! The hell are you doing in my bed?!"

Foxy curled up, dragging the blanket until it was covering him completely. "'S comfortable, lass. I should get one-a these."

Mike rubbed a hand over his face, looking back down at the lump in his bed.

"You're not going to move, are you?"

"Nope!" he said snottily.

Mike sighed, pushing him over with a foot and his hands. "Keep your ugly mug on that side of the bed."

"...I think I'mn 'andsome ol' devil."

"Ya, you're a devil alright."

. . .

_**A/N: **Glaring, sighing and smashing. That's the majority of my story._

_Guest reviews: _

_-_Haaahahahaha ouch...my stomac hurs, you have to continue this! Itsso funny ahahah.

_Thank you! I'm glad I could make you laugh!_

_-_I love it it's adorable, and so original too! Please make this a full out story and update really soon! I'll keep reading and I'm excited for the next chapter :D

_Thanks! It is going to be a full story, so expect a lot more!_

_-_You got Mike's eye color wrong, didn't you pay attention to the Game Over screen when they showed his eyes? They're blue.

_Oh wow, I just realized that! Well, I'm sorry for that, but I don't feel like changing it. And anyway, I love green eyes. . Hope it doesn't bother you so much!_

_-_The story is good and kinda funny make more chapters really want to know what happens next

_There'll be more to come! Thank you so much for reviewing! Stay tuned! XP_

_-_Plz make another plz plz PLZ!

_Okay! Your wish shall be granted! I should be able to get these chapters out really soon!_

-It feels incomplete. is it?

_Yep! I'm working on getting those chapters out, so hopefully you can read it once it's all finished!_

_Once more, thanks to all of you! After all, 'there's no show without an audience!' Well...no story anyway. In case you haven't figured, there's more chapters coming soon! _


	4. Chapter 3

Foxy slept for hours. Or...Mike assumed he was sleeping. His eyes were closed and he stopped moving for awhile.

'_Can _he sleep?' he wondered to himself. Mike sure couldn't. The guard didn't know whether it was due to the fact that Foxy was _in his bed, _or due to stress.

Mike exhaled and rolled out of bed, shutting the door to his room softly so the fox wouldn't 'wake up'. The man sat back down on the couch, turning the TV on, not really paying attention to the show. He laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling. There was one more apartment on top of his.

He slowly reached a hand behind his head and rubbed at the scar connected from the top of his neck to his collarbone. What if he had-

Mike jumped when his phone rang from his room. It was a faint sound from here, but Foxy's wrath could be triggered at the slightest thing, and Foxy's wrath was _not _a good thing. When entering his room, sure enough, the fox was active again, crouched by the bed, growling at the phone on the floor.

"Hey, it's a phone, calm down." Mike reached down and got it into it's possession before something was broken, either his arm or his phone, each equally important.

It was his sister who was calling, a picture of both of them together being stupid was taking up the majority of the screen.

He hit the green button. "Sup?"

"_Hey! Mikey it's me!" _her voice made his ears bleed. She seemed to notice she was being to loud, because her next statement was quieter. "_Hey, I'm glad you picked up! God knows you make me worry if you don't!"_

"You always worry, Lissy," Mike scoffed. Fox pushed closer, trying to see who it was on the phone, he punched the fox softly, growling back when the robot grumbled.

"_Ya, well I have a reason." _she scoffed. _"So anyway, we haven't talked in a while...How's that new job? It's been what, a week or two now?"_

"Ya, just finished up my last- FOXY DONT DO THAT!" Mike dived forward to catch the open shampoo bottle Foxy threw out of the bathroom.

"_Uhh..Are you okay?" _Elizabeth asked from the phone. _"What was that?"_

"Ah, that was just...my roommate." Both Mike and the animatronic snickered.

"_Ohhhh! You didn't tell me you had a roommate!" _Lissy started shooting out questions.

Mike was too busy trying to keep Foxy from spilling an old cup of cocoa (how long had that been there?) to listen to his sister ramble on.

"_Hey, let me talk to them!"_

"Uh, no way. This guys a total CREEPER," Mike spat the last part, and Foxy laughed.

"_Oh, so it's a guy huh? And if you're uncomfortable around him, why is he living with you?"_

"I kinda...well-"

"_I WANNA TALK TO HIM!" _she just about blew out his eardrum.

"Oh my GOD, FINE!" He shoved the phone at the fox. "My sister wants to talk to you. ACT NORMALLY FOR ONCE!"

Foxy snickered and held the phone to his jaw as he'd seen adults at the pizzeria do it. He had good enough hearing to listen to what she was saying even if it wasn't by his ear.

"'Ello matey!"

Mike heard Lissy laugh from where he was sitting.

"Nah, tis my normal lingo!" Foxy said smugly.

The animatronic had the audacity to wave Mike away. The guard scowled, but stood, grabbing the cocoa on the way out. "You better be nice, fox. You have 1 minute." Foxy stuck out his mechanical tongue, listening to Elizabeth chatter on the other end of the phone.

Mike clean out the mug in the kitchen as quick as possible, just so Foxy would have less things to throw. He set it to the side to dry, hurrying back to the fox.

"Yeh, I know right? Tha' land lubber can' even walk straigh' without crashin inta somethin'!"

Mike grabbed the phone from him before he could react. "Lissy! I graciously let you talk to my...roommate," he had to force that word out, "and you start by insulting me!"

His sister laughed. _"Oh Mike! Calm down. You didn't tell me he was so funny! He talked with a pirate accent the whole time I was talking with him!"_

"Ya, he's a lunatic," Mike said dryly.

Foxy grinned a devious grin and wandered out of the room, no longer interested now that he had efficiently formed a 'Let's Pick on Mike' alliance with his sister.

"_Well, anyway, I was thinking of visiting soon?"_

Mike smiled a genuine smile, the first in a long time. "Ya! Tha-that'd be great! When you coming down?"

"_Maybe end of the month? I'm sorry it's a long ways away, but I'm busy right now, what with 2 kids and all, but I'm sure Charlie can handle a week or two without me."_

"Ya, just. Perfect! Looking forward! Tell me if you need anything!"

"_Okay! I gotta go. Love you Mike!"_

"Love you too Lissy. Bye"

He hung up, standing from the bed he was sitting on, walking into the living room, checking the time. 1:34.

A loud bang echoed around the apartment, and Mike went to go stop Foxy from furthering the damage of whatever it was.

/

Mike unlocked the doors to the pizzeria, and Foxy went through the same procedure as the night before, this time knocking over a couple of chairs.

Mr. Charms was in the office again.

"Hello, Mike! Nice of you to show up!"

"Well, this is my job and all," he replied sarcastically. "Uh...speaking of jobs..."

Mr. Charms stood, walking out of the office, leaving Mike to scramble to follow. "Yes, Mike? I'm a very busy man and I don't have time to listen if you're not going to finish your sentences."

Mike muttered a curse under his breath, stopping beside him in the Dining Area. "Uh- I was wondering... if I could work here full time?"

Mr. Charms spun around to look at him. "Really? The great Mike Schmitt, coming to me for a full time job? Someone bring me video camera!"

"Ha ha, very funny. But I'm being serious. You're paying me under minimum wage and I really need the money."

"Are you complaining about your wages? Because it really isn't that hard to watch four animatronics." That grin was back again, nastier than ever.

"I'm not complaining, Mr. Charms," he said in his oh-so-sweet 'I hate you' voice. "I'm just asking for a full time job! I'd love to help out!"

His boss walked out the double doors, into the dark morning, waving a hand over his shoulder. "Ya, sure. Just stay after your usual shift. Work ends at 10:30. Someone'll come tell you what to do."

Mike glared at his back until it was out of view and returned to his office. A laugh sounded through the pizzeria before his was inside his office all the way. The manual cameras weren't turned on yet. It was only 11:45. Freddy had moved before his shift started.

"FREDDY FAZ-FREAKING-BEAR! YOU'VE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!"

"No, I just wanted to see how badly you would freak!" a cheery voice responded from his right doorway. Mike slammed his fist on the door button, but nothing happened. The doors weren't allowed to be closed during 'open' hours. (Or, the hours Mike didn't work...which was 6:00 to 11:59)

"You have got to be shitting me," Mike repeated, backing against the wall.

"So Mr. Schmitt! Have you figured out why you're an idiot yet?" the animatronic bear teleported intothe office. It seemed he still couldn't move his legs until 12:00. "Oh calm down, it wouldn't be fair if I caught you right now!"

Mike scowled. "There was a reason I'm 'an idiot'" he included air quotes.

Freddy laughed, and Mike noticed he still had his microphone in hand.

"Yessir!"

Both parties started when a clock struck twelve, ringing throughout the pizzeria. Mike looked warily at Freddy, who smiled.

"Think about it, Mr. Schmitt!" he walked out, leaving Mike to fend for himself.

Freddy didn't move from the stage for the rest of the night. Foxy poked his head from the curtains.

**. . .**

**A/N: **_Just to be clear, I planned this all out before the third game and now I'm to lazy to go back and change the entire backstory. I've 'evolved' my backstories a lot more than this crap, but I'm not about to change it after working on this for ever. So just bare in mind that Springtrap somehow never exists in this universe._

_Anyway... GUEST REVIEWS!_

-i like this, plus, maybe foxy pranks mike one of these days?

_Maybe! :3 Knowing Foxy, he probably would... I'm glad you like it! Thank you! ^.^_

_-_Keep going vanillapine great job!:)

_Thank you! :D_

_-_I'm curious to see what happens next. Keep writing! :)

_Okay then! New chapters galore! _

_-_I loled thinking of Foxy scrunched up up in the back seat of the car, sneering at Mike. Keep up the good work!

_Haha, ya Foxy's kinda in a grumpy mood now. :P Thanks!_


	5. Chapter 4

For his day shift, Mike decided Foxy was going to stay in the Pirate Cove instead of his car. He reactivated really quickly, earlier than Mike would've ever thought, and he hated being in the car.

Mike sat down at one of the tables, resting his chin against his palm, waiting for someone to show up and give him a job.

"Are you really gonna work the day shift too, Mikey?" Chica asked from the stage.

"Yes," she was answered gruffly.

"Yay!" Bonnie cheered.

"Why, Mr. Schmitt? If anything, I'd expect you to quit before you'd work here full time," Freddy added his thoughts.

"Because," was all Mike said, only half listening to the bear.

Foxy said nothing.

"Well, now I have something good to look at, and not all those messy toddlers. I mean, don't get me wrong," Bonnie said, smirking, "I love the kids, but I need something to stare at that's more..._pleasurable."_

Mike ignored whatever they had to say after that.

The glass doors swung open and the morning crew trickled in. The animatronics, now frozen (or acting frozen...) stared straight ahead.

Most of the people went to the kitchens, and rustling of pots and pans was heard, reminding him of Chica in the kitchen. One person, a tall, brown haired woman, with a brown Fazbear uniform on just like his (only he had to wear a dumb black bowtie), wandered up to him.

"Are you the...spawn of Satan himself?" she snickered.

"If that's what Mr. Charms said than that's me I guess." Mike rolled his eyes back.

"Heh, well it's nice to see it's not only us he picks on," she tugged the ponytail she was wearing, a small smile on her face. "I'm Abigale,'" she stuck out a hand, which Mike shook. "But you can just call me Abby."

"Mike."

"Well, she looked around, "the kitchen workers are making the food, I'm on cleaning duty again, so...I guess that leaves you to make sure the animatronics are working all right!"

Mike almost screamed in her face 'Are you kidding me!?' but he nodded instead and she lead him over to the show stage.

She excused herself and left to the backroom for a minute, leaving him alone with the demon robots. They didn't move, but Mike could've sworn Freddy's shit eating grin seemed a little wider than normal.

"Okay! So each morning, you have to go get a screwdriver from the backroom," Abby returned. She twiddled the screwdriver she retrieved in between her thumb and forefinger, "and unscrew their back panels." Abby did just as she said and removed the purple panel on the back of Bonnie's torso. She handed the plate to him.

"Sometimes in the morning, their wires are cut or connected wrong. We thought it was the night guards at first, but we didn't have a guard a for a while some time ago and it still happened. Turns out, the wires are just really loose in their connection. So, you just have to make sure that all the wires are connected, this switch," she pointed to one labeled with a small piece of duct tape 'Free Roam', "is always supposed to be pointed down, so it's off. The 'on' and 'off' are _clearly _marked, so don't get them mixed up."

"I think I can manage," he said dryly and she tugged at her ponytail again.

"Sorry, it's just, the last guy that accidentally enabled Free Roam got in trouble big time. Mr. Charms is very touchy when it comes to these guys..."

"Ah, sorry. I won't mix them up," he regretted his tone now; she looked so nervous.

"Okay...well, there's one more thing you have to do." she screwed the panel back on. She grabbed a wet rag he hadn't noticed was clipped onto her belt loops. Moving to the front of the rabbit, she peered into his red eyes, around the rims. Dabbing a bit at them, she spoke again.

"Uh, every morning, you have to get a rag and clean around their eyes, mouths." She stuck her hand in his mouth next, and Mike grimaced, ready to pull her out at any moment. Bonnie's eyes turned to look at him and Mike glared, silently warning him not to bite down _or else. _His eyes flicked back to stare forward as she straightened, cleaning around his whitened teeth now.

"You only have to get in the back of their jaws every once in awhile. But be careful about the chicken-"

"Chica," Mike corrected.

Abigale raised a brow at him, smirking. "Alright...Be careful about _Chica," _Mike felt like slapping himself, "because some nights, it eats the pizza in the kitchen." she smiled a little bit nicer now. "These things are smarted than you think." she said as if Mike didn't already know that. "It," Mike stopped himself from correcting her again, "watches the kids eat pizza and tries to do the same. To bad the pizza doesn't do anything but sit in it's jaw."

Abby cleaned around all the cracks and joints in Bonnie's suit, standing again. "This one's all done, can you do the others? I gotta clean the tables and windows."

"Ya, sure. What do I do when I'm done?"

Instead of answering his question, she smirked. "Mr. Charms said you took the animatronic in Pirate's Cove?"

"Uh...ya. Well, he...made me really. They're getting rid of the cove so...he asked if I would take him-it."

Abby's brows scrunched together. "He's getting rid of Pirate's Cove? Mr. Charms never told the others and I anything."

"Well...he is."

"Ah, well, we used to check to make sure the fox is in there, but since you took him, there's nothing to do afterward but wait for opening time." Mike didn't mention Foxy was (or supposed to be) in the Cove still. "After that, Mr. Charms should be here to give you something to do."

"Great," he forced sarcastic enthusiasm into his voice and she laughed.

"Ya, I know. Well, I guess we should hop to it!" Mike shrugged and she jumped off stage, walking to the supply closet to find something to clean the windows with.

Mike turned to Bonnie, who was staring at him again. "_Chica," _He mocked.

"Shut up," Mike grumbled, moving to Freddy. He unscrewed his back panel with the screwdriver Abby had left, making sure all the wires were connected, the switch down. He cleaned around Freddy's blue eyes, not at all comfortable when they were staring at him, but did as he was told, cleaning around the rest of his seams. He glanced uneasily at the bear's jaw.

"Don't worry!" Freddy said cheerily. "I don't bite!"

"Ya, sure," Mike wasn't convinced, but he did his job and carefully stuck his hand in, quickly wiping at the back of his jaw before dragging it speedily against his teeth. He could feel Freddy's endoskeleon's teeth.

"Jumpy much?"

"Well, can you really blame when you attack me every night?" he mumbled.

"Are you talking to them?" Mike jumped when he heard Abigale's voice behind him.

"Uh, no?" he turned, looking at her. She raised another brow at him, smiling, and turned to the tables, setting her cleaners on one of the metal chairs.

Mike sighed and went through the same process with Chica as he did Freddy. She didn't move a muscle, but she stared at him discreetly with her magenta eyes. There wasn't any pizza in her beak.

When he was done, he walked off stage as rapidly as he could and went to Pirate's Cove, checking to make sure Foxy was in there. Just as yesterday, he was crouched behind some boxes. But he was active. The fox shifted and glared at Mike, trying to crouch even further behind the wood.

"Stop starin,'"

"Sorry," Mike muttered, backing out of the Cove, closing the curtains.

Now that he was done, he sat at the table he was earlier. There was wet tracks from the cleaner and water Abby sprayed, so he just leaned back in the chair and put his hands on his lap.

Abigale was on a tall stepladder, cleaning the highest places on the large front windows.

"Need any help?" he called, watching as she wobbled in surprise on the ladder.

"Oh, well you can replace the table cloths at put party hats for each chair.

"M'kay."

Mike gathered the white cloth Abby had shoved on a small chair and one by one put them back on. They were plastic and disposable, which made sense for a kid's pizzeria. Once all the all the seven, long tables had white plastic on it, he looked around.

"Uh, where are the hats?"

"Oh!" the woman stepped down from the ladder. "I'll show you."

She tried to balance the ladder, cleaner, and paper towels and walked to the supply closet. Mike took the ladder and carried it for her.

The supply closet, which he had only seen a portion of, was a bit bigger than he expected. Against the wall the camera was mounted on, there were stacks of party hats, and plastic cups amongst other boxes and crates. Abby pointed to a spot next to them where he could put the ladder down.

The two of them picked up 2 stacks each and carried them back down to the dining area. Mike looked suspiciously at the three animatronics on stage, who were still in their spots, but they were shuffling around, their wires and gears creaking and whirring.

"They do that near opening time, to get ready for the day I guess. They start singing at about 7:30, whether there are kids or not." Abby explained.

With the party hats all placed neatly in place, Abigale turned to him. "When does your shift end?"

"10:30...Why?"

"Oh, I don't know, I just wanted to know?" she blushed, looking at the ground.

"Uh...okay?"

"Well, My shift ends at 1:20," she stared at him.

"Okay."

Abby looked down at the ground. "Ya, I just...nevermind." She sulked away, leaving Mike to wonder what the hell was going on.

/

The pizzeria opened at 7:30. The first family arrived at nine. Mike had sat around for an hour and a half wondering why they opened this early. The now full-time employee yawned again, already tired out. True to Abigale's word, the animatronics started singing as soon as opening time hit. They'd been singing their latest song, Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!, about five times already, and it was driving Mike insane.

"Pizzaaaaa..YA!" They all sang, Chica the loudest, waving her cupcake around. It seemed she was the main singer in this song. "So gooey and tasty, quite a treat!"

"Pizaaaaa..YA!" Bonnie and Freddy sang along. "So hmhmmm GOOD!"

"THIS SONG SUCKS!" Mike yelled over the childish music. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR CRUMMY PIZZA!"

"So cheesy! And squeezy!" Chica sang louder.

"And fun to eat!"

"I HATE YOU!"

Abigale doubled over one of the many tables laughing. "You-you're so easily offended!"

Mike grumbled, trying to glare holes in Bonnie's face, who had winked at him again without Abigale knowing. "It's a dumb song."

"It's a kid's song." Abby walked over to where he was standing near the stage. "They can't help it!"

"So gooey and tasty!"

"And fun to eaaaat!" Freddy and Bonnie harmonized.

"You gotta admit, they are pretty good."

Mike looked to her grinning face. "No. They suck."

"Better then most modern songs," Abby snickered.

"Got more of a beat then most modern songs," he grinned back.

"Thinking about pizza, makes me want to have more! I think I could have even one hundred and four!" Chica sang.

"Ya, 'cause you're FAT!"

The bell hung above the door jingled and both employees turned to see a mother and father, in between them two hyper twins.

"Hi there!" Abby went into catering mode. She was so good with people. It was a shame she was stuck at a kids pizzeria when she could be doing so much more. "How may I help you?"

As his...new friend... talked with the exhausted parents, Mike turned back to the Fazband, who were still singing.

"Now with my friends by my side, we can all have a GOOD TIME!" the animatronics sang enthusiastically.

"Geez, even you trying to break into my office would be better than listening to these dumb songs," Mike muttered.

They family of four sat down at one of the long tables. The parents were almost dead on their feet, as if their kids had gotten them up this early in the morning. The twins had acquired two birthday crowns that read "Freddy Fazbear 'King!' Or 'Queen' depending on the kid.

Mike didn't know what to do, seeing as how Mr. Charms hadn't arrived yet, but he made up his mind, plastering a smile on his face, walking over to them.

"Good morning!" he tried. The mother and father looked up at him, as if they were reading into his soul, seeing if he was safe around their kids.

"Uh..." Mike stuttered. This was a bad idea.

"This is Mike!" Abby finished what she was doing at the register, crossing over to where the family was. "He's a bit new here, so he's just trying to get a hang of things!"

"Oh, hello Mike," the mom nodded politely.

"Hey..."

"Are you the one who gives us cake?" Mike felt a tug on his hand and looked down at two pairs of brown eyes.

"Kids, that's not nice to ask!" The father said, exasperated.

"Oh, it's all right!" Mike smiled and shook his head awkwardly. Stooping down to the children's level, he replied.

"I'm not the one who makes your cake, but I can tell you that it'll be here soon!"

The children cheered and rushed off to play with the arcade games Mr. Charms had collected over the years.

Abby elbowed him. "Not bad, Champ."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Ya, ya."

/

The hours flew by, and soon, they all melded together in a blur of sticky children, annoying songs, and teasing from Abigale. Mr. Charms had come and gone, checking in on Mike to make sure he actually showed up. He was sent to 'just supervise really'. Abigale worked the registers, and when the noon rush came, they barely had anytime to talk, so Mike was bored out of his mind. He almost preferred to be working his night shift right now.

By the time 10:20 came around, Mike was ready to run out of the pizzeria. But...Foxy was still here. Could he just leave him here? He decided he would leave him, and went to go tell him that. Careful not to arouse suspicion, he snuck over to the side of Pirate's Cove.

"Hey, Foxy," Mike called out to warn him before he pulled the purple curtains up and ducked underneath. The mechanical fox jerked back in surprise when Mike entered right next to where he was hiding. He stood on two feet, towering over Mike for a bit, before he slumped against his pirate ship.

"Are we goin', matey?" he said, and the guard thought he sounded a little tired.

"Oh, eh...if you want to stay here for the day you can..."

"Nah." Foxy's eyes flashed, but Mike didn't feel threatened. They looked a dull yellow in the dark, the white pupil of his endoskeleton more visible then the actual eye. "Ah dun wanna stay here righ' now."

Mike winced. Why now of all times he wants to go with him?

"All the kids will see...and Mr. Charms said that wasn't aloud-"

"There's a back door, lad."

**. . .**

**A/N: **_Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited or followed! It means the world! I may sound a little repetitive, but I appreciate it so much I feel I have to keep saying it! Anyway, I wrote a little oneshot based on this review, because I can't find a __good__ place to put this, so I just put it here!_

_\- V-_

-THANK GOD this isn't another Foxy/Mike pairing, we get enough of those as is. I found the last little bit there to be very funny. I wonder if Foxy will figure out how a toaster works, and if he does, he'll probably ask, "Where's the bread go?" That question has haunted humanity since the dawn of time.

_Yes! Finally someone understands! XP Well, I couldn't find a good place to add this in (at least in this chapter) but here, I'll write off a little spin-off -oneshot just for you! (This was a really good idea btw, I laughed for a long time. :P)_

Foxy glared at the machine sitting innocently on the counter. It had been taunting him for awhile now, and it drove the fox mad. Growling softly to himself again, he reached out his hook, pressing the lever attached to the front of the machine. The metal inside decended further into the black, plastic covering, and Foxy stared, determined.

'Ahm not gunna get scared this time." he told himself.

He stood, stooped over in the kitchen for a while, preparing himself for what was to come. His ears were swiveling, trying to predict when the 'pop' would happen.

'Okay, any time now... And riiiiiiigh-'

_POP_

Foxy jumped back with a startled yelp, immediately stomping his foot like an upset child.

"DAMN IT!" the fox snarled, bringing his hand up, ready to smash the stupid machine that tortured him.

"What are you doing?" Mike poked his head around the door frame of his room, glaring at Foxy suspiciously, his hair dripping wet from his shower.

Foxy just snarled, pointing accusingly at the black contraption on the counter. Mike shook his head, walking over into the kitchen.

"What. That's a toaster." the male deadpanned, looking up at him with an unamused expression on his face.

"A toaster?" Foxy peeked back at the 'toaster' with a cautious look. "What's it do?"

"It makes toast!" Mike groaned. "Do you really not know what a toaster is?!"

"Yes, 'o course I do," Foxy said sarcastically. "Because we serve nothin' but 'toast' to the children."

"Right." Mike grumbled, moving past Foxy to dig through some cupboards. He got out a loaf, tossing it onto the counter, taking out a slice. "Do you know what this is?" he asked in a tone you would talk to a baby in.

"Of course I do!" Foxy snarled, snatching the bread from him. "I'm not an idiot ya bilge rat!"

"Right," Mike repeated, grabbing another piece of bread, ignoring the insult. "Well, you put this," he held up the bread for Foxy to see, "in here." he set it in the toaster slot, another piece soon joining. He pressed the lever Foxy had been messing with down, and the bread went down with it. They waited in silence. Mike watched Foxy stare at it with unblinking eyes, trying not to laugh at his intense look.

Finally, the toast popped out, and Foxy flinched back, looking angry all over again. Mike quickly took out his food, setting it on the counter, turning to the fridge to get some butter out.

"Now it's toast." Mike said simply, slapping the butter next to it. Foxy said nothing for a long moment, watching Mike spread butter all over it.

"Where'd the bread go?" he finally asked.

"Oh my God." Mike sighed, hanging his head. "It's still bread, just toasted."

"No, it's not. It's different." Foxy crossed his arms, glaring at Mike with his eyepatch down. "Stop lying ya scallywag."

"Foxy, it's still bread."

"No it ain't."

"Yes it is!"

"No it ain't!"

"FOXY!"

_So...there's that... XP Hope that was okay? Thanks for the idea by the way!_

_Even More Guest Reviews!:_

-I love you! Please continue this adorable masterpiece!

_You think this is a masterpiece!? Ah, I don't even know what to say! Thank you! ^.^ 3_

-Oh gosh, please update soon. Foxy being a butt to Mike without the intent to kill is hilarious.

_Anyone being a butt to Mike is hilarious! He makes it so easy! XD You're wish shall be granted!_

-I think you wat me to die of laughter. Lol i aboslutly love this story, its so original, yet true to the characters. Keep up the good work. (Thumbs up)

_Laugh, yes. Die, no. Don't die please! :3 Haha, thanks! I was worried the characters seemed OOC. T^T_

-Aww this is a cute story! Hopefully Foxy won't be too much of a handful!

-Never mind, Foxy is definently a handful! Do you think we can have more on how Bonnie picks on Mike? It's kinda funny!

_Yes! Most people wouldn't think about how exahsting it is to take care of an animatronic fox! Bonnie and Foxy are the king of the trolls, and no one shall stop them from taking over the world. :P_

-Lol,and it's like a Mike x Foxy moment,when Foxy is in Mike's though this isn't a Foxy x Mike fic.

_Hahaha, ya... Foxy's just freaking cuddly, yet anti-social at the same time. He doesn't know the meaning of personal space._

-Hahahahaha!

_:D_

-I love this so much! Keep up the awesome work!

_Thank you! More chapters for everyone! _


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_You guys are amazing! You make me feel so loved it's not even funny! I'm just gonna curl up into a ball of mush and die of joy... :__P There was a PAGE of guest reviews __and a whole lot of other reviews!__ That's so amazing! I honestly didn't think this would be that big but you guys have proved me wrong! This is actually the most attention I've gotten for a fic, especially with the four or five chapters I've posted and it feels AMAZING! Thank you!_

_On another note, I've decided to add shorts to the end of every chapter or so, because you all seemed to love the toast one so much. XP There's still a lot of good suggestions, and I'd LOVE to incorporate them into the actual story, but I just don't have enough room. Aww..._

_And on another-nother note, I'm sooo glad you all think this is funny, that's what I was aiming for in the first place, but after awhile, it started to get more serious. I mean, I'm still hoping you guys will find it funny, but it gets pretty serious, and I'm hoping you guys still love it. Just a warning!_

_Anyway, once again, thank you for all the support, and I'm sorry this note was so long. XP_

**. . .**

Mike hadn't even known there was a back door. Why had he never seen it?

The Fazbear employee told the fox to wait for a minute before sneaking out of the cove. He made his way over to the cash register, where Abigale was talking to a group of frustrated adults.

"Hey, I'm leaving," he tapped her shoulder.

She started, but turned to him. "Oh! Already? Well, thanks for saying goodbye!" Abby blushed for the second time that day.

"Ya, well. I thought it would be rude not to..." Mike rubbed his neck, imagining he could still feel the thin scar.

"Ya...well...I'll-I'll see you tomorrow!" She gave him a quick hug, darting in and out so fast Mike didn't know what was happening.

"Ya. See ya," he gave an awkward wave and smile.

Returning to the cove, he stuck his head under the curtains, cussing when his forehead crashed into Foxy's muzzle.

"The hell are you doing so close to the curtains?" Mike cried, rubbing his head.

Foxy ignored him. "Are we goin'?"

"Ya, ya. Lead the way..."

/

Turns out, the back door doesn't really exist. Not officially anyway. The 'back door' was a hole in the wall that the animatronics had managed to dig, through layers upon layers of plaster and brick no less, in the bathroom hall.

They had stacked some boxes up in front of it, proving just how lazy the Mr. Charms and the employees were to not move them, not only clean there, but to make the pizzeria look nicer.

They had managed to get the animatronic out of Pirate's Cove and to the bathrooms without a hitch, which was pretty darn hard seeing as how there were hyperactive kids running _everywhere. _Foxy moved the boxes out of the way, and they both crawled through the hole, which was pretty big seeing as how four robots crawled through it. When the boxes were moved back in place from the outside, they ran to Mike's car. Foxy jumped in just as another car pulled into the parking lot. Mike quickly drove off.

/

"Uh..." They had arrived at Mike's apartment, and Foxy, instead of going to the window with the curtains, or running to Mike's room, sat on the couch.

"Somethin' wrong?" he challenged him, his accent thick.

"No..."

"How do ya work that thing?" Foxy pointed his sharp hook at his TV, and Mike winced.

"Promise not to poke a hole in anything else? My couch is already ruined."

"Yeh,yeh. Now how do ya work tha'?"

Mike grabbed the remote, not believing he was teaching a robot fox how TVs worked.

After showing him how to use the remote without damaging everything and answering all his stupid questions, Mike tossed his shirt on the table, along with his keys and phone. He took another shower and found something from the clothes he just washed. It was the same outfit he wore a couple of days ago, but who cared as long as they were clean?

He wandered back out into the living room. Foxy was staring intently at the television, watching a random show he found about some dude putting another guy's stapler in Jello.

"Ya know," Mike started, hesitantly sitting on the couch, cautiously making sure the fox wouldn't bite him, "that hole in the bathroom wall you guys dug...Have you been leaving the pizzeria this entire time?"

"Yep!" Foxy replied, not taking his eyes off of the TV.

"I am a terrible guard," Mike face-palmed.

"An' a terrible flirt."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Foxy finally looked at him, his eyes narrowing when he found Mike staring at him. "Tha' girl o' yers? She likes ya."

Mike stuttered. "Wha-N-NO! She doesn't! She was just being friendly!"

"Ya," Foxy actually chuckled, turning his gaze back to the television. "Because friends ge' excited when they see ya."

"WHAT?!" Mike stutter got worse. "WHAT THE HELL?! How would you even know that?"

Foxy tapped his nose with his good hand, glancing at him, a smirk across his muzzle. "Got the senses of a fox to, lass."

Mike sighed, turning forward, smoothing his black bangs with a hand. "Okay, so if you _can _smell...that, which is really creepy by the way, and makes no sense because you're robot, then how do you even know about Abigale?"

"Been in tha' pizzeria fer years, Mikey. I know all the employees. My curtains aren' sound proof."

"Hm."

They were silent, the only sound was the TV ringing throughout Mike's apartment.

"You never told me how you activated so early..." Mike brought his knees to his chest and rested his feet on the couch, turning sideways, plucking at the scar in his beautiful red couch where Foxy's hook had landed.

Foxy was still for a moment, before answering. "Been deactivated fer a long time, matey. Lots of energy built up. Instead o' lettin' it take over real bad an' lockin' up my servo, I figured out how ta activate myself."

"Why...why were you deactivated?" It was a dumb question, one that Foxy would probably try to kill him for, but he was curious. "Was it because of...87'?"

Foxy snapped his gaze to Mike, looking him straight in the eye. There was a thick tension in the air, and Mike tensed, getting ready to bolt to his room. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Foxy stopped staring, looking not at the TV, but at something far off, a glazed look in his eyes.

"Nah. An' old crew mate 'o mine. Ya know, sometimes I ferget ya have tha' phone in yer room."

"You know about Phone Guy's messages?"

Foxy chuckled again. "Phone Guy's what your callin' him? But yeh. You know 'ow Bonnie and Chica can interfere wit' the cameras?" Mike nodded. "Well, they can pick up yer conversations on tha' phone o' yers."

Mike's eyes widened. "Really? How?"

"They're connected with the wiring in the pizzeria. We can all do certain stuff."

'Ya, I know,' Mike thought grumpily. The human next to the animatronic shifted on the couch, triggering Foxy's gaze again. "Uh...what about that old mate? If you don't mind me asking..."

The fox's eyes narrowed. "She's gone. They're gone. Dun matter. '87 was a long time ago, lass. I'm not supposed to talk 'bout this stuff. Drop it."

Mike was taken aback. He had sooner expected the fox to lash out at him rather than speak like a civilized adult.

"Okay." And he dropped it.

/

Mike managed to get a few hours of shut eye, leaving Foxy in the living room with the silent trust not to break anything. When he woke up, the fox was in his bed again, but the weird thing was it wasn't surprising. Again, the fox seemed to be sleeping. The time on his phone read 11:34.

Mike jumped out of bed, cursing in a way that would make a sailor cringe. The guard's legs got tangled in the bed sheets and blanket, and he was tripped to the ground, still cussing up a storm. Foxy bolted upright, slashing his hook blindly through the air. He finally realized what was going on and glared at Mike, who was trying to get out of his prison on the floor.

"Ya'd think yeh were a bat from the depths o' hell with the racket yeh makin'!"

Mike's glare was lopsided. "It's 11:35."

"So?"

"SO! Ye friends be killin' me if ahm late!" Mike imitated Foxy's accent, making the animatronic sneer.

"So?" he repeated.

Mike gaped. "If I die...then no one will be there to take you! And you'll be shut down!"

Instead of reacting like Mike had hoped, the fox huffed, as if hearing something funny.

"Alrigh'! Let's get te the pizzeria!" Foxy stood, grabbing hold of the blankets with one hand and lifting. Mike came rumbling to the floor, and he got a nasty rug burn, but he just dashed to his feet, quickly pulling on his brown uniform shirt and black slacks, running out the door, leaving Foxy to catch up, which wasn't that hard for him.

By the time they arrived at the pizzeria, it was 11:58. Mike had driven like a madman, running several red lights he was sure to get punished for later. Mike wasted no time running to his office, not bothering to see where Foxy went.

He got there just as it turned 12:00. The alarm rung throughout the pizzeria, but unlike the other nights, no laugh followed. Mike plopped himself on his chair and snatched up the tablet. Everyone was one the stage and the curtains in Pirate's Cove were closed.

Mike let out a sigh of relief, until he saw Foxy lurking in his doorway. He jumped and hesitated a split second before slamming the 'door' button.

"Come on bro! I thought we were cool!"

Instead of pounding on the door like he usually did, he appeared in the window, letting out a rusty laugh. "Nah. It's more fun to scare ya!"

Mike scowled. "You have to go home with me. It'd be great if we could keep to nice terms."

Foxy just shook his head, leaning on the window. "Ya wound me, lass. It's as if ya dun trust me." He placed his hook where his heart would go if he were human.

"Hm. I wonder why that is? Here you actually have a suit here to stuff me in..." Mike said sarcastically. Foxy's glance at the other window was very quick, eye patch covering his eye, but Mike saw it, and without even looking, he wheeled his chair around and slammed the other door shut with his elbow (which hurt a lot). Chica's laugh sounded through the glass.

"Aww! You gave me away, Foxy!"

Foxy and Chica started bickering, but Mike ignored them, checking his cameras. That was too close.

Bonnie had moved from the stage, and was in the dining area, but instead of standing off to the side or directly in front of the camera, like he usually was, he was strewn on his back on one of the tables, his head hanging off the edge closest to the camera, a bored look on his face.

"What the hell is he doing?" Mike whispered to himself. Bonnie's gaze flew to the camera. He smiled a wide smile, making Mike frown. "Great. I didn't know you idiots could hear me through the cameras as well."

Bonnie just nodded.

Foxy and Chica were still at his windows, arguing like there was no tomorrow, but it wasn't a mean kind of arguing. More like the kind he and-

Mike shook himself from that thought.

"Yeh just aren't stealthy enough."

"Well at least _I _don't clank through the halls when I run."

"Maybe, bu' yeh rattle all those pots in the kitchen. Wha'? Do yeh dress them and feed them like dolls to?"

Scoff. "Ya right. I make pizza. I do something productive."

"So do I."

"Nu uh."

"Yu huh."

"Nu UH!"

"YU HUH!"

Mike interrupted. "Can you guys go flirt somewhere else? You're seriously draining my power."

"No." Chica said plainly. Mike scowled at her and she stuck out a robotic tongue, which Mike didn't know she had. "And we're not flirting. I want you to tell me why you corrected Abby." she said, leaning on the glass much like Foxy had.

"What?" Mike didn't know what she was talking about for a minute, then he remembered, muttering a gruff 'Oh'.

"Move!" a voice Mike hated to hear came from his left door, and Foxy growled, clanking to the side. "Hey! Whatcha guys talking about?" Bonnie popped up in the window.

"NOTHING!" Mike groaned, covering his face with his hands.

"Mikey was just going to tell me why he corrected Abby yesterday!" Chica added cheerfully.

"Tha' was my spot!" Foxy complained, pulling on Bonnie's ears.

"Ow!"

"YOU CAN"T EVEN FEEL THAT!" Mike shouted, making Bonnie look at him in surprise.

"Yes I can."

"What? How?! You know what! I DONT WANT TO KNOWWWWW!" Mike sang, feeling like he's cracked. "You guys are crazy! And I am not listening to any of you!" He picked up the tablet, ignoring the shocked silence that had descended upon everyone.

Freddy wasn't on the stage. Mike hadn't even heard his laugh! Well, he couldn't really hear anything with the three immature sons-of-

"Hello Mr. Schmitt!"

Mike almost screamed in frustration. Thrusting his tablet at the right window, he shouted at Freddy, who stumbled back in surprise. "MY POWER IS ABOUT TO RUN OUT! IT IS 12:00 IN THE MORNING! LEAVE. ME. ALONE!"

Freddy just tossed back his head and laughed. His eyes snapped open when a flash of red ducked below the window. "FOXY!" he barked.

"I'M LEAVIN'!"

Footsteps were heard running back to the cove, and for a moment, Bonnie and Chica looked a bit sad, but Freddy sent a sharp glance their way and it was gone.

"Mike!" Freddy pretended like none of that happened. "It's nice to see you again! I have to say: you do look splendid tonight! Are you trying to impress a certain someone?" his glassy, wired blue eyes twinkled with mischief.

The night guard scoffed, sinking into his seat. "I'm going to die tonight. I only have 93% battery left. It's twelve in the morning." he glanced at Freddy and Chica, then at Bonnie. "Guys. Will you do me a favor and tell the police I died heroically? Like, stopping a robber or something? Could you just do that?"

They all laughed, and Freddy spoke again. "Ah, Micheal! That is what I came over here for!"

Mike rolled his eyes, "Greeeeeeat!"

"Oh, I didn't mean to kill you! Although that would be fun! But alas! It is against the game rules that have been so carefully applied and enforced! I came to collect my dear friends Chica and Bonnie!"

Mike didn't really pay any attention to anything but the 'game rule' part. "WAIT! You mean to say, this is like a GAME to you?!"

Bonnie grinned. "Yay! He got it!"

A loud crash sounded through the pizzeria. It was likely Foxy tripping over the boxes in his cove, and no one payed attention to the noise.

"NO!" Mike stood, slapping his hands on the desk, tablet dropping to the floor.

Chica spoke up, cheery as always. "Yep!"

But Mike didn't hear her. In fact, he didn't seem to know what was going on anymore. "NO!" he repeated. He looked wildly to his left door, and Bonnie jerked back. Something was wrong. And they hadn't caused it.

Mike stomped over to the door and opened it. Instead of rushing in and grabbing a hold of Mike, the purple animatronic shrunk back against the corner of the hall, staring after Mike as he clumsily ran down the hallway.

Everyone stood in shock, not believing Mike had left his office during his shift.

**. . .**

_**A/N: **__Now for the add-on for the chapter! Thank you to _Tigersfury _for recommending this! It was an excellent idea! _

"Foxy! Move!" Mike tried to shove the animatronic off the couch with his feet and one hand, but Foxy dug his hand into the upholstery (thankfully not tearing anything).

"No." he said stubbornly, trying to grab the remote from Mike.

"Oh my God! No!" Mike snatched it back, still trying to push Foxy over.

The animatronic had stopped hiding in Mike's room, finding the human asleep on the couch. Immediately, he sat on him, then wouldn't get up. What was worse, he didn't even seem to care he was squishing everything out of Mike. In fact, he seemed a bit snooty about it!

"Foxy! I haaate yooou!" Mike groaned, still trying to wrestle the remote out of his hand. The fox turned up the T.V., drowning out his yells.

"God-" Mike got frustrated, finally giving up on getting the remote back and Foxy off of him. Instead, he flailed his arms toward him, accidentally scratching the fox down the back. Mike and Foxy froze, and the human was expecting the animatronic to attack him. But instead, he turned his head slowly to look at Mike, which was a little creepier than attacking.

"Mike." the fox stared at him, his eyepatch up and his face frozen it...shock?

"What." Mike's voice was quiet, afraid that Foxy would yell or snap or something.

"Do that again."

"What?!" Mike crinkled his nose in confusion. "Scratch you? That sounds messed up."

"Do. It." Foxy intimidated Mike, sitting up a little taller. The human wriggled uncomfortably, trying to scoot farther away from the animatronic. Foxy wouldn't let him get away, and alternatively laid lengthwise across the couch, trapping Mike even further.

"Stop it!" Mike yelled again, but Foxy shook his head, his chin bumping painfully against the males bony shoulder.

"Scratch my back!"

"No!"

"Do it!"

"No!"

/

Mike frowned down at the happy fox. Mike had finally been allowed to sit up, but Foxy had sprawled along the couch, his stomach pressed against Mike's lap. The human hesitantly scratched along his metallic spine, and Foxy sighed.

After awhile, Mike decided it was like having a giant robotic puppy, and he didn't mind so much as long as he could watch T.V. while petting Foxy. That is, he didn't mind until Foxy's wagging tail started to slap him in the face.

**. . .**

_Uh... so that happened. I swear this isn't a Foxy x Mike! XD Heh, I was in the middle of writing this, and I just stopped and tried to reevaluate my life. Then I continued. XP Anyway,_

_Guest Reviews!: Thank you for each and every one!_

-I'm loving this so much so far lol  
I can jut see Foxy acting like a dog  
Aren't foxes in the canine family? If so there almost like wild dogs

_I think they are? Ha, he's practically a big puppy dog. _

-This story has to be the most genius thing in a while XD  
I love every bit of it

_Aww, thanks!_

-I love grumpy Foxy  
I always like to think he has anger issues. It just fits him.  
At one point Mike should accidentally scratch Foxy's back and Foxy loves it XD  
I can't wait to see the next chapter!

_Well, I hope that that add-on was good enough? It still seems a bit awkward to me, not what I had in mind, but eh...Foxy is a grumpy baby._

-"There's a back door, lad."  
-Oh no  
"All the kids will see...and Mr. Charms said that wasn't aloud-"  
-Plz no FoxyxMike  
plz

_XD After you pointed that out, I sorta realized it could seem Foxy x Mike-ish. But trust me, it's not. ...I actually might write a Foxy x Mike thing for another add-on, but there will be NONE in the actual story. XD I'll warn you first. _

-this is so cute keep up the good work :)

_Thank you! :D_

-I want some Mikey x foxy flashback pwease here have this for a gify pwease  
If i could Write you a song to make you fall in love i would already have you up under my arm  
i used up all my tricks i hope you like this but you probably wont you think your cooler then  
me you got designer shades just to hide your face and you wear them around like your cooler  
then me you got your hot crowd shoes in your feet and you wear them around like it ain't shit  
but you don't know the way you look when your steps make that much noise shhh i got you all  
figured out you need everyone's eyes to just to feel seen behind your makeup nobody knows who  
you even are who do you think that you are? if i could Wright you a song to fall in love i  
would already have you up under my arm i used all my tricks i hope you that you like this  
but you probably won't you think your cooler then me. 3 foxy

_That's a good song btw. XD As I said in an above comment, I'm making an add-on for this, just for you! I've never written an animatronic x human fic before (unless it was a derpy one to tease my friend, that should be burned because it's so ridiculous) but I hope I can get it right! I'm gonna write it after the next chapter. Stay tuned!_

-Why doesn't he want to stay now?  
And I laugh so hard at the toast thing you did XD  
I just face palm laughing when Foxy asked where did the bread go XD

_I don't think it's really mentioned again, but Foxy asked to leave with Mike because during the day, as you may have noticed, he switches himself on to keep himself from locking up, but it's practically torture for him anyway. He has to stay in his dusty cove all alone, listening to the kids have fun, knowing he'll probably never get to play with them again._

_And thank you! XD I don't think Chica would approve of his lack of knowledge for food. _

-Can I be real for a sec? To me, Foxy always seems like he's in desperate need of a big hug. And despite how he acts around others, he's just a big adorable softy. Plus he's a pirate, Pirates automatically raise Foxy's awesomeness meter by 100000%.  
I thought the short story you did with Foxy and the bread was spot on! :) I guess the only thing that could make this story that much better would be to have Foxy sass talk Mike over seemingly random things. With...y'know...high levels of sass and stuff...

_XD Foxy's swag points are over 9,000. Ya, Foxy's been in his cove for so long he needs some Mikey hugs._

_MORE SASS TO COME THEN! Heh, pirate's attidtude mixed with sass master would make for an interesting combination. *strokes fake goatee thoughtfully *_

-Okay, just...

Yarr, is Bonnie after the lads booty

_Yarrr, he might be wantin' to plunder his booty. XD He just loves to make Mike uncomfortable. Who knows what's going on with that bunny?_

-Pffhahahahahah!The toast scene priceless...BWAHAHAHAHAHA

_Thank you! I'm glad Foxy's idiocy makes you laugh. XD_

-Omg I feel so bad for Foxy right now you haven't lived until you've made toast! I can't believe Foxy doesn't know that toast is TOASTED bread! Omg he just sounded like a complete idiot! "Where'd the bread go?"

_Foxy had never lived a day in his life. All those years spent at sea were nothing. Chica probably tried telling him the wonders of toast before, but he kinda zoned out..._

-FOXY ITS STILL BREAD!  
FOXY:NO ITS NOT  
IT IS GOD DAMNIT U STUPID FOX!*crickets* FO-Y I JUS LE I OU!*kiddy voice*  
FOXY: -_-

_Unamused Foxy is unamused with your shenanigans. XD Foxy needs a cookbook on how to make toast, cereal and other easy things like that...Oh! I just ot another idea for an add-on! :3 Let me just say, Mike is going to kick Foxy to the curb after this. _


	7. Chapter 6

_They were there, in the car. She was smiling, talking about the future, their future. She looked perfect, the radio was on, and her eyes were bright and twinkling. He reached over and moved a ginger strand of hair from her face. She stuck out her tongue and turned the radio up even more. _

_Everything was perfect._

_Until..._

_There was screeching and the smell of burn rubber filled the air. Those bright blue eyes which had been sparkling just moments before filled with fear._

_There was smoke and fire. And pain. Mike weakly reached across the seat, blood coating his arm. She was there, laying limp in her seat. He heard screaming and people were grabbing him, reaching for him, trying to get him out of the overturned car. He screamed and kicked and fought every step of the way, trying to get to her. He needed to save her._

"_M-Mike."_

"_Mike!"_

"MIKE!"

Mike jerked awake, and found Abigale standing over him. He leaned back, uncurling from the fatal position he had himself in. He was under the table, and Abby helped him up. The sun hit his eyes, and he groaned, digging the palm of his hand into his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Abby finally stood him up. "Why-why were you under the table?"

Mike just groaned again.

"Are you okay? Do you need to go home? I can drive you."

"N..no," Mike finally said. Looking around, he remembered he was in the pizzeria. What had happened?

"Are you sure?"

"Ya...ya-ya. I just gotta-gotta get some fresh air..." Mike stumbled to his feet, staggering to the door. Abby followed him halfway to the door worriedly before he shrugged her off. He walked outside, going to dig through his car. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes with about 3 left in there and a lighter with it.

Wandering a few blocks away so he wouldn't come off of the shady guy hanging around the kid's pizzeria, he lit his cigarette and took a drag of it. He walked for awhile, kicking at old, abandoned buildings on the block. He was tired of those dreams. What had caused this one? He finished the three cigarettes by the time he walked back to the pizzeria. He tossed the empty container in the trash, opening the doors and stepping back inside.

"Mike! I was afraid you left!" Abby immediately was on him. "Are you sure you're okay? What happened? Do I need to call an ambulance or something?"

Mike walked past her, waving a hand behind him. "I'm fine, Abigale. I promise. I gotta go...clean the robots...er-something." He didn't bother turning around, knowing she would be staring at him, but he was grateful she didn't pester him any further.

Mike went to the backroom to get a screwdriver and that washrag from before, returning to the silent stage. All while he worked, none of the animatronics looked at him. He checked Pirate's Cove, making sure Foxy was in there.

"Hey!" Foxy bounded over when Mike stuck his head in. "Was' up with you?" he immediately asked. Mike rolled his eyes and was about to duck out, when Foxy picked him up by Mike's collar with his hook (it was a miracle no holes were poked in his clothing) and carried him inside the cove.

"You can't just do that, man." Mike moped, laying flat on his back on the dusty, old wood.

"Just did." Foxy said, a frown adorning his muzzle. "Bu' seriously. Was' with you? Why'd yeh run out like tha'? Ya realize they coulda' killed yeh..."

"Yeh, so."

Foxy stared, the white pinpricks of his endoskeleton faintly glowing. "Bonnie said yeh were completely out o' it. Was' going on?" he repeated, and Mike was getting sick of hearing that.

"None of your business!" Mike finally hissed. "It's none of anyones business, so just stop! It doesn't matter anyway!" he rolled to his feet. "I'm going to do my _job. _You better be ready by 10:30 because we're leaving."

He left the cove, and Foxy didn't say anything, but he crouched back down by the boxes. Something was wrong, that much was pretty obvious. Why did it bother him so much?

He made his way in the dim light filtering through the top of his cove and carefully pushed aside his curtains, just enough to see the stage. Mike was no where to be seen, but Foxy smelled that he had gone in the direction of the west hall, probably to the supply closet.

Looking back at the stage, all three animatronics stood completely still. They were all shocked last night when Mike had a...when Mike ran out. Foxy didn't know what to call it yet, but whatever it was, it seemed like it's happened before.

When Mike came running out of his office, he left his keys. He ran to the doors, banging, begging for someone to let him save...her. That kept going for awhile, with Mike banging on the windows and glass, knocking down chairs in a fit of rage, then he finally just curled up in a ball under the table and cried himself to sleep.

The whole time, Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy stood to the side, watching on as Mike threw a fit. No one knew what to do. Foxy wanted to help...but with Freddy out there, he didn't dare leave his cove.

As Foxy stared at the stage deep in thought, Bonnie turned to look at the fox, catching his eye. Bonnie was the closest thing to his best friend in the pizzeria. The purple rabbit shrugged timidly and Foxy nodded. Bonnie turned his red eyes back forward and ceased all movement once again.

/

10:30 crept closer very slowly, and finally, his phone alarm beeped and his shift ended. Mike waved Abigale goodbye, and she waved back. He could tell she was still worried, but he already said he was fine. Plus, it was none of her business.

He and Foxy left just like the day before. No one spotted them.

When they arrived at 'the crib' as Mike had put it some days ago when he thought Foxy hadn't been listening, the guard immediately when the to kitchen, got some sodas from the back of the fridge, and sat on the couch, not even taking off the uniform shirt he hated.

He didn't talk to Foxy and Foxy didn't attempt to talk to him. The animatronic went to Mike's room and sat on the bed. Should he do anything? What could he do. It wasn't as if the fox cared for Mike. He was just another idiot human, why should he worry?

But even though he was kinda forced, Mike still took him in when Mr. Charms said he was shutting down the Pirate's Cove. He fiddled with his hook, debating about whether to go out there and try to find out what went wrong or stay in here where it was safe. What would Bonnie or Chica have done?

Well...Bonnie was...a mix of both strength and cowardness. When the situation called for it, he would fight to the death if he had to. But like last night, his coward side showed. Instead of helping or grabbing Mike or something, he had just stood and watched. Granted, Mike wasn't exactly easy to console but still.

If Chica were hear she would've fussed over Mike whether he liked it or not. She wasn't the type to fight, although she would if she had to, but she was more the healing type. Anytime one of the Fazband were upset or hurt, she would do her best to cheer them up with pizza and dumb jokes. If she were here instead of Foxy, Mike wouldn't be sitting all alone out there with who knows what going through that thick human skull of his.

Foxy sighed, collapsing on his back, pushing a couple of Mike's pillows to the floor. He wasn't Chica or Bonnie or even Freddy. Even Freddy would've done something by now if he were here. But he was Foxy and he had to deal with it.

"Foxy!" Mike called from the living room. The animatronic's ears twitched and he bounded out to slink behind the couch by Mike's head.

"Yeh?"

"Hey," the human twisted around to see him. "what was that show you were watching the other day?" Foxy shrugged.

"Found it on tha' movie site ye showed ta me...uh..Netchicks?"

Mike laughed. "Netflicks," he corrected, fumbling with the remote to go to said site. He navigated to 'recently watched' and found 'The Office' (U.S. version). "Is that what you were watching?"

Foxy poked his head up a little more and stared at the picture it presented for a few more minutes before nodding. "Haven' really payed attention, bu' it seems funny enough."

"Come watch it with me." he patted the spot next to him, restarting the first episode. Foxy hesitated where he was for a minute before crawling over the back of the couch, much to Mike's displeasure. Foxy didn't know why Mike had invited him but he wasn't about to waste his offer. They sat and watched the show for a long time. Eventually Mike fell asleep on the arm of the couch.

/

When Mike woke up, it was to Foxy batting his phone around on the carpet. The man snatched it back and turned off the alarm that had been ringing. The animatronic growled at having his play toy taken away but he stood again, following Mike around as he got ready for work. Eventually Mike got tired of it and made him sit on the couch and wait for him.

Mike spat in the sink, rinsing off his toothbrush and opening his medicine bottle. Had he taken his pill yesterday? Mike couldn't recall ever taking it and he summed up his freak out to not taking his medicine.

He finally finished, pulling on his Fazbear shirt along with a pair of dark jeans. He tucked his shirt in and grabbed his phone and keys, motioning for Foxy to follow him to the car.

When they got to the pizzeria, Mr. Charms was sitting at one of the tables. Foxy immediately went into shut down mode and collapsed on Mike as soon as he opened the doors. Mr. Charms laughed.

"Hey, if you needed help carrying him around you could've said you needed help, Mike."

Mike clenched his teeth. "I didn't need any help and it was perfectly fine until you showed up." he shrugged Foxy off of his back where he slumped and threw him back onto his shoulder. Mr. Charms smiled and stood, handing a sheet of lined paper to Mike.

"I need you to complete these chores by the time the night shift starts."

"But-" Mike sputtered, trying to balance Foxy and read the note at the same time, "you have a morning crew for that! I can do these things in the morning as well! Come on man! You could've at least called before hand so I could get here earlier!"

Mr. Charms snickered to himself, walking out the front doors, calling after him, "Lock the doors!"

Mike scowled, muttering to himself about how much he hated Mr. Charms. Foxy suddenly spluttered to life, wiggling around yelling nonsense and Mike lost balance. They both tumbled over with a crash. Over on the stage, where the curtain was mysteriously opened, Chica and Bonnie broke into a laughing fit.

"You-you- Foxy you looked like a fish out of water!" the metal chicken laughed even harder and Bonnie nodded, sounding out of breath even though they didn't need to breath.

"Shut up!" Mike grumbled, rolling to his feet. Foxy, who had already stood, shrugged apologetically.

"Sorry, lass. I didn't know Mr. Charms was gonna be there..can't really help it." the fox looked sheepish. "Didn' know wha' was happenin' when I reactivated."

Mike just shrugged absentmindedly, looking back down at the list. "What the hell?! This isn't my job!" Foxy grabbed the paper from him, reading out loud.

"Clean out the fridge, throw out the spoiled food... uh- make sure the animatronics dun get into the kitchen, organize the Supply Closet in alphabetical order, sweep the whole o' the Dining Area, make sure at least 20 pizzas are made, mend any tears in the curtains around the Show Stage and Pirate's Cove, organize the heads in the Backstage Room in order from Bonnie then Chica then Freddy..." Foxy shook his head. "Sounds like he was just tryin' to find pointless stuff to delay you."

The 12:00 alarm sounded through the pizzeria and Mike almost broke his neck whipping his head around to watch the animatronics on stage. Freddy didn't even look at him, but he was glaring at Foxy, who slunk to stand behind Mike like a shield from his gaze. Freddy glared at Mike instead now.

"Uh...this might be a bad time to ask, but can you guys stay on the stage?" Mike pleaded and Bonnie shook his head, setting his guitar down and hopping off stage.

"We only get to walk around at night, no way, man."

"I'll give you a free pass, but only tonight," Freddy finally said, and Mike brightened a bit.

"Really? Why?"

"Because," Freddy jumped off of stage after Bonnie, Chica soon following. "I hate Mr. Charms just as much as you do." he glared at Foxy one last time then stalked off to the east hall.

Bonnie and Chica stood awkwardly for a moment, then they bounded over to them. "I can help you make the pizzas," Chica offered.

"What? Do you really make the pizzas? I thought you just threw pots and pans around..." Mike asked, shooing Foxy out from behind him now that Freddy was gone. He didn't know why they hated each other so much, but he didn't really want to.

"Well..I used to," Chica answered as Bonnie went over to whisper to Foxy. "But then the kitchen workers complained about the mess and Mr. Charms said he was going to get rid of me. So the next night I figured out how to make the pizzas and made about a dozen. They stopped complaining after that, as long as I clean up the dough mess."

Mike was stunned. "But... the list says I have to keep you guys out of the kitchen." Chica rolled her purple eyes.

"Mr. Charms will never know the difference between our pizzas. I can't taste anything so I follow the recipe exactly, which is what you'll have to do."

"O..kay." Mike finally agreed. "Can I watch you for awhile? I've never seen the kitchen before." the chicken agreed and they walked away, leaving Bonnie and Foxy to talk about whatever they were talking about.

When they arrived in the kitchen, the guard immediately saw Freddy talking to...Mike gasped and pointed to the gold version of Freddy. "You- you what is he doing in here?" he finally gaped at Chica, who shrugged.

"He's always been in here. He's just really good at hiding so no one ever finds him. In the day he goes down to the basement." she crouched to open a cupboard under some counter and dig out various pans.

Golden Freddy stared at him with his blank eyes, tiny white pinpricks of light glowing within, giving off the tip that he was actually alive. Freddy stared at him as well, looking back and forth between the two. Finally, Golden Freddy turned his head back to Freddy where they were crouched on the other side of the counter Chica was digging through.

Mike shuttered, feeling goosebumps rise up on his arms and the back of his neck. He absolutely hated when Golden Freddy came to visit. He was the one Mike hated the most, and the golden bear knew it. Freddy continued his conversation with him in a hushed voice, obviously not wanting anyone else to hear so Mike stopped trying to listen in.

Chica finally dug out the last pan and mixing bowl they would need and instructed Mike to get the back of flour and various other ingredience from the pantry and fridge. While Chica followed the recipe she knew by heart, Mike looked through the fridge, trying to find spoiled food. There was none, so Mike scowled. Mr. Charms had just been trying to get him to waste more time.

As the yellow chicken dirtied more dishes as she cooked, Mike collected them and dumped the load in the sink so he could wash them.

"Hey, Chica. How did you clean the dishes all by yourself? Wouldn't you short out?" Mike turned to glance at her before returning to focus on scrubbing a mixing bowl full of left over pizza dough batter.

"No," Chica shook her head. She held up a hand to show Mike. "I don't know why but they made my hands out of a sort of rubber. So as long as I don't splash some on my arms or torso, I'll be fine." she used the hand she was just showing Mike to grab some of the pepperonis she had been dotting along her pizza.

Mike took the time to observe the chicken. Her arms were built differently than the others. Instead of three gaps at the shoulder, elbow and wrist, there were only two at her shoulder and a small one at her elbow. There might have been a small one at her wrist, but if there was, it was most likely covered by the same rubber her hands were made of. Now that he noticed, the yellow cloth covering her exoskeleton actually had small yellow feathers randomly placed around. It didn't look bad, but it made her look more realistic (as much as a robot chicken could be at least).

Mike continued to scrub the dishes as Chica finished decorating the two pepperoni pizzas she had, placing them carefully into the oven. Back on the floor, Golden Freddy and Freddy kept whispering.

**. . .**

_**A/N: **So...there you have it. Hopefully, this will all start to make sense later on... :P Sorry it took me so long to update, I get distracted really easily. DX_

_Add-on time! _

Mike sighed, stretching his limbs across his bed. Noticing Foxy wasn't under the covers for the first time in awhile, Mike smiled, feeling at peace with the world, for once.

Well, he felt at peace until he smelled smoke. Then the fire alarm went off.

Jumping out of bed, all sorts of scenarios came to mind. Foxy overheating and blowing up. Or Foxy getting mad at something and figuring out how to burn it. Or Foxy slashing his hook through the T.V. Either way, they all involved Foxy.

Yanking open his bedroom door, Mike jumped out into the living room, looking around widly for the fire. Instead, he found Foxy standing in the kitchen, smoke billowing out of the stove. The fox was just staring wide eyed at it, not doing anything to try and stop it from catching on fire.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Mike snarled at Foxy, yanking him away from the stove. He reached above the stove to turn the stove down. It had been on the highest setting. "Really?! Why?!" Mike turned to glare at Foxy, grabbing a cup to get water from the sink, glancing uncertainly at the burner before throwing the water on it. He read somewhere you were supposed to use flour, but he didn't have any.

The smoke still billowed out, although it appeared the water was dampening whatever was smoking. Foxy's ear were swiveling around, trying to pinpoint the shrill beeping of the fire detector. Finaly spotting it on the roof, he reached a hook up and hit the machine. The beeping was cut off, and Mike guessed it was now broken.

"No, really? What the hell were you doing?!" Mike shouted at the fox, who was still glaring at the fire alarm. The animatronic shrugged, rolling his golden eyes to look down at Mike.

"Tryin' ta see how high the stove would go. Chica's would go higher." the fox pouted. "Wanted ta try an make breakfast like Chica makes food."

Mike gaped at his stupidity. "W-what? Foxy, Chica actually knows how to cook. You don't. I don't know if you noticed..."

"I know that!" the fox snapped. "I was just tryin'!"

Mike sighed, placing his hands over his face. "Foxy," he said, his voice sounding smothered. "No. Just. No." he walked to the couch and sat down, still hiding his face. He stayed like that for awhile.

"Mike?" Foxy wiggled onto the couch next to him, sniffing the air around him for anger. "Are you mad at me?"

Mike slowly looked up at him. "Let's just put it this way. If you ever do this again, you're gonna be turned in for scrap metal."

"Got it."

_Ugh, derp. Anyway! I just went and viewed my chapters on fanfiction, instead of just on my computer, and I noticed that when I posted them, some things got cut off in the authors notes. I might go back and fix it later, I don't know why it's cutting off, but I'll figure it out. :D_

_Guest Reviews:_

-Poor Mike having them all at his door at the start of his shift. I would put on my poker face not know what to do.  
I was actually surprised you used my idea really. But that was just cute in everyway! ...now I want a Foxy :( but who doesn't right ;)

_XD Ya, they put Mike through a lot._

-I'm guessing spring trap or golden or marionette

_Hmmmmmmmmmm..._

-lol XD

_:D Glad I could make you laugh!_

-Foxy putting things in the toilet. All I have to say. Also I LOVE your work! Please continue

_Yes! Amazing idea! XD Thank you so much! I hope I can keep up to your expectations! _

-FNAF slice of life style is even better than I thought it'd be! I love it! But... I don't get something about the animatronics. In this fic, are they former humans, or are they evil robots with very, very advanced AI? If they're that intelligent, then how come they're trying to kill Mike?

_Okay, actually, thank you for asking this! I don't think I'm ever going to explain this fully in the fic... so hopefully I can clear this up here. _

_They ARE just robot, with a very advanced AI. They are able to adapt and understand a lot more that they should (obviously). The five children, which were murdered, had their spirits trapped in the living world. They aren't exactly BAD, per say, but they do want revenge, as well as peace, but in order to do that, they have to trap the murderer. They mistake the guards as the murderer, and demand the animatronics stuff them into the suits as they were. The humans cleaned out the original suits when they were put back into order, but the spirits stayed. When the animatronics refused at first, the spirits caused the Bite of '87, and they saw that they HAD to stiff the guards or more people would get hurt. Eventually, instead of tearing themselves apart over it, they made a game out of it, trying to ignore the monstrosity of what they're doing. They know it's wrong, but cannot stop it. _

_I wrote this fic, and then expanded my head cannon, so it may seem a little confusing, or it might stick out in this fic, but I've worked on this for so long, I don't don't really feel like changing it again. _

_Sorry this was so long, but I hope it at least answered some of your questions. :D_

_Once again, thank you guys for all the support, it really makes my day! I hope that you guys love these chapters! _


	8. Chapter 7

"What happened with Mike?" Bonnie moved to whisper to Foxy as Mike and Chica chattered. His friend shrugged.

"I dunno. We went home an' watched TV. 'E didn' say anythin' 'bout it. I think he's a little annoyed right now..." the fox glanced at Mike, who indeed did look pissed, "so dun mention anythin'.."

Bonnie nodded thoughtfully, looking down at his feet. "Hey," he turned his red eyes back to Foxy. "Are you okay? I know Freddy can be-" Foxy cut him off right there.

"It's fine, lass. It is," he repeated when Bonnie gave him an unimpressed look. "Me an' Captain Fazbear just dun' get along."

"Ya, you guys 'don't get along' a lot." Bonnie hissed. "Look, next time he tries anything I swear I'll beat him."

Foxy laughed dryly. "Ya, sure."

Bonnie looked offended, then a bit sad. "I really will. I'm sorry, Foxy. I really am. I- I should've done something sooner then maybe-" Foxy held up a hook, waiting until Chica and Mike left the room completely.

"Look," he finally said, staring at the purple rabbit with golden eyes, "I know ya feel bad. Don't. It dun matter what he does, I deserve it fer messin' with him."

Bonnie cocked his head incredulously. "You _do not _deserve it! Name one thing you did to him besides for try to stop him from-" he just shook his head. "You don't deserve it. You were supposed to be put back in order with us. But now you have to stay in your cove, even at night! It was a wonder Freddy didn't attack you right then and there for not immediately going to your cove. And that's not right."

Foxy shrugged. "Lot o' things ain't right." he shifted uncomfortably under Bonnie's close scrutiny. "Bu' that dun change the fact that they're done."

Foxy's best friend shook his head again. "That's whack. I can do something still. Hopefully..." he trailed off, sighing, trying to make is droopy ear stand up again. "Whatever. You know what I mean. And I do mean it. Freddy doesn't get to hurt you again. I can protect you."

"_I dun need protecting!" _Foxy suddenly hissed, before sighing at his friends peeved expression. "Sorry. It's just...whatever. I'm sorry...I didn't mean it like that."

"It's fine," Bonnie shrugged, still looking a bit bitter. "But seriously. I'll do whatever it takes to help you."

Foxy nodded. 'Sure, Bonnie' he thought.

/

After Mike helped Chica make a few pizzas, he promised he he would be back later to help with the dishes. As he was leaving, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise, and he turned his head to find Golden Freddy's lifeless looking gaze directed at him again. Mike just shivered and left as fast as he could.

He found Foxy and Bonnie laying on the stage, talking about whether or not they should try and sneak Mike's tablet out of his office. When they realized he had heard that, they laughed nervously, telling him they were just kidding. Mike just rolled his eyes, climbing onto the stage and opening the Backstage door. Bonnie and Foxy followed him in there and the room felt a little crowded, but it was bigger than it appeared on camera.

"This is ridiculous." Mike muttered, grabbing the extra head off the shelves one by one. "I bet he's coming in this morning just to mess it all up." Foxy and Bonnie exchange glances, knowing that was likely what Mr. Charms was going to do. "Ya know...these things sometimes look at he camera. Even the endoskeleton...I hate these things." he placed all the Bonnie heads on the top shelf, saving the next for Chica's head. This was so weird.

"Uh..." Bonnie shrugged apologetically and Mike glared.

"What did you do?"

"I'm the one who puts all the heads facing the camera..."

"Why?!" Mike rolled his eyes and the purple rabbit smirked.

"It's so fun to see the guard's reaction. They always freak out." Foxy nodded in agreement.

Mike just rolled his eyes again, throwing one of the Chica heads at them. "Help me," he demanded and they sighed, but took some of the heads from him, organizing them in the stupid pattern his boss had instructed.

/

"I. Hate. Mr. Charms." Mike groaned, swishing the small broom he held in his hand absentmindedly. Chica had finished her work in the kitchen and was just waiting for the last of the pizzas to cook. Freddy was most likely still in the kitchen with that...demon bear.

"Ya." Chica nodded, flicking the lights in the Dining Area on and off with her 'powers'.

"Stop that, someone outside might see." Mike swatted a hand through the air as if he was to lazy to just walk over to the stage and smack her. Bonnie giggled from under the table.

"People outside actually miss a lot," he mentioned, and Mike glared at the rabbit. Foxy had decided to hide under the table instead of in his cove, which gave Bonnie the bright idea to build a fort made of chairs and the table coverings. He had even taken a few of the left over party hats and found someway to get everyone to wear one. His ears bumped into the white cloth for the third time, making it fall and Bonnie fumbled around, cursing.

"Don't say things like that," Chica scolded. "We work in a kid's pizzeria and they don't need to hear that kind of language." Foxy helped put the tablecloth back up and Bonnie hunkered back down in his fort.

"Like I'd ever say something like that during open hours." the rabbit scoffed. "Sometimes you worry to much."

"Well I have a reason to," was her reply, and Mike felt a strange sense of de-ja-vu. He was broken from his musings by Foxy, who pushed Bonnie over. Bonnie pushed back and pretty soon, their whole fort had fallen down.

"And stop roughhousing," Chica continued her rant. "If kids see us with dents and scratches we'll come off as gangsters who go out and fight in the streets," she pointed an accusing finger out toward the street.

Neither animatronic payed her any attention and continued fighting. Mike scowled, throwing his broom at them. "You guys aren't making my job any easier." Bonnie caught the wooden stick and pretended to beat Foxy with it, smiling at Mike when he groaned. "Honestly, you guys are no better than five year olds."

"Back at ya'!" Foxy sneered jokingly and Mike was a bit surprised. He hadn't heared Foxy talk the entire time he was at work, well besides for the part at the beginning when the fox collapsed on top of Mike. He was a lot more quiet around the pizzeria, that was for sure.

Bonnie and Foxy kept tussling on the floor and Chica just rolled her eyes, making a sound as if she was sighing exasperatingly. Mike wrenched his broom back from Bonnie and kept sweeping, grumbling about Mr. Charms.

Freddy watched them from the stage. He had teleported right after he finished talking with Golden Freddy. The other bear had wanted to talk with him for awhile now but Freddy had only gotten the chance tonight.

Golden Freddy's voice was deep, even deeper than Freddy's and because of years of damage, it was garbly and hard to understand, unless you were an animatronic. It was easier then, but still hard to decipher. The golden bear had told him that he was resigning from his position, leaving Freddy to carry on his work. When Freddy had asked the other about Mike, he hadn't said much, just to go with what he thought was best.

The bear had told Freddy that while he was courageous and quick thinking, those things sometimes got him into trouble. He needed to calm down a bit and actually assess the situation without leaping in and making rash decisions. Freddy had rolled his eyes inwardly, but agreed because Golden Freddy was like his brother. Right now the golden bear was still in the kitchen, but he said he would be wandering the pizzeria for the last few times before he powered himself off for good. Freddy was saddened to hear that, but he understood. It was a bit tiresome, not being able to move like he used to.

"You know," his last garbled remark had been, "Mike may be the key to change." Golden Freddy had looked directly into Freddy's blue eyes, sounding serious. "I'm not telling you what to do anymore, but I might stick around for a couple more weeks. I'd hate to leave the pizzeria with everything in shambles. I want to see that change happen." Freddy nodded understandingly and the other bear nodded, although it took a lot to move. He smiled then dismissed the now officially head bear.

Freddy sat down in his usual spot, picking up his microphone and fiddling with it absentmindedly, glaring at Foxy. That dumb fox was going to ruin everything. He knew Golden Freddy had said not to get rid of Mike so soon, but Foxy was telling him everything no doubt, and Mike was going to find a way to destroy them. Why wouldn't he? They had tried to kill him numerous times. Why had Bonnie decided to play nice at the last second?

Foxy finally noticed Freddy staring at him and the fox glance away uneasily, pushing Bonnie away and curling up in their fort with his back turned. Bonnie glanced at Foxy sadly, then turned to glare with his red eyes at Freddy, who merely shrugged.

Bonnie was a great friend, but he was too...unrestrained to be second in command. He was always bouncing all over the place (thankfully nowhere near to his now shut down counterpart, who was possibly the most flamboyant bot ever) but he also was too loose to be a successor to Freddy. If he were the leader, nothing would get done. Everything would be at some level of disarray. Freddy was grateful Bonnie was here with them, but he wouldn't make a good leader.

Freddy then looked to Chica, who had retrieved her cupcake (wasn't it's name Clyde?) and was now sitting boredly, seemingly having a silent conversation with it. The cupcake owlishly blinked it's large eyes. Many people didn't know it, but Chica's cupcake was a sort of animatronic too.

Anyways, Chica had always been Freddy's second in command. Ever since they were first created and sent to work as entertainment for Freddy's Diner, she had always brought their group closer and they had thrived. She was a great choice for successor, but sometimes her emotions got in the way of things. She was always ready to help in any way she could, although in the past she had been a shy bird. She still had a part of that in her but she had toughened up soon enough. If push came to shove, she would do what she thought was best, although it always wouldn't be what was right for everyone else. Chica would have to work on some things, but she was going to be a great second in command.

Freddy flicked his gaze to Foxy again, who was still trying his best to ignore him. Foxy had been one of his closest friends, second only to Chica. When Freddy had first been activated, his first memories had been of bright lights and that red fox next to him, who was looking around in confusion just as Freddy had been. Foxy had been abrasive at first, crusty around the edges with the general aura of friendliness only around the kids, just as his programming told him to be, but as time wore him down, within the first four weeks, he had taken a liking to the other animatronics.

Foxy had always been the loner type, at least that's what his wires and gears made him out to be, but he soon found out he hated to be alone. There was no stage for them, just a small curtained off area. They were aloud to wander the diner, singing whatever song please them. Foxy was almost always the one to walk around first. He loved the kids and adults alike. He sang tales of his adventures and danced along to Bonnie's music. He told jokes with Chica and played pirate with Freddy. Everyone loved him and Foxy loved the company. Then...then they got shut down.

The diner had been doing great, but that was the problem. The animatronics had attracted a lot of attention, and soon, the owners betrayed them and handed them right over to a larger company. Their small little loving diner was torn down and they were thrown into disrepair. The humans had dozed right over their world and built a new and improved one. Everyone forgot about the originals when they made a more 'kid friendly' and 'less scary looking' batch of bots.

They spent most of their days, trapped in a state of awareness but had an inability to move and it drove them crazy. Then, one night, a worker lured five children into the back room where they sat, deactivated. He had done awful awful things to them and shoved the bodies into the animatronic suits. Suddenly, the robots could move again. None of them knew how, but they were back. They wandered around at night, not risking being seen during the day, and eventually met their replacements.

At first, the originals wanted nothing to do with them, but they began to warm up to them. All except Freddy. He still despised them for tearing down his and his friend's world. Their home.

Golden Freddy, who had been the eldest in their strange robotic family at the diner, was torn down so badly he could no longer move no matter what they tried. But, having the kids inside of them came with perks. Freddy and his golden brother acquired the ability to teleport. He moved around by those means and the ball was rolling again. They messed with the guards to work off their energy they'd collected in storage, but not in a nice way. Golden Freddy was furious. How dare filthy humans murder the young ones, the very kids they were sworn to entertain and protect, and shove them inside of the suits. The golden bear was became certain all humans were like that- that nasty one and tried to shove the guards into the spare suits in the Parts/Service room, to show them how it felt being brutally murdered and forgotten about, replaced.

The Bite of '87 (as most people working at the pizzeria called it) had happened, and the robot responsible for it had to be shut down. There was talk of deactivating all of the Toy animatronics and Freddy tried his hardest to make it come true. Now they could see what it was like to be thrown away without a second thought, to have their world come crashing down on them.

But then Foxy, dumb, stupid, backstabbing Foxy told Freddy he needed to stop. When Freddy had refused, the fox had attacked him, hoping to stop his plan before their new friends had to go through the same awful pain they did. Freddy of course had used his powers and beat him down, damaging even worse than he already was. The whole pizzeria was shut down and the original suits got a second chance. They made a few changes, but it was for the better. Eventually, the health department threatened them with shut down again. The children were still stuck inside the suits and had to be cleaned out. Freddy's powers thankfully hadn't gone with the body and everything was perfect again.

Foxy was supposed to go back in order with the rest of them, and the workers had even built him his own little stage, but when they tried to fix him, he kept getting more and more damaged. The mechanics didn't know how, but eventually like all humans do, they gave up and he was never working again.

Freddy stared at the fox under the fort he had constructed. If only he hadn't tried to stop him, then he would still be a part of their family. Some part of the bear still ached over having beaten one of his closest friends and wanted him back, but it was for the best. Maybe things could've been different, but it wasn't and Foxy still had betrayed Freddy. He needed to pay.

"Yo! Fazbear!" Mike called, throwing the broom on the floor and sitting in a chair. "I'm done! I did everything on the list! What do I do now?" Freddy shrugged, looking back down at his microphone as if he didn't care.

"I said you had a pass for the night and the night isn't over."

"Technically," Bonnie said, his droopy ear getting in the way of his face, "it's morning, not night."

"Shut up!" Mike hissed frantically, glancing at Freddy to see if he would do anything. The bear just chuckled, motioning Chica over. She clambered onto the stage and he motioned her closer. When she was close enough he whispered to her.

"What are you doing with your cupcake? It's really creeping me out." Freddy looked at Mike as if he had said something about him and Chica laughed, making the guard look between them suspiciously.

"We were talking," she whispered back. "Clyde gets sad if I ignore him for long."

"What are you guys saying about me?!" Mike finally complained loudly. Freddy snickered and Chica looked confused for a minute.

"Hey, it's funny how _Mike_," Freddy put a little more volume to Mike's name, making sure he heard it, "thinks we're talking about him." the bear whispered to Chica and the bird caught on, laughing.

"Ya!. Sometimes _Mike _can be so paranoid!" Chica whispered back.

"Stop it! What are you saying!?" Mike stood, walking over to the stage. "It's not funny!"

"Also, one time," Freddy whispered, casting a mischievous smile at the guard, "on his third day here, I scared _Mike _so bad I thought he peed his pants." Chica couldn't contain herself at that and fell back laughing her head off, Clyde pinned in between her chest and arms.

"Whaaaaat?" Mike whined. "What are you guys saying?"

"Oh, nothing," Freddy said innocently, straightening his bowtie and grabbing his hat from where it fell on the stage, placing it back on his head. It snapped into place, the magnets in his hat attracted to the magnets in the top of his head.

"No, really! What did you say?" Mike climbed onto the stage, seemingly forgetting that he was amongst killer robots.

"He said nothing. I said nothing. It was nothing," Chica said nonchalantly, making Mike even more frustrated. Bonnie watched from under his fort with an amused expression.

"I think they're talking about that one time, your first night, when you cried because I was at your door." the rabbit added, much to the displeasure of Mike.

"It was my first night! Cut me some slack!" the guard groaned, laying on his back. "You guys are so mean to me."

"Yah...it's kinda what we're supposed to do." Freddy said, tilting his head to the side as if it were obvious.

"Who told you that, Mr. Charms? I bet it was, that guy would be happy as a clam if everyone in the world would drop dead." the human on the stage rolled onto his side, hanging his arm over the edge.

"He probably would." Chica agreed. "But that's not who told us."

"Who is it?" Mike suddenly looked very somber and curious.

"It's a secret," Freddy's eyes twinkled dangerously.

_**A/N: **Yay! Chapter! Heh, I'm so lazy it takes me so long to write these add-ons. _

_So! This add-on was suggested by a guest, if you didn't see his comment a few chapters ago. T.T So sorry it took so long to get this out for you._

_This add-on WILL be Foxy x Mike. I know I told you guys I wouldn't do any of this, but whatever. I'm sorry. :P I did warn you so don't be crying on me please. Let me be clear, after this there will be **no more** Mike x Foxy, even for suggestions. _

_Well, guest, I hope you like it!_

. . .

Foxy growled when Mike told him to get into the back of the car. He hated the car. The floor shook underneath him and the backseat was cramped. The only thing he could see in the car was the sky and some trees out the window, and a bit of the front seats. The radio was usually off during the car ride, and Foxy hated the silence. It always seemed so angry.

Snorting, Foxy reached up a hook, hitting the back of Mike's chair.

"Stop it." Mike grumbled, "You could cause me to _crash." _he put a lot of emphases on crash, seemingly stressed, so Foxy stopped poking him, instead turning his attention to the black box embedded in the car next to him. Bonnie told him that it was a radio a long time ago, and he was proud he remembered.

He hit his hook against the turning knob, and noise blasted through the speakers. Flinching back, the fox whined when the noise hit his sensitive ears.

"Shit! Foxy!" Mike snarled, turning the radio down quickly, trying to keep the car on the road. Foxy didn't really care, and instead focused on the music coming through the speakers, now that it was a ta tolerable level.

_'If I could write you a song to make you fall in love, I would already have right under my arms.'_

Foxy snorted, poking Mike again, who gave him his best glare.

_'I used up all of my tricks. I hope that you like this. But, you probably won't; you think you're cooler than me." _

"Mike. Ya think yer cooler than me." Foxy snickered, much to Mike's displeasure.

_'You got designer shades just to hide your face and you wear them around like you're cooler than me."_

"This is my song to you Mike," Foxy huffed, a stupid grin on his face. He paused. "Do ya have 'designer shades'? Whatever tha' means..."

"No. I don't." Mike groused.

"Awww."

_'And you never say 'hey', or 'remember my name'. But, you probably won't; you think you're cooler than me.'_

"You think you're cooler than me, Mike." Foxy fake sniffled. "You don't even love me."

"Shut it, Foxy."

"You do remember my name!"

_'I got you, all figured out. You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen."_

"This should be your song." Mike sneered. "Attention hog."

"Oh whatever!" Foxy smirked, shoving his muzzle into the front seat even further.

They fell silent as they listened to the rest of the song. The whole time the lyrics drifted through the car, they would occasionally sneak glances at each other when the other wasn't looking.

"Ya know..." Foxy started, then fell silent, much to Mike's annoyance.

"What?"

"Nah." the fox shoved his body back into the backseat, laying back and staring out at the sky.

"What?!" Mike demanded, but Foxy clamped his muzzle shut.

'_You got doubts (that you got no doubts). But we all see...you got your head in the clouds...'_

"Mike... I...dun hate you." Foxy finally said, hoping the message would come across. Mike was quiet, his knuckles white against the steering wheel.

"...I don't hate you either..."

. . .

_Ugh. There. It took forever to write, and it's absolute crap 'cause I didn't really know what to write... But whatever. There it is. Hope you liked it guest!_

_Guest Reviews: _

_-_Ahhahahahahahahahahahahahah!This is hilarious!I wonder if the kid who possesses Foxy makes up Foxy's personality?

_Well, in my headcanon, the kids aren't posessing the animatronics 24/7, but yes. The child that favors Foxy is on the mischievous side. XD_

_-_You British or someting because I don't know what BBC is or Docter who is in USA

_No, I'm not British, although they are very much amazing XD I watch Doctor Who and BBC related shows on Netflix!_

_\- :)_

_:D_

-Wonder what would happen if Mike saw Freddy yelling at Foxy and then hit him where Freddy thought know one Would see?

-Foxy! You should know that even before you started cooking that one hand and a hook would be hard! But I guess it could be like Gmod and hold a gun with your hook XD

_Freddy's a meany. XP He'd deserve getting punched. I thuink I make him too mean in this XD _

_Foxy is magical. He can hold frying pans with his hook. But that doesn't seem to cancel out his bad cooking skills. XD_

-I like it, just sometimes the spelling errors, though minor, they get to me, because I'm OCD, when it comes to stuff like that.  
_Thanks! I know there are some spelling and grammer errors, although I tried my best to fix them. Sometimes my computer doesn't catch them. Hope it doesn't bother you too much! But if you'd like to point them out to me, I'd love to fix them! _

-What if there was a epic battle between Mike and Purple guy then after a while when purple guy becomes spring trap there is another epic battle between Foxy and springtrap

_That would be amazing! Although I'm terrible at fight scenes, that sounds fun to write! :D_

-Aww, poor Foxy. Why's Freddy gotta be such a grumpy head? By the way, Foxy should definently trick Mike into getting locked in the supply closet with Bonnie. There's enough room for the two of 'em, and imagine how awkward Bonnie could make Mike feel there!

_Freddy's such a bear sometimes. Haha, get it? I'm a dork. Sorry. XP _

_That is actually an amazing idea! I'm dying laughing even thinking about it. Definatley writing an add-on for that!_

-I think you should make Foxy do something really stupid, something like drive a car as an add on. Id like to see stupidity because supidity is fun . Just like the people of Walmart.

_Just like the people of Walmart. XDD Totally something Foxy would do because he's a rebellious little fox and Mike cannot control him. XP_


	9. Chapter 8

"Are you kidding?" Mike snatched up the list on the nearest table to the door. "He left another list?" Foxy poked his head over Mike's shoulder.

"Oh, he hates ya, laddie."

"You are no help!" Mike shooed the fox away. The animatronic snickered and trotted to his cove. The guard sighed, slapping the list back on the table. "He could've just called. Why does he do this?" Glancing down at his watch, then at the curtain, he sighed and walked to his office. "There is no _time!"_

Mike went and sunk down in his spinny chair, sighing again. He got here at 11:54 so he had no time to waste before the time turned to 12:00. He knew Freddy would most likely not give him a free pass with how pissed off he had been yesterday He seemed fine at the end of Mike's night shift, but that animatronic had a bipolar personality.

A deep laugh sounded through the pizzeria and Mike picked up his tablet, looking at the Dining Hall. Freddy was in there with Bonnie and Chica. They all were gathered around the stage in the shadows, and they appeared to be having a meeting. Freddy stared at the camera and Chica looked up at it too, seeming confused. Bonnie just sighed and shook his head about something.

Mike switched the camera to Pirate's Cove. Foxy wasn't looking out, but the curtains were shifting as if he were trying to listen in to the other animatronics' meeting. Switching back to the dining area, he saw Bonnie and Chica were gone, leaving only Freddy to stare up at the camera.

He tracked down Bonnie to the supply closet and Chica to the kitchen. Mike was a little worried. Bonnie wouldn't look at the camera at all like he usually did, and when Mike called out, he pretended not to hear him. He couldn't see Chica, but he knew Golden Freddy was in there, and that...bear really creeped him out. He did not want a visit from him.

"Bonnieeeeeeee," Mike whined. "Just look at the freaking camera and stop ignoring me." Bonnie moved from the west hall to the dining hall instead of going to Mike's office. The guard groaned shaking his tablet in frustration. "What did Freddy say?!"

Chica hadn't moved from the kitchen, but that didn't stop Mike from yelling at her too. Freddy stayed in the Dining Area no mater how much Mike did or did not watch him. None of the animatronics even came near his doors.

"Foxy?" Mike switched to Pirate's Cove. "Do you know what they said? I know you do!" The curtains Mike was watching on the screen didn't move. The guard sighed, leaning back in his seat and pressing the power button so the screen darkened. "Every single one of you are jerks."

They followed the same pattern, not going near the office, not looking up at the cameras or answering Mikes questions, until about 4:54. Finally, Bonnie came to the office, poking his head inside the doorway like he usually did.

"Nice of you to show up." Mike crossed his arms, unamused.

"Can...can you please shut the door?" Bonnie whispered, and Mike cocked his head to the side. "Freddy says I have to stuff you tonight...but if you close the doooor...I can't get you..."

Mike shook his head. "If that all Freddy said?"

"Look, I have to wait for you to close the door for about 10 to 12 seconds before I can get you and it's been about 10 to 12 seconds...so if you would just close the door..." the rabbit slid a hand over to the 'door' button and tapped it without actually pressing it, seeing as how that would cut off his arm.

Mike rolled his eyes and clicked the button. Bonnie brought his arm back outside the office and the doors slid shut. The guard scowled and sat on his desk, looking out the window at Bonnie, who was just standing there, staring unmovingly at the door like he did on any other night.

"That's not all Freddy said!" Bonnie snapped his gaze to Mike in the window and shuffled around nervously.

"He said a lot of things a lot of times..." the purple animatronic finally spoke. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You are no help. If you guys want it to be this way then fine." Mike went and sat back down in his chair, checking the kitchen than the Dining Hall again to make sure everybody was where they had been last time he checked. Foxy still hadn't moved from Pirate's Cove.

After awhile, Bonnie wandered away back to the Supply Closet. Mike scrutinized him in there. Why did he always look to the side when he was in the closet?

Chica had moved from the kitchen to the Dining Area, looking at the camera as she did before, but instead of opening her mouth wide with her head cocked to the side, she just stood there, staring up with purple eyes.

"Ya, that's right. You do something differently." Mike criticized narrowing his eyes. Chica looked away. "That's what I thought."

Over in Pirate Cove, the curtains shifted slightly, and Foxy yanked them to the side, leaving a little gap for him to peek at the camera. Mike stared back. Neither of them looked away for the longest time, and Mike knew he was being stupid. He had wasted a lot of power keeping the cameras on to yell at Bonnie and Chica, but he didn't want to lose the staring contest. Finally, after an eternity, Foxy suddenly bolted from his stage, sprinting his way to the hall.

Mike quickly shut the door, and he hear the 'clunk' of Foxy hitting his hand and hook against the door to stop himself from smashing into something. Unfortunately, that drained a lot of power. It was 5:27 and Mike had 27% of his battery. Foxy appeared in the window, his eyepatch down.

"Sorry, lass." he said quietly, and Mike just nodded, waving a hand in his direction, looking down at the tablet. Foxy's ears drooped sadly, knowing Mike was mad at him. The animatronic didn't know what to say, so he turned and walked slowly down the hall, his head low. Mike watched him go through the cameras, opening the door again.

The 6:00 alarm rang through the pizzeria and all the animatronics were back to their starting positions.

/

"Hey, Mike!" Abby greeted him as she had every day before the next.

"Hey, Abby." he responded, as he had come accustomed to. He didn't lift his head from where he had it glued to the table. Yawning again, he grimaced when the woman poked his face.

"Are you okay?" she asked, setting her purse on the table, moving a bit of the old party hats to the side.

"Yes." he answered sullenly. Abigale nodded disbelievingly and went to check the registers.

Mike yawned again, banging his head on the table lightly. He really should get a new coffee maker, but he had to save up his money to pay his apartment bills. And utilities and all that crap. They were all payed together, though.

Over on stage, the animatronics started moving around, moving their jaws mechanically. Mike glared, mostly at Freddy. He had forgotten to clean them but whatever. They don't deserve to be cleaned if they were being jerks.

"Mr. Schmitt!" Mike groaned and banged his head on the table again. Mr. Charms paced over to the table he was sitting down at, leaning over the surface. "Why isn't the stuff on the list done?"

"I forgot, sir." Mike answered, lifting his head and folding his hands. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"Ya, it better not. Mike," his boss sat down across from him, staring with his steely brown gaze. "I give you a lot of lenience. I could've fired you on your seventh day here, no questions asked. Our robots were injured and you were the nightguard. But, I let you come back. I let you take the fox home. I let you work the day shift." Mike wanted to roll his eyes but he didn't dare. "I will fire you if this happens again. No matter what," Mr. Charms smiled, "you have to get those jobs done _before _your day shift. Tomorrow, you do those chores along with the ones I gave you today."

Mike nodded silently and his boss nodded, standing and walking over to the office. When his back was turned, Mike held up both his middle fingers and over at the register, Abby tried to stifle a laugh. Mr. Charms looked at him suspiciously (Mike immediately put his fingers down) before walking out the front door. "I thought he was going to fire you for sure!" she walked over when Mr. Charms was gone.

Mike shrugged. "He wouldn't dare. I know all his secrets." the man set his face back down on his table.

/

"Gross." Mike grumbled, slapping the mop back on the tile floor, water sploshing all over. A kid had eaten too much pizza and cake, then for whatever reason, started spinning. Of course, Mike had to clean up the aftermath. Once all the goop was cleaned up, he dug out a 'wet floor' sign from the supply closet and dragged it over, setting it in the middle of the wet spot.

Sighing, he glanced at his watch. It was 10:32.

"Mr.?" Mike felt a tug on his pants and looked down to see a small little boy staring up at him with big brown eyes. "Do you have a quarter? I want to play a game." The kid pointed at the arcade machines they had lined up on the wall the camera was mounted on.

"Sure, kid." Mike graciously dug a stray three quarters out of his pocket, handing it to the kid. The little boy's eyes lit up and he laughed, jumping up and down. Watching the kid run away with an excited yelp and 'THANKS MISTER!', Mike smiled.

Finally, the part of the day he cherished the most, he walked over to get Foxy so they could go home.

"Yo, fox!" Mike whispered, sticking his head in the back of the cove. Foxy was crouched on his ship, staring at his hook a bit mournfully. "Hey, you okay?" Mike clambered onto the platform, slapping the side of the ship. The animatronic looked startled, as if he hadn't known Mike was talking to him. "Come on! We get to go home!"

Foxy nodded silently, which unnerved Mike, and followed Mike out of his cove. The ride home was absolutely quiet. Mike looked back at Foxy for the third time that minute. Foxy was laid out across the back seats, staring at the back of the passengers seat, his eyepatch down.

"Hey, Foxy. What happened?" Mike finally asked, turning his eyes back to the toad. Mike heard the whir of Foxy's neck as the fox shook his head softly. "Was it whatever Freddy said?" Again, Foxy shook his head, his tail hanging limp. "What is it?" Foxy didn't reply, just continued staring at the seat in front of him.

/

Was Mike really mad at him? Foxy shifted, staring out of the window he was currently hiding by. The people walking on the sidewalk outside looked so small from his point of view.

Mike didn't seem mad now, but at the pizzeria he did. Foxy had only been staying with Mike a couple of days, so why did he feel a loyalty to the human? Maybe it was because not once, Mike had threatened him...Well, maybe once or twice, but that was when Foxy first woke up someplace other than his cove and started smashing things.

After Freddy had said they needed to stop talking with Mike, Bonnie had started ignoring the human and that had just upset Mike big time. But why?

Foxy snorted and leaned his head up against the glass. Humans were such complicated things. And Freddy. Freddy was complicated too.

. . .

_**A/N: **Mike's so cute...but stupid XP_

_Add-on time!_

_Darkus! Sorry this was so late, but I hope you like it!_

Foxy snorted and shook his head when steam started to obscure his vision again. Mike had been taking a shower for about five minutes, but the steam was already annoying him. His eyes fogged up again and he stubbornly rubbed at them to clear his vision. Glass eyes sucked sometimes.

Growling, he flipped his eyepatch down to hopefully block out some of the heat. Why did the human even enjoy hot showers? It just seemed a nuisance! Besides, didn't human generally dislike heat? Then Foxy remembered that they just didn't like lots and lots of fire. That made more sense.

What about winter? They used fire in the winter to keep warm, right? The fox snapped his head around to stare at the fireplace behind the couch. Could that start fires? Humans defiantly did not like whole buildings on fire.

The door to Mike's room opened, revealing a disgruntled Mike with all black clothes on and a towel on his head.

"...Why do you always wear black?" Foxy asked, watching him cross over to the couch and sit next to him.

"Because I can." he grumped, grabbing the remote, turning on the TV Obviously, he was in no mood to talk.

"Whatever," Foxy muttered, glancing boredly at the TV. "This show is crap."

"You don't even know what this show is!" Mike snapped at him, apparently in a bad mood. Whatever mood Mike was in, it usually affected Foxy to, which explained why the animatronic was acting quiet this morning.

"Whatever!" Foxy repeated, rising from the couch to walk to Mike's room.

"Don't ruin anything!" the human called after him loudly, making Foxy's ears ring.

Upon entering his room, the steam was much more worse. Grunting, Foxy shook his head, as if that would rid of the annoying vapors. Turning to the bathroom, he squinted at the shower through the open door. He waddles his way over across the room, stepping over the ever present mess.

Foxy stuck his head into the bathroom, rubbing again with his good hand at his eyes, wiping the fog off. He glanced at the mirror, only to see more steam clinging to the surface, blurring his appearance. Glaring at his blurry appearance, he turned to the shower to see what he could mess with to get this fog to stop.

Watching the bathtub, he noticed all the water still in the bottom of the white rectangular bowl. Hesitantly, he stuck out a white hand and poked the puddle, leaving his finger there for a moment. Not knowing what he was trying to achieve, he took his hand out, and started fiddling with the tap in the wall.

He grasped onto the seemingly crystal, but plastic knob, and twisted it one way, to no avail. Twisting it the other way, he still go no results. Finally, he tried pulling it out, only to panic when it started raining inside.

Foxy yelped and spluttered, falling to the floor, his face dripping. He was lucky his machinery inside was designed to withstand liquids. The mechanics that had redesigned them had been smart, and thought of all the stuff kids would fling at them, soda included.

Glaring up at the water that had offended him, he watched as it poured from a nozzle at the top of the tub. All the water stayed inside the bowl, aside for the few stray droplets, which hit Foxy's nose, making him flinch.

Slowly, he got up from the floor, surprised Mike hadn't come running by now. He crouched and scooted inch by inch back toward the bathtub, watching the water go down the drain. The water hitting his face was cold, and the animatronic somehow managed to shiver.

Reaching cautiously for the tap again, he tried twisting it the other way. The water stayed cold for a bit, but slowly began to warm up, much to Foxy's confusion. How did it do that?

Wondering about the drain, he inspected it further, just now noticing the small beaded chain connected to it, with a plug of sorts attached to the other end. Curiously, he poked it, water running down his arm and into the tattered holes decorating his suit. He stared at his arm, wondering if his system would flood. Surprisingly, it didn't. He wasn't really supposed to be able to withstand this much water, but hey, it worked...somehow.

Turning his attention back to the plug, he found it was the exact size of the drain, and stuck it happily into the hole, feeling he had found something important.

Foxy watched as a puddle gathered at the bottom of the tub, and slowly, the water level began to rise. Much to his annoyance, steam also began to rise, fogging his vision _again. _Foxy growled, getting ready to tear apart the shower. He stood up, and stepped into the tub, no worry that he could possibly die from all the water.

The puddle was midway up his uncovered shin by now, and it lapped at his inner frame, making him pause in panic. Was he going to lock up and die?

Minutes went by, and nothing happened.

Forgetting all about the steam, Foxy eased into a crouch, careful to check his system for flooding. When he found none, he sat, the water up to his chest. He stilled, waiting for his system to collapse, but sighed when it didn't. Now he knew how much water he could stand. Surprisingly, it was a lot for machinery that outdated. His technology wasn't all that good, so he was happy he could actually sit in water without dying.

Looking around the bathroom, he found a small shelf just above his head. Reaching a hand up, he slapped at it, and bottles of soap rained down, falling into the water with a splash. 'Rain' still poured from the nozzle, but Foxy saw no reason to turn it off. Instead, he ducked under the stream, feeling it run down his skull and neck. It was oddly soothing. Now he could see why humans enjoyed it so much.

Sitting up straight again, he was alarmed to see the water was almost to the edge of the tub. Reaching over to turn it off, the water ran down his arm again, and he shrugged, withdrawing. He could always use the stream of water again later.

Water lapped at the sides of the tub, and finally spilled over. The sound reminded Foxy of waterfalls Chica had shown him videos of. The sound soothed him and he smiled. It felt nice to take a bath. He hadn't been properly cleaned since...what, 1999? He had only been back in order for about a month. He had been taken care of for, up until he got shut down. So it felt nice to be cleaned again.

Digging around in the water for the soap he had dropped, he found a bottle, and held it up in triumph, reading the label.

"Green...Apple." he read out loud, tilting his head back as he figured out why Mike always smelled like fruit. But...wasn't it girls that smelled like fruit? Whatever. No matter the reason, it still smelled nice, and Foxy tried to open the bottle, only for it to slip and fall back into the water. Annoyed, he picked it up again and stabbed a hole in it with his hook, watching as the green liquid poured out into the water, making it bubble.

Watching curiously, he watched the bubbles grow under the stream of water and spill over the edge. By now, the whole of the bathroom floor was soaked under a layer of water, and it was spilling out into the carpet of Mike's room.

Foxy held the bottle of soap above his head and let some drip on his head. Now he would smell just as pretty as Mike. This was the reason for his fabulous hair.

/

Mike startled awake to the sound of running water. He rubbed his eyes, checking the time on his phone. He had fallen asleep again, and now Foxy was no where to be found. But what was that water?

Glancing into the kitchen, he discovered the sink to be empty of any water, making him worry. Where was it coming from? Where was Foxy?!

Leaping from the couch, he cautiously stepped back into his room, following the sound, scared of what he would see.

Halfway through his room, he was the carpet totally soaked, next to his bathroom. Was a pipe leaking? Had Foxy punctured something?

Mike quickly took off his socks and rolled up his pants, walking to the bathroom to see the extent of the damage.

He was not expecting this.

Foxy sat in the bathtub, water pouring from the sides. The animatronic was surrounded by bubbles, and he wagged his wet tail happily when he saw Mike, reminding the man of a puppy.

"Mike! I found out how to work the shower!"

"...What. The. HELL!?" Mike shouted, much to Foxy's displeasure. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!

E-everything is flooded! Aw, it's probably dripping into the neighbors house! I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO PAY FOR THE WATER DAMAGE!" Mike slapped both hands over his face, taking a very deep breath.

Foxy stared at him from the tub, bubbles falling from his head.

"...I smell like apples now."

. . .

_Well, that was super long for an add-on, but it was super fun to write! Somehow, Foxy is amazing and can withstand flooding. He is all powerful, not arguments. Nothing can stop him now._

_I just finished watching Markiplier play FNAFB 3, so I'm in a weird mood. I have found new respect for Goldie._

_GUEST REVIEWS:_

_-If I don't see any fluffiness between Mike and Foxy within the next two chapters, I will literally curl up on the floor, scream untill my lungs go convex and burst, and DIE. ALONE. So PLEASE make at least ONE fluffy scene. 3:_

_Oh god! Please don't die! It's not worth it! I'll get some fluff for you, just hold on! X3_

_-Really? You like sarcastic reviews? Also, this may be a good "It's okay to be gay" topic. All well._

_-And Foxy is nothing compared to Dr. Robotnik…_

_-Speaking of pranks, Doopliss might be trolling again._

_-Two chapters left to be sarcastic as hell on. I can do it. I hope._

_-They ARE just robot, with a very advanced AI. They are able to adapt and understand a lot more that they should (obviously). The five children, which were murdered, had their spirits trapped in the living world. They aren't exactly BAD, per say, but they do want revenge, as well as peace, but in order to do that, they have to trap the murderer. They mistake the guards as the murderer, and demand the animatronics stuff them into the suits as they were. The humans cleaned out the original suits when they were put back into order, but the spirits stayed. When the animatronics refused at first, the spirits caused the Bite of '87, and they saw that they HAD to stiff the guards or more people would get hurt. Eventually, instead of tearing themselves apart over it, they made a game out of it, trying to ignore the monstrosity of what they're doing. They know it's wrong, but cannot stop it._

_Really? This raises a question: Where does the FNAF 2 characters fit in? I understand Springtrap but…_

_-__I know what Mangle is thinking…and in my most mocking tone ever, "Wha? WAAAAAAA-" Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh s***! She found my lair! RUN B****, RUN!_

_Okay! Here I go! First: What? Sarcastic reviews? XD Okay then! Honestly though, I had no idea who Doopliss was until I looked him up so..my childhood was devoid of Mario, so I never really played it much.._

_About my headcannon, the toys do fit in. In the original fredbears diner, the child wasn't actually murder there, but it was an attempted murder, and the guy was never found. But parents were too scared to there anymore, so they got shut down. The toys, when they were first put into order, were actually quite nice to the nightguard. But, then the kids got murdered. All of them were shaken up, and started acting weird. Then. The Marionette, with some magic, tried to bring the children back to life. It didn't really work, and instead, their spirits were brought back, only to get stuck. After tat, the children were angry, and wanted revenge. The Marionette decided that he couldn't let them hurt the Toys, who were actually in order, and decided to lead them to the withered animatronics, including Golden Freddy (Springtrap was in hiding). The children used the withered animatonics to wreck the pizzeria, but nothing more. When they finally let them go,the children warned them that if they didn't kill the guard (who they thought was purple guy) they would cause something terrible to happen. The animatronics, who were scared out of their minds by now, killed the guard. When the kids didn't get to move on (because the guard was not purple guy) they got even madder, and told them to kill the nightguard that was just hired, which was Jeremy. They attempted to, but were unable to kill him, due to his awesomeness and skills at avoiding them. The children thought they were not trying and started to plan revenge, which was the Bite of '87. One of them posessed Mangle, making her/him climb onto the ceiling until one of the workers tried to get her down (not Jeremy) and she swung down and bit him. After that, they were shut down. _

_The phone recordings were recorded before Jeremy was hired, for the other guard, with the exception of night 6, when he told Jeremy personally that he was being moved to the day shift before they shut down. Jeremy was right next to the guard that got bitten, and, terrified, he ran away._

_So there. Hopefully that made sense. Proabably didn't or I forgot to say something important...Whatever.!_

_-__I love the idea of Foxy hiding under a table XD that was cute to me.  
__Haha, Foxy loves building forts._

_-Aaaaw see Mike, Foxy can tallarate you lol  
__Mike doesn't hate you all the time! XD_

_-I had 2 Add on's ideas. This is what came to my mind but you can add more or change it around if ya like it. I will tell you the first one on this chapter and the second one in the next one.  
PREPARE YOUR EYES LITTLE ONE!_

__

_Mike puts a (I don't know the name of it but its a little thing that comes on some pens and you have to take it off to wright, and there are some with sharp stuff you can put it on too.)  
Anyway! He puts one on the tip of Foxys hook while he's asleep. Foxy later wakes up wondering what is on his hook and tries to get it off but can't for some reason and asks Mike to take it off only to get a smug grin back and being told he put it there for a reason. Which the little thing starts to annoy him.  
Foxy is pissed after a while and then demands Mike to take it off. Mike tells him that will stop him from slashing his stuff or ect. Foxy goes to a wall and slowly scraps down on it with his claws while giving Mike that 'Really' look. Mike, being the big idiot he is smacks himself for forgetting about the claws and teeth.  
And then that's as far as I got lol. What do ya think? I don't know what else goes after that. But I will tell you. In my mind, I died laughing at some parts.  
LET YOUR TIRED EYES WISK YOU AWAY TO THE MAGIC LAND OF REST NOW_

_AWOOOOOOook I'm done._

_YES! OMG YES! This is amazing. Imma get started on this immediately! Tell me the next one!_

_-__Great chapter! I just had an idea! One day, Mike could get severely sick with a high fever or something and Foxy, (being a robot whom is immune to such organic weaknesses) has to figure out how to make him feel better._

_Awwwww! Concerned Foxy is the best thing ever! I'm writing this, definitely! _


	10. Chapter 9

_**A/N: **Well, this chapter fits my mood perfectly so there you go. Now you all have to suffer with me. XD_

_I've been sick for awhile now and it feels like someone is stabbing my throat. It hurts so bad. D:_

_Plus my best friend just left the fandom so...joy. _

_Now the worst thing to happen, I know. I should stop whining, but it still bums be out._

_Huuuuuuhhh. _

_I hope you like this chapter regardless! It's a little depressing, but I did write this even before I felt like crap so. _

_Enjoy!_

_. . ._

He was...out. Mike stared at the empty medication bottle, then set it gently on the counter, pulling on his shirt. He then stared at it some more, wondering whether it was worth it or not to go and get more.

"I'll probably be fine," Mike shrugged, turning uneasily away from the bathroom counter, his sister flashing through his mind.

Foxy was in the living room, flat on his stomach, his hook under the couch. When Mike had woken up that night, Foxy had just looked like he'd fallen and didn't bother to get up, falling asleep where he was. Mike didn't want to wake him up at the time, but now, he had no trouble shoving a shoed foot in the foxes face, tapping lightly on his nose. The animatronic open his golden eyes, staring cross-eyed at the black shoe.

"It's time to go," Mike said plainly, turning and grabbing his car keys from the kitchen counter. Foxy laid on the floor for a minute longer, then rolled over and sprung up, following Mike out the door. It was getting a little colder, and Mike could see his breath in the fresh morning's air.

"Hey, Mike?" Foxy asked, scrunched up in the back seat of the car, poking his hook next to Mike. "Wha's that?" he pointed.

"That's the radio." Mike glanced at the robot, then back to the dark road. Reaching over and hitting a button, Foxy jolted in surprise at the sudden sound that came blaring through the speakers. It wasn't loud or anything, but it was loud enough for Foxy, so Mike turned the volume down.

"_Ohhhhhhh," _a song came through the speakers, and Foxy flicked his ears, cocking his head to the side.

"Wha's that?" Foxy asked again, swishing his tail away from the vibrating speakers.

"Music."

"I know tha'!" Foxy glared at the human, who shrugged. "Wha's the song?"

Mike listened. _"I'm waking up to ash and dust. I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust."_

"Radioactive," he finally said.

"_I'm breathing in the chemicals. Whaaaaaa-ha." _Foxy snorted when Mike sang along to that part. _"I'm breaking in, and shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus. This is it- the apocalypse. Ohh."_The animatronic stared in shock when Mike continued singing as loud as he could.

"I'm waking up- I FEEL IT IN MY BONES! 'Nough TO MAKE MY SYSTEM BLOW. WELCOME TO THE NEW AGE, TO THE NEW AGE. WELCOME TO THE NEW AGE, the new age!" the human drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and Foxy tried not to laugh. This was the first time he had ever seen or heard Mike sing.

"Whaaaaaaa-ohoh. Whaaaaaaa-oh. RADIOACTIVE! RADIOACTIVE!" Mike sang and Foxy laid back down in the back seat, flat on his back, staring at the dark morning's sky through the window.

By the time they made it to the pizzeria, Foxy had hear Radioactive, Diamonds, Shake it Off, and Let Her Go. The animatronic was more used to the kid songs the Fazband always sang, but he like these songs too. In fact, as he walked over to his cove, he hummed the tune to Radioactive as he went. Mike huffed and shook his head, snatching up a list from the counter next to the cash register. He had come to work extra early so he would have time to finish the chores Mr. Charms assigned him.

/

"I haaaaaaaate all of yoooou!" Mike sang as he swept the red and purple tiled floor, using the broom as a microphone, pointing at the stage. Bonnie, Chica and Freddy watched him with amused smiles. "And one day I will ruuuuuule the woooorld and you will buuuurn!"

"Can I sing with you, Mikey?!" Bonnie laughed, not able to move from the stage yet.

"No!" Mike yelled. "I hate yooooooou most of all!" The guard sang, dancing around, not even sweeping anymore. "Bonnie go to helllllll!"

"Okay!" the rabbit said cheerily. "Already on it!"

"Mikey! You should sing 'Wrecking Ball'!" Chica smiled.

"How do you even know that song?!" Mike paused in his 'cleaning' to stare at the chicken.

"...Places..." she said mysteriously, making Mike narrow is eyes at her, before spinning in a quick circle, putting on his best sexy face.

"We clawed we chained our heats in vain; we jumped, never asking whyyy," Mike sung his hips awkwardly around, his face burning red as the animatronics laughed their faces off. "We kissed I fell under your spell; a love no one could deny."

"Sing it!" Bonnie hooted.

"Mr. Schmitt!" Freddy grinned. "May I ask how _you _know this song?"

"Not important!" Mike pretended his blushing hadn't gotten worse. "I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BAAAAALL!" he suddenly sang at the top of his lungs, changing his broom/microphone into a guitar, slamming his feet in a little jump to add to his dramatic effect. "I NEVER HIT SO HARD IN LOOOOOOVE!"

"ALL I WANTED WAS TO BREAK YOUR WALLS!" Bonnie sang with him, and soon Chica joined in. "ALL YOU EVER DID WAS...BREA-EA-EAK ME!"

"Oi!" Mike scoffed. "That's _my _song!"

"WREEEEEEECKING BALL!" Bonnie sang even louder, strumming his guitar like a hardcore rock star.

"Now sing 'What Make you Beautiful'!"

"Duh...duh duh...duhduh.." Mike pretended to play an imaginary guitar. "You're insecure! Don't know what for! You're turning heads when you walk through the DOO-OO-OOR!" Mike suddenly looked down at his watch, before glaring at the animatronics on stage and walking away. "It's almost 12:00!" he called, setting the broom in the hall.

Bonnie and Chica looked after him sadly, before glancing at each other, then Freddy, who seemed do be in a relatively good mood tonight. Well...he hadn't seemed to mind when they talked to Mike. "Hey, sir..." Bonnie said timidly, and Freddy cocked his head to acknowledge he heard him. "Can we...uh- maybe not try to kill Mike tonight?"

The bear stared at him with steely blue eyes, and if Bonnie could move his feet at the moment, he would've shuffled nervously.

"No." Freddy finally said, looking forward again. "We're here only to kill the guards."

"I thought we were here to entertain children." Bonnie said bitterly, and Chica's eyes widened. Freddy snapped his gaze over to the rabbit again. The twelve o'clock alarm rang through the pizzeria, and when the animatronics felt their gears loosen up, Freddy immediately took soft, dangerous steps toward the purple animatronic. Chica stepped forwards as well, as if to stop him, but Bonnie sent a warning glance at her.

"We are here," Freddy said softly once he was close enough to touch Bonnie, "to kill the guards. Have you forgotten about that?" the bear reached forward, tapping slightly on his chest. "Are you too _human_ to remember?"

"I'm _not _a human!" Bonnie hissed back, still shrinking back when Freddy tapped a little harder where his bowtie was. "But _why _are we doing this? Are you really _that_ afraid of not being in control of _everything?" _

"That's enough." Freddy growled, but Bonnie continued.

"No! Why are you doing this! You used to be our friend! You used to be our family! But now it's just like..like your not even a stranger! It's worse than a stranger! I don't know you anymore!"

"That's _enough." _Freddy growled more firmly, getting louder.

"And now you beat up freakin Foxy! Why? You guys used to be such good friends! You hate him now, all because he tried to stop you from _destroying our friends?!" _

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Freddy finally snapped, pushing Bonnie to the ground. The rabbit just looked up silently with wide eyes. Freddy stood over him, huffing like an angry bull. "SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WAS GOING ON! YOU'RE TOO SIMPLE MINDED!"

"_Freddy! Stop!" _Chica stepped forward this time, grabbing onto the bears arm, but he shrugged her off angrily and continued on as if he hadn't heard the chicken.

"_We were replaced," _Freddy hissed, suddenly really quiet. Bonnie looked to the side for a bit as he saw Foxy poke his head out from his curtains, looking panicked. "We were REPLACED!" the bear repeated, stepping closer to the fallen rabbit, making everyone flinch. "No one loved us anymore, but you didn't seem to realize that, did you rabbit?"

"You don't think I knew that?" Bonnie suddenly stood, ready to fight. "Freddy, they took my _face! _They took my guitar! They took everything from me and locked us into a room for _years! _I know that!" Bonnie scowled, using his small amount of height he had over Freddy to try and intimidate him. Freddy just scowled back, his eyes dangerous. "I thought we were never going to see the light of day again! But do you know why I stayed positive? Because you wouldn't! I thought through all of that, that at least we would still have you! We lost Goldie, sorta, but we still had you, right? But no, instead you yelled at all of us, ordered us around like we were nothing, _tricked us," _

"I never tricked you!" Freddy thundered. "I showed you what humans were really like!"

"NO! They're not all like that!" Bonnie interjected. "That person did bad stuff, to the kids and to us, but _not all of them are like that!" 'Like Mike' _Bonnie thought, but didn't say it. Mentioning the human would only make the bear angrier. Speaking of Mike, the camera had been on the entire time, and while he couldn't hear through the camera, their voices would certainly carry through the pizzeria.

"That's a lie," Freddy hissed, shoving Bonnie back again, but he didn't fall this time. "You will stay on the stage for the rest of the night. And tomorrow night. If you leave, you _will _be punished." the bear turned and marched off stage.

"HERE YOU GO AGAIN!" Bonnie shouted after him. "YOU'RE NOT IN CHARGE!"

"YES I AM!" Freddy spun around. "GOLDIE IS DEACTIVATING!" he stomped over to the bathrooms, not looking back again, not even glancing at Foxy.

Silence rang through the pizzeria. The three remaining animatronics looked at each other in shock.

"Goldie is...leaving us?" Chica finally asked quietly.

/

Mike leaned back in his chair, his tablet still viewing the Show Stage. What the hell was all of that about? Golden Freddy? What was that about their 'friends'?

Well...whatever they had been talking about, it hit all of them...hard. Freddy stayed in the bathrooms the rest of the time and the others on the stage. Bonnie, Chica and Foxy didn't talk at all, but they all sat on the stage in a circle, leaning against each other, seeming mournful. It was saddening to see them like this. Wait. Why did Mike care?

It was just...weird to see them like this when they usually were so lively... Anyway, whatever it was, Mike couldn't stand to watch them anymore, so Mike switched off his tablet.

Looking around the office for something to do, his eyes landed on the replica of Chica's cupcake on his desk. He shuttered when it blinked it's large eyes at him, reaching cautiously over and turning it to face the other way. Looking around again, and tried to switch the fan off. There was no switch, but that only made him more curious. He bent down, unplugging the fan. It took a lot of pulling (more than normal) but it finally stopped spinning. Immediately, the room got hotter and hotter, so he plugged it back in.

"Mr. Schmitt!" Mike jumped when he heard Freddy at his right door, quickly pressing the button. The door slid shut and Freddy peered in through the window. Oddly enough, his eyes were glowing blue instead of the endoskeleton-thingy.

"What." Mike deadpanned, spinning his chair to face the window.

"Don't unplug the fan. Turn the cupcake around." he ordered, tapping on the glass like Mike was an animal in the zoo.

"Why?" Mike scrunched up his nose, and Freddy narrowed his eyers. "So I can lose more power?"

"Shut it." Freddy growled, reminding the guard of the argument he and Bonnie had. "No one's going to attack you tonight. Turn the cupcake around or it will get mad." he stared at Mike expectingly. Mike glanced uneasily at the pink cupcake.

"Will it really get mad?"

"Yes."

"What will it do?"

"Nothing, but then Chica will get mad."

"What will she do?"

"Probably take it on stage."

"Then?"

"Mr. Charms will take one of her cupcakes and fire you for letting her have it."

"...I don't know why I want to keep this job." Mike reached over, turning it back around. It actually did seem kind of mad. It followed Mike's path with it's eyes when he leaned back in his chair. It looked like it was glaring at him.

"Why do you stay here?" Freddy questioned, looking genuinely curious, though his voice sounded flat. "You're ruining everything."

Mike didn't know how to respond to that.

/

"Foxy." Mike called, poking his head into the Pirate's Cove. The fox was laid stretched across his ship. Laying lengthwise, he could touch both sides of the small prop. The animatronic was face down, his tail lying limp off the side. He didn't acknowledge Mike. "Foxy," the human called again, tapping the side of the wood. The shrieks of the kids were muffled because of the curtains, but they were still loud, and it only seem to depress the fox more.

"Hey, Foxy." Mike grabbed onto his mechanical tail, swishing it back and forth. Usually, Foxy would have slashed at him but the robot did nothing more than pull it out of his grasp, not moving otherwise. "What's wrong?"

Mike sighed and climbed onto the ship, which wasn't that hard, sitting cross legged next the the fox's head. "Foxy?" Mike asked softly, surprised with himself. Why was he being so gentle with the animatronic?

"Wha'?" the robot finally said. Mike debated on asking him what was wrong, but it seemed the fox was in no mood to answer, so instead, he tapped the side of the hollow ship.

"It's time to go, you coming?" At first, Foxy didn't move, but then he slowly dragged himself up, leaping off his ship and ducking out of his cove without even checking to make sure no kids were watching. They both walked over to the hall, and Mike called a goodbye to Abby over his shoulder.

They dug all the crates out from in front of the 'backdoor', pushing them back into position when they were on the outside. In the car, Foxy curled up in the backseat, closing his eyes. Mike sighed. Foxy's mood was started to affect him. And Mike hadn't felt very good ever since he woke up. Not like, sick. Just...worn out and queasy.

Mike didn't bother turning the radio on, so the car ride was quiet. When they arrived at the apartments, Foxy trudged up the stairs with no bounce as he usually did. Mike didn't know whether he would rather be at the pizzeria right now or at his apartment. It just seemed so...empty right now.

Foxy went to his substitute for his cove and Mike sat on the couch, staring at the blank television Today was Sunday. He had worked at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria for two weeks. And he had only made $120. God, wasn't he pathetic. Couldn't even make minimum wage.

Mike groaned, laying sideways on the couch, still starting at his blank TV. He stayed like that for a few minutes, then rolled to his feet, walking over to his kitchen. He grabbed some beers from his fridge, then moved back to the couch, slouching down.

He stayed like that for hours, staring at the blank TV., drinking beers. After awhile, everything felt fuzzy and disconnected. Mike whined a tired, low whine, throwing his half-full beer on the floor, burying his face into his pillow. It was then, he realized: he should've gotten more medicine. Too late now.

_**A/N: **….Stuff's going dooooown. And this is where everything starts happening! _

_Well, after that, let's have a nice, friendly add-on! Yay!_

_. . ._

"Foxy! Let's go!" Mike called, hovering by the front door, keys in hand. "Where are you?!"

"I don't want to go tonight! I want to stay here!" Foxy's voice sounded muffled, and the male tried to pinpoint where he was.

"Well too bad! You're going! I'm pretty sure you're the only thing that keeps Bonnie from killing me!" Mike scowled, setting his keys on the table and stomping to the back of his apartment.

He finally tracked the fox down to under his bed and dragged him out kicking and screaming. Foxy had torn up more of his carpet and Mike cringed but pushed him toward the door.

"We're gonna be late!" Mike shoved him out the door and all the way down the stairs, much to the animatronic's displeasure. Halfway to the car, Mike realized he forgot his keys.

"Ugh! Go hide somewhere while I go back up and get my keys. Make sure no one sees you!" Mike hissed at him and trudged back to his apartment. Foxy watched him go, a smirk on his face. He held up the fist he had clenched by his side and opened it, revealing Mike's keys, which he had managed to snag. Operation Sail the Ship was a go.

/

First thing Foxy did was lock the doors. He sat in the front seat, stooping down so his head didn't hit the roof. He sat in the silent car, trying to figure out how to start it. He copied Mike and dug through all the keys on the keychain for the car key, jabbing it into the ignition. Surprisingly, it fit, and Foxy tried to turn it.

The car sputtered to life and as soon as Foxy was sure it was on, he let go. The shaking car made him nervous, but the fox was determined, so he tried to remember what Mike did next. He grabbed the lever that Mike always maneuvered around and pulled, but nothing happened. He jiggled it around, getting frustrated, when his foot hit one of the pedals on the floor. Startled, Foxy forgot about the lever.

He placed one foot on each pedal and pressed down at the same time. He felt something in the car clench down with one pedal, but the car roared when he pressed the other. Foxy immediately brought his feet up when the car started growling, scared that someone had heard.

Trying again, he pressed his foot to the pedal that caused no noise, and felt the car clench up again.

"This is confusing," Foxy muttered to himself, and he wondered if he could actually do it. But then he remembered he was the best pirate captain around! He could drive any ship he pleased!

Pressing his foot to the pedal again, he pulled the lever as hard as he could, yelping when it actually moved. There were small, rapid clicks as it slid back, and Foxy let go of both the lever and the pedal in his alarm.

The car slowly started to move backward even more to Foxy's alarm. His eyes wide, he glanced through the front window at the parking space he was moving away from. Becoming determined and excited he was actually doing something, he grabbed the steering wheel with his good hand, resting his hook at the top.

Pressing his feet down on both of the pedals again, the same thing happened as before. The car lurched to a stop and Foxy let go, only to press the pedals again. And again, the car lurched to a stop. The animatronic let go of the brake, as he finally recalled Mike calling it, and pressed the other pedal. The car moved backward at a rapid pace, and Foxy turned his head around, seeing the concrete coming up fast. He turned the wheel to the right, and the car veered sharply to the left. Now facing open parking lot, he pressed the brakes again, quickly stopping.

He placed his foot on the brake again, and pushed the lever the other way, hoping something different would happen.

"Forward!" Foxy screeched, and placed his foot on the gas pedal. The automobile roared forward, the tires shrieking on the asphalt. Foxy screamed as the car picked up speed, and soon he was flying over the ground. Looking out the window, he saw Mike standing on the sidewalk in shock.

"I'M DRIVING A SHIP!"

"FOXY! STOP! TURN! DO SOMETHING!" the human yelled, running after the car, waving his arms. Foxy squinted at him, confused, before he turned back around to see the rapidly approaching apartment complex. Panicking, he turning the wheel to the side again, and the car pitched to the side.

Instead of pressing on the brakes, like he should have, Foxy screeched and hit the gas. He hadn't meant to, he just panicked, and once more he was shooting along the parking lot. Mike took off after the car, hoping to catch up. He trailed behind by a long shot, but Foxy suddenly gained sense just as he was nearing another wall and pressed the brake. The animatronic heard a thud, and turned his head around, scared that Mike would be right behind him or something. He was not.

Foxy kept his foot on the brake, and pulled the lever back and forth until he could take his foot off the brake without the car moving. Shakily, he climbed out of the car, only to see Mike on the ground behind the car.

"Mike!" Foxy screeched, running to him. "OH GOD I KILLED HIM!"

"Shut up! The neighbors are gonna wake up!" Mike hissed, reaching out for Foxy.

The animatronic stared at him wide eyed before he screamed again and ran to the other side of the car for cover, staring through the car windows at Mike, who stood and glared at him.

"I'm not dead smart one! I just ran into the car when you stopped!" Mike trudged his way over to him, and Foxy lowered his eyepatch mournfully, knowing he was in trouble.

"So...I'm grounded?" Foxy guessed.

"Oh, yeah."

"...Okay."

"But instead of sending you to my room, because I know you'd like to hide out, I'm gonna make you...go to the pizzeria, and stand on the stage and sing Barbie Girl to everyone for the whole night." Mike grinned evilly, and Foxy shivered.

"...I guess I deserve that."

"Yeah, ya do. Get in the car."

Foxy sighed as Mike opened the back door for him, climbing in. Mike sat in the front seat, checking over everything, marveling that none of his neighbors had come to see what all the noise was about.

"Mike."

"What Foxy."

"I've never actually driven a ship before."

"...You don't say?"

. . .

_**A/N: **Hahaha, Foxy regrets so much. If you don't know what the song Mike is making Foxy sing is, then just go search Barbie Girl song...or don't. That might be better._

_Anyway, I haven't said this in a chapter or two, but thank all of you. Anytime I'm upset I just get a new review that makes me laugh my head off. And to those of you that have followed or favorited or just read this far, thank you!_

_Guest Reviews: _

-i really appreciate it if you could ship them if you don't thats fine

_Okay, well, I already said I wouldn't ship them in this, BUT! If you really want it that bad (and this is for all of you Foxy x Mike shippers) I do have some oneshots called Mishaps at Freddy's. This story is never mentioned in any of them, but I could type up some Foxy x Mike for you guys! I don't have it up now, but I can get it soon. _

-I'm laughing at the shower ordeal...Please let Mike actually clean him properly at some point. I want the other animatronics to be jealous of his cleanliness and wonderful smell.

_Yes, because Chica would pull her feathers out trying to figure out why he smells so good, and Bonnie would cry eternally in the closet knowing he could never be as fabulous, and Freddy would probably not care or slap Mike for giving him apple shampoo. XD But seriously, Foxy needed a bath badly. Poor fox. _

-"Let me be clear, there will be no more Mike x Foxy"  
Hah, jokes on you, the entire thing is Mike x Foxy IN MY MIND. You can't stop me.

Moxy is the most powerful ship, even the haters know it to be true deep in their hearts.

_Haha, then ship on! Btw, I don't hate this ship, I just...don't ship it. XD_

-Aww! This is super cute even though this isn't a Mike x Foxy story! All the time I see that pairing when it centers on Mike and Foxy! Nice job! Update soon! Keep it up!

_XD Are you disappointed it isn't? It's a common ship, just like the Marionette x Jeremy! _

-I am enjoying the guest reviews, the add-on, and the actual story.

~A (random) human being

_'It was Mike's fault for Volunteering' covering every aspect of the story since...I posted it. Lol. But seriously, thank you! _

*grins* Foxy and Mike playing video games. And Foxy BEATS HIM. :)

_Oh, you are evil! Haha, Mike would die knowing Foxy was actually better at something than him! Gold!_

-I want a Foxy that smells like green apple living in my apartment ;w;

_Who wouldn't?!_

I hope Mr Charms catches on fire! But it might not hurt him. That ending to the add on was just major Lols  
I'm so glad ya liked that idea XD

Ok here's the second idea plus another one!

Foxy was on the couch watching TV and Mike was taking a nap, Foxy's ears pick up a sound that no one else could hear in this building. He goes to the window and look out to see a little pug barking at him from another apartment (it's window and Foxy's were closed) Foxy curious wondering why it's making that noise at him tries to do the same but it came out different (since he's a fox) he gets the hang of it and keeps barking (or some noise) at the dog while it dose the same.  
Mike slowly wakes up and still half asleep wonders when the hell he got a dog, then he hears Foxy yell something at the dog and then starts barking again. Mike quickly gets up and sees Foxy barking or whatever at a dog in another building. He tries to get him away from the window not wanting him to be seen, well knowing Foxy he won't go out with a fight!  
In the other building a old lady sees her dog barking and Is wondering why? She looks to the other building window, but her being somewhat blind she only sees a red blob she reps her dog to quit barking at the other then grabs her glasses that was hanging on her shirt and puts them on. She looks back t the now not red blob to see a giant red fox looking thing on the window with its claws and hook barking at the other dog while a man is trying to pull it away. The fox stops and then smiles (a foxy smile is the best smile XD) and waves with its one hand. The lady passes out an before see dose she says to her self, she needs more sleep.

Welp there ya go! Ok and this is a short one.  
Mike takes Foxy into the woods and Foxy sees a bunny for the first time and thinks its Bonnie, (he told him he wanted to be a real bunny sometimes) he is upset now knowing Bonnie could no longer talk and has a family.  
XD there ya go!

_Plus one! Yes! Oh my God all of your ideas are amazing and I love them and I will write them forever! I can't get these out soon enough! I NEED TO SWITCH TO HYPER DRIVE! D:_

_-Mangle _

This is perf! I LOVE this story!

_I have been visited by Mangle! Yes! Thank you! _

_I'm gonna get all these chapters up as soon as I can and start tackling the many add-on ideas I got while I'm at it!_

_By the way guys, I hope you all have a nice summer! (It's summer where I am anyway so ya...) But this means that I can hopefully get chapters up even quicker! Yes! _


	11. Chapter 10

_**A/N: **Uhh... so I just realized that in the last chapter, the songs they sang wouldn't even have been written yet. I'm...probably gonna change that soon. Or I might not. I'm lazy. Crap. Timelines are screwed anyway._

_. . ._

Foxy peeked at Mike through a gap in the red curtains. The human had fallen asleep some time ago. There were beers all over the floor, and Mike looked properly buzzed. Worse than buzzed. It looked like he had come back from a vacation in hell.

Stepping off the window sill, the fox scrunched up his nose as the smell of alcohol finally hit him. Why did Mike drink all of that? Shuffling over to the couch, Foxy crouched by Mike's head, scrunching his nose up again. His breath reeked of beer. It was overpowering. Foxy poked his metal finger on Mike's cheek, twitching when Mike moaned. The animatronic scowled when Mike swatted his hand away drunkenly and stood, looking around the room for something to do. He finally settled on searching through Mike's room to find something interesting.

/

"Where's Mike and Foxy?" Chica asked, checking her system for the time. It was 1:56. Mike would _never _have been this late.

"I dunno." Bonnie shrugged, sitting across the table from the robotic chicken. "But Freddy's not around either. I think he's down in the basement with Golden Freddy."

Chica sighed. "I can't believe Goldie is actually leaving us. I mean..." the yellow animatronic sighed again.

"Hey," Bonnie placed a paw over her rubbery hand. "Don't think of it as him leaving us. He's just...tired."

"I know." the chicken looked off at the arcade absentmindedly. "I know, but...we've just been together forever. We're like family."

"Well...we haven't been much of a family lately." Bonnie muttered, resting his chin on his crossed arms, his right ear drooping in front of his face. "A lot of things are changing. Goldie leaving is another change. Nothing we could do. Besides," the rabbit brushed his ear away, "it wouldn't be fair."

"Ya, I know..." Chica grumbled. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, the only sound was the occasional music the arcade games gave off.

"What do you think Mike's freak-out was about?" Chica suddenly asked. "Do you think that's why he's not here? Maybe he's having another freak-out. Did Foxy say anything?"

"Uh...no." Bonnie looked over to the side awkwardly. "He said that Mike was pretty touchy when he's like that, so don't say anything about it near him." Chica nodded understandingly and Bonnie continued. "I think...I dunno. He was talking about some girl. Maybe his wife? He's...what, 40?"

"He's 35." Chica slapped the table once with her hand. "Maybe...it could be a wife. What could've happened to her?"

"Maybe she broke up with him. People get depressed when their girlfriends break up with them, right?" Bonnie shrugged. "It's a possibility."

"I don't know. It sounded like more than that." Chica shook her head. "He said 'save her'. I think she might have died..."

"I don't wanna think about this anymore." Bonnie stood, walking over to the arcade games. Chica followed him, and for just about the rest of the night, they played Racing Simulator 2.0.

/

The guard seemed to be in a state of depression. Foxy remembered seeing homeless people on the streets outside of his diner way back, and they did just what Mike did, sitting around, drinking whatever beer they could find (not all of them were like that, but the ones Foxy saw did) but Mike wasn't homeless...so he had to be depressed. But Foxy didn't know what to do. The animatronic had tried to get the human up to go to work, but Mike wouldn't budge. In fact, he started getting angrier the more Foxy tried. The morning came and went, and Foxy was shocked he had actually skipped work. He may not find it to be the most perfect job in the world, and he sure as hell didn't love it, but Mike needed the money, and he would've never skipped a day.

Mike lounged on the couch all day the next day, only getting to get another beer or go to the bathroom, and finally, at about 3:00 in the afternoon, Foxy finally knew what to do.

Mike had left his phone in the kitchen earlier, so Foxy went and got it, retreating back to the bedroom. Mike didn't give him a second thought. The robot fox crouched beside the bed, figuring out how to turn it on. Luckily, there was no pass-code.

Foxy poked at the screen as he had seen Mike do, but because his fingers were made of metal and cloth, the touch screen wouldn't respond. Foxy got frustrated really quickly and considered throwing it, but Mike wasn't in the best of moods, and after all that alcohol he's been drinking, Foxy didn't want to chance it.

So he put the phone down in the meantime, and hunted around the apartment for something the touch screen would respond to, without...ya know, doing something like biting off Mike's finger...

Foxy stooped into the living room again, but was puzzled when Mike wasn't in there. Looking around, sniffing the air, he finally saw the door, which Mike always kept locked, wide open.

Slowly entering the room, the first thing the fox saw was Mike, curled up on the queen sized bed. The sheets and blankets had been thrown onto the floor, but the pillows were kept, and Mike had buried his face into one of them. The room was filled with boxes, making it look like someone was moving in. There were some girls clothes strewn amid the boxes like no one had bothered to pick them up. There was a small dresser on the wall opposite the bed, and a mirror sat upon it. Pictures that looked like they had been painted or sketched hung framed on the walls, and soft blue, see-through curtains decorated the single window in the room.

Foxy padded quietly around, white carpet muffling his metal feet. Finally, his wandering came to a stop just shy of the bed, where Mike still hadn't moved. Reaching out a cautious hook, he nudged the human's shoulder.

"Get. Out." Mike growled, his face still buried in the pillow.

Satisfied he was at least still breathing, Foxy left the room.

Returning back to Mike's phone, he poked at it some more. Looking around, in the bathroom, in the dresser drawers, and finally under the bed, he found a pair of Mike's ear buds. He picked them up and held the rubber end against the screen. Surprised and happy it actually responded, he clicked a bunch of times on the screen.

He didn't know what most of the icons meant (if Bonnie or Chica were here, they would surely know more) but he figured out how to click on the 'Recent Call' button. At the top of the list was a name he recognized. Elizabeth.

He clicked the call button and dropped the ear buds to the floor, holding the phone close to his jaw. After a couple of rings, she finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" Foxy said, hoping she would remember him.

"Uh, is this Mike's roommate?"

"Ya, ye could say that..."

"Wait, what was your name again?"

"Foxy." he saw no reason to lie.

"Umm...okay..Well, if you're calling just to troll around, I'm sorta busy so-"

Foxy had no idea what 'troll around' meant, but he could tell by the tone of her voice that she was going to hang up. "No! No-wait, lass! It's about Mike!"

That made her pause. "Is he okay?" she finally asked.

"Uh...ya. Ah. guess so. He's not exactly sick or anythin'...bu' he's...not well either."

"Well, what's wrong with him?"

Foxy just started from the beginning. "At work the other day, he seemed to be, uh...throwin' a fit o' sorts. Not like a...seizure or anything...but..he was goin' 'round, throwin' stuff...talkin' 'bout some girl..."

He heard a sigh from the other side of the phone. "Ya...that happens sometimes...Has he been taking his medicine? Do you know?"

Foxy thought back. He didn't know what the medicine did, but it seemed pretty important. "He's been takin' it the last couple o' days...but ah dun' think he did yesterday..."

Another sigh. "Where is he right now?"

"In tha' extra room o' his he keeps locked."

"He hasn't cleaned that room out? What room have you been sleeping in, his?" she sounded surprised.

"Sorta.." he answered again.

"Okay...well. I guess I'll come down sooner than I was going to. I'll be there in a day or two... Can you keep an eye on him until then?"

"Yes mam'"

"Okay, thanks for calling. Bye." she hung up and Foxy set the phone down.

Deciding to go check on Mike again, he poked his head into the room. He hadn't moved.

/

Mike didn't go to work the next night. He stayed on that bed in that room. In fact, Foxy didn't think he had moved at all. The animatronic laid on Mike's bed for the night. He needed his power supply to recharge badly.

The next morning, Foxy went to check on Mike. The human had rolled over, so that at least was a good sign, but he was asleep, and tears were streaming down his face. Foxy had been alarmed over that, but he didn't try and wake him up. Instead, he nuzzled his face sadly once, then left the room.

Around 12:00 in the afternoon, a knock came at the door. Foxy glanced to the room, wondering if Mike would get it. When it became apparent he wouldn't, Foxy stood from the couch he was curled on, and opened the door.

A girl stood there. She looked about Mike's age, and had dark hair just like him, which dropped to about her waist. Instead of green eyes, she had blue, and they stuck out. She was carrying a suitcase, which looked pretty full and a purse was clutched at her side.

Foxy and the girl stared at each other. At least she didn't scream. Her mouth had dropped open and her eyes widened. She stood, motionless, as if silently screaming. She finally started backing up slowly. She turned on heel and walked back down the stairs.

Foxy stuck his head out the door, watching her. "Aren' yeh Mike's sister?"

She stopped moving away and turned her shocked gaze up to him again. "Y-ya. Are-are you his...roommate?" she sounded faint, as if she couldn't get enough breath.

"Ya."

Elizabeth seemed to debate about running and calling the cops, but Foxy seemed friendly enough and her brother needed help, so she slowly walked back up the stairs, stopping in front of the door again.

"Can-can I come in?" she whispered.

Foxy nodded and stood to the side. She entered guardedly, her eye lashes fluttering as she glanced at him warily.

"I dun bite," he finally said, his eye patch flipping up, and he smiled his best smile. It didn't help any, but she nodded minutely. She leaned her suitcase against the wall next to the blank TV, and turned to face him fully, clutching her purse closer to her chest, as if he was going to snatch it.

"What-what are you?" she finally whispered.

"Foxy the Pirate Fox," he swished his mechanical tail around. "Ah live at tha' pizzeria tha' brother o' yers guards."

She nodded disbelievingly again. "Why...are you here?"

"He took me home after Mr. Charms said he was gonna take away me cove."

"Okay..." If Foxy didn't have excellent hearing, he wouldn't have caught that.

He pointed to the couch with his hook. "Yeh can sit if ya'd like, lass."

"Okay..." she repeated, sitting on the couch, eying the tear in the fabric. Foxy just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do with himself. Should he just hide somewhere for now? He was about to go run to the curtains but she looked at him again.

"Where-where's Mike? Is he still in the room?"

Foxy nodded, not looking into her pretty blue eyes, ready to bolt at any moment.

She stood, awkwardly moving to the open door of the room Mike was currently camped. Foxy stood still in the living room, but then Elizabeth's voice called to him.

"Can-can you come help me?" she hesitantly asked.

He walked into the room and saw her hand around his wrist. Mike was trying to push against her, but she had a strong grip.

"I can't pick him up, can you help?"

"Ya, sure." He picked him up with ease, careful not to scrape his hook against anything.

He did as he was directed and set him gently on the couch. Mike moaned and tried to flop to the floor for whatever reason, but Elizabeth pushed him back on and he stayed still. Going back into Mike's room, she emerged with an empty medicine jar. "Mike," she scolded. "You know you have to get more when you run out." She set it on the counter and got a glass of water from the tap.

"What has he been eating?" Mike's sister asked.

"I dunno. He's been drinking a lotta soda and beer." Foxy shrugged, hunkering next to the coffee table, watching as she made Mike sit up, pressing the glass of water to his mouth. After some protesting, he finally drained the glass, and she set it on the small table.

"Can you watch him for a bit?" she finally looked at him, but not in a disgusted way, like most people would've or have, but in a trusting way. Albeit a bit guardedly, but she trusted him, at least a little, and Foxy, for the first time in his life, felt...He didn't know what he felt. He didn't even know if he was allowed to feel...this emotion. But it felt like happiness. And it scared him.

He mutely nodded, and she nodded back, walking to the door. She looked back at them once, then left. Foxy was left with Mike for an hour. The whole time, he didn't move.

. . .

_**A/N: **...What am I doing? Uh, sorry for all these OCs XD so so sorry. _

_Lissy and Foxy: best friends for life. Yes. Tis good._

_And to that anon who said that Mike's eyes were blue: so sorry. Somehow I have managed to mess everything up and give his OC sister blue eyes instead of him. DX_

_ADDONS!_

(_TigersFury, I decided to do this one first because yes.)_

_. . ._

Foxy groaned, stretching out on the couch, staring at the blank T.V. Right after work, Mike had gone to bed. Normally, Foxy would have fallen asleep as well, but for some reason he was buzzing with energy. So instead of being a douche, he decided not to wake Mike up for once and was now bored out of his mind.

Sighing, Foxy closed his eyes, finally feeling tired, after about an hour of lazing around. The fox closed his eyes and yawned, his jaw coming unhinged again. He didn't bother pushing it back into place, and instead buried his head in the cushions of the couch, reading to sleep.

_YIP YIP YIP_

Foxy jumped, whipping his head around, trying to find the source of the noise. He had immediately tensed up, and now he didn't think he was able to go back to sleep.

Growling, he slid off the couch, his ears twitching to catch the annoying sounds.

_YIP YIP YIP_

Pinpointing the location, Foxy slid his golden eyes to the window, which he had say by everyday. Slowly walking over to it, he reached his hand out and snagged the red curtain in his grasp and pulled them to the side a bit, just enough for him to slid onto the window sill.

Looking down on the street below, Foxy spotted something small and fat tied up outside across the street, still making that annoying sound. Upon further inspection, he realized it was a dog, specifically a pug. Being friends with Bonnie meant you had to learn every type of dog there was. He really liked dogs. A lot.

So Foxy stared at the pug across the street, who was staring right at him, barking like mad.

Flicking an ear, hoping to rid himself of that ringing sensation the shrillness of the bark was, he briefly wondered if he could bark to. He was a fox, and foxes were in the canine family, right?

_YIP YIP YIP_

Foxy was brought back to the present by the barking again. Growling, he opened his mouth, trying to bark back, but no sound came out, just the faint sound of his voice box crackling. He closed his mouth again, disheartened. Maybe he just wasn't built to bark?

But the pug outside sat down on the grass it was confined to, drooling all over the place in a droopy laugh. The animatronic snarled, knowing the dog was laughing at him. Well he wouldn't be bested. Especially not by a sneezing, yapping pug.

Opening his jaw again, he tried to bark, only to get the same crackling. Again and again he tried, until a shrill sound came out of his throat, startling him. He snapped his mouth shut with a clack, opening it again hesitantly. He forced his voice box to make sound, and the same shrill bark bubbled up.

Huffing an evil smirk at the pug, Foxy felt powerful now that he could bark.

The pug stood again.

_YIP YIP YIP_

_BARK BARK BARK_

Foxy barked as loud as he could to make sure the pug across the street could hear him. It stared at him for a bit before barking back.

_YIP YIP YIP YIP YIPYIPYIPYIP_

Growling, Foxy felt like crushing that cheeky pug. He had no idea why Bonnie liked them so much.

_BARK BARK BARK_

"What are you doing?!" Mikes bedroom door slammed open to reveal a very tired Mike Schmitt. The pug outside kept yapping, but Foxy fell silent, feeling like a toddler in the pizzeria that had broken Rule 4. In other words, he knew he was in trouble.

"There's a dog," Foxy muttered, his ears lowering. He pointed a hook accusingly at the pug outside when it started yapping at him.

Foxy growled and started to bark at it again, regardless of Mike's angry shouts.

The pug stared defiantly him, its fat jiggling with every bark. Foxy thought it was the most vile creature on Earth.

The animatronic continued barking, tuning Mike out. The human grabbed him around the waist, trying to tug him away from the window. Foxy dug one of his feet into the ground and a hook into the windowsill. Mike screamed at him again, unsucsessfully pulling him away.

Across the street, and old lady walked up to the dog, untying it's leash. She struggled to bend down, appearing to scold the dog. When it wouldn't stop barking, she picked it up, squinting over at the apartment to see what it was barking at.

"Shit! Foxy get down!" Mike screeched, trying even harder. Foxy let one last bark leave him mouth before falling silent as the old lady stared at him. Smiling, he waved his hook at her in greeting.

Suddenly, she fainted, right on the spot, falling into the grass behind her. The pug yelped as it tumbled to the ground, and Foxy grinned in victory.

"Shit!" Mike yelled again. "Mrs. Cormicky!"

"...Should probably go help her." Foxy remarked as they sat there in silence.

"...She's fine." Mike said. "Most likely."

They sat at the window, watching the pug run laps around his fallen owner. Finally, Foxy shrugged Mike's arms off of his middle immaturely. "Get off me." the fox commanded. "I'm not your girlfriend."

With that, he walked off to another part of the apartment. Mike sighed, bumping his head against the glass.


	12. Chapter 11

_**A/N: **Hello! So, there have been a few problems with fanfiction and with the last chapter._

_First off, I have been getting notifications on my email of reviews being posted, however I cannot read them from there, weirdly. That wouldn't be a problem if they showed up on two. However, they don't. At least not for a couple of days. Usually a week and a half. I've already contacted help about this but I don't think anythihg has been done. It's happened before and it's still happening. It usually wouldn't bother me, but I like to get ALL the reviews, guest or not, right away so I can respond to them as quickly as possible! I actually had this chapter finished a while ago, but I've been waiting so I can get those reviews. So if things seem a little late, sorry! Still trying to get that fixed. _

_Second! Well, this isn't really a problem, I just wanted to address this. XP I have a lot of add on suggestions! And that is so amazing and it makes me happy that people are contributing their awesome ideas! I just have a lot and I'm trying to get through them all! I'm not asking for you guys to stop giving me these suggestions, I actually want you to keep giving me them! I just want you to know that because I have a lot of them, it might take me a bit to get to your suggestion. Don't take it personally, I will try to get it out as fast as I can! _

_And third! A lot of the suggestion you're giving me I will have to write after the main plotline ends. I'm planning on it being a bunch of oneshots, with no real order. So I will write it after the main story. Sorry for the wait! _

_Sorry this note was so big! D:_

_. . . _

Mike knew his sister had come early, but he didn't care. Why couldn't she just leave him alone? And that damn fox too!

His sister poked at him again, and he tried to swat her away like an annoying bug, but she was insistent. He moaned again, but almost chocked when she threw something into his mouth. That was followed quickly by water, which he sputtered on, but whatever it was she had given him went down his throat.

This time, she let him push her away and he angrily buried his face into the couch. Just leave him alone! After awhile, all that fighting got to him, and he fell asleep.

/

Mike's sister had returned after an hour with some medicine.

"I went to the pharmacy," she explained, and Foxy nodded like he knew what she was talking about. She somehow forced Mike to take his renewed medication, and he fell asleep shortly after that.

She sighed and sat on the floor where Mike had pushed her. Leaning her head against the arm of the couch and closing her eyes, she stayed like that for awhile. Foxy had no idea what to do, so he slid under the red curtains.

/

Mike was so dumb. If he didn't like getting more medicine himself, he should have at least called her. Elizabeth was angry, but she understood. He hated his medicine, but he didn't even try. She huffed a breath out and opened her eyes again. The fox was gone. Glancing around wildly, she discovered he was hiding beneath the curtains Mike had finally hung up.

Now that her idiot brother was taken care of, she allowed herself to freak a bit. WHAT WAS THAT THING? When Mike called her about a job that seemed easy enough, he just described it as 'watching dumb robots all night for money'. He never told her they moved! Or TALKED!

This robot was waaaay different. Not only did it have a high level of artificial intelligence, it lived with Mike! It shouldn't be able to adapt like that!

The lump in the curtains shifted, and a head poked out. When the fox saw her staring, it quickly pulled it's head in. She huffed a hysteric laugh and closed her eyes again. Everyone in this world was crazy. And she was crazy for going along with it.

Standing, she spoke out. "I'm going to make some food. Do...you want anything?"

There was no answer at first, and she was going to assume it was ignoring her, but then it poked it's head out again, looking confused.

"I...can't eat, lass, stick to me gullet."

"Oh. Ya." She knew it wouldn't be able to eat, but since it seemed to be able to do a lot of other stuff...she just sighed and walked to the kitchen.

/

Foxy stared. He knew it wasn't polite (at least that's what his programming told him) but he couldn't help it.

He flicked an ear toward the kitchen when she went around muttering a jumble of 'stupid Mike', 'he should've called' and 'how old is this?'. She twittered about in the kitchen, emptying the fridge of all beers, most of the sodas, and old food.

"He's not gonna be very 'appy."

"That's his problem," she huffed, glancing at Foxy again.

That feeling from before...he was sure it was happiness. He didn't want to feel it. It was better being uncaring. That way he stopped getting hurt. Foxy shut the curtains again, resting his head on his folded hook and paw, looking out the window. But did he really want to be uncaring? What _did he _want? He just wished Freddy would let him out of his cove. He did love the Pirate's Cove, but not when his world was confined to such a small area.

He had been allowed to help dig the back door, but only because he had a hook. The animatronics only went outside when there was no guard and Bonnie and Chica were charged enough to blow the street lamps and send the road cameras on the fritz. It was hard to do, so they rarely went out. No matter how far they went away from the pizzeria, they always returned before opening time. It was in their coding. They had to. Not that they didn't...want to. They loved working with kids. It was just interesting to go outside.

Humans didn't know what they had until it was gone. They had a whole big, beautiful world to explore, and they cared about developing their phones. Chica had once hacked into the security tablet when there was no guard for a week, and looked up pictures of the world. It was so blue and green. They had sat for hours, just looking at photographs of the sea, the land and the sky.

Then they looked up _their_ world. Their pizzeria. It actually looked pretty run down from the outside, and it was a wonder how they got any customers. There was information about them too. On the Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria website. Well, information on the Fazband. The only thing under his name was that he was shut down. It was funny, how they had a place in the world, but at the same time they didn't. They were robots, and they would remain so.

Foxy was shaken from his thoughts when a smell trickled through the apartment. He stuck his head again, watching as Elizabeth took something out of the oven. It looked more like a pie than the cakes he was used to seeing but it didn't smell sweet like one. It actually smelled like meat. He licked his muzzle, a little bothered by the fact that he couldn't eat it. Even if he did, he wouldn't be able to taste it.

Elizabeth looked at him again as she put the pie on a plate and dug a clean fork from one of the drawers. She came to the living room, moving Mike's legs out of the way, sitting, then moved them back so they were in her lap, setting the plate on top of them.

She grabbed the remote and turned the TV's volume down, watching whatever it happened to be on. Glancing at him again, she lifted her fork.

"...You sure you don't want some?"

He shook his head, but stepped off the window sill, carefully sitting on the floor by Mike's hand. Why did she keep offering some food to him?

He flipped his eyepatch down and did his best not to look at her, staring instead at the TV. He recognized the show he was watching a couple of days ago. He had no idea what was going on, but it was something to pass the time with.

/

Mike slowly came to. He stretched, not quite wanting to wake up yet. All that came to a halt when someone slapped him. He jerked himself upright, ready to kill Foxy, but saw his sister instead. His mouth opened, and he reached out his arms reflectively for a hug, but she just folded her arms and put most of her weight on one foot. She was not pleased.

Mike slowly lowered his arms and looked to the side at Foxy, who looked just as surprised as him.

"Uh..." was all Mike said, standing to meet his sister's eye level. "Welcome?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME?!" she finally exploded, tears streaming down her cheeks. "YOU KNOW I GET WORRIED WHEN THIS HAPPENS!"

Mike sighed and brought her into his arms, giving her a hug as she cried into her hands. "You-you can't keep doing this!" she sniffled in between sobs. "One of these days- I'm gonna call and-and- you'll be GONE!"

The elder of the two sighed again and rubbed his sisters back. "I'm sorry, Lissy." he said. "I'm really sorry."

"If you were sorry you would've called before this happened," she punched his shoulder. "Jerk."

Mike huffed a half-hearted laugh and punched her softly back.

"Was' goin' on?" Foxy finally asked, looking dejected about being left out.

Lissy turned to him, her eyes wide again. "Uh, Mike? Why didn't you tell me your 'roommate' was a robot fox?" she whispered.

Mike laughed and Foxy snorted. "Heh, when I called you about the job," Mike said, ruffling her hair apologetically, "I hadn't started working there yet. I found out on my first day there that they moved."

"An' tried ta kill ya," Foxy added not at all helpfully.

Elizabeth's blue eyes widened even further. "WHAT?!"

Mike glared at the fox on the couch, who shrugged. "Eh...ya. They kinda try to stuff me into an animatronic suit every night?" Mike raised a brow at his sister, who still stood there in disbelief. Mike checked his phone. "Oh! Speaking of my job, it's almost time for work. I gotta go." he walked to his room, shaking his head when Lissy and Foxy followed him.

"You...you're not going to 'work'!" Lissy said. "Not if they try to kill you! Why do you keep going back?"

Mike shrugged, glancing uneasily at Foxy, who seemed interested in hearing what Mike had to say. "I don't know..." he trailed off. Getting on his Freddy Fazbear shirt, he listened to Lissy again, who was hysterical at this point.

"What-ARE YOU CRAZY?! What if you _did _die! What if- what if they caught you?! What do you do all night, run around the place?"

"No," Mike said simply. "I stay in the office! There are two doors I use to keep them out..." he grimaced. "But...there's limited power. So I have to use the cameras, doors, and lights sparingly."

"Well, what happens if you run out of power?"

"The doors open and Freddy gets me."

"WHAT?!"

"Ya. That's actually happened quite a few times. But just as they reach for me, it turns 6. They can't get me at 6:00."

Mike knew he probably wasn't doing anything to appease his sister's worry, but he never expected to hear what she said next.

"I'm coming with you."

He wheeled around, car keys in hand. "No. You're not."

She folded her arms. "Yes. I. AM."

Foxy chuckled. "Feisty, this one is." he elbowed Mike, who glared.

Mike sighed, but knew he couldn't argue. His sister was the most stubborn person he knew. "I don't care if they get me, but you have a family, Lissy. I can't risk you getting caught."

"Guess you're just gonna have to make sure they don't catch me than." She took the keys from his hand and marched down to her car.

/

They all piled into that small car and drove to the pizzeria. Lissy wanted to drive since it was her car, but Mike wouldn't let her.

When they arrived, she marched all the way from the car to the office. Mike just sighed and sat in his chair. Luckily Mr. Charms hadn't been there. That would've been a nightmare.

Foxy went to his cove, but Lissy still seemed tense.

"If you don't want to be here then why did you come?" he asked, sounding a bit bored.

"Because I'm scared for you, Mike! Don't think this is over, because we're still going to talk about it," she suddenly hissed, and Mike dropped his 'mightier than thou' act.

"Look, I know you're worried, and I'm really grateful you came all this way in such short notice. But seriously, you need to calm down. I'm fine right now, and isn't that what matters?" she deflated and Mike continued. "We'll talk about this later, I know. Just not right now."

"Okay," Elizabeth said, rubbing her face tiredly. She brightened, now appeased, at least for now. "Aren't you gonna get me a chair?"

"Get your own chair," Mike grinned. "Screw being a gentleman."

"Aww.. Come on! Pretty please?" she begged, and Mike glanced at his phone. 11:58.

"Fine," he grumbled, already on his way to the dining area. "But if I die it's your fault."

He picked up one of the metal chairs in the dining area and returned to the office, setting it next to his chair. Lissy was poking at his tablet.

"What is this supposed to do?" she asked.

"That," he said, taking it from her, "is what I check the cameras on."

The 12:00 a.m. chime rang through the pizzeria, and the cameras swiched to manual mode. "Like this," Mike sank back in his chair, lifting the tablet so Lissy could get a good view.

He immediately check Pirate's Cove, and the screen showed the siblings that Foxy was already peeking out of his curtains, his golden eyes staring up at the camera.

"He's scary in the dark," Lissy commented.

"You know they can hear you through the camera, right?"

He blue eyes widened. "I'm sorry, Foxy! I didn't mean to offend you!" she poked at the screen where Foxy stood. He nodded once, waving his hook. She waved back with a 'ehhh' of uneasiness.

Mike laughed and switched to the stage. No one had moved.

"These suckers," he said, pointing to their picture in turn, "are Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy."

"Hello," she said, not really sure what to do.

"Bonnie and Chica usually move first," Mike explained, "but Freddy can freaking teleport, plus, he's the leader...so he's the one you want to watch for. But," he said, glaring at the camera, "Bonnie is by _far _the most annoying."

"They can hear you!" Lissy said, slapping his shoulder.

"Ya, so?"

"They're gonna try even harder to catch you!"

"Nah." Mike shrugged. "I annoy them and they annoy me. Although they go waaay over the line..."

"Oh." was all Lissy said, confused out of her mind. "Why haven't they moved?"

"Uh...I don't know. On my first few days here, only Bonnie, Chica, and occasionally Foxy would try and get me. Freddy really tried on night four...They all try harder as the week progresses..."

"How many days did you work?"

"This is only my third week."

"And know one of them lives with you," she finished with a laugh. "Wow."

"Ya, ya. Shut it." Mike set down the tablet. "Gotta save power."

"How does putting down the tablet save power? It's still on," Elizabeth pointed out.

"It just does, okay?" Mike snapped, stuttering now that his sister was picking on him again.

She laughed, leaning back in her metal chair. "Well now what?"

"I don't know. It gets boring when none of them move," Mike checked on Pirate's Cove again, really quick, and saw that Foxy was stepping off of his stage.

"Should we be worried?" Lissy grabbed the tablet.

"I don't really know anymore..." Mike scratched the back of his neck, feeling for his scar, not paying attention to his sister's glare. "They talk to me sometimes, like...I think they're just trying to distract me, but they don't feel as threatening as they used to. Well...Freddy still is kinda threatening, but he's Freddy. He's a little shit no matter what."

"Don't swear." Lissy poked at the tablet screen, flipping through the rooms. "Back Stage, Show Stage, Dining Area, Supply Closet," she read off.

Switching to the kitchen camera, she was met with the same sign Mike was the first day. "Why is there just audio?" she asked, pointing at the white lettering.

"I dunno," Mike shrugged again, taking the tablet from her, putting it down. "It's 74% power at 1 a.m. That's not good."

"Hmph." She crossed her arms. "This is boring."

/

"Miiiiike," Lissy droned, leaning against his seat.

"Whaaaaat?"

"When does your shift end?"

"If you mean when can you leave, 6:00 o' clock. It's 2:00."

She groaned.

"What?"

"I have to pee." she deadpanned.

"Oh my gosh!" Mike faceplamed. "You can't leave."

"Why? The aren't moving!"

"They could move at any time!"

"Please?! You can walk me to the bathroom if it'll make you feel better!"

"Oh my gosh. Just go in a bottle."

"No! I am a lady!"

"Uh huh."

"Please?"

"Fine!" Mike stood and grabbed the flashlight from the top drawer of the desk. He followed his sister out cautiously, holding the flashlight in front of him, turning it on.

"It's not that dark," Elizabeth walked to the direction the bathrooms had been on the camera. They walked into the dining area, and Mike glanced at the stage, then to Pirate's Cove. Foxy had been sitting on his platform just outside of the cove for an hour. When the fox saw them, his eyes lit up and he too glanced at the stage.

Freddy wasn't out., so...

Foxy leapt off of his platform and raced over tables and chairs.

Mike held his light in front of him like a sword, and Foxy slowed to a trot.

"'Ey. I ain't gonna 'urt ya, lass!"

"Ya, see? Foxy gets it." Elizabeth nodded appreciatively to him, and he swished his tail around. Mike just glared and motioned Lissy to hurry. She stuck her tongue out and walked into the lady's bathroom.

Mike looked at the stage again. No one had moved still.

"Was' goin' on?" Foxy asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Mike said. "Why isn't anyone moving? It can't be because of Lissy, right? They wouldn't be afraid of her."

"'Ow should I know? I dun hardly ever talk wit' them." Foxy shrugged nonchalantly. "Bu' I might guess it could have somethin' ta do with her. They can be kinda..." he paused as if searching for the right word, glancing nervously at the closed curtains of the show stage, "uppity 'bout how they do things..."

Mike shrugged. "Well then."

They stood in an awkward silence until Elizabeth came out of the bathroom. "You know, that bathroom kinda sucks. There's a pile of boxes in the hall."

Mike and Foxy took one look at each other and burst out laughing. Lissy puffed up. "What?!"

"Nothin'" Foxy said, flipping his eye patch up.

There was sudden movement from the show stage curtains, which moved around, as if someone had violently jabbed at them. Foxy's eyes seemed to flash again. "I better be getting' back to me stage." He took off, disappearing into his cove.

"Aww..He's really nice." Elizabeth pouted.

"Ya.. sure." Mike ushered her quickly back to the office, glancing at the show stage, who's curtains had stilled.

/

When they got back to their office, Mike went for the tablet. He was relieved to see the battery was at 63% when it was 3:00 a.m. He usually counted himself as lucky if he was 50% at this time.

Switching to the Show Stage camera, he saw Freddy was leering at the camera, which was odd, because he usually only did that when Bonnie and Chica had moved. The two before mentioned animatronics hadn't shifted an inch.

"Oooh..That's creepy," Lissy said, looking at Freddy.

Just as she said that, the camera went to static.

. . .

Dun dun DUN.

Heh.

Add on!

. . .

"Foxy?" Mike called suspiciously, scratching the back of his neck, glancing around the kitchen.

"What?" Foxy looked up from the TV, innocently blinking.

"Where did, like, half my food go?"

"What food?" Foxy shrugged, turning back to his show.

"Uh. There's two loves of bread gone."

"Bread or toast, Mike? Bread. Or. Toast." Foxy glared at him.

"Oh, you're still mad about that?" Mike scoffed, walking out of his kitchen. "Really. Where's my food?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Great." Mike grumbled, trudging off to search for his food.

/

"Foxy! Seriously where is all my stuff!" After about an hour of searching, Mike had found he was also missing his watch, about all his shampoo and conditioner, a bunch of his music discs, and his hair brush. The man still had found none of his stuff, and he had looked everywhere Foxy liked to stash things.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Mike sighed, pushing his bangs out of his face. Foxy glanced at him again and shrugged. Mike huffed a breath one more time, trying to collect himself before he blew up.

"Okay. Foxy. I will give you a prize if you tell me where you hide my stuff."

That caught his attention, and the animatronic flicked an ear in surprise. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Foxy asked, "What is it?"

"I don't know yet," Mike admitted. "Anything you want I guess. Within reason," he quickly added when Foxy grinned.

"Uhhhhhhh...okay." Foxy shrugged, standing. He lead Mike to his bedroom, then to the bathroom. Mike was dreading to find out where he had put his stuff. He had searched everywhere except...

Foxy led him straight to the toilet, pointing his hook at it. Lifting the seat, Mike sighed when he saw all his stuff laying in a soaking wet heap at the bottom of the toilet.

"Really? In the toilet?" Mike sighed again, just staring at his stuff. Foxy just blinked. "How old are you? Two?"

"Actually, 'm twenty eight." Foxy said, making Mike look at him in surprise.

"Really?" Mike repeated himself. He knew the animatronics must have been old, but it still came as a surprise to him somehow.

"Yep." Foxy confirmed, pointing at the toilet again. "Might wanna get tha' out."

. . .

_Foxy is a baby. :P_

_Guest reviews! So sorry I forgot them last chapter. D:_

_-_This was kinda of depressing but really really really good and the add ons were hilarious please continue

_Thanks! I know it's depressing but things have to get bad before they start looking back up. XP_

-Have a short story of where Foxy is taken out for Halloween! Lol probably not funny but worth a shot. Anyway your story is both hilarious and great. Keep it up!

_That would be hilarious! I'm gonna keep that under tabs! And thanks! Glad I could meet all your fanfic needs! XD_

-lol I smell like apples now XD I cant breath!

I love your add on they crack me up every time (cant breath call a ambulance)

_Oh no! Remember to breath!_

-Mangle

I have an idea!  
Okay, so Mike goes to work with Foxy (As usual XD) And Foxy has a brilliant plan! (Well at least Bonnie, Chica, and him that so) But the plan is to take Bonnie and Chica to Mikes apartment because the don't really like Freddy. Well, Mike notices (As he is checking the cameras) that Chica and Bonnie are no where to be found, so he leaves his office to see what's up. Instead of finding them Freddy finds Mike. (Bonnie , Chica, and Foxy are trying to sneak outside when Mike is trying to find them) Well, Freddy was gonna kill Mike but then he thought of how his friends would feel about that. So instead of killing mike he helps him find Bonnie and Chica and Foxy. They find them and Freddy apologizes to them and then they are all friends agian!

Lol its just a thought and you welcome! I was the mangle that said that you story is perf. So yep that's the idea!

_Ooooooooooo that would be fun to write! Poor Mike would be scared out of his mind! Mangle I love you! _

-I'm not disappointed! I'm glad! What an intense chapter! And Foxy was really amusing! *applause!*

_Thank you! Thank you! *bows Haha, but really! Thanks! _

-Oh Foxy... You... It makes me smile to see how freaked out he was when he thought he killed Mike ;u; "I've never actually driven a ship before." No flipping kidding Foxy. No. Flipping. Kidding.

_XD Yeah...Foxy isn't the smartest pirate in the cove. _

-Lol,Fabulous Hair...hehehehehe

_You like?_

-I think everyone knows the Barbie Girl song,if they knew who Barbie is.I no longer buy Barbie dolls,but it's been a while since I watch a Barbie plots are nice,especially the Princess and Popstar 's halarious to see that director's punishment,he looked ridiculous floating in the sky in that dress and fancy hairstyle.

_I've seen that one, but not in a year or two so I don't remember that part. XD Sounds funny though._

-Omg I love your story! It's so smooth and hilarious. Who knew Mike could sing, or smells like green apple shampoo? Lol. When he was dancing, what if suddenly Abby walked in because she forgot something. Omg poor Mike. I love your story, one follower coming right up.

_Abby would probably either die of laughter or be scarred forever. XD Thank you so much! _

-It' was so funny then it just turned sad so fast! Like a snap of the fingers fast!  
That Add on was just amazing XD I laughed so hard that my face hurts from grinning so much XD  
So glad you like my ideas lol. I had another one I just though of right now in fact.

Foxy is sliding on ice (I guess its December I dun know, the magic gnomes are responsible for that sorcery in May!) anyway, foxy slides and can't stop since his feet are bare And Mike dose not know what to do. So Foxy slams his hook into the ice and stops but now his hook is stuck and even if he frees it he will just fall again, so he just stay on his belly like that and Mike so how gets it off, Foxy being to afraid to stand is drugged slowly being dragged by his tail by Mike.  
Lol I don't know

Poor Mike :(  
I was hoping she would come and see Foxy XD  
*Dies laughing* THAT ADD ON WAS TO FUNNY LOL!

_Yes! XD I can just imagine Foxy's grumpy face as he just lays belly down on the ice refusing to move. Right outside the pizzeria no less. Bonnie and Chica would die laughing. And I'm pretty sure Foxy is going to start acting like an innocent puppy to get her onto his side so he can bring down Mike once and for all._

-Oh man the ending of that add-on I would've slapped the daylights out of Foxy if he had said that to me lol

_XD Aww.. ya. Foxy needs to back off a little. _

-Oh. My. This is just... I dunno. It's like the craziest and most humorous thing ever. I wuv it. ️ Can you please do an add on in a later chapter once Mike gets well where foxy fakes breaking himself so Mike can be his servant all day. Just like in the stories where a kid fakes getting sick just to skip school of to get breakfast in bed. I hope you know what I mean.

P.S Keep up the good work

P.P.S. *explodes due to Foxy's epic awesomeness*

P.P.P.S. DEAL WITH IT

_That idea's really cute actually! Like, Foxy just... Oh my god I need to work on this _

_XDD Thanks awesome person!_

-Lol,That pug scene.

_Pugsss._

-Me again! I came up with an idea for an ad-on while I was reading. (This one involving Freddy and Mike and Foxy near the end.)

One day, Mike could come into work as per usual, get into his office, turn on the cameras, blah, blah, blah- anyway, Mike finds the place completely empty, no animatronics anywhere, and, goes against his better judgment and goes outside his office to investigate. After searching the pizzeria and finding nothing, Mike hears sounds coming from the kitchen. (Now, I'm assuming Mike has watched enough horror movies to know that going toward the sound is always a terrible idea) Mike goes into the kitchen against his better judgment again, cause why not? Finding nothing, Mike turns to leave, only to find Freddy blocking his path. Mike tells Freddy to get out of his way, but Freddy just creeps toward Mike with a somewhat crazed look in his eyes. Mike stands his ground only to get screamed in the face, causing him to fall back. ((I would go into detail but no, now, the whole thing happens with Freddy chasing Mike all over the pizzeria, scaring and screaming and taunting him the whole way  
inducing massive paranoia, to Mike getting beaten around a little.)) After all that, Foxy swoops in at the last minute and drives Freddy away. (I can just imagine Foxy wearing a tiny cape flapping in the breeze.) I imagine it ending with Mike giving Foxy a hug. :3

I'll admit it, every time you respond to my comments I get all "OuO Writer senpai noticed me.." :D  
What Foxy said at the end of that ad-on I was like, "... That sass thou..."

_Great, now all I can think of is Foxy wearing a cape. Thanks. XD _

_And honestly, whenever someone reviews I think the same thing ^/./^ _

_Foxy is sass king. Or is that Bonnie. Not sure. _

-Also after rereading this chapter you really should have Foxy try and help Mike during his panic attack. It's be a nice change of pace from Foxy being a j*** to beig a genuine friend

Please do change the songs. So many good songs from the 80s and 90s that Mike and he Fazbear Family could sing and you have him sing modern crap? Please do change 'em. You could let your creative talent go farther than this.

_Foxy needs help learning how to cooperate with others. :P_

_And okay then! I'll change the songs soon! Probably before I have the next chapter out. You are 100% right though! There are plenty of great songs so I'll get right on that! Thanks! _

-add the toy animatronics MIKE would mett them

add the toy animatronics plz

ADDD THHHHEEE TOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSS

_Okay! I might add them later on! I even have some ideas for them already since you suggested it, but this would be one of those ideas where I'd have to write it after the main plotline is over. It's not gonna be that long away, so don't worry. We're officially a chapter more than halfway through the main story. So. :P_


	13. Chapter 12

_**A/N: ***SCREAMS _

_I can't believe I've gotten this many follows and favorites and reviews! Thank you so much!_

_. . ._

Lissy screamed, mostly out of surprise, and Mike pushed the power button on the side on and off quickly. There was no pass-code, not even a 'swipe to unlock', so he could easily go back to watching the cameras. That did nothing to help with the static, so Mike waited. After a couple more seconds, the stage came back into view. Bonnie was still on the stage, but Chica and Freddy were gone.

"Where did they go?!" Elizabeth screamed. "Oh my goodness!"

Mike almost laughed, but focused on the cameras instead. He tracked down Freddy to the Dining Area, where he stood in the shadows, like always.

"There's Freddy," Mike muttered.

"Where?"

He pointed to the two pinpricks of light. "Those are his eyes."

"Oh." she squinted. "He's hard to see."

"He does that on purpose," Mike said, looking through the cameras, trying to find Chica. "I don't think he likes being watched just as much as Foxy does sometimes."

Chica was in the bathroom hall, where they had been not even five minutes ago. She stood closer to the cameras then she ever had, staring up at it with her purple eyes.

"Hiiii...uh..duuc-?"

Mike cut her off. "Chicken! Do NOT call her a duck. Don't call Foxy a coyote either. They hate it."

"Got it." Lissy nodded. "Chicken. Chica the Chicken." She smiled warily. "_She _has pretty eyes at least..."

Chica seemed to smirk a bit at that, but Mike wasn't sure. The cameras became inactive again.

When the static cleared up, Chica was gone. Checking on Freddy again, then Bonnie, then Foxy, Mike commanded Elizabeth to check the right door light. She did so, and screamed when Chica appeared at the window.

"Shut the door!" Mike yelled, but Lissy wouldn't go near the window, so Mike rolled his chair over and shut the door himself.

Chica didn't talk at first, just staring at the two inside the office as she had the first week.

"Hey, Chica. You're _trying_ to scare her, aren't you?" Mike leaned on his hand, staring back. The chicken shrugged.

Lissy regained her confidence and stepped closer to the window, as if the robot would come crashing in at any moment. "Ohh wow! Even prettier eyes up close..."

Chica narrowed her eyes. "Don't mock me, girlie." she finally spoke. Elizabeth shook her head, waving her hands.

"I wasn't! I swear!"

Chica laughed. "You're wasting power!"

Elizabeth took her hand off of the 'light' button, and the robot's endoskeleton eyes showed. Mike turned on a flashlight and handed it to Elizabeth, already checking the cameras.

Freddy wasn't in the Dining Area, but flicking through all of the rooms, even the ones on the left side of the pizzeria, he appeared no where. Finally, he checked Pirate's Cove.

Freddy was there. He was standing on the platform, and Foxy was peeking out of his curtains. Freddy appeared to be yelling at him.

"Hey!" Mike shouted, distracting both the bird and the girl next to him.

Chica peered at the tablet on the other side of the glass. "What's he doing?" she whispered to herself.

Foxy peered at the camera, but his gaze snapped back to Freddy when the animatronic bear stepped closer, threateningly.

"Stop it!" Mike shouted, and finally, Freddy glared up at the camera. He raised a paw, and smacked Foxy in the muzzle, staring at Mike the whole time.

Mike couldn't hear what was going on, but it looked like Foxy yelped, and he tried to duck back into his curtains. Freddy turned back around and grabbed one of his ears, dragging him off of his stage.

"Oh my gosh!" Chica ran down the hall.

"Open that door," Mike told Lissy, flipping through the cameras, trying to see where Freddy was going. He would go and help, but his sister was here, and he didn't want to risk her getting stuffed. It was only 3:45.

By now, Bonnie had leapt off stage, and seemed to be trying to talk with Freddy, but the bear bowled on, dragging the robot fox, who was trying to stand or fight back or something.

Chica ran into the dining area, helping Bonnie in persuading Freddy to let Foxy go. She grabbed onto one of his metal arms, tugging him, trying to distract him. Bonnie looked up at the camera, mouthing something to Mike, clasping his hands together and shaking them.

"You have to go help!" Elizabeth slapped his arm. "What's he gonna do?!"

"I-I don't want them to hurt you!" Mike glanced at her.

"I'll be fine! I know how to work the doors, just go. It doesn't seem like they're doing this to trick you." she took the tablet from him. "Go."

Mike nodded once and ran through the left door. He ran as fast as he could. By the time he got to the dining area, Freddy was dragging Foxy on stage, who _was _yelping. Bonnie saw him.

"Help!" was all he said. Mike ran over to Freddy, who was behind the curtains, dragging Foxy over to the door marked 'Backstage'.

"Hey!" Mike touched Freddy's shoulder, and the bear whirled around.

"Do not. Touch. Me!" he growled, turning back to open the door.

"Freddy! Stop!" Chica pleaded. "Foxy didn't mean to! He didn't know!"

Bonnie stepped in front of the open doorway, using the few inches he had over Freddy to try and stand in his way. "Freddy! Come on, let him go!"

"Move, Bonnie, and you won't get hurt." Freddy growled again, looking murderous.

Foxy whimpered from where he was on the floor, his hook scraping at the other's wrist. Bonnie flickered his eyes to Mike, looking scared.

"Freddy, come on." Mike took a huge risk and placed his hand back on Freddy's shoulder. Freddy glared at Mike again.

"Are you suicidal?" Freddy asked, "because if not, you better run." he swung his gaze to Bonnie again. "You too, rabbit."

"What did he do?" Mike asked, staying where he was.

"It," Freddy spat, "told you _everything!_" he shook Foxy around again, effectively hitting him into the wall. "I, oh so graciously, allowed it to leave with you but it _keeps coming back, _like a cockroach! You just don't know when to stop, do you, fox?!" he spoke to Foxy again, shaking him by his ear, making him scream an almost human scream.

Mike couldn't take it. He threw a fist in Freddy's direction, hitting the bear square in the face, hurting his fist more than the robot.

Freddy dropped Foxy in shock, and everyone stared at Mike. Chica ushered Foxy quickly to his feet, and she moved him off the stage.

Bonnie stepped forward, ready to come between the two remaining. "Freddy..." he said quietly. "Freddy, just let it go." Freddy turned to face Mike completely, towering over him, a calm rage in his blue eyes. Mike swallowed.

"Hey, I had to, okay? You were- you were hurting him." Mike took a step back, glancing between Bonnie and Freddy, feeling trapped.

He could run right now, but Freddy could teleport, can would probably catch him before he even got halfway.

Bonnie looked at the camera and shook his head. Mike assumed Elizabeth had said something, and prayed she would stay in the office.

Mike was ready for Freddy to pick him up and stuff him in a suit, but instead, the bear just spoke quietly. "You will return to your office, Mr. Schmitt. You will come back to work tomorrow, with or without the fox, I do not care. But you will not interfere again. If you do, I will not be so kind." he turned and walked backstage; Bonnie let him pass.

"Go," Bonnie spoke quietly, pushing him softly, following him to the office.

Mike entered, and was surprised to see Chica and Foxy in there to. Foxy was curled on the floor, his head resting on Chica's lap. The animatronic chicken was checking over his ear, rubbing gently at the opening it was connected to. The fox was trying to muffle his whimpers.

Elizabeth launched herself into his arms, crying all over his shirt. "Oh my goodness! I thought you were going to die!" Mike patted her back.

"You think I'm going to die if I even get a paper cut, Lissy."

She wiped her eyes, giving a weak smile. "I'm your sister, it's my job."

Bonnie had joined his friends in sitting on the floor. "Are you okay?" he quietly asked Foxy.

"He's ear was ripped out of it's socket." Chica replied for him. "Not all the way, but it was close. I managed to put it back in, but every time this happens, the joint gets weaker. "

"This has happened before?" Mike asked, crouching next to Foxy, placing a hand on his shoulder, hoping to comfort him somehow.

Bonnie nodded, his red eyes still watching his best friend. "Ya, every once in awhile, Freddy gets really mad, and he dismantles him a little bit more. That's partly why he's out of order..."

Mike checked his phone. It was 4:23.

"Why does he get so mad?" Lissy asked, wheeling the spinny chair she claimed closer.

Chica shrugged and Bonnie look confused. "I don't really know how it started, but the earliest I remember was back in the other pizzeria," Bonnie looked at Chica for confirmation, who nodded.

"Other pizzeria?"

"There was another pizzeria before this one. You should remember something about it, it was pretty big. In the news and everything."

"Cousin Jeremy worked there!" Elizabeth recalled, and Mike nodded fervently.

"Jeremy? Fitzgerald?" Chica asked. "I remember that guy!"

"Ya," Mike narrowed his eyes. "He worked the night shift there as well. After the first night, he was so shaken up. He still went, but he wouldn't tell anyone why he was so frazzled..." 

"Heh...ya." the two on the floor looked a little sheepish.

"Well," Bonnie continued, "there were other animatronics. They were supposed to be more kid-friendly, and they looked like it too."

Chica snickered. "They were all painted and stuff, it was great to make fun of them."

Bonnie smirked and continued. "Well anyway, we were from the original diner, but we were shut down and kept for spare parts. We were allowed to walk around at night still, but we had to stay in the Parts/Service room during the day. Freddy didn't like it. He wanted to be able to sing on stage again like we had before. He didn't think it was fair we were taken from the diner. Anyway...we all had an animatronic to 'replace us'," he did the air quotes with the limited mobility he had in his fingers. "and Foxy's counterpart had it worse than us. We were all torn up pretty badly, but her job was to watch over the Kid's Cove, like a babysitter for the younger children. ...They found where her weak joints were, and would pull her apart every day. Eventually, the staff got tired of putting her back together, and they left her in the Kid's Cove as a 'take apart and put back together' robot."

Chica interrupted. "Kids aren't so good at putting things back together, so she eventually became a jumbled mess of parts they stuck together. Not much of an exoskeleton was left, and her puppet's skull got split in two.. She hated it, hated the employees for leaving her. But, since she didn't have a lot of the parts the others had to weigh her down, she could move around much quicker, as long as she was climbing walls or the ceiling..."

"What does this have to do with Foxy?" Lissy interjected.

"You'll see," Chica said.

"Anyway," Bonnie continued, "...Uh. Something...bad happened about a week before that..and..." he glanced at Chica, who looked just as uneasy as he did. "...It affected all of us..and so...well..it just seemed to be one bad event after another. And...'The Mangle', as the employees called her, ...she...bit someone. Terribly.

Lissy gagged in horror, but Mike nodded. "His frontal lobe. That was the bite of '87?"

Chica nodded. "She never meant to hurt anyone. But...something happened. And the next thing she knew, everyone was screaming and she had blood dripping from her jaw."

"The 'Toy' animatronics, that's what we called them, were being debated for shut down, and Freddy was happy about it. He said that it was our chance." Bonnie sighed. "Freddy actually used to be very nice, but when we got shut down, he changed. The people were actually going to just shut down Mangle, but Freddy...I don't know what, but he did something, and all the Toy animatronics got shut down."

"Apparently," Chica told her part of the story, "Foxy knew what he was going to do, and he tried to stop him. But Freddy wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of getting back on stage. Our counterparts were sent to a storage room to rot for good and we were all going back into order. Foxy too. But, adults still didn't trust us, even though we couldn't move during the day, Foxy especially. So Mr. Charms put Foxy back out of order and that was that." she sounded upset now.

"There's probably more to it than that, but that's what we got," Bonnie finished, looking at Mike.

Mike just nodded, looking deep in thought. He know they were leaving something out, but didn't want to push it. "Where's Freddy?" he finally said.

Chica eyes seemed to stare off into the distance for a bit, then looked down at Foxy, still petting his ear. "Still Backstage. He's just sitting on the table."

"Did he know you were watching?"

"I'm sure he knew, but he didn't do anything." the chicken shrugged.

"Okay." Mike turned to Lissy. "Are you still glad you came?"

She just nodded. "Yes, actually. You would've died if I weren't hear to protect you."

"Oh, ya. Because hiding in the office was saving me," he tried to lighten the mood with a joke.

"Actually," Bonnie said, "I think it did. Like I said, he used to be very nice, he still is, just not when it comes to Foxy. I think having you in here," he referred to Elizabeth, "watching on the cameras, it helped him to see what he was doing, at least a little bit. He probably would've stuff Mike, but he didn't think it was okay to do it while you were here."

"Oh, but it's okay to do it otherwise," Mike muttered dryly.

Lissy stuck her tongue out. "Told you I was helping. Hey, you haven't officially introduced me to your friends." she teased.

"Ya, Mikey!" Chica seemed relieved for a distraction right now. "How rude!"

Mike sighed. "Lissy, this is Bonnie and Chica. Bonnie and Chica, this is my sister, Elizabeth." He never even denied that they were friends.

Bonnie stuck out a purple hand, which Mike's sister shook. "Hey."

"Don't get any ideas," Mike muttered.

"All I said was 'hi!'"

"He's worried!" Chica smirked. "He wants to keep his baby sister safe!"

"What?!" Mike squinted at the chicken.

"Chicks dig guitar players!" she cackled. Lissy laughed with her, and Bonnie smirked.

"Then you would like me, Chica. You truly are the only 'chick' here." the rabbit grinned dopily.

Chica scoffed. "Ya, right. In your dreams. Or, actually, I know who would be in your dreams!" she look pointedly at Mike.

"Are you serious?!" Mike threw his hands in the air. "I thought you were just joking around! But I guess I have a freakin gay purple robot rabbit pinning after me!"

The room burst into muffled laughter, Bonnie the loudest of all of them, throwing a wink at Mike again, barley able to contain himself when Mike spluttered.

/

Time passed very quickly after that. Freddy stayed backstage the rest of the night, and everyone stayed in Mike's office. Foxy quietly rested and the all 'bonded', as Lissy put it.. It was 5:54 by the time Freddy moved back to the main stage, and Bonnie and Chica had to leave.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Lissy worried, asking Bonnie and Chica. Mike discovered it felt nice to have her attention off of him for awhile.

"Yah, we'll be fine," Bonnie said, helping Chica move Foxy to Pirate's Cove. The show stage curtains were open and Freddy was watching them. "Now that he's calmed down a bit, Freddy should be fine." he whispered the last part.

"What about Foxy? Will he be okay?" Mike closed the curtains of Pirate Cove when they made sure the fox inside was comfortable. He hadn't spoken a word since they got him away from Freddy, but that might have been because he was still in pain.

"He'll be fine, just make sure not to touch his ears," Chica warned. "They're very sensitive."

"Hey, how exactly did he feel that?" Mike asked, cracking his knuckles. "I mean...you guys are robots. You shouldn't be able to...feel anything. Physical or mental..like emotions."

"Yah," Lissy agreed. "I was thinking that when I first met Foxy.."

Bonnie and Chica glanced at each other. "We'll tell you later. We have to go now."

They rushed off to the show stage. Mike and Lissy watched as they climbed on, grabbing their guitar and cupcake. No words were exchanged between the Fazband, but Freddy didn't look any on them in the eye.

. . .

_I lied. When I said before that there would be no ghost children in this fic. I wasn't planning on it, but I just have to. XP They're not going to play a major role in it. They're just there to support the backstories and things. _

_Add-on tiiime! _

_But! Before that I have something to say! Uh, this is going to be the last addon. After the main plotline ends, I will continue to write all these amazing ideas you guys have given to me, but I want to get through this as quickly as possible and it takes awhile to write these, and I just feel it would be better if I waited. So! Don't stop with the ideas, just know that I will not post them until later on. Sorry for all this confusion and crap and thanks! _

_. . . _

"Mike, it's too bright," Foxy complained, squinting up at the sky.

"Then stop staring at the sun, doofus." Mike didn't even look at him, choosing instead to scroll through his phone, looking at whatever.

Annoyed, Foxy lashed out a metal paw, hoping to knock the cell phone out of his hands. Mike had grown used to the animatronic trying to mess with his stuff, so he was quick enough to snatch his phone away and smack his paw. Foxy growled, turning over to his stomach. Staring cross-eyed at the grass in front of him, the fox regretted his demands for Mike to take him to the park now.

The park smelled like dead bugs and mildew-y grass. The sun was too bright and messed with his servos and Mike wasn't even trying to entertain him. There was a jungle gym a little ways away, but Foxy wouldn't fit down any of the slides or in the tunnels so he decided it was best to not even try, least he get stuck.

Glancing up, Foxy raised a brow at the wooded area next to the field Mike and Foxy were hiding by. No families were at the park now, but if there were, no one ever dared to wander close to the shaded area. Looking up at Mike, Foxy huffed and rolled to his feet. The man said nothing as Foxy walked to the forest to explore.

He stood at the edge, peering in. At least it was a bit darker here. Trudging further in, Foxy's nose twitched when he smelled animals. Not like the bug scent he had been subjected to all afternoon, but an actual animal.

Trying to pinpoint the location, Foxy snapped his gaze to some brush just to the side of him. The animatronic stood still, slowly crouching down. The only sound now were the rustling of the trees and the whirring of the fans inside of him keeping him cool. He didn't move a muscle, just silently staring at the bush, his nose twitching again.

Suddenly, the bush russled, and a small animal hopped out. Foxy cocked his head as it twitched. It's ears swivled around and it stared directly at him. The animatronic recognized it as a bunny. But...animals were supposed to run away from people...right? This bunny wasn't afraid of him, and the only bunny Foxy knew was...

"Bonnie?" Foxy scooted forward, hoping to reach out to his friend. Bonnie flinched back and ran. Soon after, more bunnies ran out from under the bush. Was that... did Bonnie replace his family?

"No! Bonnie come back!" Foxy ran after the group of bunnies, but they were too small to keep track of, and they soon disappeared.

Now depressed, Foxy ran back to Mike, leaping over to him. Mike screamed as he was knocked over and Foxy just laid stomach first over his lap.

"What is your problem?!" Mike shouted, glaring down at the back of the animatronic's head.

"Bonnie hates me now!" Foxy wailed.

"Oh jeez." Mike prepared himself for the long discussion about what was a real animal and what was not.

. . .

_Guest reviews!_

-I have an idea!

Foxy notices that Mike's down in the dumps, so he calls EVERYONE who has there number on his phone and Mike wakes up to a massive conga line and everyone taking all his food. Then he has to explain why he has a "pet" robot fox who smells like Green Apple.

_XDD Oh, you know what the best part would be? Mr. Charms is a contact in Mike's phone. He'd go over there and totally mess everything up XD Great!_

-"Get your own chair," Mike grinned. "Screw being a gentleman."

Best. Line. Ever Mike XD  
That's what I would say! But I'm not a guy so I guess, *is wearing a dress* "Screw being ladylike." *crosses legs* I would never wear a dress doh lol

KILL ME FOR BEING A PAIN CAUSE I GOT ANOTHER IDEA!  
Foxy sees a show on the T.V. That shows a hunter holding a fur fox skin and other stuff and Foxy flips out and covers his face with his hand and hook. He could not change the channel cause the remote was lost.  
Mike heard some whimpering noises and wonder what was going on. He goes into the living room to see Foxy hiding (how he was the first time) Mike looks at the T.V. And sees what it was and sighs, he goes to it and changes it on the T.V. And switches it looking for the cartoons.  
Foxy peaks and eye to see Mike changing from that nightmare and hugs him saying he saves him while Mike is giving that 'are you serious.' Look. Un noticing to Mike, when Foxy hugged him his hand stop turning the dial and it landed on a movie where a pack of dogs with a outline of a hunter in the back ground were chasing a fox and a dog tackles it. Foxy screamed and ran into Mikes room and locked the door and Mike just faced palmed.

_Haha, I would never wear a dress either. Poor Foxy has to watch his breatheren be hunted. XD_

-When. I first read the part describing his pathetic evil manager, I thought, " Get yerself stuffed in a suit mister.", That had better happen. *hold up a sword and looks at it* Oh wait... That's a bananna... Awkward...  
_Banannas! *__points bananna gun* Yes. Mr. Charms is evil. XP_

-Alright, first of all, your story is BADASS.

Second, *slaps Freddy for being a so-and-so over the last few chapters.

Next, I wanted to bring up the fact that I genuinely feel sorry for you having to sort out all of your fans add-on ideas. It must be quite stressfull.

And this also brings me to my next point: instead of an add-on idea, I had the perfect idea for the next song(s): *grins evily* MAKE THEM PAY TRIBUTE TO THELIVINGTOMBSTONE!

_First of all, thank you! _

_Freddy: O.Q_

_And it's fine! I love getting these ideas! I just feel bad for having to wait till the end. XP Hopefully the chapters will still be amazing though. _

-I'm so excited for the next chapter! This is so creative! It's hilarious, it's interesting, and it's also pretty heartwarming. I love it so much, and the add-ons are brilliant ;w;  
_Awwww, thanks!_

-Omg! I luv Lissy! She's so hilarious, but still cares for Mike. She's like a hero! I wonder what will happen next... especially with Abby. I'm starting to seriously ship them. What is at everyone's rock bottom of their mind is Mr. Charms. No one likes him anyway. Oh well. But... Lissy. What if she met Abby...hmmmm. :-\ lol she'd hopefully embarrass her and Mike. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! That add on thou, Bread Mike, or toast?

_Lissy is amazing, but quite frankly Abby annoys me, and I'm the author. XD Mr. Charms shall burn for his sins. _

-Mangle: Lol I love the part when Foxy puts Mikes stuff in the toilet :3 I love you too! Btw!

_Yay! XD_

-Loves it. Can you make a Add on wherere lissy figuers out bonnie is gay? Me live story. U awesome. U my supply of awesome sauce. Tastes awesome.  
_I'm pretty sure everyone knows Bonnie is gay. XD Thank you! :3_

-Awesome story! My 2nd review. Yup. I'm recovering from last time I exploded due to Foxy Awesomeness. The doctor told me don't do that again. What da heck?! I don't care.

{FLASHBACK}

P.P.S. *explodes due to Foxy's EPic Awesomeness*

{NOW}

*sigh*

Let's not do that again... OR MAYBE WE SHOULD

*Explodes again due to this story's awesomeness*

Well... There went the trust of my doctor...

_Your poor doctor must be so frustrated XD It's the life of a fan, my friend. Never ends. _

_So! Thank you for ALL of those that favorited or followed or reviewed! It means so much! I'm gonna die you're all so awesome! _


	14. Chapter 13

Lissy and Mike waited around by the Pirate's Cove, chatting quietly. Foxy hadn't moved at all yet, at least from what Mike could tell. The Fazband was on stage. They all looked straight forward, waiting for the other Fazbear employees to show up.

"They weren't so bad. Well..besides for Freddy," Lissy whispered to Mike, not wanting the animatronics to hear and think she was judgmental.

"Told you you were overreacting."

It didn't take long for the other workers to get here, and soon the kitchen crew and Abigale arrived. When the woman caught sight of him and immediately launched herself onto him just like Lissy had before . Mike sighed, patting her head. He was really tired of this.

"OhmyGOD! Are you okay? I was so worried when you didn't come to work yesterday! Where were you?" she pulled back, grabbing his face in between two fingers, turning his head this way and that, as if checking for external injuries.

"I'm fine!" he took her hands off of her face.

"Hmph!" Lissy cleared her throat.

"Oh!" Mike put her arm around his sister's shoulder, pulling her closer. "Abby, this is Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is Abby!"

Abby seemed to frown, but she shook Lissy's hand. "Hi," she said, without any enthusiasm.

"Hey! I'm Mike's sister!" Abby brightened at that, and smiled widely, suddenly happy. Mike remembered what Foxy had said about Abigale liking him, and he looked at the ground, frowning a bit.

"Oh! I don't know why I didn't see it sooner! You guys look exactly alike!"

"Ha! Only I'm waaay cuter!" Lissy battered her eye lashes and flipped her hair. Abby laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright, Mike." Abby said, patting his shoulder again, letting her touch linger for a bit. Mike uncomfortably shrugged it off and walked to the Backstage.

"Ya...I gotta go clean the robots..." he left Lissy with Abigale to talk about...girl stuff.

"O...kay," Abby gave a little wave.

Retrieving the rag he had the day before that, and the day before that-and on and on, he grabbed the screwdriver too, and made his way over to Bonnie. He quickly unscrewed his back panel, not bothering to talk knowing the animatronics wouldn't move with Abby in the room.

He cleaned around those red eyes and his buck teeth, not feeling wary around the rabbit or chicken. But then he came to Freddy. He quickly followed the same procedure. Freddy didn't move, thankfully.

When he was done with Chica, Lissy and Mike helped Abby set the tables and they were done in record time.

"Do the kitchen workers ever come out?" Mike asked, poking absentmindedly at his sister's cheek to annoy her. "I've never seen them out of the kitchen."

"Ya, they do sometimes. We have a waiter, but only one, maybe two. You should've seen them by now Mike, you've worked the day shift for four days now." Abby blinked.

"I've seen them," he snickered when Lissy tried to swat his hand away. "They arrive at about opening time, right?"

"Ya. Speaking of opening time, I gotta go make sure the register's working and everything's accounted for," Abby stood, waving and heading off to the front desk, leaving Lissy and Mike alone.

"You know she wants to date you," Lissy said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes...but..." he answered lowly, uncomfortable again. "she's not my type..."

"Yes she is," Lissy rolled her eyes. She reached out and grasped Mike's hands in hers. "Mike, it's been two years. I know you miss her, heck, I miss her too! But you need to move on."

"I can't move on!" Mike shouted, cringing when Abby glanced at him from the register weirdly. "I can't move on," he repeated quieter. "I loved her. And now she's gone. I can't do anything about that, I know. But I can't move on."

"Do you think that's what Katherine would've wante-"

"She doesn't CARE what I wanted! If she had, she wouldn't have left!" Mike exploded, wrenching his hands away from his sister.

"You know that _wasn't her fault! _How could you say that!" Lissy hissed.

"I-I know it's not her fault! I didn't say that!" Mike buried his face in his hands. "I- I didn't mean that."

"It's not your fault either, Mike." Elizabeth put her hand on her older brother's shoulder, reaching across the table.

"Then why is she gone? I- I was driving that car, Lissy. I wasn't- I could've-"

"You could've done nothing, Mike. That truck was the one to cause the accident. He ran the red light. You couldn't do anything to stop him."

"I- could've _saved her. _If, if I had just fought a little harder, I could've reached her. She would've been safe." Lissy saw a couple of tears drip from Mike's hands, and she pulled them from his face, looking into his green, watery eyes.

"They tried everything they could. You have to stop blaming yourself."

The animatronics on stage started moving around, their jaws moving up and down as if soundlessly singing. Lissy jumped and Mike hurriedly wiped his face. He could not believe he just cried in front of them, even if they were robots.

"What are they doing?" Lissy changed the subject, patting his shoulder once.

"They- do that close to opening time, to warm up for their spotlight," Mike joked once he was sure his face wasn't wet anymore.

"That was lame," Lissy stuck her tongue out. "How about..." she thought for a moment. "they need to practice to preform their best for their _wild audience! _Get it, cause they're supposed to be animals. Heh heh?"

"That was even lamer," Mike rolled his eyes, smiling a bit. "It really was. I might have to shoot you now."

"Oh no!" Lissy covered her head.

"Wow. Aren't we supposed to be adults?" Mike smirked, leaning his chin on his palm again.

"Ya. Well technically, you're supposed to be 35, I'm-"

"50?" Mike scrunched his nose at her.

"Hey! I'm not that old! Besides, you're older than me! If I was 50, you'd be 53!" she pointed an accusing finger.

"Get off my lawn!" Mike raised a fist, doing his best impersonation of an old person. Lissy descended into a fit of giggles.

"Wow!" Abby came up behind Mike, making him jump. "You guys are really close!"

"Hellooooo!" a voice interrupted when Mike was about to talk. He nearly ripped his hair out. So close.

"Well,well! Who is this!" Mr. Charms walked over to their table, smiling his biggest smile to Elizabeth, who smiled timidly back. "Hmh hmm! I have never seen someone so beautiful!" he extended his hand, and Lissy took it, expecting a hand shake, but instead he turned his hand over and kissed hers.

"Uhh..." Lissy looked to Mike for help, who gladly pushed his way in between his boss and his sister.

"She's married," he said, "sorry to burst your bubble."

Mr. Charms looked back and forth between Mike and Lissy, completely ignoring Abby. "You two are related?"

"Yep!" Lissy said, hooking an arm around Mike's neck, who poked her side to get her off.

"For some reason, I didn't notice that at first!" Abby piped up, and Mr. Charms continued ignoring her.

"Well, I don't care if your married if you don't!" Mr. Charms winked, then laughed at Lissy's disgusted face. "Oh, I was kidding of course!" He winked again and walked off to his office. "I hope to see you later!"

"Don't listen to him, he's a jerk," Mike and Abby said at the same time. Lissy laughed.

"Oh, it's okay. I have to deal with people like that all the time!"

"Where do you work, Elizabeth?" Abby asked.

"Oh, I work at a daycare part time. I have to deal with a lot of the single dad's there. I have a little boy and girl who needs my undivided attention the other part of my time." she smiled fondly. "My son's in half-day kindergarten, so I work in the mornings."

"Oh that's cool! Do you like working with kids?" Abby sat down next to Mike's spot. Mike remained standing.

"Yes, actually! A lot of people say they wouldn't be able to handle that, but I love it!" Lissy smiled and nodded.

"Mike! Go unlock the front doors!" Mr. Charms yelled from the hall. "It's opening time!"

/

The rest of Mike's shift, Lissy walked back and forth to talk with Mike and Lissy. She helped them out with certain jobs as well. Mr. Charms watched her from the hall and Mike went over to tear him a new one, and he said he was 'admiring her creative thinking and hard working attitude.' Mike nearly punched him.

Speaking of punching, Mike's fist was starting to bruise pretty darkly from when he had punched Freddy. It hadn't done anything to the bear, but it hurt Mike. Why did he punch something made out of metal?!

Pretty soon, his shift ended and they were getting ready to leave. Abby gave Mike another hug, whispering that she was glad he was alright. She hugged Lissy to, saying she was happy they met and she should come tomorrow.

Mr. Charms continued watching them.

"We have to get Foxy. You distract him while I get him to the car." Lissy whispered, giving a fake smile when Mike's boss winked at her again.

"M'kay. But don't go out the front door. Those crates in the bathroom hall, move them and there will be a hole you can crawl through. Foxy'll show you, just don't let anyone see you." Mike said, pushing her to the cove. She nodded and ran off.

Mike walked up to Mr. Charms, stopping in front of him, blocking his view of the cove. "Hey, Mr. C!"

"Don't call me that."

"Right! Well...I just wanted to say, thanks for the job! It means a lot, and I...owe you one." Mike tripped over those words, hating to say them. Owing Mr. Charms one could be a fatal mistake.

And indeed, his boss grinned as wide as the Cheshire cat. "Oh, really? Well...you could try and convince that pretty sister of yours to go on a date with me!"

"Well, I'll see what I can do. I mean, she _is married, _but I'll see what I can do!" Mike tried to emphasize the 'married' part, but Mr. Charms couldn't get it through his thick skull. He just nodded, moving to go do whatever. Mike swore but turned around, seeing that they already had left. Mike practically ran, but was slow enough not to come off as suspicious. Mike couldn't wait to get back to his apartment.

/

Lissy drove them home, but only because she wouldn't move from the drivers seat. Foxy was awake add he seemed alright, but he was a little quieter than usual. When they got to Mike's apartment, Foxy hid under Mike's bed instead of behind the curtains. Mike and Elizabeth sat on the couch, just taking in what had happened last night (or rather this morning).

"But really. Are you sure Jeremy had to deal with them?" Mike picked at the scar in his couch from Foxy's first day. "I mean, it would make sense, but why didn't he tell anyone about it?"

"You know Jeremy," Lissy said, rolling her eyes. "he's scared of his own shadow, still is."

"Hey, I thought he was pretty cool. He wasn't _that _much of a wimp..."

"Ya," Mike's sister poked his knee, "you like him because he did whatever you told him to."

"Hey," Mike raised his hands in self defense, "he told me to stop after awhile and I did! We were eighteen!"

Lissy smiled. "Still. Hey!"

"What?"

"Where does he live now, do you know?"

"I dunno. Last time I talked to him was a year ago..."

Elizabeth took her phone out of her pocket, searching through her contacts.

"Are you gonna call him?" Mike tried to see what she was doing. "What are you going to say? 'Hey, remember when you had that job when you were eighteen? What happened there?'"

"Yes, actually!" she pressed the call button once she found their cousin's number and held it to her ear.

"No, put it on speaker phone!"

She pressed the button just in time. Jeremy picked up with a quiet _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Jeremy!" they said at the same time.

"_Mike? Lissy? Is that you?"_

"Ya! Hey Jeremy!" Lissy punched Mike to keep him from saying anything. "What's going on?"

"_Um...I was sleeping. Why? What's going on with you?"_

"Oh, sorry for waking you up! Um...we just wanted to ask you something..." Lissy slapped a hand over Mike's mouth to keep him from interrupting, who licked her hand. "Ewww!"

"WE just wanted to know...um.. do you remember that job you had when you were eighteen?" Mike said.

It was quiet on the line for a minute. _"What job are you talking about? I've had a lot... Listen, I'm really tired and I ju-"_

"You know what job I'm talking about, Jeremy." Mike said firmly. "I'm working that same job at the new pizzeria. Why didn't you tell anyone about the animatronics?"

Surprisingly, he answered instead of hanging up. "_How long have you worked there?"_

"...Week or two. Why?"

"_Just quit right now! You should've quit sooner!"_

"You're one to talk! You only left because they shut down the place!" Mike grabbed the phone from Lissy.

"_Uh-well...I-ugh! I don't know why I didn't leave sooner, but I'm telling you to! I was so close to being bit, Mike! And Lissy! If you're involved in this, you better get out as quick as you can! They may seem nice at first, but they will kill you as soon as they get the chance!"_

"Ummm..." Lissy said in a shaky 'trying not to laugh' voice. "One of them is living with Mike."

"_WHAT?! Is- which one is it?"_

"Foxy," they both said and Jeremy took a quick breath.

"_That one? That one! Why that one? Is he in the room with you?"_

"Nah, he's hiding beneath my bed," Mike said.

"_Ugh-why- nevermind. That one was the worst! He would vault over my desk to attack me! Next to the Marionette, that sucker was the bane of my existence!"_

"Eh, ah wasn' tha' bad, matey!" Everyone in the room jumped when Foxy spoke. He had entered the room quietly, and now he leaned over the couch, giving a toothy smile. "'Ello again, lad!"

Jeremy gave a shriek from the other side of the phone. _"You- you TOLD ME HE WASN'T IN THE ROOM!" _

He seemed to be hyperventilating now. "Hey, Jeremy! Calm down! He's not going to hurt you! He doesn't even know where you live!"

"_I! DONT! CARE!" _he hung up.

Mike and Lissy didn't know whether to laugh or roll their eyes.

"Never though I'd hear tha' squeaky voice again!" Foxy walked to the other side of the couch, sitting in spot Lissy and Mike made for him. "I thought he'd grow out o' it, but no!"

Lissy smiled. "Ya...he's...special..."

Mike snickered.

Foxy's eyepatch was down, and he looked all around the apartment as if he hadn't seen it in forever. "How you doing?" Lissy asked, looking at the ear Freddy grabbed as if it would fall off at any given moment.

"Fine." was all he said. It seemed he was touchy around the subject now. "Ah...want te thank yeh...fer helpin' an all..." he seemed interested in fiddling with his hook.

"Ah, it's alright," Lissy said with a small smile. "It was me really who did all the work!"

Mike scoffed. "Ya, sure."

"Ummm..if you don't mind me asking, what did Freddy mean when he said you told us everything?" Mike asked, and Lissy put a hand on Foxy's arm. He stared at her for awhile, debating whether he was okay with that or not, before shrugging and looking at Mike.

"What ah told ya, about the bite an' all, and how we all had certain abilities...ah wasn' really supposed te tell ya... I dun really think he knew I told ya, bu' doesn' really matter."

"Ya, but why didn't you clock him when he was yelling at you? You're easily a deal taller than him!" Mike said.

Foxy chuckled a bit, sounding sad. "Ah may be taller, bu' Freddy could defiantly take me. He's gotta be the toughest... ah tried to fight him the first few times, but it didn' really matter wha' I did."

"How did that even hurt you? Bonnie and Chica were going to tell us, but it was too close to opening." Lissy said, bringing her hands back in her lap. When Foxy sighed and shook his head she continued. "You don't have to tell us if you're worried about Freddy. The others can tell us, if you want."

Foxy nodded, flipping his eyepatch down.

There was an awkward silence in the room, and Mike wasn't shy to break it by reaching for Lissy's phone. "Let's troll call Jeremy again."

. . .

_..Yay! New chapter! Poor Jeremy :P_

_Guest reviews! :D_

-I found the part with the whole confrentation to be very good. I imagined me and Lizzy just sitting in party chairs up on the stage wearing 3D glasses while sharing a bowl of popcorn and all like, "Ahhhhhh SNAPS! Stuff is about to go DOWN like Funky Town!" And Lizzy is just staring all like, "Uh huh." And she takes a long sip from her bottle of pop with a straw.

I got a cool idea for an ad-on. (Or whatever you're calling them now) I got the idea while watching an episode of Sherlock.

Mike and Foxy could be watching an episode of Sherlock, (Cause it's amazing) and when it ends Mike tells Foxy that he's gonna go to bed only to find Foxy intensely staring at him. After a few minutes, Mike asked Foxy what he's doing and Foxy suddenly states a bunch of random deductions he's made about Mike. Like his age, where else he's been during the day, wether or not he's phoned Lizzy recently, uhhhh... (Insert other random yet scarily specific things about Mike's personal life). After all that happens Mike slowly turns around, walks into his bedroom, and closes the door, not trying to question what the hell just happened. Foxy stares at the door for a few seconds then smiles to himself. Cause all his deductions were on point. (Dare I say...on FLEEK?) *demon laughter*

_I have the feeling that you two would be best friends. And Foxy would totally freak Mike out. XD_

-I know you said your not gonna give ad ons in a while, but im gonna go ahead and give you one.  
Make Foxy figure out about MMD(look up mmd the mangle drop it) and get mikes phone and show everyone else in da pizzeria about it. Then they see mmd fnaf talk dirty to me animatronics only. HILARIOUS. U AWESONE. I LIVE STORY. YUM AWESOME SAUCE. DOES U HAV CHIPS?

Im dat light dat chu get on in da national... LOL  
_This is great! :D And I've seen all of those. Really coo!_

I ACTUALLY DO HAVE CHIPS. I HAVE PRINGLES. YOU WANT ANY?

_-_Mangle:I love to EVERYONE! Yay! Lol XD.

_You heard it first here folks! Mangle is so sweet! XD_

-The rest of the Fazgang's reaction to Foxy smelling like green apple and has fabulous hair as an add on please.  
_Yes. Such amaze!_

-I'm sorry if there's a big crater on chapter three. I exploded due to this story's awesomeness again...

My doctor sooooooo hates me.

And yes...It is the life of a fan

XD

_XD Just take it easy for awhile! _

_So guys! Sorry if I missed your review, guest or not. As I said before, my fanfiction is jacked up right now. If I did, so sorry! Once again, thank you for all the follows and favorites and reviews! 3_


	15. Chapter 14

Jeremy turned his phone completely off, slamming it on his couch. Running a hand through his short, chestnut colored hair, he heaved a sigh. He wasn't so annoyed that his cousins were calling him over and over, but because Foxy was with them.

That one, short, hellish week he had spent at the pizzeria was the worst time of his life. Not only did it scar him forever, but that extra day he stayed sealed his fate for life. That was the one and only day they talked to him.

Jeremy sighed again and picked up his phone again, turning it back on. The beeped to notify him that he had missed 6 calls from Lissy. They had always liked to annoy the hell out of him.

Mike and him had been the closest. Sure, he had picked on him, all family did! But even when they had their fights, he was always there. Whenever Jeremy was in a bad mood, Mike was there to pick him back up off the ground. Like that one winter when Jeremy was 13, and his parents made him really mad and he swore he was running away and never coming back. Mike had found him three blocks from his house in the edge of the park forest, crying his eyes out. He thumped some sense into him and took him back to his house. They played video games and drank hot cocoa until Jeremy forgot he was supposed to be running away. Mike would always go out of his way to make sure he was happy, and Jeremy would do anything for his cousin. So he had to find a way to keep him from that pizzeria.

Jeremy's phone rang again, making him jump. The ring echoed through his silent house. He clicked the end call button and set his phone down again.

/

Mike threw a fit when he found his fridge had been cleaned out. First, he started ranting about personal space and how this was his apartment and how Lissy had no respect for his property. Then, he rummaged through all of the kitchen cupboards, throwing an even bigger fit when he found all his chips were gone. He then went into his room, searching through his drawers, under his bed, even behind his bathroom mirror. He complained when he found all his junk food was either destroyed or gone. But when Lissy said she hadn't gone in his room, Foxy admitted he had thrown away most of Mike's food when he was trying to find somewhere good to hide.

"Behind the mirror? You were trying to hide behind my mirror? Really, Foxy?"

"I dunno. Wasn' tryin' te hide. I was just curious. Didn' think there'd be breakable stuff..."

"Food! Come on!"

After that, Mike dug one of the few sodas Lissy spared and sat on his couch, ready to camp out like he does every day. Lissy apparently had a problem with that. She said Mike could either got to sleep, or go to the park with her.

"What!? Why!"

"Because! Last time I saw you, you never went outside the whole time I was here! I swear, I think you've gotten paler! Oh! And you always wear black! I could write a vampire book about you!"

Mike knew he wouldn't be able to go to sleep, or if he did, he would have nightmares, so he voted to go to the park. Foxy wanted to come too, and he wouldn't stop whining until he got to go. Lissy found a park on her phone map where people never went. It wasn't a bad park or anything, there were just better ones. It was in a secluded area a bit far away next to a small wood, but if it would make Foxy stop threatening to jump out the window, it worked.

They once again all packed into the tiny car and drove all the way to the park. It took 26 minutes to get there. Mike had to get out before everyone else and thoroughly check the small park for any people. It was a week day, so he made sure no teenagers ditching school were hanging around.

When Lissy opened Foxy's door and he stepped out in the parking lot, looking all around. He lifted his head as if sniffing the air. "Never been 'ere before."

"You haven't been a lot of places," Mike pointed out, walking away with Lissy following. She was carrying a spare blanket she had brought, and Mike was carrying a small basket with sandwiches his sister had made.

"Eh," Foxy shrugged. He flipped his eyepatch down, following them.

They arrived at the large grassy clearing. Trees were dotting the edge of the field and park benches and tables also surrounded the perimeter.

"Can we go sit at a table?" Mike whined and Lissy smacked his arm.

"No! I brought a blanket and we're sitting on the grass!" she spread out the blanket in the shade of the tall oak trees. Foxy plopped down, rolling off the blanket and onto the grass.

"This is fun! I like parks!"

Mike laughed. "Ya, I'm sure you do, Foxy! Pretty soon you'll be sticking your head out of the window like a dog."

Foxy shrugged one shoulder, sitting up again, his eyepatch popping up.

Lissy opened the picnic basket, pulling out sandwiches, carrot sticks and lemonade in small bottles.. "Where did you get all that stuff?" Mike asked, picking up a bottle and turning it this way and that. "I don't own any of this."

"I bought some actual food." Lissy sniffed. "You really need to eat healthier."

"Whatever," Mike grumbled, taking a swig of his drink. "Sodas taste better."

Foxy laid back on the blanket, picking at the black and blue striped pattern. "Never been outside in the day before," he rolled onto his back, his golden eyes looking up at the equally golden sun. "'S bright. An' it smells better."

"Yes! Finally someone gets it! That pizzeria smells gross," Mike agreed. "Too greasy."

Lissy kept unpacking the food she brought. Setting some more in front of Mike, she glanced at the robot fox laying on the blanket. "I know you're probably fed up with me asking this, but do you want anything to eat?"

Foxy glanced at her. "Nah...Why do you keep asking?"

"I just feel weird about giving Mike food but not you..."

"Dun want any."

"Okay."

Foxy flipped back over onto his stomach and rolled down the small hill they were seated on the edge of, whooping all the way.

/

Lissy sighed, smiling at Mike, who was flat on his back, fast asleep. Foxy had rolled around nearly the whole time, bounding through the field, even venturing into the forest to explore. He seemed happy to be able to investigate new things. He was now right by their blanket, trying to climb the nearest tree. His hook kept scraping bark off the tree as he desperately tried to get higher up on the tree.

"GAH!" he screeched as he fell back down, landing on his tail. He glared at the tree as if it had personally offended him, standing and dusting himself off with his good hand. "This dumb tree doesn' know how ta support me properly."

Lissy laughed. "Do you need help?"

"Nah," he glared at her. "I can climb a dumb tree. I sailed all o' the seven seas. No dumb tree'll stand in me way!" Foxy backed up a bit, running quickly toward the tree, jumping as high as he could at the last moment. His torso hit the lowest branch and he quickly scrambled with hook and claw to stay on the branch. He finally dug into the tough bark, pulling himself up. "HAH! See? I told ya I could-" before he could even finish that sentence, the branch he was perched on creaked, and with a low groan, snapped beneath him, leaving him to crash to the ground.

"DAMN IT!" Foxy leapt to his feet, kicking the branch in anger. The branch flew through the air, landing directly on Mike's face. Mike shot up, spluttering, hitting branches and spitting leaves out of his mouth. Foxy shrunk back, slowly walking into the forest. When Mike turned to glare at him, he took off running.

"Dumb fox," Mike said, standing to get the rest of the leaves off of him. Just as he sat back down, his phone rang. Mike dug it out of his back jeans pocket, looking at the caller ID, then answering it with a confused "Hello?"

"_Mike! Where do you live?" _Jeremy asked in a rushed voice.

"Why? Are you planning on visiting or something?" Mike furrowed his brow, mouthing 'Jeremy' when Lissy asked who it was.

"_Yes. Just tell me where you live! I'm pretty sure you've moved in the past two years?"_

"Nope. Same old apartment. Look, if you're gonna come down to try and make me quit my job, don't bother bec-" Jeremy hung up.

Mike sighed. "Well! Jeremy's coming over to! Guess we can have ourselves a big old slumber party!"

Lissy blew some stray hairs out of her face. "Why? Is he really going to do something about you working at the pizzeria? Wow, never expect something like that from him."

"Hey, he's done stuff like this before. You don't give the guy enough credit." Mike said, laying on his back again, plucking a blade of grass and chewing on it. He looked back in the direction Foxy had gone. "Where the hell did that fox go?"

"He'll come back later," Lissy assured him.

No later than 10 minutes later, Foxy came running back out of the forest, his jaw chomping back up and down. "What is an 'ice cream truck'? I know wha' an ice cream is, bu' a truck made o' it?"

Lissy laughed. "It's not made of ice cream, it just sells ice cream."

"Makes absolutely no sense." Foxy sat down again.

"Why? Where did you see one?" Mike asked, spitting his 12th blade of grass out and picked another one.

"Dunno. Somewhere out there. Was on the street." the fox flipped his eyepatch up once more.

"Did you let it see you?" Mike sat up.

"No! I'm not tha' dumb!" Foxy bared his teeth, insulted.

"Hey! I just noticed you actually have golden teeth!"

/

Later that day, Jeremy showed up.

Back at Mike's apartment, they all helped put away the stuff they had left over from their picnic. Well, more like Lissy put the stuff away and Mike watched from the couch while Foxy scrounged for things to throw at the male on the sofa.

Afterward, Mike's sister complained that she hadn't taken a shower in two days. Mike called her a wimp, but showed her how to work his crappy shower.

Mike and Foxy sat on the red couch, watching a show they both 'agreed upon' (Foxy threatened to skew Mike if they didn't watch what he wanted to watch) when he knocked on the door.

Mike got up to get it. Opening the door, he wasn't all that surprised, though he hadn't expected to get here that soon. "Jeremy?"

"Can I come in?" he stood, his arms wrapped around his torso as if cold. He looked smaller than was, even though he was actually buffer than Mike.

"Oh, ya. Ya, come on in!" Mike gestured inside. Jeremy stepped cautiously in, taking a deep breath when he saw Foxy sitting on the couch, watching him curiously. "Uh... Foxy. Behave." Mike warned, glaring at him.

"Me? Why would I not behave?" he placed his hook where his heart would be, his eyeptach down, his droopy eye watching Jeremy with an 'I caught you' look in his eye.

"Mike," Jeremy said, spinning on his heel, trying not to look at Foxy. "I-I'm going to stop you. I have to."

Mike rolled his eyes, placing a hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "Jeremy, no. You're not."

"Mike! I have to! You don't-" Jeremy stopped his shouting for a moment, glancing at Foxy again, who sat innocently on the couch. Jeremy huffed and grabbed Mike's arm, dragging him into the kitchen, resuming his speech in a quieter voice. "Mike. You _don't understand! _You- can't keep going back there!" Mike rolled his eyes and was about to interrupt, but Jeremy spoke again. "How long have you worked there?"

"I don't know," Mike shrugged.

"Almost four weeks!" Foxy added helpfully from the couch. When Jeremy frown at him confusedly, he flicked his ears (one of them wiggling about more than the other), smiling a toothy grin.

"Twenty eight days!? Mike! You-you have to quit now! Don't go back tonight! Please!" Jeremy lowered his voice even more. "Please!" he repeated, grabbing onto Mike's arm again.

Mike shrugged out of Jeremy's grasp, walking backwards out of the kitchen a bit. "Jeremy! If you're so upset about all this, just tell me why I can't go back!"

Jeremy glanced at Foxy again. "I-not in front of-of him..."

Mike looked at Foxy, who stared back. "I'm not goin' anywhere. I live here now!" he said cheerily.

"Ugh, you are no help," Mike glared. Then turning to Jeremy he said, "Look, can we talk about this later? I have to work, and I haven't gotten much sleep. It's been a pretty stressful week."

Jeremy look outraged, but he just seemed to deflate after awhile. "O-okay..."

"You can stay here, but it might be a bit cramped...Lissy is visiting for a bit, and Foxy of course has to be a needy bastard. He takes up most of the space in here." Mike shrugged. "But I can figure something out."

Jeremy looked a bit stricken at the thought of having to share his space with Foxy, but he nodded. "Thanks, Mike."

"No problem, bro."

/

Lissy seemed thrilled that Jeremy was going to stay for awhile. Foxy turned up the TV to drown out their talking.

"Hey, how long did it take for you to get here?" Lissy asked once she had calmed down.

"Uhhh...about ten hours. I was driving when I called you."

"Why did you move so far in the first place?" Mike asked as he dug a soda out of his fridge.

"Because. I- had to get away I guess. My parents kept trying to visit me and I just didn't want them to, so I moved. Not that I don't love them! I do! It's just..." he rubbed his arm shyly.

"Aunt Shelly and Uncle Roger are crazy," Mike finished standing with a Dr. Pepper (good thing Lissy had saved most of them, as they were her favorite soda too).

"Ya..." Jeremy nodded.

Mike and Lissy next tried to find out sleeping arrangements. She said all this would've been easier if he had cleaned out that other room last time she was here (like she said). Mike finally gave in after half and hour of hounding and Jeremy walked somewhere else in the apartment. He never did like tension much.

Lissy had enough decency to take Jeremy and Foxy somewhere when Mike went through all his girlfriend's stuff. When they came back, that room was completely clean and Mike was sitting on the couch, drinking his third soda. Elizabeth just patted his shoulder once and sat down next to him, Jeremy on the other side. Foxy took the liberty to finally go explore that other room. He was disappointed there wasn't much stuff in there to mess with.

Then came 11:45.

Jeremy had fallen asleep on the couch awhile ago, and Lissy and her brother tried to quietly sneak out with Foxy, but just as they were pulling out of the parking lot, Jeremy came running down, waving his arms angrily.

Mike considered flooring it, but decided against it and stopped, making Jeremy crash into the car's side. He jumped up off the floor and quickly dusting himself off, opening the back door and getting stiffly inside. Foxy stared at him from the other back seat. Jeremy looked out his window in silence.

/

When they arrived at the pizzeria, Jeremy couldn't stay still. He was always wringing his hands together, flattening his hair with a hand, bumping into Mike or Lissy or glancing uneasily at the show stage and Foxy.

Foxy had decided he wanted to go to the office. Jeremy looked like he strongly disagreed, but he didn't say anything, and neither did Lissy or Mike.

When they walked to the office, Jeremy immediately started pressing the buttons. "You have doors!?"

Mike shrugged "You didn't? That must've been a nightmare. How did you protect yourself?"

Jeremy hesitantly stepped away from the buttons when they didn't do anything. "I had a Freddy mask." he deadpanned. "It-it supposedly tricked them..." Foxy shook his head and Jeremy frowned. "Ya, well it didn't trick you or the Marionette, but it tricked the others." he frowned again, looking a little scared when Foxy shook his head again, his jaw swinging up and down.

"Didn' really trick them. Just messed with their facial recognition software. Still knew it was you though. It's a game, matey."

Jeremy almost cried. "I must've looked like an idiot!" Foxy smiled, this time nodding.

Mike sat in his spinny chair. Lissy had gone to _quickly _get two chairs for her a Jeremy after Foxy said he didn't want one. "Hey, Jeremy? Who's the Marionette?"

"Oh, he's this puppet thing! He lived in a- in a huge present box, and I had to wind up a music box a lot to keep him in there..."

"Sounds...hard. Your job must've been more hellish than mine is."

"Yep..." Jeremy took the chair that Lissy offered to him when she came back. Foxy fidgeted in the corner he was leaning in.

They all caught up until the 12:00 a.m. clock rang. Mike picked up the tablet and Jeremy couldn't decide whether he wanted to watch what he was doing or hide in the corner. Finally, he pushed his way on the other side of Mike, watching just as Lissy was. Foxy still sat in the corner, watching Jeremy thoughtfully.

Bonnie immediately moved. He sat in the closet for awhile, just messing around with all the cleaners in there boredly, but then he actually looked up into the carmera. His red eyes narrowed and then widened. The camera went to static.

"No! He knows I'm here!" Jeremy pulled his feet onto his chair, covering his head with his arms.

"It's okay. I don't think he'll do anything but try and scare you. I kinda helped him yesterday," Mike said, checking the door light. Bonnie wasn't there, so Mike checked the west hall. He stood closer to the camera, like Chica had yesterday. Again, as soon as Mike caught sight of him, he smiled and sent the cameras to static again.

This time, Bonnie was at the door, and Jeremy screamed, falling off of his chair. Without any prompting from Mike, he slammed the 'door' button. The door slid shut and Bonnie appeared in the window, a grin wide on his face.

"It's Jeremy! Hey, Foxy! Look, it's Jeremy!"

Foxy smirked. "I know."

. . .

_I am so tired right now. XD I decided to just post this and get it over with._

_On another note: 200 REVIEWS! YAAAY! *dies*_

_Thank you guys so much! I never even dreamed that my fic would be this popular! Every favorite, follow and review means so much to me! _

_Guest reviews!_

-Good Luck and poor Jeremy.

_Thanks! And yes, poor Jeremy. XP_

-Thanks for noticing and sorry if I came off like a . . . Donkey? (Proper name is Jackass and ya get it). Also I guess Foxy and I could use some lessons. Now as for future chapters (Will be reading the rest soon) I guess Mike could convince Charms to reactivate Foxy and we get to see what he's like when entertaining (As for my idea I guess a mixture of the Hamburgler and Storyteller. Hamburgler when he interrupts the fazbear family songs to do random antics like a sword fight with Freddy or just being a critic. For storyteller that's obvious) Well I got a lot off my chest. See ya.

_Haha, it's fine! Thanks for the idea! That actually would pretty much describe Foxy when he was activated. XD_

-Mr. Charms...asking Lizzy...on a DATE?! HOLD IT! Hold IT-hold it-hold-h-hold-hold-HOLD EVERYTHING! This goes without saying: Creepy on SO MANY LEVELS. I can't... My brain cannot comprehend how WRONG that is! What does Mr. Charms think will happen? They go out, eat dinner, come back, kiss for a bit, and then bippity-boppity-boo they're married got little munchkins to take care of? That's not how dates work.  
Mr. Charms, (to me), seems like the kind of man that was married before, possible numerous times, due to him not having the attention span or will power to commit himself to a single relationship. Which brings me to believe he (frequently) cheated on his partners with other partners. With cheating would come frequent removal of his (numerous) wedding bands. With his horrendous attitude I'd say all his partners left him, probably a few months in the relationship. Since Mr. Charms wants Mike's sister, whom is married, tells me that he has no respect for boundaries and is constantly looking for the satisfaction of being in a relationship, but has no plans of actual commitment.  
This is my deduction of . :D

_That's pretty much spot on. XD I feel bad for putting Lissy through this all. :P_

-Awwh! You guys are sweet too! :3

_XD Thanks! Everyone say thank you! _

-How the next Troll call to Jeremy would Go

Foxy: *dials Jeremy's number*

Jeremy: Hello? Helooooooooooo? Anyone here, I HEAR YOU BREATHING ON THE OTHER END OF THE LINE!

Foxy: Ello mate!

Jeremy: "..."

Foxy: Eh, didn't hear ye.

Jeremy: Shkreeeee!

Foxy: My ears...

Jeremy: *continues squealing while with his other hand calls his phsyciatrist*

ENDS CALL

Jeremy: Hello, is this Mr. Boyd?

Phsyciatrist: Yes... What is it. Don't tell me what I think this is... This Better NOT haveANYTHING to do with Freddy Fazbears Pizza

Jeremy: Eyup.

Phsyciatrist: I TOLD YOU NOT TO TAKE THAT JOB.

Jeremy:I DIDN'T

Phsyciatrist: THEN WHO DID!?

Jeremy: MY MENTAL FRIEND

Phsciatrist: "...'

Jeremy: Hmmmmm?

Phsyciatrist explodes

Jeremy: He cra cra.

_I lost it at Jeremy's 'He's cra cra.' I can just imagine him get all sassy. XD_

-My poor Foxy! Freddy you ass!

_Foxy: :D More people to love me! _

_Freddy: -_-_

-Jeremy and Foxy

Aaah the best of friends XD  
I now hear in my head 'Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?' Lol

Jeremy should get trolled into coming over and not thinking Foxy was there when in fact he is and scares him all the way to Nononope city

_XD Poor Jeremy now has to deal with Foxy when he thought it was finally over. :P_

_-_Its me, da annoying crash bandicoot fan...  
UTAKO! Can I use them pringles? The awesome ssuce can be eaten any time of da day. Anyway, IDEA! (Yum. I love chips.) Can u make foxy watch MLG Time with foxy. Dat would be hilarious. Or should I say, HITLERSPIMP!?  
Lol. Pringles. I won da lottery in never. Mabye.  
() [] ({) [_] arent day adorbs? Exept for freddy, da last one. He's a noob.

Here is the many ways to kill mr charms.  
With a bat!

Food poisoning!

With a bullet!  
(*~)-

More ways to kill mr charms.  
Smashing!

(~)  
Pickaxing?  
T( [ )  
Eating?!  
[ (#/#)aaaahhhh  
Too many wumpas? Finally a resonable one.  
o(~~)one,... more...wuuummppppaaaa...

_Oh, in the weekend is the best hitlerspimp has ever invented. XD And Crash Bandicoot is awesome. I have the...Mind over Munant I think? It's fun to play. :D_

_Freddy is a noob._

_And those are very cool ways to kill Mr. Charms. :P _

_I think some of those symbols are supposed to be like, special characters or something? Sorry I can't see them if they are. XP_


	16. Chapter 15

Jeremy glanced back and forth between the two animatronics, feeling that they were planning something.

Bonnie waved. "Wow, Mike. When we talked about him yesterday, I didn't think you'd bring him!"

Mike shrugged. "I didn't either."

Lissy checked the tablet, earning a swat from Jeremy. "He showed up at Mike's door when we called him."

Jeremy turned back to Bonnie in the window when Lissy didn't stop messing with the tablet. "Uh-nice..nice to see you with a face!" he said, chuckling like a man who knew he was doomed.

Bonnie frowned. "Hey!"

"I-I didn't mean to offend you!"

Foxy laughed. "Bonnie! Stop messin' wit' the poor lad and get Chica!"

Bonnie smiled and ran off.

"Careful," Mike slapped Jeremy's hand off of the 'light' button. "Everything here uses power. I have a limited supply."

"Ugh," Jeremy rubbed his hand, "I only had a flashlight with limited power."

Foxy stood from his corner. "Freddy out yet?"

"Umm..." Mike checked the show stage. He hadn't moved, but Bonnie was back up there, talking to Chica. She looked to the camera, looking excitedly. The camera was disabled again, and when it came back online, Freddy was still there, just looking off to the side, a small frown on his face. "No. He's still up there."

Freddy turned and looked toward the camera. Foxy ducked back out of view behind Jeremy's chair, who looked petrified.

"Hey!" Chica's voice was heard, and Lissy pressed the light button.

"Do we even have to close the doors anymore?" she asked and Chica shook her head.

"Please close the door! PLEASE CLOSE THE DOOR!" Jeremy screamed, and Mike looked at Lissy.

"He's going to have a panic attack if you don't." So Lissy shrugged and closed the door. Bonnie appeared at the other door, and Jeremy slammed the door shut himself. "Okay," Mike said, looking at Jeremy, "we can't keep these doors closed. We need to use them for emergencies, or else we'll run out of power and we'll be sitting ducks if they actually decide they want to stuff us."

Jeremy shook his head frantically. "No! I'd rather that happen then let that on in!" he pointed (a bit dramatically) at Bonnie. "You're creepy even with face! Stop STARING!"

Mike laughed. "You didn't have a face? How did you see?!"

"With my endoskeleton. It was a little hard, but it worked..." he shrugged.

Lissy spoke up. "Really, we need to open the doors. "There's 75% left, and it's 12:34."

"Ehhh!" Jeremy shrunk back into his chair. "Fine! Open the doors! Guess you never cared about my safety!" Mike rolled his eyes.

"Drama queen," he opened Bonnie's door, and Lissy opened Chica's.

"Hey! I didn't think you'd actually do it! Are you stupid!" Jeremy jumped out of his chair. Bonnie walked casually in, Chica skipped to sit beside Foxy.

Bonnie sat beside his best friends. "How ya doing?" he looked at Foxy.

"Great!" Foxy looked pointedly at Jeremy, who looked sick. "I wen' ta tha park..."

Chica and Bonnie gasped. "Really!? Chica squealed. "Oh my GOSH! What was it like?!"

"Smelled cleaner," was Foxy's reply. "Lots o' trees. And 'ice cream trucks'."

"Oh!" Bonnie smile widely. "It sounds awesome!" he looked at Mike. "You should take all of us some time!"

Mike laughed. "Ya, sure. You can convince Mr. Charms."

Lissy checked the tablet again, reporting the Freddy had moved to the dining area. Jeremy stayed as far as he could from the animatronics.

/

Freddy growled in frustration. It was hard navigating around the pizzeria without Chica or Bonnie to help him turn the cameras off. "Backstabbers." he growled again. He sat on he edge of the show stage, staring at the camera through the darkness as they checked on his position for the 15th time. He saw Mr. Schmitt, Mrs. Elizabeth and Mr...Fitzgerald. Freddy grinned, although they couldn't see it. He had never expected to see Mr. Fitzgerald again. But looking past them, he saw Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. He frowned, hearing Chica through the camera.

"He knows we're in here," she said, sounding a bit sad.

"Sorry, Freddy," Bonnie said softly. Foxy said nothing.

"Too late." he said. They looked scared and the cameras turned off. Freddy felt a stab of guilt, but he quickly squashed it. It was their fault for abandoning him. Just as everyone else had. He scooted off of the edge of the stage, letting out a low laugh. He made his way to the bathrooms, hiding in the hall. The camera flicked on there, then quickly off. Freddy sighed. He looked around the bathroom hall. Making a decision, he moved the pile of crates away from the walls. He quickly crawled through the hole, making sure to be quiet.

He glanced back at the hole when he was outside. He shrugged., walking away, not bothering to put the boxes back. He wandered the path Bonnie, Chica and he usually did. He glanced up at the traffic cameras. Nothing he could really do. All he could do was hope the people who checked those cameras would not call the cops.

He wandered past all the houses, past the gas stations, past all of that. He arrived at a small stream; he had never been over here before. He sat on the bank, leaning his chin in the palm of his hand, his elbow resting on his crossed knees. He just stared down at the swirling, black water.

It was all dumb Foxy's fault. If he hadn't tried to stop them, he wouldn't have had to hurt him, and Bonnie and Chica would still be friends with him. Did he really not care about Foxy? He was still part of the family.

A light glared off of his stream, and he turned just in time to see a car pass him going down the street not many people traveled on. He sighed and turned back to the water. He grabbed his magnetic hat with his brown, cloth covered hands, tossing it into the water. It was probably a really dumb thing to do, but whatever. It splashed and sunk swiftly to the bottom. Freddy stared at it through the clear liquid. Well. His hat was gone now. How was he going to get it back?

Freddy smirked. He should've brought his microphone too, so he's have more things to throw, which would give him more time to retrieve them. He didn't want to go back to the pizzeria. At least not right now.

The animatronic stood, looking around for a big branch or something he could fish his metal hat out with. When he found none, he turned to the nearest tree and snapped one off. He plunged the side with no leaves into the water. He poked at his black hat, trying to maneuver it to the bank so he could quickly grab it, hopefully without shorting out. That didn't work, so next he tried getting the branch into the open part of his hat, lifting it out of the water. That didn't either. After awhile of trying, he gave up, throwing the branch into the water in frustration.

He sighed again, sitting a little farther away than he had before. In his failed attempts to retrieve his hat, he had sloshed a lot of water on the bank. Freddy reached toward his face, and poked his nose, feeling pain flare up. "Boop." he said flatly. Those mechanics had been smart to put pain receptors in the animatronics. To keep them from attacking anyone. If they did attack anyone, then all one would have to do is pull on the spot the pain receptors were. For Bonnie and Foxy, it was their ears. For Freddy, it was his nose and for Chica, all you had to do was tap the underside of her beak. Just clock one of them in their 'pain areas' and they would be severely injured.

The pain in his nose faded slightly, but it was still sore. He blew air out of his nose quickly, already tired. He laid back on the dusty ground, staring up at the faint stars. Why did he keep hurting Foxy? He had almost hurt Bonnie and Chica too. Was he really spinning out of control?

Freddy thought back to Mr. Fitzgerald. Jeremy, his first name was. That kid got a job at the first pizzeria when he was eighteen. He had always been so afraid. His brown eyes had widened sometimes so large that Freddy could see his reflection in them. He looked so ragged.

Those Toy animatronics, they stole his spot. They replaced him and his friends. Why couldn't they see that? Bonnie, Chica and Foxy had all gotten to know their counterparts, Freddy's counterpart as well. Then there was Balloon Boy and The Puppet. Freddy liked The Puppet the best. He always stayed in his box and out of Freddy's business. He didn't care about the others. When Freddy asked him for...help, he immediately accepted, if it meant he could get away from all the others. When those plastic children's toys got melted down, he felt almost nothing, like he should. The Puppet came with him. Freddy hid him in the Supply Closet. Bonnie never said anything about him being there, and Freddy never brought it up. He would go down and talk to him once in awhile, but The Puppet didn't care where he was, as long as people left him alone and he had his own little music box. Freddy could tell Mike had heard it. He could hear the tinkly music if it was quiet enough. Mike had always cocked his head at that, but passed it off as them playing tricks.

The sky had been getting steadily brighter, and Freddy's system told him it was twenty-three minutes until it was time to go back on stage. The bear rolled to his feet, looking back at the stream where his hat still was. Nothing he could do about it now. He made the short journey back to the pizzeria.

/

Mike was worried. Not _about _Freddy, but he was worried Freddy would be caught and Mike would be fired. Jeremy said he wanted Freddy to be caught. Lissy had fallen asleep. When Freddy had disappeared from the pizzeria, Mike had assumed to the others he had gone out through the back door. Bonnie and Chica had disagreed, saying he wasn't so stupid as to leave without them. The cameras would catch him, and he wouldn't risk that. But Mike had gone down to the bathrooms, and indeed, the boxes had been moved.

Bonnie had called him an idiot, but trusted that he would come back by opening. Chica said that they should go after him, and surprisingly, Foxy agreed.

But Mike told everyone to stay where they were. Freddy would come back on his own, he had to. Everyone seemed to think he was the boss, because they listened. Jeremy still wished Freddy didn't come back.

Bonnie and Chica had to return to stage and Foxy to the cove. Mike was going to go after him, and finally, no less than five minutes until the other employees showed up, he crawled through the hole, moving the boxes back in place. Without so much as a glance at Mike, he walked past him and onto the stage, picking up his microphone and locking into place.

Bonnie and Chica exchanged glances but said nothing.

/

Abigale was happy to see Lissy again and happy to meet Jeremy.

"Hey," Mike said, pushing Jeremy forward, bumping him into Abby. "This is Jeremy, he's pretty cute, you should get to know each other...maybe over a drink or something?"

Jeremy glared at Mike and Abby looked confused. "Umm..Mike? Can I talk to you for a minute?" she said, motioning him over. Mike looked quickly around..

"Uh-sorry! I have to go clean the robots!" he walked quickly to the stage and Abby looked a little put down.

Lissy patted her should. "Just slow down. He'll get there." Abby nodded understandingly and went to check all the cash in the register.

Jeremy sat at the table, all alone, glaring at the three robots on stage. Bonnie winked at him.

/

Mike scowled as he unscrewed Bonnie's back panel. "I mean, why the hell is she so interested in me?! I don't like her like that! Can't she see?" Bonnie said nothing.

Mike scowled even further as he disconnected to wires and connected them to the right plug. "How do you even get these mixed up? You were in my office the whole time!"

With Bonnie set right and cleaned, he moved on to Freddy. The wires in his back panel were all fine, as well as the switch. He moved to the front to clean around his eyes. Something felt off. Looking up, he saw what was wrong. "Where'd your hat go?"

Freddy blinked. "I threw it into a river."

"O...kay." he asked no further questions.

Two of Chica's wires were completely disconnected. "How are you working properly?" Mike cleaned around her magenta eyes and her beak.

Jeremy watched the entire time. Freddy looked down at him with his light blue eyes. The former Freddy Fazbear guard fidgeted around in his seat.

Mr. Charms came in a few minutes before opening. When he saw Lissy was there, he immediately swaggered over, a huge grin on his face.

"Hey! Have you though about my offer?"

Lissy glared. "No. You're creepy. Honestly, I'd rather sooner date Freddy then go out with you." she pointed at the bear on stage. Mr. Charms just stared.

"So...that's a no?"

Lissy almost slapped him, but instead she just took a deep breath and went to go sit next to Jeremy.

/

Freddy and his crew apparently were programed to tell whether a kid had been to their pizzeria before or not. A new kid had a birthday party and brought a whole group of his friends who had never been there before, so to celebrate, the three animatronics sang 'Meet the Fazband!'.

Bonnie started strumming his guitar and Chica lifted her cupcake higher. Freddy waved his microphone around.

"Hello!" they all sang. "And welcome to the pizzeria! We can all be friends, it's always nice to see ya! Let's get to know each other! Are you ready? 3 2 1 GO!"

Bonnie sang first. "Hey there! It's your favorite bunny buddy, BONNIE! I like it when everything is warm and kinds and sunny! My friends and I here, we're in a band! I play the guitar and everything is grand!" he did a dinky little guitar solo, then returned to playing with the beat coming from the speakers.

Chica sand next, cradling her cupcake in her yellow hands. "Hi! Let's eat! Always singing to a catchy beat! My name's Chica! I'm second in command, always ready to give a helping hand. Backup singer to my friends, it seems the fun will ever end!" She waved her cupcake through the air again.

Freddy stood forward now. He lifted his microphone closer to his mouth. "Hello everyone! Are you ready for Freddy? We're going to shake the roof so please hold steady! Main singer on the stage, but with a tender heart-" he seemed to pause, but quickly kept singing to Bonnie's tune so no one would suspect they were anything but lifeless animatronics, "Nothing could ever tear my friends and I apart... Fun, loving, and quite the gentleman, now get ready to jump and clap and stand!"

After that song, they went back to singing some other kids song. Bonnie, Chica and even Foxy in his cove had noticed that Freddy paused.

/

Mike yawned, trudging to the car. Lissy drove and Jeremy refused to sit in the back with Foxy again, so Mike kicked back and fell asleep on the way home. Foxy kept poking him to make sure he was breathing. (The animatronic panicked a lot...)

They got back to the apartments, and Foxy had never deactivated the whole day for quite. It seemed he had gotten better and better at staying active. (Which scared Jeremy) Mike still hadn't moved and Lissy didn't want to wake him, so Foxy hoisted him over his shoulder and sprinted up the stairs. The fox set him in his bed and Lissy and Jeremy decided they were going to share the room Mike had cleaned out.

They had spent the whole day just hanging around. Lissy had been satisfied (at least for now) with their trip to the park yesterday. Foxy curled up on Mike's bed, resting next to him. Jeremy started ranting about how he wasn't going to let his cousin get killed by the 'raging insane fox' in his sleep. But after awhile, he calmed down and fell asleep on the spare bed, in all his clothes too. It seemed he hadn't packed anything for his trip.

Lissy sat on the couch, watching a soap opera she found, happily digging into the cart of cookie dough ice cream Mike had brought from the pizzeria for himself.

Phoenix chicken

_**A/N: **I don't really have anything to say. :P_

_Sorry, if this is late. One of the keys on my keyboard broke off so it take me longer to type. I had this chapter ready, I just needed to write the guest reviews and stuff._

_SPEAKING OF GUEST REVIEWS_

-Freddy cra cra  
Bonnie cra cra  
Chica cra cra  
Mike cra cra  
Jeremy cra cra  
Foxy, awesome  
Lizzy cra cra  
Crayon cra cra  
Golden Freddy cra cra

Just guess who wrote this review. Don't bother looking at it name it's someone else.

_Phoenix Chicken? :P_

_And don't mess with my crayon he did nothing to you D:_

_Lol I don't know what I'm doing anymore. _

-I looked at the bread or toast thing from awhile back, and looking at it now I'm like, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOH! I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE!" :D

I could just imagine myself smacking Freddy around a little for being so mean to Foxy. Cuz, let's face it, Freddy DESERVES a good smacking. I read Freddy smacking Foxy and I was all, *EXTREME GASP* "HOW. DARE. YOU!"

I can just look at Bonnie fantasizing about Mike and I'm like, "Senpai will NEVER notice you!" (That's mean, I'm sorry.) however, I think the whole concept of Bonnie endlessly flirting with Mike to be HILARIOUS!

Speaking of love, why doesn't Mike get rid of all his girlfriends stuff? And by that I mean MOVE ON. Sure, she died and Mike could've saved her, yeah that sucks, but endlessly crying over it every day won't do a damn thing to make it any better. (I'm assuming she died horribly at some point. Please correct me if I'm wrong.)

_Yeah, everyone wants to smack Freddy around by now. :P I feel bad for making my characters such jerks. _

_Bonnie: FINE THEN I'LL JUST HIT ON JEREMY SENPAI :P_

_Yeah, Katherine died. Because I just loooooooove making things sad. Ya know, when I first planned this story I actually was just going to make it all happy and werid. But then I sat back and went, "No. How can I make this terrible?" XP_

_And yes, Mike knows it won't make anything better. Mike's a pessimist. Lissy needs to beat him up before he gets it._

Oh my god I could so see Foxy sticking his head out the window like a dog with his tongue (his freaky yet awesome long snake like tongue) flapping in the wind and some guy passing in his car comes up beside the unknowing Mikes car and the man see Foxy and stares in shock,fear, and confusion. XD imagine seeing that on the road!  
Mike really!? You just noticed, JUST noticed that Foxy had some gold teeth!? USE YOUR EYES MAN! Lol  
YEEEEES! Jeremy! I love his character! I love when people make him shy and a wimp (if they do it)  
And yes Foxy I do love you cause you are my favorite! Freddy being the third or fourth but  
It goes like this 1: Foxy. 2:Mangle. 2: Bonnie (in originals) 3:Freddy. 4: (Not sure) But I know one thing. That BB of a pain is my most hated one cause he keeps LAUGHIN AT ME! But I like him a lot in some stories.

_XP Foxy is not a cute puppy but I want him to be. D:_

_I really can't see Jeremy any other way but shy and wimpy. But although he is more of a wimp than Mike, Mike is such a twig Jeremy could easily beat him in a fight. Mike can't even grow facial hair. Everyone makes fun of him. _

_Originally, I made my BB an asshole because I really didn't like him either. But we got to know each other, and he's actually my precious baby now. I get attached to my characters, then kill them off. I feel like Andrew Hussie. :P_

_Foxy: I LOVE YOU TOO. TAKE THAT MIKE. :D_

-The fic is funny, and intresting can't wait for the next chapters.

_Thanks! I hope this was a good chapter also! :D_

-Awwwwww,I can actually imagine Foxy rolling around in the grass down a hill,whooping.

_XP Foxy has learned to embrace his inner puppy._

-Can u maybe add phone guy? He can be a waiter.

_I really really really want to. I would love that so much; I love Phone Guy. There's only one problem. My Phone Guy is dead. Q ^ Q_

-I played crash twinssnity. I never got thruogh ant agony dough. STUPID ANTS WHY U STEAL MEH WUMPAAAA...  
Any way, this story yummy. Pringles!~  
Did u read movie night at freddys? Freddy is not a noob there. Yay!  
DIE ANTS. I STOLE ROXAS KEYBLADE. WHHHACHHHAA. wut do u mean dey are not heartless. "Blavcghh" nuh uh dis key blade mines.

_You should keep playing and beat it and laugh in everyone's faces._

_And YES! I have read Movie Night at Freddy's. I loved it. ._

_XD_

-So many reviews, they take almost half the chapter, besides that good fic

_Yes I know. I love getting reviews though. XP Don't worry though! In about two chapters I'm gonna upload a LONG chapter. And I mean long. :P_

-cant wait for more, this is brilliant!

_Thank you! :D_

-I have and idea for an add on! Foxy is on Mikes phone and sees like a white kitten with amber eyes for sale. He contacts the seller and Mike has no clue. A few hours later Mikes going through his text messages and like freaks out cause the kitten was 500 bucks. He asked Foxy why he wanted the kitten and he said "It reminds me of Mangle"  
Idk if they get the kitten or not lol. Bye!

_OMG A BABY MANGLE KITTEN! Now I really want Mike to have a kitten. FREDDY WOULD FREAK HE LOVES CATS OMG._

_XD 500 bucks for a kitten but Foxy don't care. _

-You know fnaf 2 is a prequel, right?

_Yep! Sorry if I didn't make it clear that it was! _

_Anyway guys! We only have two more chapters! Then I can start writing your guy's wonderful ideas! :D Can't wait! _

_Love you all! 3_


	17. Chapter 16

"HEY!" Jeremy started awake when he heard Mike yell. Looking around, he saw Lissy still fast asleep. How she could sleep through all this noise Jeremy didn't know, but he sure couldn't. Jeremy stepped over the edge of the bed, standing and stretching.

He walked out of the room he was staying in, ruffling his bed hair, trying to straighten it somewhat. Foxy was running around the apartment like mad, something clutched in his hand. Mike was chasing after him, yelling like crazy. He had no shirt on, so Jeremy guessed that was what Foxy had. Jeremy glared at the animatronic, padding into the kitchen. He shuffled around the kitchen, finding a half-empty box of Captain Crunch. Jeremy picked it up, pouring some into a clean bowl. (He knew it was clean because Lissy had been doing dishes.)

Just as he was pouring the milk, Foxy dashed into the kitchen. He bowled into Jeremy, making the man screech in fear. The animatronic grabbed the box, turning and throwing it at Mike, who had followed.

"CAPTIN' CRUNCH!" he yelled, cereal flying all over the room.

"JERK!" Mike recovered, grabbing at his shirt. "Give it back!"

"Ah, I think I'll keep it, matey! I'm sure someone'll appreciate this!" Foxy grinned deviously and Mike's blush stood out on his pale skin drastically. He wasn't sure whether he meant Abigale or Bonnie, but he would not want to be seen shirtless by either one.

Jeremy sighed, turning back to his spilt bowl of cereal. He picked it back up, salvaging whatever he could, sitting in the living room. Foxy and Mike were still arguing in the kitchen and Lissy was sleeping. It was 11:20 at night. Wow.

After a couple more minutes of fighting, Mike got his shirt back. He pulled on his uniform, sitting on the couch next to Jeremy with a sigh. Looking over at his cousin, Mike noticed he hadn't changed clothes.

"Hey, man. Didn't you bring a suitcase or something?" Mike punched his shoulder.

Jeremy shook his head, taking a bite of his cereal silently.

"Oh, well you can barrow some of mine if you want. Why didn't you bring a suitcase?"

Jeremy held up a finger, finishing chewing then spoke. "I was in a hurry to get here. I thought I could stop you from going to work the first night I came here."

Mike laughed. "Jeremy, come on. I'm not quitting."

"Oh, Mike. I will find a way. I'm not going to let them hurt you,"

"Okay, whatever you say, Jeremy." Mike rolled his eyes. "Ya know, They used to attack me the first week, but after that...I took Foxy home and they changed. I swear, they've changed...Whatever happened back when you worked for the pizzeria, they don't do that anymore. I mean, I still worry about it a lot, who wouldn't, but...I don't know. They're starting to change."

"Mike. They can't change. They're robots. I know they seem nice at first, heck the Toy animatronics were too! I even talked to them a couple of times. But after that," Jeremy shook his head. "Mike, I don't want you to get hurt." he repeated. "And trust me, you will if you stay there."

Mike just stared. He had never seen Jeremy so serious about something.

Lissy walked out of the spare room, rubbing her eyes. Her hair was sticking up in all directions and her pajamas were twisted up. She yawned and sat down next to Mike, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Charlie called," she said softly, referring to her husband. "He was wondering when I was coming home."

Mike's eyes widened. "But...but you haven't been here that long! Only two or three days! You can't leave right now!"

Lissy patted his shoulder as Mike had done to Jeremy moments before. "This is my fifth day here. Almost a week, Mike. I told him I would be home next Tuesday. He needs help with Lilly and John."

Mike sighed, leaning back. Jeremy looked at her. "They're not gonna let you go now that you know about their secret. Guess I better hurry up and stop them!"

Lissy looked back at him. "I'm glad I got involved in all this, Jeremy." He shook his head, taking another bite of his cereal, chewing it, then swallowing.

"You aren't going to be soon."

/

They drug Foxy from Mike's room where he had been hiding and they all went to the car. This time Lissy sat in back with Foxy.

They got to the pizzeria in fifteen minutes. Foxy looked back to his cove, then walked to the office. No one said anything.

Mike offered Jeremy the tablet when they all sat down. He refused, almost throwing it across the room. The time turned to 12:00 and immediately Bonnie and Chica came to the office. Jeremy glared at them, and they seemed little bothered by that. They sat down next to Foxy as they had the two days before.

/

Freddy stepped off the stage, watching the camera. The red light flicked on and off and the bear could tell they weren't worried about him anymore. It was offending really. Without making any noise, he walked all the way to the office. He could hear them talking inside.

"Ya, it was like, the funniest thing ever!" Chica laughed at something.

"You know what's better?" Bonnie answered when everyone's laughter died down. "That time when we were singing on stage and Chica-" he snorted, trying not to laugh.

"NO! Don't tell them that!" Chica slapped in Bonnie's direction. "Don't!"

Bonnie laughed, waving her off. "We- we were singing and and Chica, in the middle of our song, she-she slipped and fell off stage! She landed so closed to two little kids, and they were scared for their life!" he collapsed in laughter. "You should've seen her face! She had pizza all over her!"

"You're the worst!" Chica wailed and everyone laughed. Jeremy took a little too much pleasure in Chica's misfortune.

Foxy was sitting in between Bonnie and Chica. He lifted his head and sniffed around, looking at the window Freddy was hiding by. He knew he was there, so it was no use pretending not to be there.

Freddy stepped into the door frame. Everyone looked at him and Jeremy, who was closest to him, reached over and shut the door.

"Oh, come on!" he shouted, teleporting over to the other door. He slapped a paw over the buttons so no one could shut the door. "Mike..." he said slowly and Mike nodded, looking wary. "Can you help me get my hat out of the river? Mr. Charms is going to fire someone if I don't get it back."

Mike stood. "Uh...sure." he patted Lissy and looked at Jeremy. "Be right back." he walked out of the door, leaving his keys.

Freddy followed him to the backdoor. They both slipped out of the pizzeria in silence. Freddy started walking in the direction of the river.

"Wait!" they both turned to see Chica chasing after them. "You're gonna need someone to blank the cameras!"

Freddy stared for a minute, but nodded. They all trudged on, Chica making sure the cameras were sent to static. She didn't have enough energy to shut of the lights as well. They stopped at the river, but Freddy was puzzled to see his hat wasn't there anymore. They all went searching and Mike found it, awhile later, a ways down the large stream.

Mike couldn't reach it with a stick, as the animatronic hadn't been able to, so he angrily splashed into the cold river, snatching the metal hat out and throwing at the robots. Chica picked it up, shaking the extra water from it, handing it to Freddy, who stuck it carefully back on his head. Water droplets dripped down his face, but luckily none of it fell into open parts of his suit.

Mike sloshed out of the river, cussing up a storm. Chica frowned telling him not to swear, which resulted in Mike saying she sounded like his sister.

With Mike now dripping wet and freezing, the headed back to the pizzeria.

"We have towels you could dry off with." Freddy said and Mike furrowed his brow.

"Towels? Why do you have towels?"

"...To clean up after..."

"Nevermind." Mike shuddered, thinking of the Phone Guy.

They got back to the pizzeria and Bonnie and Foxy were sitting by the backdoor. When Freddy, Mike and Chica came out of the hole, they stood up.

"Uhh...guys? Jeremy went psycho and locked Lissy in the room...so...ya..." Bonnie looked to the side awkwardly,

"What?!" Mike dashed down the hallway, everyone else following. "Jeremy!" he yelled, looking into the window. "Jeremy! Let me in!"

Jeremy squinted into the darkness and dragged the flashlight out, shining it Mike's eyes. Jeremy couldn't see out without a light, but Mike could see in. Lissy was sitting in the corner of the room, tied up with some old, dirty rope. She didn't seem very happy, but she didn't try and kick or anything.

"Goddamn Jeremy! This has gone too far! Let me in!" Mike pounded on the window.

"I'm so sorry, Mike!" Jeremy shook his head. "If I let you in, then they will get in! I only tied her up because she wouldn't stop biting me! I won't hurt her!"

"God-" Mike spun around. "Freddy! Can't you teleport in?"

Freddy shook his head regretfully. "Sorry. I can't teleport into the room with the doors closed. It's the rules."

"For-for real?! Come on! You made the rules, you can break them!" Mike slapped the window.

Freddy shook his head again. "I didn't make the rules."

"Then who did?- I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Mike stomped down the hall. "Lissy! Hold on!"

The Fazband and Foxy followed him. He went down to the backstage area. Looking around, he found the basement door. The door was on the wall the camera was mounted on, so the video feed couldn't see it. He dug out his keys, unlocking the door. He ran down the many steps, making it to the bottom in in a few seconds flat. The animatronics clunked down the stairs after him.

Mike reached toward a small box mounted on the wall and unlocked that as well. He flipped the many switches off all at once. Nothing happened.

"Um...they got rid of the power switch..." Bonnie spoke up. "It was to...I don't really know, but we have a generator. And that is in a cage we can't break." he pointed to the small caged generator in the corner of the room and Mike cussed again.

"How did he even get you guys out of the office?!"

"Uh..." Foxy flipped his eyepatch down, elbowing Bonnie, who elbowed him back.

"He...uh..he told us you were going to take Freddy and Chica to the park and not us because we didn't help..." Bonnie said, blinking his red eyes.

"Are you serious?!"

"Hey man! We really want to go to the park! Don't _judge!_"

Mike rolled his eyes and stomped back upstairs, to the office, banging on the window three times. Jeremy jumped inside and flicked his flashlight on again.

"Let! Me! In!" Mike yelled, banging on the window again and Jeremy shook his head again.

"Dumbass!" Lissy shouted from her chair, kicking in Jeremy's direction. Mike knew she was getting even more pissed.

Foxy shouldered past everyone and started banging on the door. Jeremy seemed scared shitless and Foxy kept banging. The man in the room glanced down at the tablet.

"Stop!" he screamed. "I'm running out of power!" Foxy hit the door harder.

Finally, the power went out and both doors opened. Foxy tumbled into the room, not expecting that, and Bonnie caught him, helping him stand upright again. Everyone filed into the room and Jeremy shrunk back in his seat.

Mike immediately slapped the back of Jeremy's head and went to help Lissy out of her bonds. While he did, Freddy picked Jeremy up, slinging him over his shoulder, kicking, flailing and all. Mike looked back at him.

"Um...are you going to stuff him? Because this would be awkward...I'm not going to let you guys stuff my cousin into a suit."

Freddy shook his head. "I wasn't going to...but it might make-" he quickly shut up.

"Make what?" Lissy asked, dusting herself off. Jeremy kicked and screamed some more in Freddy's grasp.

The bear looked to Bonnie, who's eyes widened a bit. Both of them shrugged.

Foxy, who had been quiet this whole time, flipped his eyepatch up and narrowed his eyes and Bonnie, who fidgeted. "Wha' 're ye hidin'?"

"Uh-nothing!" he stuttered, and everyone could tell he was lying. Bonnie often wore his heart on his metal and cloth sleeves, and now was no exception. Foxy narrowed his golden eyes even further.

"Bonnie..." Chica said, a frown on her metal beak.

Bonnie took a nervous glance at Freddy, who just stared, shaking his head slowly. The purple rabbit shrunk back, glancing every which way, a sound coming from his throat that sounded like swallowing. Lissy and Mike leaned against the door, staring at the animatronics as well. Bonnie squeezed his eyes close.

"Bonnie," Foxy said again, and Bonnie's eyes shot open.

"THE MARIONETT IS IN THE SUPPLY CLOSET!" he shouted, his fists clenched. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Freddy! I didn't mean to-"

Freddy slapped a paw over Bonnie's mouth, still holding a now quiet Jeremy over his shoulder. "It's fine. We just need to figure out what to do about him."

Chica just waved her hands in the air, shaking her head. "Whoa, whoa whoa whoa...So, you're telling me that Freddy brought The Marionette to the pizzeria? Even when everyone else got shut down? Why'd you take _that_ guy? He's an idiot!"

Freddy shrugged, looking down at the floor. "Uh...well. I don't know?" he shrugged again, Jeremy wiggling on his shoulder.

"The- The Marionette?" Jeremy asked shrilly. "No! Let me go! I can't-"

Freddy shook him around a bit. "Shut it, Mr. Fitzgerald."

Foxy chuckled, flipping his eyepatch back down when everyone looked at him. "What?" he frowned, glancing at Freddy, who just stared, his top hat slightly askew.

Mike cleared his throat to clear the tension in the room. "So-uh...how to we get this guy to...not kill Jeremy?"

"Glue his box shut!" Chica suggested and everyone shook their heads at her. She scoffed. "Like you have any better ideas."

/

Foxy volunteered to guard Jeremy in the dining area. They tied him to a chair with the rope he had used for Lissy.

"Um..." they all tried to squeeze into the supply closet to get a good look at the Marionette's box. "Guys! I can barely fit in here by myself!" Bonnie said, trying to back out.

"Everybody move!" Freddy shouted frustratingly. The power was still off until 6:00 (it was 3:12) so Mike and Lissy had to feel around in the dark. They all backed up into the hallway and waited for Freddy to do something. There was the sound of something heavy scraping and the brown animatronic came out of the closet (Bonnie snickered as he told that joke later) dragging a very dusty, large present after him.

"Is that him?" Lissy asked, confused.

"He's in the box," Freddy grunted. Chica and Bonnie helped in pushing and pulling the box over to the dining room.

When they reached it, Jeremy started kicking his legs again. They had put duck tape on his mouth to keep him from alerting anybody who happened to pass by the pizzeria and...wow. If anyone were to guess, they had taken Jeremy captive.

Freddy and Bonnie hoisted the box onto the one of the tables two feet away from Jeremy. The former guard scooted his chair back with his tied together legs. Chica came out of the kitchen with a pizza. She offered slices to everybody then bit into one herself.

"Oh, come on! I have to clean that out of your beak!" Mike complained and Chica shrugged.

With everything in place, Freddy glanced at everyone, his gaze lingering on Foxy the longest, who seemed very uncomfortable, then he turned to the box and tapped on the side.

"Uh...Mari?" Freddy called to the jack-in-the-box inside.

Nothing happened for awhile, then he suddenly popped out, making everyone jump and Lissy and Jeremy screamed around his duck-tape partially out of surprise, partially to make someone let him go.

The Puppet leaned his elbow on the side of his box, his strings connected to the lid. "Why did you drag my box out here?" was the first thing he said. Then, the white pinpricks of light shining from his black eyes turned to Jeremy and his smile seemed to widen. "Oh, you've already tied him for me."

"Uh, actually, no...We tied him so he wouldn't...try and do anything stupid," Mike said, stepping in front of him with Lissy by his side.

Freddy rung his hands together. "Um, here's the thing-"

"So you're telling me," the Marionette said, waving his hands in the air, his strings hitting the sides of his box, "that you've lured Mr. Fitzgerald here, tied him up, brought my box all the way out here, just to tell me I can't have him?" he glared back at each of the animatronics.

"Uh...Mr...Puppet...it may seem kinda like that," Lissy said, "but it's not-"

"We didn't lure him here! I swear!" Chica said, waving her half eaten pizza in the air.

"You're Mike's sister, aren't you?" 'Mari' said, staring straight at Lissy, ignoring Chica.

"Ya...ya how did you know that?" she flattened her bangs with her hand, shifting from foot to foot nervously.

The Marionette chuckled. "Nothing happens in this pizzeria without me knowing about it."

"Um..." Bonnie walked a little closer to the box, he motioned the Marionette down. Jack rolled his eyes, but bent down. Bonnie whispered something into his...well the spot where his ears _would _be. The Marionette grinned again.

"Oh, yes. I know about that too."

"DANG IT!" Bonnie stomped a metallic foot, his ears drooping in embarrassment.

The Marionette straighted again, looking at Freddy. "Here's the deal. You let me kill Jeremy, as I have waited _so long _to do, or I'll kill Micheal and Elizabeth. Because as you know," he locked his gaze onto Jeremy, who squeaked in fright, "once I'm out of my box, you can't get me back in."

_**A/N: **Bleh_

_GUEST REVIEWS!_

-500 dollars for a kitten. I can see Mike now, absolutely fuming, glaring at Foxy all, "$500? ... $500?!... Does Mike Schmit have to CHOKE a b*tch?!"

Freddy's hat is magnetic? Really? I never would've guessed. I read the part about Freddy looking into the camera and I was all, "Woah-woah-w-w-WOAH!...WOAH!...WOAH! ... They can do that?"  
After Lizzy flat out REJECTED Mr. Charms, I was all "OOOOOOOOOOOOH! YOU JUST GOT BURNED! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" *blows air horn*

Is it weird that I wanna see more of Freddy beating the crap out of Foxy even though I know it's wrong? I'm weird like that. :D

_XD Mike is gonna kill someone. Most likely Foxy. _

_Freddy's hat is magnetic. That's how it sticks to his head, otherwise it would just fall off. It's too small for him X3 The animatronics have the magical power to look through cameras. I think it makes them more creepy. XP_

_XD *blows airhorns*_

_And yes, I do that too. I'm attracted to sad things. I don't know why. T.T_

-Okay, enough with the silly reveiws. This is the basic summary up tho chapter 16.

Mike volunteers to take Foxy home just to win an argument with his boss. At first things are very chaotic with Foxy being angry that he's not living in his cove anymore, but things cool down and they become friends.

Currently, Jermey is here and paranoid as ever.

Yup. He is. ️. *evil grin*

_Yup pretty much. XD_

-NOO! Not phone guy senpai (pg my fav charater) but I'm still happy cause u have the puppet and he's my second fav

_The Puppet in this universe is an asshole. D: I don't like it but he just is. _

-I wonder what would happen if they encounter a genie?

_Freddy would wish for cats and his family back because he likes cats._

_Foxy would wish for all his past mistakes to go away._

_Bonnie would wish for Markiplier. Just Markiplier. _

_Chica would wish for...surprise surprise: unlimited pizza._

_Mike would wish for everyone to go away. And for all of his food back._

-Awwh only 2 more chapters...?

_Until the oneshots! Don't worry! :D_

_AAAAAAAAND this one's not a guest, but I really wanted to respond to his/her comment but I can't. T^T_

-Woo! I have been looking at this fanfic for awhile now, but never really got the chance to review! First of all, nice story!  
It's pretty funny to think that Jeremy is a scared wimp, when my Jeremy was the victim of the Bite of 87', and is extremely angry at times, and is brave and not afraid to throw some smack at Springtrap, or any person, really. Just wanted to say that. xD

I also really like your version of Mike as well, I like the fact that he is depressed and actually has a bad side to himself. I don't really talk about Mike that much, he's like a side character. But he possesses Shadow Bonnie, and in my universe, Shadow Bonnie is a spare suit for Spring-Bonnie and Spring-Freddy. ._.

Anyways, nice story! I really like how you have all of the personalities for the characters, and everything just works out. See you in the next chapter!

_Haha, thanks! _

_Oh god I can't imagine Jeremy talking smack to anyone, especially Springtrap XD That would be amazing to watch._

_It sounds like you got some amazing backstory and headcannon plot to your 'universe' or whatever. It awesome! _

_Thank you! :D_

_So ya! The next chapter will be the FINAL chapter of this arch. It's going to be a long one (possibly longer than it needs to be)but just think of it as the finale to a series._

_Puppet is a jerk._

_I don't like him._

_In this universe at least. _


	18. Chapter 17

_**A/N: **Ya, this is the long chapter. XP It's too long. Sorry. _

_EVERYTHING HAPPENS_

_AND ITS TERRIBLE_

_I've been procrastinating so sorry all you lovely people here it is! The super long chapter! O.O_

_. . ._

Everyone stood in shocked silence while The Marionette continued to stare at Jeremy, who was on the verge of hyperventilating by this point. Mike sighed, reaching over and ripping off the tape on his mouth.

"Look," Foxy said, pointing his hook in the Marionette's direction, "Mari, I never liked you much. Yer not gonna get Mike or 'is sister or cousin."

Everyone stared in shock, even Mike, but Lissy 'awwed' and Foxy shook his head in amusement.

"Really now? Because, last I recall," The Puppet said, tapping his three fingers against his box, smearing the dust on it, "you were banished to the Pirate's Cove! What makes you think Freddy has forgiven you for what you did? After all, you were the one to aid the previous employees in shutting down your little friends..."

Bonnie and Chica look at Foxy in shock. The fox didn't look up from the floor. Freddy wouldn't meet anyones gaze.

"Wait...what? F-Foxy..Is-is that true?" Chica asked, disbelief in her voice.

"Of-of course it's not, Chica," Bonnie said, hoping what The Marionette said was a lie. "He-he wouldn't do something like that. He's our friend. He was _their _friend." He looked at Foxy. "..Right?"

Foxy just opened his loose jaw a bit, closing it again. Rage and disgust filled Bonnie's and Chica's faces.

"You see, your friend here, he wanted to stop Freddy at first. But he just. Couldn't. Do it. He had to help his brother." Mari said in a tone that one used to talk to a baby, making Foxy and Freddy grimace as their mistakes were brought to the table.

"Foxy." Freddy said. The fox looked at him, backing away. "I-" that was all he said. Bonnie surged forward, grabbing a hold of Foxy's ear, and yanking, _hard._

Foxy screeched, slashing his hook at Bonnie. It hit it's target, ripping a large gash in the purple material. Bonnie snarled and pulled harder. The already weakened joint came all the way free and Bonnie threw Foxy's now detached ear across the dining area.

"_HOW COULD YOU!?" _Bonnie screamed. "They helped us! They were the only ones! They took care of us when no one else would! How could you just sit there and pretend to be INNOCENT? Like you were our FRIEND?"

Foxy was laying on the floor, grabbing at his empty ear socket now, moaning in pain. "Hey!" Mike screamed. Lissy was trying to sooth Foxy, but her attempts got her nowhere. "Really?! Freddy was the one who started this and you haven't done a THING while he dismantled him! Some 'friends' you are!"

Bonnie was taken aback. His red eyes widened and Chica stepped to stand beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder nervously.

Everything was still in the room besides for Foxy's pained whimpering and Mike and Bonnie were having a stare down. Finally, The Marionette moved.

He climbed out of his box, his strings extending to follow him. When he jumped off of the table and stood at his full hight, he came to a little taller than Foxy, who was roughly seven feet. He calmly walked toward Jeremy and Mike went to stand in front of him again.

"I don't care what you say," Mike said," you aren't getting Jeremy.

The Puppet seemed to smile a little wider, looking at Bonnie, who was sniffling, wiping at his eyes, which was pointless, seeing as how he couldn't cry. "You-you humans _are_ all the same!" the rabbit said. "I thought- I thought you were different, Mike. But you're _just the same! _I- I remember why we started this in the first place, Mari. Started to kill the night guards. Because- because they deserved it, right? Humans just make everything worse." Chica, who was still at Bonnie's side, looked back and forth between her friend and Mike, as if she didn't know who's side to take. Bonnie kept talking, "They don't deserve to live a life they aren't grateful for. They make everybody miserable. All they do is cause pain. That's why we stuff them into the suits. We need to keep the children happy," he looked up at The Puppet, who nodded, seeming like a please teacher who had taught a student.

"That's the joy of creation," he said softly, his gaze traveling to look at Jeremy.

Mike sucked in a breath. He couldn't get everyone out and the power was used up. But he couldn't let Lissy and Jeremy get stuffed into a suit.

He...he shouldn't have let it come to this. If he had never started to get close to them. He could've just left Foxy alone. Everything would be fine. He could easily keep the animatronics out of of his office. But now he's put everyone in danger.

"Bonnie," he finally said, flinching back when Freddy moved closer. Chica looked at Mike and Lissy, not wanting to hurt them, but she knew she couldn't do anything but buy them time if needed. He needed to buy some time.

"Bonnie, trust me. I'm not one of those people. he placed a hand on the back of his neck. "Lissy and Jeremy aren't like that either. I mean, yeah Jeremy sometimes is a dick," Jeremy made a noise of protest from his seat, but Lissy silenced him with a glare, "but they're still good people. We would never intentionally hurt someone." Mike took a small step toward his family, watching the animatonics cautiously. "You know, when my girlfriend died, they were there for me."

Bonnie just stared, his gaze curious but guarded. "They got me through it," Mike repeated. "All humans aren't bad." Mike nodded slowly. "A lot of us are good.

Bonnie didn't say anything, but he seemed to be hesitating. Freddy moved forward again, and everyone flinched back. The Marionette smiled again, thinking that Freddy was going to help him, but he didn't pay any mind to Mike or Lissy or Jeremy, who was still tied up. He kneeled by Foxy on the floor.

"Get up," he said softly. When Foxy just moaned again, Lissy helped Freddy pull him up off of the ground. Foxy was practically carried on his shoulder, and Freddy brought him to Chica, who immediately started fussing over him.

Mari rolled his eyes. "Wow. Really? You are all saps. Fine, I can do this by myself." he continued walking toward Jeremy, who promptly started kicking and screaming, but Freddy wasn't done. He advanced on the Puppet, who towered over him.

"You aren't stuffing them." Freddy said simply, his blue eyes cold.

"Oh? And why is that?" The Marionette chuckled. "Do you remember that last day Jeremy worked at the pizzeria? Do you remember what happened?" Freddy still stood firm and Mari continued. "Golden Freddy appeared in his office, remember? And he summoned me there and you and Toy Freddy. And do you remember what he said?"

"Yes." Freddy finally spoke. "He said he would kill Jeremy if he ever came back, no more messing around. But guess what?" he added, crossing his arms and smirking. "We don't work for Golden Freddy anymore. He made me leader."

For the first time since The Puppet came out of his box, he frowned, his black eyes widening. "No. You're lying. You still work for him! I was-AM second in command! You have to listen to me!"

Freddy shook his head. "Chica's second in command. I saved you because you helped me. But, now that I think about it, you didn't. You didn't help me at all, did you?" The Marionette took a step back when Freddy took one forward.

"What are you going to do? You can't do anything! You know I could beat you in a heartbeat!" The Marionette ran to his box, reaching in and pulling out a much smaller one. He threw it at Mike, who instinctively caught it. It fit perfectly in the palm of his hand.

"Don't open it!" Jeremy screeched, wriggling like mad. Mike looked back at him, then at the others, who shook their heads as well.

"It's a baby box!" Lissy cooed and Mike looked at her incredulously.

"Really? We _are _in a lot of danger right now."

"Oh, so you can make a joke but I can't?" Lissy scoffed, continuing when Mike opened his mouth to argue. "And don't say you wouldn't! I saw you thinking about it!"

Mike shrugged, tossing the small present back on the floor. "Wasn't going to open it anyway, I'm not stupid." Looking around, Mike suddenly stumbled when something hit him in the face.

Turns out, Bonnie had screamed for Mike to watch out, but it was too late. The Marionette had taken something out of one of those small presents, a little black, shadowy ball, and chucked it right into Mike's face.

Everyone stood in shock, waiting to see if anything else happened. When nothing did, Mike blinked and turned to the Marionette, who was still standing beside his box. "What...was that supposed to do something?"

Just as he said that, he dropped over onto his hands and knees, throwing up blood. Lissy gasped and dropped to her knees as well, rubbing Mike's back, looking around in panic.

"What was in that?" Freddy roared, turning to The Puppet, who stood smirking. Jack shook his head.

"I honestly don't know. Little magic here, little magic there, but you might want to say goodbye to your human friend. He doesn't have much time left."

Bonnie snarled, racing over to The Marionette, clocking him right in the face. He didn't have pain receptors like they did, but it sent him flying. Chica pulled Foxy out of the way and The Puppet came crashing down to the floor.

Next to Lissy, Mike gasped for breath. By now, there was a puddle of his own blood surrounding him. "WHAT DO WE DO?!" his sister shrieked.

"UNTIE ME!" Jeremy squirmed in his seat. Freddy rushed to untie him, and Jeremy jumped out of his seat, running to Mike. He motioned to Lissy, and together they helped get Mike to the stage. Jeremy made him sit up, even though he was still puking blood. "Go get some water," he directed Lissy. She ran off to the kitchens, and Jeremy clapped a hand over Mike's mouth and nose. Air couldn't get to him now, and he weakly slapped at Jeremy, choking.

The Marionette had gotten up by now, and he faced Bonnie, trying to take him head on. Bonnie rushed at him and immediately went for his face again, trying to rip off his mask, but Jack, who was clearly taller, easily slapped him away. Freddy caught him and sent him upright again, this time charging with him. Jack had a little more trouble deflecting both of their attacks, but he could. They kept fighting.

Lissy ran back with a jug of water from the kitchen. Jeremy quickly removed his hand from Mike's nose and mouth, but before he had a chance to lose more blood, he quickly shoved the jug to his lips, tipping it back. Water spilled from the opening, making Mike choke on the liquid.

"Stop!" Lissy said, tapping Jeremy's arm for him to put it down, but Jeremy stood firm.

"He needs to drink all of this."

Most of the water spilled on the ground, but a great deal of it got into his mouth. As soon as the jug was empty, Jeremy slapped a hand back over Mike's mouth and nose, making him gasp for breath again.

"Stop it! You're going to kill him!" Elizabeth redoubled her efforts to stop him, trying to tear his hand away, but Jeremy just tightened his grip. Finally, Mike's eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he fell over, unconscious. Jeremy immediately let go, stepping back.

The Marionette grabbed two more mini present from his box (inside each one was a small, grey ball, which would have a similar effect on the robots as it did Mike), throwing one at Freddy and one at Bonnie, who both dodged.. "Help!" he called out, and from The Puppet's present box, The Endoskeleton poked its face out. Jack waved with his three fingers, motioning it over.

The Endoskeleton was about as tall as the Marionette, and, as it's name implied, it had no exoskeleton. But if the way it's ears were shaped, it looked like it would be a taller version of Foxy. The animatronic leapt into the fight with no more hesitation.

It batted Bonnie away with more ease than The Marionette had. When Bonnie hopped back up, it yanked his ears, making Bonnie scream. Freddy launched himself at the thing, trying to get his friend away from it, but black, thick cords found their way around him. They tightened, rendering him immobile. The Marionette smirked, pulling the strings he had detached from his box, and they tightened even more around Freddy.

The bear jerked around angrily, pausing when Foxy stood up from the table him and Chica had been crouched behind. "Ye'r gonna regret this, matey." Without further ado, he jumped over the table, his hook and claw outstretched. He landed on The Endoskeleton, knocking both of them to the ground. The Endoskeleton pulled Foxy's remaining ear. The fox animatronic screeched, but stayed standing, slashing in the skeleton's direction, catching it under its metal ribcage.

He threw it across the room and The Endoskeleton went crashing into two tables, collapsing one and knocking the other onto its side. The Marionette frowned, his white pinpricks of eyes flashing. He raised his hand, lifting Freddy from the ground. The strings rearranged themselves to fit on Freddy like it did himself. They wrapped around his wrists and ankles and neck, and Mari jumped onto the table to get a better angle on things. He moved his hands around, making Freddy attack Foxy. The bear's eyes widened as he was used against his brother. Foxy dodged out of the way when Freddy went sailing his way. Freddy swatted a huge paw his way, hitting Foxy under his loosened jaw.

Bonnie finally stumbled to his feet, grabbing at the base of his ears to try and help numb the pain, but it didn't seem to do much. He staggered over to stand by Foxy, but one hit from Freddy and he was out again. Chica caught him as he fell, setting him gently behind the table, rushing to help Foxy. Freddy yelped as he was maneuvered over to siblings. The Marionette laughed when Chica and Foxy had to leap out of the way again to avoid being hit.

Lissy knew she wouldn't be able to do anything to help and she really should stay by Mike's side to wait for him to wake up, but she couldn't help but worry about the animatronics. It seemed they wouldn't be able to beat the puppet guy. She started to stand, but Jeremy put a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head. She sat back down next to Mike, trying to avoid the pink puddle of water around him.

The Endoskeleton finally jumped back up, attacking them once again. Foxy turned and slashed his hook back at The Endoskeleton before Chica even knew it was there. The Endoskeleton collapsed again and didn't get back up. Freddy was sent flying at Chica, who ducked and swiped at his face, hitting his nose. Freddy screamed, fighting against his bonds, grabbing his nose.

"I'm sorry!" Chica wailed. "It was my reflexes!" Freddy cried out again, still nursing his nose.

"It's...okay!" Freddy said, waving a paw roughly. The Marionette groaned, lifting his hands again, bringing the strings with them. Freddy was brought to attention again, but suddenly he collapsed. The Puppet Master stood in shock, staring at Foxy, who had slashed through the strings with his hook.

"Looks like I win." Foxy raised a brow, flipping his eyepatch up.

The Marionette shrunk back, his fingers still wrapped around his now severed strings. His limbs seemed to move a little slower now, and when Foxy pushed him, his arms couldn't reach fast enough to grab onto anything. He fell back into his box and Chica reached over, slapping the lid back on the present box.

Freddy picked himself back up off the floor, tiredly shaking the black strings off of himself. Chica went and tried to pick Bonnie back up off of the floor.

Lissy and Jeremy shifted on the stage. "Is...it over?" Elizabeth placed a hand on Jeremy's arm, looking around the pizzeria.

Freddy looked back at her, then the present box, which The Marionette hadn't moved from. He then looked over to The Endoskeleton, which was staring blankly up at the ceiling.

"Ya...it's over." he finally said. Lissy sighed, slumping to lay on the stage.

"Is Mike going to be okay?" she asked Jeremy, who nodded.

"I've...had him throw one of those at me before. The hospital didn't know how to treat it, but they did their best and it worked...They didn't even know what made up that...death ball...I had to stay for a long time after I finished working at the pizzeria while they ran test after test."

Lissy looked at him. "Oh, that's why you had to go to the hospital? I remember visiting you, but I was told it was your kidney or something." Jeremy nodded again, patting Mike's unconscious head.

Bonnie was pulled up off of the floor finally and he leaned on Chica for support. Foxy slumped against the table, sighing and laying his face sideways, looking out at the glass windows. It was amazing no one had seen them fighting, although people never seemed to notice anything anymore. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned his head to see Bonnie standing there with his severed ear. Foxy was confused, but took it.

"I'm sorry, man." he said, pulling up a chair and sitting next to the fox. "I'm...I'm really sorry. I didn't...I wasn't thinking." Bonnie slapped his forehead on the table. "I'm sorry," he said again.

Foxy nodded his head slowly. "It's alright, lad. No need ta beat yerself up fer it. I made a mistake and I paid the price fer it."

Bonnie shook his head miserably. "No. I didn't need to rip your freakin ear off."

Chica plopped down in a seat on the other side of Foxy. "I'm sorry I didn't help much..I could've done more...I still don't know why you did it...but, I know you still cared about them. It couldn't have been easy," the chicken frowned.

Foxy's eye just widened (the other one couldn't widen that much) and his scrapped his hook nervously against his hand. "I- it doesn' matter really...I told yeh..."

Bonnie cut him off. "No. Stop it. We're sorry, okay?" Foxy nodded, flipping his eyepatch down self-consciously.

Freddy sat on the other side of the table, laying his head in his arms. "I'm sorry." he mumbled softly, but everyone heard it. Foxy flicked his still working ear in surprise.

"Wh...wha'?" Foxy asked, his jaw falling back open.

"I said I was sorry," Freddy mumbled again, resting his chin on his arms now, staring with his blue eyes. "I- I just thought that since you guys were...I'm sorry," he repeated, closing his eyes again. "I haven't been there for you guys for sixteen years. More than that," he muttered. "i'm sorry I hurt you, Foxy. All of you really. And I know this hasn't made up for anything, but I'll make it better. I promise." the bear whispered.

"O..okay. It's-it's okay, I mean..."

Freddy nodded, burying his face back in his arms, his top hat falling off and rolling onto the floor.

"What?!" Mike shot up, startling Lissy and Jeremy.

/

By the time it turned six, they had most of the mess cleaned up, but not all of it. Chica had gotten three rolls of duck tape and wrapped them around The Marionette's box. Without his strings he couldn't properly pop out of his box, so the duck tape was all they needed to make sure he wouldn't come out again. They powered off The Endoskeleton and put it backstage. Without any orders from Jack, they doubted it would move again.

Mike was paler than he had ever been. Jeremy and Elizabeth had to make him lie down for a bit. Chica went to the kitchens and got him some cookies and juice when Bonnie remembered that's what they did to people who gave blood. He passed right out after eating them, but no one thought he lost _too much _blood, so it was okay. Bonnie grabbed a mop and cleaned up Mike's mess. Lissy was still debating on whether to take him to the hospital, but the hosptial would ask too many questions, Jeremy finally persuaded her. They would take care of him.

Freddy worked on getting the tables set up straight again and Chica pushed the box back into the closet until they figured out something to do with it.

Lissy had found a needle and purple thread, and she mended the gash on Bonnie's torso the best she could. A thin little stitch was all that was left, and hopefully no one would notice, and Lissy said she would get more supplies and do a better job later. Jeremy (a bit stiffly) helped Lissy get Foxy's ear back attached. Bonnie apologies were getting pretty annoying, but he kept saying sorry anyway.

There were still old party hats and mini present boxes strewn across the dining area, but they would leave that to the workers. They all clambered back on stage, grabbing their stuff and were locked into place. Elizabeth and Jeremy moved Mike to the car and Lissy drove him home. Foxy of course went with them. Jeremy stayed to help Abigale clean up the rest of the mess.

When the rest of the crew got there, she set down her purse by the counter and walked over to him, looking around. "Uhh. Hi! What's going on, is Mike okay?"

"Ya...ya. Um, he's really tired out and Elizabeth drove him home. We...kinda made a mess of the dining room so I stayed behind to help you."

"Oh! Okay!" Abby smiled and nodded, walking to the supply closet. Jeremy was glad she didn't ask any questions because he would totally blow it and tell her everything and sound crazy. She returned with a mop and broom and glass cleaner. Jeremy grabbed the mop and broom from her, offering to get the party hats and table cloths afterward.

"How do you know what to do?" she laughed.

"Oh, I used to work at the previous pizzeria...uh..when I was eighteen. I was assuming you have to go through the same procedure here?" Jeremy ran a hand through his hair, grinning sheepishly. "I dunno.."

Abby laughed again, grabbing the other end of the plastic table cloth covering, backing up to the other end of the table, putting her end around the table, Jeremy doing the same on the other end. "Well, that's cool. Hopefully it was better than this job...The first couple of days Mike worked here, he always walked out of his office looking so freaked out. I don't know why but...eh. I just don't know.."

Jeremy nodded thoughtfully. "Ya..."

"Hey," Abby said, furrowing her brow at something on the floor. "How did the floor even get this dirty?" she walked over to a slight stain on the purple and red tiles. "What did you guys do? It's like, smeared strawberry jam or something!"

Jeremy stuttered. "Oh, ya. Sorry! I can- I can get that up. Well, eventually.. It's fine.." he grabbed the mop again, dipping it in a bucket of water for the third time that morning.

Abby shook her head, grabbing the mop from him. "Oh, it's okay. No one's going to notice. I'm just a clean freak." Jeremy smirked.

"Ah. Well...awkward."

"What?!" Abby smiled, hitting him on the shoulder. "Really, what?"

Jeremy just shrugged his shoulder, laughing and shying away when Abby hit him again. "I don't know. It's just...I've heard that you like Mike...and he's kind of a slob?" he shrugged and Abby laughed.

"First of all, where did you hear that?!" Abby blushed a bright red, tugging on her ever present ponytail. "And second of all, wow that really sucks!"

Jeremy shrugged again shyly. They worked in silence.

Once they had finished, Abby walked off the the register, leaving the rest of the work to Jeremy. Te animatronics on stage started moving around, silently singing again. Jeremy yelped, then dusted himself off as dignified as he could. As the man went to go get more party hats, he looked back suspiciously at the stage. Bonnie winked at him.

/

Foxy finally got to sit in the front. He wanted to drive too, but of course mean Lissy wouldn't let him. Mike was fine in the back, stretched across the seats, so there was no room for Foxy to crouch back there.

"Can I roll down the window?" Foxy asked for the fourteenth time that minute.

"No." Lissy replied for the fourteenth time.

Foxy pouted, fiddling with the buttons on the door, unlocking and re-locking the car. Lissy just let him.

"Hey, uh. Thanks." she finally said and Foxy glanced at her.

"Fer wha'?"

"For standing up to The Puppet. He could've beaten everyone there if you hadn't stopped him."

"Ah, it's no big deal, lass. I'd beat tha' guy up fer no reason if I could..."

Lissy smiled. "Ya. Well thanks for getting me out of that office when Jeremy went psycho."

Foxy shrugged, unlocking and re-locking the car again. "'E was just worried. Left Mike though," Foxy rolled his eyes, shaking his head fondly. "Tha' landlubber was always a scaredy cat, bu' when he needed to, he'd be the bravest pirate I've ever seen."

Lissy nodded, smiling as well, she then looked at Foxy curiously. "Hey, if you don't mind me asking, why did you help Freddy shut...them...down?"

Foxy didn't answer for a moment, and Lissy was about to just drop it, but then he spoke up. "I dunno, really. I wanted to be back on stage too, we all did...Bu'...Freddy was just...really good at convincin' me. Said I was a traitor if I didn'. Still shouldn' 'ave done it..." he flipped his eyepatch down miserably. "They were good bots. Helpful an' friendly. They were...our friends...I felt-_feel _terrible."

"Foxy, I think it'll be okay. The others seem to have forgiven you, and, even though I have no idea who the Toy animatronics were, I would still forgive you to."

Foxy said nothing, and Lissy sighed, reaching over and rolling down the animatronic's window. He yelped in excitement and stuck his head out of the window, flipping his eyepatch back up. Any cars who had passed would be scared out of their wits, but that was fine with Lissy, as long as Foxy didn't feel bad anymore.

/

When they got home, Lissy immediately woke Mike up, making him drink more juice (not soda, even though Mike argued it had juice in it). Foxy went sniffing around the kitchen, looking for anything he could do to help. Lissy finally gave him a job making sure Mike was comfortable, which basically achieved the exact opposite.

Foxy had put Mike in bed, stacking three pillows on top of each other underneath his head so he was practically sitting, throwing two comforters on him as well, so he was sweltering. He turned off the lights and went to look out the window again.

Lissy had snuck into Mike's room without Foxy knowing and situated Mike so he actually _was _comfortable and went to pick up Jeremy from the pizzeria.

When they returned Foxy had moved from his curtains and was now laying on the couch, flicking through the TV channel in a bored fashion. His metal nose twitched.

"Ya wanna go on a date with Abby?" he randomly asked, making Jeremy gawk at him.

"How-w-what?!"

"Awwwww!" Lissy squealed from the kitchen. "My baby cousin wants to go on a daaate!" she sung.

Foxy smirked at Jeremy, who grumpily walked to the kitchen to smack Lissy and find something to eat. "Well! I gotta few tips fer ya, lad!"

"Thanks, but no thanks," Jeremy said, shutting the fridge with a bang. "I think I can manage on my own..."

"Eh." Foxy stood, slinging a dirty cloth covered arm around Jeremy, who narrowed his eyes, but took a sip of his soda. "Lesson one! _Never ever! _Try an' take a bite of 'er food! Especially when she's in the middle o' eatin' it!"

"What?! Why would I try to eat her food even when she's not eating it?!" Jeremy almost spat soda all over himself laughing.

"You gotta admit, Jeremy. That is defiantly one thing you do not wanna do," Lissy teased from the couch.

"Ya, ya. Laugh it up ya landlubbers, but I'm tellin' ya. Yeh can get smacked fer tha'!" Foxy sat next to Lissy on the couch, Jeremy sitting on the other side of her.

"Foxy. You've never been on a date." Jeremy pointed out, sipping his soda. "And...uh...no offense, but you wouldn't be the proper sort to go on a date anyway..."

The animatronic shrugged. "Ya...But I've just been observin' Chica.. Not in a creepy way," Foxy quickly pointed out, "just...eh. But anyway. Bonnie and Chica were hanging out 'round the stage, and Chica had pizza in 'er hand. Right? So Bonnie is just _pretending! _And he reaches over and takes her pizza, not even gonna eat it, and Chica punches him half-way 'cross the room!"

Lissy and Jeremy burst out laughing. "W-wow! She's very protective of her pizza!" Elizabeth wiped a tear from her eye.

"Ya..She's the fiesty one 'round the pizzeria..That's fer sure."

Jeremy finished the rest of his soda and went to throw the can away. He was walking back to the couch when Mike's bedroom door slammed open. Jeremy squealed and jumped away, and Mike looked at everyone blearily.

"Why are you guys so loud?"

"Oh! Sorry, Mikey!" Lissy waved apologetically from the couch. Foxy rotated his head around 180 degrees to see Mike, who just squinted a little more, stumbling over to the couch, stealing his cousin's spot, who just sat on the coffee table.

"How are ya feelin', matey?" Foxy asked, turning his head back around. Mike rubbed at his eyes, yawning.

"Fine, I guess. I feel like I've been body slammed by...eh. Freddy." he rested his head on Lissy's shoulder, who patted his head sympathetically.

"Trust me. The pain you'd be feeling if you got body slammed by Freddy would be a lot less then what you're feeling right now."

"Wow. Thanks for making me feel better.."

"You're welcome."

/

They all managed to get sleep that day, even Mike, who had been sleeping ever since they got back. Foxy still 'slept' in Mike's bed because he was a whiny little snot, but no one cared at that point. Before they knew it, it was back to the pizzeria with all of them.

Jeremy got to drive this time. Turns out, he had a truck. That's what he drove all the way to Mike's apartment in, but he never said anything about it. It was a pretty good truck too, and while Jeremy drove, the other three sat in bed. Mike and Lissy had to make sure Foxy didn't jump out.

They arrived with time to spare and this time, Foxy went to his cove. "Just need ta clear my head," he said when asked why.

It didn't seem necessary to sit in the office anymore, so they all sat in the dining area, waiting for the first bot to come and hang out with them. Chica and Bonnie came off at the same time. They both looked more relaxed than they had before. They talked for awhile, then Freddy came off the stage, still holding his microphone. He nodded at the group at the table and Chica and Bonnie nodded back, a little... on edge, even after what happened.

Freddy walked over to the Pirate's Cove. Foxy could immediately tell he was there and poked his head out. The group at the table watched to see what he would do, but Freddy looked back at them with his blue eyes and said something to Foxy. The animatronic fox looked a little wary, but he ducked back inside and Freddy followed. Eventually they both came back out and sat with the group. No one said anything, but it seemed they were getting along a lot better.

"Hey, Freddy." Mike yawned. "Are you ever going to tell me why you called me an idiot a while back?"

"It wasn't that long ago," Chica pointed out, and Bonnie nodded. Freddy just nodded and smirked, leaning forward to Mike, who sat across the table from him.

"Ah, Mr. Schmitt. Mr. Charms was never going to shut down Pirate's Cove in the first place."

. . .

_**A/N: **Aha I meant terrible as in 'wow this sure has gone downhill' XP _

_I really don't like this chapter. It's so cheesy it makes me laugh._

_Anyway_

_204 FOLLOWERS! WHOOP WHOOP! *throws confetti, chokes on it, dies*_

_Guest reviews!_

-WHAT  
JUST  
NO  
this is perfect, please let there be a sequel.

_XD A lot of people are saying that. GUYS. IT'S NOT REALLY ENDING. Just to be clear! The main plot is ending, then on to more oneshots! It'll be awesome! I hope you like it! :D_

-I don't care if the puppets a asshole. At least he's in the story

_Yeah XP_

-Lol they tie Jeremey up XD I can just imagine walking past and seeing him tied up XD

_Yeah they're lucky no one's caught them by now. _

_-_TWO MORE CHAPTERS!? *Le gasp* please make another story for it I beg of you! This story is in my top 5!  
Anyway enough of my whining, I love seeing a panicked Foxy XD it's just cute.

Kids all day to Freddy. "Where's your hat?" "Freddy your hat is missing!" "You lost your hat!" "WHERE'S MY DAYUM CHEESE BOWL!?" XD

Hmm  
Bonnie wishes for Markiplier...MARKEMOO! I love Mark :D  
The puppet or as I call him. The Pupet, is such a RAAAAAAAA! That is my expression of my rage for him.

_The story isn't ending just yet. c; But I'm so happy I could make your top five! :D_

_...I have a secret. :3_

_OH NO THE CHEESE BOWL XD_

_I love Mark too. 3 So adorable. _

_And RAAAA is a very good adjective for him. Well done._

-I can imagine Markiplier just popping out of nowhere to tell everybody what beautiful people they are (Like he do), and after that he sasses Marionette for being so mean. XD

_Sassy Mark is best. XP Omg don't even get me started on Mark. He's an amazing person. T.T_

-What did Bonnie whisper to the Puppet?

_He asked if he had seen the time he stuck Freddy's microphone in the toilet and replace it without telling him because he was mad. Idk. XP_

_So! I have a surprise for all of you, in about three or so chapters! :P Thank you guys you're amazing! _


	19. Chapter 18

_**A/N: **Here is a MUCH better chapter than the last one. (I hope .' I think it is. Seems better to me)_

_So here's the final part to the final part! _

_Oh, and happy trailer guys! :D_

_**. . .**_

Mike pitched a fit.

When Mr. Charms showed up for work that day, Mike was immediately upon him, yelling and ranting about how he was the worlds most terrible boss. Not only that, but a terrible person. The animatronics had begged him not to say any of those things, but he was _mad. _

His exact words were something the animatronics would NEVER be allowed to say in front of children, of course. But they would've felt bad repeating it to anyone it was so terrible. Mike had guts, that was for sure.

Luckily, he wasn't fired. Instead he was sentenced to clean both restrooms for a week, which sucked. Nothing good came out of that. Because not only did that confirm Mr. Charm's suspicious that not only the animatronics could walk, but also talk of a free mind. Granted, he still couldn't make them talk to him, but it was a victory for him nevertheless. And, he got to have the satisfaction of watching Mike do humiliating and disgusting jobs.

"Is there any chance you guys could help me?" Mike whined, looking back at the hallway. It was the second day of his punishment, and he had not yet wrangled any of his recently found friends into helping him.

"Oh, uh," they all looked away.

"I have to make pizzas," Chica said, and they all squinted at her. She was the only one with a plausible excuse.

"Foxyyy," Mike looked to him for help, only to find him gone, probably hiding in his cove. "Damn."

"Mike, we'd help you clean _any other _part of the pizzeria. But the bathrooms," Bonnie shuddered. "No."

Lissy and Jeremy had already gone home. They both had jobs to get back to, and Lissy had a family. Jeremy however, had started looking for houses closer to Mike. They hadn't found any yet, but Mike was excited to be seeing his cousin more often. Too bad he still wasn't here. Then he could force Jeremy to clean.

"Fine." Mike grunted, getting up from the table and lugging the bucket and mop he had sitting beside him to the hallway. "THIS PLACE IS DISGUSTING!" he yelled from inside the restroom, to which the animatronics agreed.

"Is he gone?" Foxy stuck his head out of his cove, Bonnie giving him the all clear. "Geez it was 'is fault he go stuck with tha' job. Shouldn' 'ave said those things ta Mr. Charms. Mike knows how terrible he is."

"True," Chica agreed, not having moved from her spot after saying she needed to make pizza. "He got himself into this mess and now he can clean it up," she snickered at her own joke.

"I found it!" the backstage door banged open and out came Freddy, in his hand a screwdriver. It was surprisingly hard to find, considering the staff worked with robots. Mike lost the one Abby gave him, and he doubted they had another. But upon searching the whole place top to bottom, he finally found it.

He jumped off stage, landing with startling grace. Bonnie and Chica continued chatting when Freddy pulled up a chair next to Foxy, who's tail was wagging. "Come here," he commanded, and turned his face gently to the side, looking at the bottom of Foxy's jaw.

Poking at the simple machinery there, he grabbed some of the spare parts he had acquired earlier from the table, sliding a small, thin, rectangular metal plate up into his jaw, making sure it touched the bottom.

It took about five minutes to fix it be himself, but Freddy tightened the last screw and he was done. He sat back and everyone watched as Foxy snapped his jaw, his teeth touching with a clack.

"One more thing off the list," Freddy set the screwdriver down, smiling at his handiwork.

"Thanks Freddy," Foxy muttered, smiling awkwardly and the bear nodded, glancing away. Freddy had set it upon himself to fix Foxy until he was back to brand new.

He had been actively trying to be part of their family again, and it was weird. Not unpleasant. Just weird. All of them had forgotten what it felt like.

Bonnie and Chica smiled at the two animatronics, who were still figuring things out. Glancing to the side, the bunny was a bit surprised to see a small child sitting in a seat next closest to the Pirate's Cove. Foxy caught his stare at he and Freddy turned to see the kid, who kicked his feet around, too short to reach the floor. They all held their imaginary breaths as they waited for something to happen, but the child just smiled and vanished. Foxy twitched an ear to make sure he could still hear Mike, satisfied when he heard the string of curse words echoing around the bathroom.

"...So what do we do now?" Chica asked, messing with one of the old part hats decorating the tables. "It's a bit boring here with nothing to do."

"I wanna go outside," Foxy immediately said. "I mean, I guess I've been outside a bunch of times now. Bu' I wanna go outside with you guys." he briefly glanced in Freddy's direction to see his reaction, who's face was blank.

"Yeah that sounds fun!" Bonnie jumped to his feet. "Let's go!"

"I dunno," Chica raised an eyebrow but also stood. "All four of us at one time? We're going to have to be extra careful."

"Adventure!" Foxy cried, running toward the bathrooms excitedly.

"Why don't we just go out the front door now?" Freddy finally asked, pointing a thumb to the glass doors.

"Routine?" Chica shrugged, motioning him to follow.

Foxy and Bonnie were already halfway though the pile of crates by the time they got there. Mike stood behind them, dodging the boxes they slid behind them without a second thought.

"Where are you guys going?" he asked, throwing his mop down, ready to follow them.

"Out," now that the hole was uncovered, Foxy didn't bother crawling. He just launched himself out, landing on his stomach outside. Bonnie and Chica were much more careful, squirming through the gap. Freddy motioned Mike through, then followed.

"Ow," Mike stretched his back out.

"That hole is big enough for us. It shouldn't hurt you," Chica rolled her eyes.

"Well it did," he stuck his tongue out, and she copied.

"ADVENTURE!" Foxy interrupted their bickering. "Where do we go?" he bounced on his toes excitedly.

"I found a stream awhile back. We could go there." Freddy suggested, pointing in the direction he knew it to be and Foxy took off, pulling Mike behind him.

The Fazband followed, Bonnie and Chica making sure to keep the street cameras on the fritz. They caught up with Foxy, who had found the stream by himself. He stood on the bank, his tail wagging quickly.

"I've never seen a stream before," he told Mike.

"Like I've said before, you haven't seen a lot of things," he stood up straight, yanking his arm out of his grasp.

"Yeah," he plopped down, on dry ground. "I want to see a lot of things though. You should take me on more trips."

"Maybe," he shifted to make room for the others, who sat next to them. His knees brushed against Foxy's and Chica's. "We should go camping. You'd love to see all the stars out there. They're easier to see without all the city lights."

"I wanna go," Bonnie whined. "That's no fair."

"Oh shush."

"I'm actually kind of glad Mr. Charms tricked me into thinking Pirate's Cove was being shut down," Mike finally said. "Things've changed. In a good way."

"True," Freddy nodded, tilting his head.

"We should be thanking him," Bonnie said. They all burst out laughing.

"Ahhh, that was good," Mike wiped a tear out of his eye.

They all fell silent, staring out into the water, small smiles on all their faces.

A small glimmer fell upon the stream. Mike didn't seem to notice, but the animatronics turned to see that the children had followed them. Five of them stood behind them, their heads tilted the side side, eyes pits of darkness. They all stiffened when the children slowly walked over to Mike. Kneeling beside him, the oldest of the group, one of the twins, placed a hand on the man's cheek. Mike shivered, catching their gazes.

"What are you guys looking at?" he asked, confusion in his voice.

None of the answered, just watching as the boy removed his hand, standing back up. He patted Mike's head once, then they children disappeared, probably going back to sit in the pizzeria.

"Nothing," Freddy shook his head as they relaxed, exchanging looks.

"Does this means Mike can stay?" Bonnie whispered to Chica. She shrugged.

Foxy was quiet., then he sighed and laid on his back, staring up at the stars through the tree tops.

"Camping sounds nice."

. . .

_**A/N: **Yay! Ha, sorry for the delay you guys! My laptop had been broken up until two days ago. Plus I was actually camping. XD_

_Well I ended it on a happy note, right? Sorry if it's confusing. Basically the spirit children have approved of Mike now that they realized he isn't the killer. (Those poor babies get confused easily)_

_On another note: FNAF 4 TRAILER. Hah. Don't know what to think of it. It just seems like a poor child is getting tormented. Foxy just peeks out of the closet like a creep XD_

_ANYWAY_

_This is the last chapter I'm doing guest reviews for. Well, all of them. I still read every review but it just takes too long to do. I'll still answer to a couple or so every now and then. _

_**-I cant wait for more! I love the one-shots of foxy, he's like a giant, metal, sharp, dangerous, puppy dog.**_

_Ha, yeah. He could either bite your face off in a hearbeat but he's a sweetypie XD _

_**-Amazing! I love it. Foxys adorable. I love how he is so sweet to Mike, with looking after him, and sleeping with him.**_

_**Kind of a cheap ending though. In character for Mr Charms. But a bit cheap.  
It led to good things though :)**_

_**There's going to be more I take it.**_

_**Awesome story. Cant wait to see more.**_

_**This is one of the best fanfictions ever. One of my top favourites. :)**_

_It was so cheap XP Hopefully this chapter was better?_

_Yeah there will be more but THANK YOU! :D _

_Foxy's a cinnamon roll. _

_**-These are, without a doubt, my absolute FAVOURITE characterizations of, well, thesr characters! Miraculously written, if not for uncomfortable overuse of 'ya' i stead of 'yeah', 'yes', 'yep', ETC (though that is just a minor gripe, it can be a little offputting, throws you out a bit). Still though, utterly amazing! I have to say though, i was really looking forward to Mike overcoming his past and getting with Abigail, a little sad to see Jeremy taking that chance instead :'(**_

_Oh yay! Ha, thanks I'll be sure to work on that!_

_I've probably sunk a lot of ships. Eh. My Ocs don't deserve love. XP_

_**-I now really wanna see Foxy and Mike solve crimes together. THATS IT, I SAID IT, I REGRET NOTHING!**_

_**Speaking of crimes, I wonder how they would look in Victorian England? Or maybe-*GASP*. STEAMPUNK UNIVERSE or CYBERPUNK UNIVERSE! Or BOTH! :D**_

_**I see The Marionette attacking Foxy and I'm like, "Hey! Don't attack Foxy! He's a STRONG independent woman!" They all stop and stare at me until I finish my sentence, "and did I mention that he do not need no man?" *air horn, strobe lights, dub step and I'm holding up a sign that says '#GET REKT'***_

_Dang it now I need to draw outfits for different universes. _

_I literally couldn't stop laughing when I read this. I can just imagine Foxy wearing high heels with a small purse and messy lipstick being all sassy now. THANKS. XD_

_**-Oh my, amazingness, this is great! Keep up the good work**_

_**:D**_

_You're amazing! Thank you! :D_

_**-I can not form words cause this chapter was amazing, sad, worried-edley-e? (That's a new word for everyone! :D ) and funny!  
That puppet is now a doll cause his strings are gone XD  
I laughed so hard with Foxy sticking his head out the window! I think I will draw that when I get some time! I will tell ya when I post it on my DA account and tell them to check out the story it came from if you don't mind! :D if you have a DA btw could I add you to friends list? My name is the same on there as it is here.**_

_**This was a very great story to keep up with also! But sad to see the main plot of it done. Maybe for a add on, Mikes parents (I don't remember if you put them in being alive or not) come and visit Mike and Mike tells Foxy to act like a dog if they see him when he's hiding, and their clearly not buying it, especially when Foxy hits his ear under a table and curses it in his all mighty sailor mouth XD  
But I wanted to save this one for last.**_

_**That ending...**_

_**I laughed so hard that I almost droped my phone and woke everyone up. That was the best and most funnyest thing I ever read for a ending and twist for any story!  
I hope you make some more Fnaf stories! I really need to log into my FF account and watch you.  
SORRY FOR MY LONG REVIEW! *Sticks out tongue and eyes cross slowly while my fist is in the air.* TIGER AWAY IN SEARCH OF MORE STOREAYS! * Lifts of with rainbows and Nyan cats comeing from butt but stops in air and faceplants on bed* After I wake up. (No really it's 2:50 in the morning and I can stay up till 6 AM and wake up at 10 Am o.0)**_

_Puppet is a doll now. XD _

_OMG I WOULD DIE IF YOU DREW SOMETHING FOR THIS. That would be so awesome! And yeah I have a DA (its a crappy ask blog for my other fnaf fic XD) it's ask-Teddys-Circus. I don't have a tablet and I can draw on a computer so my art sucks XP Just ignore it. _

_Hnnnnng that's a cool idea. I think his parents are dead. Pretty sure...I can't even remember my own character's backstories oh no. T.T But I can do this with some strangers? _

_If you have a FF account why are you reviewing as a guest? XD _

_Aha can't wait! _

_**-Worlds awesomest plot twist you are amazing and covered in awesome sauce and drowned in COOL- aid**_

_*has sunglasses*_ SWAG _I have successfully tricked someone into thinking I'm not an idiot. XD Thank you! _

**-SORRY I HAVE NIT COMMENTED IN A WHILE!  
This story is great and Iive it. By the way, do you hate the new titan games of crash bandicoot? I dont think they look too bad, and I like how they made Nina a dorky b!#$&amp;. Ppl just hate it cuz of da design and activision.**

**Can u do me a favor? Can u please listen to the full theme song of di gi charat its super catchy! :) Also, does abby end up with jeremy? (00)  
(&amp;_&amp;) (00)**

_It's totally fine! _

_I haven't been keeping up with Crash Bandicoot as of lately D: I need to fix that immediately! Can't wait to see it though. C;_

_It is really catchy! Sweet!_

_**-I've gotta say, I love the part where Mike yelled at Bonnie, 'Not interested, rabbit! I'm not gay! Or into furries!' Funniest part in this chapter**_

_Thanks! Mike is grumpy pants. Bonnie just wants to be loved. XP_

_So! As always, thank you guys so much for all those reviews, favorites and follows! You're all amazing! _


	20. Kitty!

_**A/N: **Yay! This is the first complete oneshot chapter of this fic! _

_This was suggested by none other then our lovely guest: Mangle! :D I hope you like it! _

_. . . _

"That cat is cute," Foxy scrolled through the online list of cats up for adoption. "That cat is cute. That cat is cute." Foxy, surprisingly, really liked animals. After discovering Mike's laptop, Foxy had taken to finding a pet. He decided on a cat. Bonnie loved dogs, and most of the time they were cute. But cats were so much quieter and affectionate, if you got the right cat.

"That cat is cute," Foxy squinted at a grey tabby cat with large green eyes. He decided he was going to remember that one and kept scrolling.

He had spent half the day while Mike was sleeping trying to find a subtable cat. He had seen about 137 cats.

"That cat is-" Foxy stopped scrolling when he came upon a pure white cat with, amber eyes. It was an amazing looking cat. Plus, it was a kitten. It was super fluffy and Foxy just had to have it.

Clicking on it's picture, a bunch of information about it popped up. It was female, and she didn't have a name yet, which was perfect because he wanted to name a cat. She was a agean cat, which he didn't know if was important information or not, but she cost $300 dollars, so he assumed she was a good cat.

Finally his searching was over. He found the perfect cat for him-Mike. For Mike.

He had found Mike's information, and easily gave up the information he needed to have the cat shipped to Mike's apartment. This was going to be awesome.

/

A day later, a knock came on the door.

Mike glanced suspiciously at Foxy, who always perked up whenever someone knocked on his door. Granted, it wasn't often so it was a bit of a surprise, but it was almost as if he was expecting something.

Standing to answer it, he was met with a delivery man. "Mike Schmitt?" he asked and Mike nodded, confused. "Sign here," he handed a clipboard and pen to him.

"Uh, I didn't order anything," Mike said as he signed it absentmindedly. He looked at the small crate behind him. "What is that?" he handed it back.

"Your package," the man stuck the clipboard under his arm, and picked the crate up, handing it to Mike. He nodded at him and walked off, leaving Mike with the package.

"I didn't...order anything," he trailed off, clutching the crate in his arms. He jumped when something bumped around the inside. "What is this?!" he hurriedly set it on the couch backing up. Foxy leapt up from his side of the sofa toward the box using his hook to pry open the lid. From the depths of the crate he pulled out a white kitten.

"What is that?!" Mike scowled, confused.

"You've never seen a cat?" Foxy smirked up at him, letting the cat crawl out of his arms and into his lap. He pet it's back softly as it mewed and tumbled around, staring at everything with wide eyes.

"Yes, I've seen a cat," Mike glowered, "I didn't order one though."

"I ordered her!" Foxy said cheerily. "Isn't she cute? I still gotta name her," he picked her up again and held her up to his face. "You're a cutie aren't you?" the kitten mewed again and stretched her toes, sniffing his nose.

"W-why and how would you order a cat?!" Mike groaned, moving the crate to the coffee table and sitting. "How much did she cost?" the man pouted, taking the cat from Foxy.

"Uh..." Foxy scratched behind one of her ears, careful not to hurt her.

"Foxy." Mike stared at him. "How much did she cost?"

"...Three hundred," he finally muttered.

"THREE HUNDRED?" Mike yelled, making the kitten jump.

"Shh, you scared her!" Foxy scolded. "Yeah she was three hundred bu' it was worth it," he hissed.

"Foxy, it's a stupid cat!" Mike groaned. "You spent three hundred dollars on a cat."

"Hey! Aw, he didn't mean tha'," Foxy held her in one paw, lifting her up to his face. "He didn' mean tha'," he cooed and she squeaked, sniffing his nose.

"...You're helping me clean the bathrooms then," he grumbled.

"...Deal," Foxy narrowed his eyes, still petting the cat. "I need ta name her. Gonna name her...Puss."

"NO." Mike folded his arms. "It's my cat too now. Name it Lil' Hitler."

"Mike be serious."

"I am serious. I don't like cats."

"Yer crazy," Foxy shook his head. He stared at her face for a moment. "She looks kinda like an old crew mate o' mine. 'M naming her Mangle."

"Oh. That one fox," he reached over, scratching newly named Mangle under her chin. She purred happily, stumbling off of the animatronic's lap to walk to Mike. The man picked her up, cradling her in his arms, still petting under her chin and behind her ears.

"This is a stupid cat," Mike said with no conviction.

"Okay, Mike. Whatever you say," Foxy shook his head.

"I have to get food for her now," Mike gave her to the robot. "And...a litter box because I'm not going to have my apartment smell like cat piss. And a water bowl and..." he walked to his bedroom to retrieve his keys, still listing things. "Damn it I don't have this kind of money!"

"I have money," Foxy flicked his ears.

"No you don't." Mike scoffed.

"I really do! We've been collectin' loose change from the pizzeria for years now," Foxy grinned at his shock. Mangle mewed in his arms and he continued petting her.

"So you've been stealing money?"

"No. I never stole anything," he stuck his nose up. "Just cause 'm a pirate doesn' mean 'm a theif. Tha's stereotypical."

"Okay whatever. How much money?"

"Mm, about one thousand?"

"ONE THOUSAND?" Mike made the kitten flinch. "Where did you get all that?"

"'s mostly in quarters and dollar bills. It's in a crate in me cove," he smiled.

"What do you even need money for?" the man sat on the arm of his couch.

"Rainy day," he shrugged.

"So if I go spend all this money on the cat that _you _ordered without _my _permission, you'll pay for it?"

"Course."

"You should pay me back for the whole damn cat," Mike grumbled, walking to the door again.

"She's your cat too!" he yelled after him as he shut the door behind him.

Looking down at Mangle in his lap, staring up at him with her two different colored eyes, waiting to be pet, he smiled. "Time to learn some tricks."

/

"Come on! Roll over!" Foxy tapped the couch from his kneeled position in front of it. Mangle yawned and placed her head back on her paws, flicking her tail. She watched him with half interested eyes as he repeated the command. "Please?" he begged, only for her to sniff him again before laying on her side, closing her eyes.

"Aw, yer so sleepy," he stroked his metal fingers down her back, making sure not to scratch her. She didn't move, and Foxy rested his chin on the edge of the couch, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest as she slept.

He had been trying to teach her to follow his orders for about an hour, to no avail. She had just jumped around and explored the apartment, ignoring him unless he pet her. He wasn't getting anywhere soon.

"When's Mike getting back?" he yawned quietly, slowly falling asleep.

/

"Goddamn-" Mike cursed, struggling to balance all of the things he had gotten in his hands. Large bags of food and litter among a cage and littler box. Locking his car, he made the trip up all those forsaken stairs. He managed to make it without dropping his things more than six times. He spat out the keys he had held in his mouth, unlocking the door to his apartment. Stepping inside, he found both the cat and Foxy asleep. The animatronic was sitting on the floor, only his head resting on the sofa.

Instead of dropping all the things with a clatter, Mike set them down one by one on the carpet, careful not to wake either of them. He went to work unwrapping Mangle's new cat bed from it's packaging, setting it underneath the window in a corner.

He put two dishes against the 'dining room' wall, just by the table after filling them with water and food. And finally he put the litter box in the second bathroom, the one not in his room. When he was finished he realized he would have to show Mangle where everything was quite a few times before she remembered, but he would worry about that when the time came to worry.

Poking Foxy in the head, the animatronics groaned and looked up at him.

"Come on, let her rest." he motioned away from the couch and Foxy sighed, standing up after petting her one more time.

They both laid on Mike's bed, the man laying on his stomach and Foxy resting on his side. Just as Mike was about to drift to sleep, a light weight landed on the blanket, making it's way up to them. He sighed when he realized it was Mangle. She curled up next to him, her head tucked under his chin, and they both fell back to sleep.

. . .

_**A/N: **Yee Mike's gotta cat! Ha, I've never owned a cat. I wish I did. T.T_

_Thanks so much to all of you who read, reviewed, favorited or followed! :D_


	21. New Toys! (Part 1)

_**A/N: **Heyo! So this chapter was suggested by multiple people, and some portions of it was written by Spyash2, so credit to him! You guys should definatley check him out, he's an amazing writer! Thank you ^.^_

_. . ._

"GUUUUUYS!" Chica's voice echoed off the pizzeria walls, and she came running down the east hall, some papers clutched tightly in her hands.

None of the others looked up from the arcade games they were playing. Bonnie and Mike were currently going head to head in 'Bonnie's Banging Guitar Solo'. All the arcade games were a trademark of the pizzeria, but they were all pretty much cheap knock offs of other games. For example, the game they were currently playing was practically Guitar Hero. They each held a smaller version of Bonnie's guitar with four, colorful buttons at the top. Bonnie was obviously winning. Foxy and Freddy sat off the the side, cheering them on.

"Guys!" Chica growled, trying to shove her way in between them. "Look!"

"Chica not now!" Bonnie shouldered her to the side. "I'm winning!"

"In your dreams!" Mike stuck his tongue to the side, concentrating harder. "Your ass is mine!"

"Of course it's yours, silly!" Bonnie cooed mischievously.

"UGH! Ew!" Mike gagged, messing up yet again. The game over screen showed. Bonnie whooped, jumping up and down, only to remember that the guitar was connected to the arcade machine with a thick cord. "That's cheating!"

Before they could start arguing, Chica pushed them apart. "Guys look!" she repeated. "I found it!" she thrust the papers into Freddy's hands.

"Found wha'?" Foxy scooted closer to get a better look.

"Is this..." Freddy squinted at the old yellowed papers in shock.

"Yes!"

"What is it?" Mike yanked the papers from the bear, looking them over. "Storage numbers?"

"I found the storage room the Toys are being kept in!" she chirped, making the animatronics look at her in shock.

"We've looked for them before! Where did you find them?" Bonnie gasped.

"It was in that bottom drawer in the desk," she was referring to the one in the office. "They were stuck together with the paperwork Mr. Charms never filled out!"

Freddy was seemingly shocked into stillness.

"This is great!" Foxy grinned. "Where are they? We should go get them!"

"Uh, just outside of town," Mike pointed at some text. He then couldn't help but stare incredulously at what Foxy had asked him to do. "Run that by me again." He asked to make sure he didn't miss-hear what Foxy had asked of him.

Foxy rolled his eyes and gave Mike a flat stare. "I want ye to take the others back with us." He told him.

Ho-boy, that's just Foxy had said before. This was going to be difficult to discuss because he knew how stubborn Foxy can be when he sets his mind on something. "Foxy." He began, almost patiently. "I can't bring them back with me." He quickly raised a hand to forestall the protests of the animatronics when he saw them open their mouths. "I can't bring them back with us because my car is small."

"Ye. And?" Foxy didn't see how his car being small would be a problem.

Mike gave Foxy a flat look. "Foxy. There are five of them, including you." He pointed out, his tone matching his expression.

"Ye. And?" Again Foxy didn't see how that would be a problem.

"I'll rephrase that: there are six of you and my car is small. There won't be enough space to fit everyone in my car, not to mention it would be pretty darn awkward trying to explain to the police why there are six animatronic's inside of it. Plus it was hard enough trying to hide you the first several times going to and from the restaurant. How hard do you think it'll be to hide six animatronic's inside of a car that is not fit enough to carry more than four people?"

Foxy however was not one to give up. His friends needed him! "Not that hard. Ye have a boot don't ye?"

Mike facepalmed in frustration. Yep. Really stubborn this fox was.

"I am not going out of town just to get some of your friends!" Mike groaned. "I'm not your errand boy."

"Hey!" Foxy continued on as if he hadn't said anything. "While we're over there," he was talking about he and Mike, "we should take Mari and leave him there!"

"That's perfect!" Bonnie laughed. "It's only an hour away! You guys can make it back by 3 o'clock!"

"Hello?! I'm not going!"

"Mike," Freddy muttered. "Maybe you should. I need to clear things up with them. Foxy and I both," he glanced at the fox, who suddenly seemed nervous. "We can hide them backstage or in the basement, so they won't be caught. It'd be good."

"Uuuugh," Mike groaned. "I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Well we're not going to force you," Freddy shrugged.

"I might!" Bonnie raised his hand. Everyone ignored him.

"Fine," Mike snatched his car keys, still clutching the papers. "Come on Foxy."

/

They dug out the Marionette's box from the closet, ignoring his muffled complaints from inside. Throwing it into the backseat, they took off. Mike was actually pretty good at directions, and could navigate there with no problem.

"I. HATE. EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!" Foxy screamed to the radio, 'singing' along. Mike smiled fondly, rolling his eyes. "WHY DO I, LOVE YOU?!"

His phone in the cupholder lit up, signaling he got a text. Picking it up, he checked, finding it was from Jeremy.

From: Nerd at 12:45 a.m. _Hey I just got to my new house! The last moving truck is coming by in the morning. Now I have to unpack everything... :(_

Mike scrunched his nose, knowing he was going to ask for help.

"Yer not supposed to text while driving," Foxy slapped his phone out of his hand.

"Hey! I wasn't texting," he turned the radio down. They could still hear the angry thumps of the Puppet.

"Still," Foxy rolled down his window, sticking his head out the window.

/

"Foxy! We're here!" Mike tapped his shoulder, startling him awake.

"Hm?" he muttered rubbing at his eyes.

"Storage," Mike pointed at the building in front of them. It looked totally abandoned. There weren't even any street lights around, and the parking lot had long since been overtaken with grass. Trees surrounded them on all sides, and the building itself was caked with dirt. Cracks ran down all sides, and visible water damage ran along the bottom. Mike had parked in front of a door he had found, although wooden boards cover it, along with the few windows.

"Oh, okay," Foxy yawned, still not fully awake, opening his door. Mike cut the engine and pocketed his keys. With Foxy's help, he dragged the Marionette's box out of the car, dragging it to a boarded up entrance. Without any prompting, Foxy ripped the nailed boards away from the door. They clattered to the ground and both the man and the fox froze at the loud noise. The Puppet had fallen silent a long time ago.

Trying the doorknob, Mike found that it was locked, unsurprisingly. "Can you open it?" he asked the robot, who was staring off into the trees as if he had heard something. "Stop doing that you're making me nervous," Mike peered into the woods, rubbing his arm. He jumped when Foxy rammed himself into the door.

It didn't break, but it rattled on it's hinges, so he kept at it, throwing his full weight against the metal door. Finally, it broke and fell inward, making more of a racket then the boards had.

"Ow," Foxy inspected the side of himself he had used on the door. Multiple dents littered his body, nothing Freddy couldn't fix.

"...You go first," Mike peeked into the darkness that was the inside of the building. Foxy's eyes flickered and lit up, illuminating the inside for Mike. Stepping inside, they looked around, forgetting Mari's box outside for the moment.

"Do you see anything?" Mike whispered, knowing Foxy could see in the dark.

"No," Foxy whispered back, saying nothing when Mike clutched the fabric of his arm.

"Well go on then," he pushed Foxy a bit deeper into the building, following close behind.

They wandered around for quite some time. They found nothing. But the building creaked ominously with every step they took, and occasionally, something would drop from the ceiling. Foxy assured it was wood from the roof, but he looked unsure himself, making Mike even more on end. It was terrifying to see the person he had once feared looking scared himself.

"Stop," Foxy hissed suddenly, pulling Mike close to him.

"What is it?" Mike stood petrified as Foxy glared into the darkness, his grip on his shirt tight. "Foxy, what is it?" he squeaked again when the robot said nothing. He was shoved behind the fox abruptly, and the fox let off a warning growl. It echoed off the walls, and somewhere in the building another piece of wood fell from the ceiling.

"...Foxy?" a smooth voice sounded, and Foxy's ear twitched. He immediately straighted, his tail wagging slightly.

"Teddy?"

"Foxy! Is that really you?!" Mike squinted into the shadows as a painted bear stepped forward, a look of shock on his face. "What are you doing here?!"

"Oh man!" Foxy raced to him, leaving Mike behind. The two animatronics embraced and the guard noticed Foxy was taller then 'Teddy', though it didn't surprise him much. Teddy didn't seem that much taller than Mike. "We came looking for ye!" he grinned at his long lost friend. "We're gonna take ya home with us!"

"Us?" Teddy peered over his shoulder to glance at Mike. "Who's that?"

"Oh, tha's Mike Schmitt," Foxy said proudly, beckoning him closer. "He's our nightguard."

"Nightguard?" he muttered as Mike stepped up to them quietly.

"Dun worry, I'll explain later," Foxy's nose twitched and Teddy nodded.

"Well nice to meet you Mike!" the bear held out a hand, which the man hesitated, then took.

"Uh," he shook hands with him, letting go quickly.

"I'm Freddy Fazbear," he continued to introduce himself. "Well, one of them," he snickered. "Just call me Teddy." Mike nodded silently and there was an awkward silence.

"Well, is it only you two?" Teddy asked, looking behind them. "Where are the others?"

"Still at the pizzeria. Ye can see them soon," Foxy grinned again. "Let's go get everyone else an' go."

"Oh! Okay," he said as if it hadn't crossed his mind yet, and the painted bear led them confidentially further away from the door. Their footsteps sounded throughout the building, and soon Mike could hear voices drifting from farther into storage.

"Foxy wait!" Mike grabbed his arm again, a bit irritably. "I can't see in the dark like you can."

"Oh!" Teddy stopped for a moment, looking around before reaching onto one of the many rusted shelves around them, pulling out a flashlight. He turned it on to test it, and a light flickered on. He handed it to the man, who took it was a grateful nod.

Continuing on, they got nearer to the voices.

"Do you think he's okay?"

"Yeah of course!"

"But...that was a pretty loud noise. What if something got him?"

"It's fine, Tia. Teddy's probably still investigating-"

"Hey!" Teddy rounded a bend, and Mike pointed his flashlight at whatever was talking. The light landed on two animatronics, and chicken and a bunny. They stared at him, the bunny's pupils shrinking, freaking Mike out.

"Foxyyy," he muttered nervously.

"Well dun point tha' light directly into their faces," he scoffed, making Mike lower the light. The animatronics sitting on the floor flicked their eyes to Foxy, their faces lighting up.

"FOXY!" they screeched, both leaping at him.

"'Ey BonBon, 'ey Tia!" he laughed. Something in the corner shifted slightly, and Mike pointed his light at it. It was another animatronic he hadn't noticed. It was covered in a heavy tarp of some sorts. Sitting up, Mike realized it was...short. Extremely short. A small, pudgy, huminoid looking robot sat up, the tarp falling into it's lap.

"Wha'?" it muttered confusedly, rubbing it's large eyes, a small frown on its face.

"BB! Look who's here!" Teddy smiled, and it looked up at Foxy, who still had his arms full of BonBon and Tia.

"F-Foxy?" a childish, but decidedly male voice cracked. "Foxy?" he said again.

"'Ey Billy," both the bunny and chicken let go of Foxy so he could crouch. "I missed you-" he grunted and fell back when the small robot flung himself at him.

"Foxy I missed you so much I thought I was never gonna see you again I was so scared I-" his wails were soothed by the fox, who patted his back comfortingly.

"It's okay," he cooed. "I'm righ' here. Me and Mikey here are gonna take you guys home!"

"Home?" BB's eyes widened. "Really?!" he leapt out of Foxy's arms to hug Mike's legs tightly, not even caring who he was. "Thank you thank you thank you-" he stared chanting.

"Uuuh," Mike dropped his flashlight, not knowing how to pry him off.

"Wait, you're really going to take us back!" the chicken, who Mike had figured her name was 'Tia' clasped her hands together. "

"Yep!"

As they chattered between themselves, Mike stared at Chica's counterpart in horror. He just now noticed that she didn't exactly have _eyes _or a _mouth. _Both parts of her face were lacking, and dark, empty pits sat in their place. Small specks of light illuminated her eyes sockets, much like Freddy's eyes did when he was angry.

Tearing his eyes away from her he inspected Bonnie's counterpart. If he weren't so terrified he would've laughed. Bonnie had always screeched at Mike when he teased him for having a girl's name. But for all that Bonnie insisted he was designed to be male, 'BonBon' looked nothing like a male. He got it the worst out of all the Toys he had seen. Clownish makeup decorated his face, and he was a lighter blue than Bonnie, making him feminine all together. But he spoke with a male voice so Mike decided it was best not to tease him like he did with Bonnie. At least not at this moment.

Teddy finally pried BB off of his legs, picking him up to sit on his shoulder. The child robot clutched the top of his head excitedly, still shouting at Foxy.

"Hey," Foxy held up his hook. "Where's Maggie?"

Everyone fell silent except BB, who Teddy had to hush.

"When we first arrived here she climbed up to the roof and ran off somewhere. We haven't been able to find her." he explained, wincing when Billy pulled at his ears.

"She still blames herself fer the bite?" Foxy scowled when they nodded. "I'll find her," he walked away, giving Mike a soft look. "You stay here for a bit, kay?"

Before Mike could protest he was left with the Toy animatronics, who now all looked curiously at him, staring at his scrunched up face. What was with his sudden change in personality?

"...Foxyyy," he whined uncomfortably.

"So you're name's Mike?" Tia leaned in close to him, making him lean back.

"Y-yeah."

"He's the nightguard for the pizzeria," Teddy explained, making the others gasp.

"But you came here with Foxy!" BonBon exclaimed. Mike stared at the dust covering him. In fact they were all pretty dirty. BB had left dirt all over his pant legs, and it looked as if the ceiling leaked, because water stains covered all of them.

"Uh, yeah. We're cool now," Mike leaned back even further when Tia pinched the collar of his shirt in between two fingers, inspecting his clothing.

"I like you!" BB giggled from his perch on Teddy's shoulders. "You're funny!" his feet wiggled in the bears face.

He was pelted with question after question, halfheartedly answering them, waiting for Foxy to save him.

/

"Maggie," Foxy called, looking around the dim storage area. "Maggie come on out."

The storage building was actually pretty big, so he would have a hard time finding the damaged animatronic in question unless she decided to show herself.

Foxy sighed, remembering the Bite of '87 all over again. Well, it was kind of hard to forget. He wasn't there to witness it, but when the humans managed to pry her off the guard, they immediately threw her in the Parts/Service room with the rest of the damaged robots. As soon as they slammed the heavy metal door shut she started sobbing. The animatronics rushed to her, trying to pry information on what had happened and comfort her. All they could see was the blood and chunks of flesh dripping from her jaw. They hadn't had time to calm her down all the way before police officers busted in and they had to collapse back in their respective corner of the room.

They found out later that the victim did in fact live, even if he had a decrease in mental capacity. Luckily the man had a caring family to turn to; He was in good hands.

While plans were being discussed to shut down the pizzeria, Maggie hid in the darkest corner of the Kid's Cove, not moving for days at a time. No one could convince her it wasn't her fault, and eventually she even pushed Teddy away, the bear she'd seen as a father. It really wasn't a surprise she went into hiding.

Feeling a new wave of determination, he called out her name again before falling silent, knowing she was watching him. In the quiet he cold hear her shift ever so slightly, surprisingly close. He assumed Maggie would hide again, but she was in the rafters a little ways to the right of him. Foxy didn't look up. If she knew he knew where she was the animatronic would run.

Instead, he tensed his legs, preparing to run. When she shifted again he took off, sprinting to a storage shelf right under her. He quickly scaled it and leapt off to snatch whatever part if her she could grab onto. She squeaked as he caught her, tring to fling herself away onto another rafter, only to be pulled to the ground.

Foxy rolled away from the shelf he caused to fall, the vixen still in his arm.

"Stop it!" she yelped, struggling to get out of his grasp. "Foxy, let go of me! Please!" Maggie continued on for a few minutes, realizing he wasn't letting go. "What do you want?" she whined, her face pressed into the dust covered floorboards.

"Maggie," he dragged her up from the floor, sighing when she didn't support herself. "What, no hello?"

"What do you want?" she repeated, glaring at something behind them just to avoid looking at him.

"Maggie come on what can I say to make you believe that is wasn't you fault?"

"Nothing!" she spat. "Foxy, you weren't there," Maggie finally looked at him, fear and sadness in her eyes. "You didn't see their faces. They were terrified of me. I-I hurt someone! I'm a monster!"

Foxy was used to this dialogue. She had said this a million times before. Everyone would go in circles with her.

"Fine. Let's just drop it for now," he shook his head, knowing it could go on for hours and they both would only get more upset. She sighed, nodding understandingly. "So you know we're here to take you guys home?"

"Yeah," she muttered, sliding off of him.

"Are you gonna come? Everyone else's goin'."

"...Yeah. I guess. I would miss everyone too much," she smiled at him for the first time in forever. He hadn't seen that smile since 1987.

"Mkay. Let's go," he stood up, reached for her gloved hand with his own. She took it and he hoisted Maggie up.

"...Can you carry me?" she asked, and he lifted her so she could crawl onto his back, holding tightly.

Walking back to where they knew the others to be, he laughed when he saw Mike. The Toys had sat him on the floor, and BonBon and Tia flanked him closely, still asking him questions, never looking away from him. BB sat in his lap, spouting his usual happy nonsense. Teddy stood off to the side, trying not to laugh at the guard's awkwardness.

"Foxy!" Mike bolted to his feet when he saw him, setting BB to the side, not that he seemed to care. He slowed his roll when he saw Maggie, and he stared at her with wide eyes.

"Hi," she started, climbing onto one of the nearby shelves. She curled on the top one, some supplies falling to the floor.

"Maggie I missed you!" BB cried, throwing his arms out to her. The vixen smiled and lifted him up with her. He hugged her neck (well, what was connected under her head) and she chuckled.

"Hey! You coming with us?!" Tia stood, tapping her foot.

"Yeah of course. I couldn't leave you guys," she shrugged, but they all knew what she meant.

"Foxy what is that?" Mike whispered, tugging on his arm.

"Be nice, Mike," Foxy growled. "That's Maggie, my counterpart."

"Oh! The one you named the cat after!" he stared at her second head, which suddenly spewed some static before Maggie shut it up with a glare.

"You named a cat after me?" she asked, wincing when BB laughed and poked her cheek a bit harshly.

"Yeah! Well, named it Mangle an' all bu' still," he tilted his head bashfully when BonBon jumped up and clapped.

"Oh this is so cute!" he squealed. A long time ago he had designated himself as their groups' 'shipper', whatever that meant. Foxy, even as a pirate, never understood the term 'ship' used in that context.

"Hey, so, are we going to go soon?" Teddy asked, taking BB down from the shelf.

"Foxy, we forgot Mari!" Mike slapped his chest as he remembered. Freddy had started fixing the gaping hole in his chest. Wired mesh covered it part way, so he was careful.

"Oh! Hold on!" Foxy dashed off, leaving Mike alone with them once again. Luckily they didn't have long to wait before he came back, dragging Mari's box with him.

"That's where he went!" Teddy rushed up, tapping on the lid. "I was afraid they'd sent him somewhere else all alone!"

"Nope! 'E was in the pizzeria wit' us apparently," Foxy shrugged, listening to Mari's angry fists against the inside of the box which had returned with renewed vigor. "Hold on, I'll let him out," he started cutting through the duck tape.

"Why did you trap him in his box in the first place?" BonBon rapped on the lid, only to jump back when the puppet inside punched the spot he touched.

"Uh, lot of stuff happened. I'll tell ye later," he cut through the last of the tape. Immediately Mari shot up out of his box, yelling curse words aimed in Mike and Foxy's direction. Teddy gasped, shoving his hand over the puppet's mouth.

"HMMM! GET OFF OF ME!" he forced Teddy away, glaring at the bear hatefully.

"What does 'dirty shitbags' mean?" BB asked, making BonBon burst into laughter.

"No, Billy, don't say that," Teddy picked him up and away from Mari, who still glared in his direction.

"I wanna hug himmmm!" BB kicked his legs around, reaching for the Marionette, who frowned, crossing his arms. He still sat in his box, apparently not strong enough to stand up yet.

"Jeesh, what happened to your strings you poor thing?" Tia lifted his severed strings to her face, flinching when he snatched them away from him.

"Ask those two," he spat, glaring at Foxy and Mike, who shifted anxiously as everyone's stares were directed to them.

"_You _were the one to go crazy and try to take over the pizzeria!" Mike accused. "You're just bitter we beat you!"

"Oh shut the hell up!" Mari snapped, making BB laugh.

"HELL!" he shouted, and Teddy chastised him again.

"Mari, did you really do that?" Maggie finally spoke up and he glanced up at her as if he just noticed she was there. Maggie used to be his best friend. Now there were just terrible memories.

"...Yes," he sighed under her heavy glare.

"Why did you do it honey bun?" BonBon leaned his head on his fist.

"I told you a long time ago to stop calling me that."

"'Ey, I told ye all tha' I'd explain later. But Mari was trapped fer a reason and we were thinkin' of leaving 'im here." Foxy glowered back when the Puppet stared up at him, rage clear in his eyes.

Everyone looked to Teddy, who appeared in deep thought. "Well, I trust your judgement, Foxy," he finally sighed. "You know I do. But I don't want to leave Mari here. The only reason we made it through is because we have each other. But Mari would be alone for years and years. We're still family. I don't think I could do that," the bear looked sad.

"I'd be perfectly fine alone," Mari said snobbishly, but everyone ignored him.

"Hm, okay we can bring 'im back. Still gonna have to tape up 'is box," Foxy shrugged, indifferent.

"Let's go already!" Tia jumped back up to her feet, dragging BonBon with her. She somehow managed to pull Maggie from her shelf and drag them to open area of the storage area, out from their hide-y hole. "I cannot wait to be out of here!"

. . .

_**A/N: **Aha finally! A long chapter that's good. ._

_This is actually a two parter with how long it is an all. But it's gonna be great! So again, much thanks to Spyash2 for writing some of this and giving me great ideas! And thank all of you for being amazing people! I only continued this because of you guys, so it means a whole lot for all the support and ideas you give to me! _


	22. New Toys! (Part 2)

_**A/N: **Finally a chapter! _

_So! Once again: Thanks to Spyash2 for writing the beginning and ending of this. He's an amazing author and deserves all the love you can give him! _

_. . ._

Dragging his hand down his face Mike let out a loud exasperating sigh as he stared at the scene before him. If he weren't so frustrated he would have found the scene downright hilarious. 6 Toy animatronic's were trying and spectacularly failing to fit themselves into his tiny car. The Marionette had to get himself into the boot. The big box the Marionette had once resided in though was strapped securely to the roof of his car. BB would have gone also, but Teddy didn't trust Mari alone with him.

Upon seeing the Toy's for the first time, Mike suddenly realized why they were called "Toy's". It was because they were more child friendly in their appearance. 'Though he was confused why Toy Chica had pink panties. But he dismissed it. But there was one Toy in the group that stood out the most: Toy Foxy. Or Mangle as it was commonly known.

Yeah, it wasn't all that hard to see why THAT particular animatronic stood out. It was a mess. Completely distorted and disfigured. It barely resembled an animatronic; instead it looked like a mess of parts were put together in random places. Basically toy Foxy was a mess of parts and was in need of severe repairing. Luckily for him Foxy had somehow recovered a blueprint for the Toy animatronic's. He didn't know where the pirate fox had found it and honestly he didn't want to know. One look at the blueprint for Toy Foxy and Mike Schmidt realized its gender: female. And how did he know? The blueprint for the severely damaged animatronic had curves on it. And a bit of a bust. And the panties. So yeah, if that didn't scream "I'm a girl! Not a boy!" then he didn't know what did.

"Soooo..." He said, trying to start a conversation with Foxy. "How long have you know these guy's for?"

Foxy shrugged, his joints groaning in protest at the action. "It be a few months. Th' building was bigger tha' th' one I once resided. Fun times." He answered almost fondly, before letting out a loud cackle at the memories of him scaring Jeremy.

The animatronic and human had pointedly ignored the loud cursing from Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie as they tried to fit inside of the small car with some difficulty. That's surprising considering they're meant to be Toy Friendly Animatronic's. Then again they must've picked up that kind of vocabulary from when they were scaring Jeremy and the other night guards.

"Foxy! Help us out here will you!" Toy Chica pleadingly called out. Both Mike and Foxy looked toward the car to see what the problem was, and to their astonishment, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were in a pile in the front. Mangle was in the back, keeping her messy limbs from getting caught in the pile of metallic bodies that tried to squeeze through the doorways of the car.

Shaking his head in dismay Mike slowly looked to Foxy and pointed at the car, "That right there is why I didn't want them to get in my car."

As Foxy started shoving them the rest of the way in the car, Mike groaned when he heard something tear the upholstery in his car. Lissy was going to kill him.

"They're in!" Foxy grinned, slamming the car door shut. Turns out Tia's leg wasn't all the way inside and she screamed when the door came crashing down on her leg. "Oops."

Once they were situated inside, Mike got in the front seat, frowning when BonBon kept kicking his seat by accident, trying to get off of Teddy. Maggie got her face hit multiple times. She had settled herself on top of the seat backs and clung on as they all pushed and shoved one another.

"Okay!" Foxy smiled at Mike over the shouting of the Toys. "Let's go!"

"You owe me, fox," was all Mike muttered back.

As they pulled away from the building and onto the main road, the Toys turned around to stick their tongues out at its vanishing silhouette.

"Bye bye!" BB waved at it, sitting innocently on Teddy's lap, safe from all the havoc.

"So uh, mister?" Tia tapped Mike's shoulder, making him tense up more than he already was. "How far away is the pizzeria?"

"An hour away," he answered gruffly. The car was silent when they realized they were stuck this close together for an hour.

"We should play I Spy!" BonBon suggested from his squished spot under Tia's arm and BB's flailing legs.

"Nooo," the all grumbled when BB immediately lit up, shouting 'I SPY A TREE! I SPY A ROCK!'. He obviously didn't know how the game worked. They tried to get him to stop to no avail.

"BB STOP!" Maggie flicked the propeller on his hat, only for him to scream and yank it off his head to hold it protectively in his short arms.

"I SPY A MEANIE! AND IT'S YOU!" he stuck his tongue out at her and she squinted back at him.

Mike glared at Foxy, who winced at his dark look. "Let's listen ta the radio!" he suggested nervously and pressed the knob, music bursting from the speakers.

After fifteen minutes of Teddy turning down every song that was on, in light of it 'not being appropriate for Billy' Mike got sick and tired of it and slapped the radio off. Everyone sat in silence until BonBon giggled.

"What?" Tia clutched her beak and eyes (which she had dug out and brought with her just in case) in her hands.

"Mari's squished in the trunk," he cackled to himself. Tia and Teddy shared concerned glances. BonBon often laughed at weird things, but they chalked it up to his programming.

"I spy a car," BB said quietly to himself, and Foxy squished his face to his window to see that there was indeed a car next to them. The animatronics all stared at it despite Mike's hisses not to, and the man driving glanced at them, turning his eyes back to the road. Then he did a double take, his eyes widening. BB giggled and waved at him. The man swerved and Mike sped up, leaving him in his dust.

"Goddammit!" he grunted when the man tried to catch up.

"Don't swear!" Teddy scolded when BB chortled.

"It's my car," Mike sassed, turning onto another road.

/

Eventually every animatronic but Foxy fell asleep. The fox sat silently in the passenger seat, staring out the window, a faraway look in his eye; The other eye was covered.

"Hey," Mike muttered, "you okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah," Foxy nodded. "Thanks fer takin' them with us an' all."

"Oh. No problem," Mike shrugged. "I guess they're not that bad."

Foxy snorted, staring out the window again. "...I'm surprised they're not mad at me."

"Yeah, I thought they'd be mad too," Mike calculated they'd be to the pizzeria in ten more minutes.

"I bet Teddy's gonna flip when 'e sees Freddy again."

"Probably. Hey, what's Teddy's deal? He's seems really uptight."

"Oh, he's actually fine. He's just protective of BB. He doesn't want him to be 'ruined'. Well...more than he already is," Foxy shrugged.

"What do you mean by that?" Mike turned onto a road Foxy was familiar with.

"Well...ye know we killed the security guards. Billy never killed anyone, and Teddy didn' really ever talk about it with him. BB was just so adamant about helping Teddy had 'im disconnect the power. I dun even know if BB understood what happened. All 'e knew was the guards would disappear one night an' never come back," that faraway look in his eye returned and his ears lay lower on his head than they usually did.

"Are we there yet?" a sleepy voice broke their conversation. Foxy twisted in his seat to see BB blinking at them.

"Yep," Mike answered for him while Foxy panicked, wondering if he had heard anything. BB looked out the window to see the pizzeria. He smiled weakly, yawning.

"'Ere, let's get ye out o' there," Foxy hopped out of the car when Mike parked and turned it off, opening the back door slowly, making sure Teddy, who had been leaning against it, didn't fall out. Picking the humanoid up, he cradled him when BB laid his head on his shoulder, still looking at the pizzeria with half lidded eyes.

They woke up the other animatronics and as they all clambered up to the building, Bonnie popped up in the glass doors out of nowhere, his smile wide.

"Move," Mike ordered, motioning him back so he could unlock the doors, yanking it open.

"Oh my god!" wast he first thing the darker blue bunny shouted, hugging the closest Toy, which happened to be Tia. He lifted her completely off the ground, making her squeak, then repeated the process with BonBon. "I'm so happy you guys are here!"

"Bonnie!" his counterpart bounced on his toes, giving him another hug.

"Great to see you again!" Teddy grunted when Bonnie gave him his hug, his smile squished against the rabbit's chest. The original animatronics were a great deal taller than the Toys.

"Yay!" BB squealed and clapped his hands in Foxy's arms, now wide awake.

Chica and Freddy were alerted to their presence all the way in the kitchen when Maggie was yanked from Tia's shoulders to be hugged, yelping the whole time.

"Guys! I can't believe you're here!" Chica walked toward them, and the hugging process began all over again. Mike smirked. Their hugs looked so awkward, what with them being giant robots and all. Freddy, who had been hiding Backstage, finally worked up the courage and walked over to them, looking stiff, but gentlemanly what with his tophat perfectly straight, along with his bowtie.

"Uh, hello again," he forced a smile, looking more and more nervous by the second. Everyone fell silent and looked to Teddy, who's rage was clear.

"YOU!" he snarled, launching himself at the taller bear. They both toppled over, engaged in a fist fight. Teddy sat on the other's stomach, his balled up hands slamming into Freddy's face as many times as they could. Freddy growled and shook him off, stumbling to his feet, holding back an agonized whine when he was punched in is nose, making it squeak.

He did nothing to fight back, only blocking Teddy's attacks. The Toys were frozen in shock. No one had ever seen him so mad before. Chica stepped forward, glaring at her brothers, who did nothing to help. Snatching Teddy's wrist, she smacked his hand when he tried to tear himself away.

"Teddy! Stop it!" she frowned at him, and he stopped struggling, anguish in his eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked Freddy, who collected his tophat from the floor, rubbing his nose.

"Yeah," he muttered. Chica let go of Teddy's arm and it dropped to his side. The Toy stared at Freddy when he turned around. Snatching up a nearby chair before Chica could do anything, he chucked it at him. It hit its mark with a _clank, _clattering to the ground.

"Ow."

"You deserve it," Teddy sighed, rubbing his face at BB's giggles.

"Maybe I did but that chair was uncalled for," Freddy straightened his tophat. "Teddy," he made a noise like he was clearing his throat," may we speak someplace else?"

"Of course," he followed his counterpart down the east hall.

"Told ye he would flip," Foxy murmured to Mike.

"Anyway!" Bonnie turned to the rest of the Toys as if the fight had never happened.

/

"So," Freddy leaned against one of the counters in the kitchen, looking at anything but the bear across from him.

"So."

The taller bear sighed. "Okay, I know I messed up, but I'm going to find a way to make up for it."

"Really? How. I didn't do anything to stop you at the time because I thought that it was only fair," Teddy spat. "I mean, we replaced you, right? They put you in storage! I thought we were going to get out soon. But they boarded up the storage building. And my family was left to suffer. They took our home and forgot about us."

Freddy wanted to yell at him. The same exact thing happened to them, but he knew Teddy cared about his family and kids above all else. Freddy got to see Bonnie, Foxy and Chica happy when they were shut down. Even if Freddy clocked out, they had the Toys to make friends with. But the Toys were all alone, thinking they were going to die in that storage building and be forgotten forever.

So all he said was, "I know. I'm sorry for that." They were quiet for a long moment. "You know, we went through that too. Maybe we weren't locked in the parts and service room 24/7, but it was still hard." He continued when Teddy didn't say anything. "We had to go through the pain of being dismantled and used. They took our parts and gave them to you. You guys had replaced us." Freddy sighed again, removing his tophat and putting it on the counter. "I was angry for the same reason you are. They hurt my family. I thought that if I could get us back up on stage, then everything would be alright...but I hurt them in the process and I'm trying to make up for that too."

"...I can tell you're doing better. Bonnie too. He's a lot happier than I remember." Teddy finally said.

Freddy nodded. "Foxy and Chica helped him when I wouldn't. I have them to thank for that."

"Look. I don't think I can forgive you just yet." he glanced away. "But...if you really are trying...then maybe we could be friends."

Freddy was startled. The whole time Bonnie and Chica and Foxy were off making friends with the Toys, Freddy had refused, taking refuge in a dark dusty room. Goldie and Spring had went into hiding, and he felt he was alone, when he really had been isolating himself. Eventually, the Toys stopped trying. This was his chance.

"...Yeah. I'd like that."

/

"MARCO!"

"POLO!"

"...MARCO!"

"POLO!"

Bonnie ducked around the corner, glancing around suspiciously when he heard the combined giggles of BB and Chica. BB had roped them all into playing Marco Polo. Even if they didn't have a pool, he insisted.

"MIKE!" Bonnie grabbed the man as he walked out of the restroom, making him scream.

"DON'T. DO. THAT!" Mike punched him as hard as he could, only making the bunny laugh.

"Hey, have you seen Chica and Billy?"

"No," Mike shrugged him off, glaring at him as he walked down the hallway, leaving him to his game.

Upon entering the dining area, Mike was amused as well as annoyed, as he saw Foxy, Maggie, BonBon, Tia and Teddy sitting together in front of Pirate's Cove.

"We're goin' to prank call Mike's cousin!"

He was annoyed because Foxy had taken his mobile phone away from him while he was on the job, and amused because from what he overheard the pirate themed animatronic was going to be using it to prankcall his cousin Jeremy. And you know what else? He had somehow managed to get Maggie, BonBon, Tia and Teddy in on it. Of course Foxy kept the four of them in the dark on just who they were prank calling. That would be one heck of a surprise for them.

"But, Foxy, none of us know Mike's cousin." Teddy said as he pointed to himself, Maggie, BonBon and Tia respectively.

"Yeah. We don't know anyone else outside of the Pizzera." Tia added pointedly.

Neither of them had noticed that he, Mike Schmidt, was walking up behind them. Nor did they hear his footsteps. He was so proud of himself for being so stealthy.

When he was behind them - but at a respectable distance - Mike crossed his arms and cleared his throat. Maggie, BonBon, Tia and Teddy all jumped in surprise and looked over their shoulder at Mike with wide eyes. Looking as if they were caught with their hand in a cookie jar.

If he was completely honest, Tia's beakless and eyeless face was a little unnerving. He was use to it though. So that's a plus! Taking his eyes away from the Toys, Mike gave Foxy a flat look when he saw the sheepish look on his face as he tried to discretely put the phone behind his back. Unfortunately for them, Mike noticed.

The nightguard sighed, "You know, I am disappointed with you Foxy." Mike said with a shake of his head. Then much the Toy's surprise Mike gave the five of them a devious look. "If you wanted to prank call my cousin you HAVE to let me in on it. His reactions are just hilarious for me to miss."

Foxy laughed joyously as he gestured for Mike to join them. "Ye' that's the spirit Mikey!"

His expression unchanging Mike walked around Maggie, BonBon, Tia and Teddy and with a soft grunt sat down beside Foxy who now had the mobile phone out in front of him again. "So, Foxy, do they know who my cousin is?" The nightguard asked as he gestured to the Toy's already knowing the answer to said question.

"Nah. I kept 'em in the dark on who 'he is." He answered; he then looked at Mike and asked, "Should I tell 'em who he is? Or let it be a surprise?"

Mike negatively shook his head. "No. Let it be a surprise." He told the fox, who nodded in acceptance, before looking at the Toy's who were staring at Mike and Foxy with with confused looks. "Okay, I should probably tell you four that Mr. Charms had tricked me into taking Foxy home because I thought he was going to get scrapped-"

"Mr. Charms is a jerk. Takin' me away from my 'cove..." Foxy interrupted with distaste.

"-And long story short, for several weeks, I had to take Foxy back and forth from the Pizzera and my apartment. And after several weeks of Foxy 'plundering' and destroying my home-"

"I was just memorizing where everythin' was! Honest!" Foxy hissed in exclamation, waving his arms above his head in protest much to the amusement of Maggie.

"-my sister eventually found out about him, and she stayed with me for several weeks." Mike continued flatly, as if he had never been interrupted. "My cousin - the one you're going to prank call - eventually found out too. Long story short: my cousin knows about Foxy and the others since they came here with me. He however, does not know about you four, including Billy." He was sorely tempted to let the four of them know his cousin was once their nightguard. But he knew Foxy wanted to keep it a secret and he had a feeling the Toy's would be surprised once they realize who his cousin was.

"What can you tell us about your cousin?" asked a curious Teddy.

"Yeah! What is he like?" Tia questioned with enthusiasm. Both Maggie and BonBon were quiet.

Mike looked at Foxy and saw Jeremy's home number on the screen. Oh right. Jeremy was living in his new house close by to his apartment, "My cousin is jumpy." He started "And easily frightened. So, when you hear his voice, make sure you don't say anything until Foxy gives you the say so. We wouldn't want the prank to end prematurely now would we?"

"Mikey! The phone's ringin'!" The pirate fox exclaimed excitingly.

Mike reached over and pressed a button putting it on loudspeaker. "I'll put in on loudspeaker so everyone else can hear and talk. Thank god I got a new one after you destroyed the first one I had."

"That was an accident." Mike held back a scoff. Accident? More like sabotage. He found his mobile phone in the toilet. He couldn't use it anymore and had to buy a new one. It was one of the new ones that had a loudspeaker built into it. He phoned his sister to test it out and to his astonishment it worked!

Now that it was on loudspeaker, the animatronic's plus Mike were able to hear the phone ringing. After several seconds they heard someone pick it up on the other end.

They heard someone sigh tiredly on the other side. "Okay. I'm pretty sure this is not Mike. And only Foxy calls me at 20:30 at night. So, is this another one of your prank calls Foxy?"

"Nope. I just wanted ta' talk!"

"Uh-huh... Right..." Jeremy clearly didn't believe him.

While Jeremy and Foxy were having their short conversation Mike was looking directly at Tia, Maggie, BonBon and Teddy to see what their reaction was. They were looking intently at the mobile phone. Eyes narrowed. They heard that voice before but... Where and when escaped them...

_**A/N: **So! This is apparently gonna be a three-parter! I wasn't planning on that but the chapters are too long to smush into one. _

_HYPE TRAIN! WOOT WOOT!_

_Okay. c:_


	23. New Toys! (Part 3)

_**A/N: **...I discovered a couple of days ago that I've been spelling Mike's last name wrong. This whooole time. It's Schmidt not Schmitt. :P Welp._

_Sorry this took so long!_

_. . ._

"Jeremy, I have a surprise for you," Mike grinned when he heard Jeremy's breaths quicken.

"No! I don't want it, whatever it is."

"You have to have it."

"No."

"I'm sorry but what does this have to do with anything?" Teddy spoke in a hushed tone. Mike waved him away.

"Mike! I'm really tired so if you could just tell me why you're calling..." Jeremy sighed.

"...I don't know where I was going with this..." Mike whispered to Foxy, who beckoned for the phone. As soon as it was in his grasp he screeched as loudly as he could into the receiver.

"OH MY GOD!" Jeremy screamed when Foxy's own screaming died down. "FOXY! WHY?!"

"Tha's how I say 'hi'!" he laughed, his tail thumping against his wooden stage.

"Wait..." the Toys had heard Mike call Jeremy by his name, and mulled over the Jeremy's they knew. "Jeremy? Fitzgerald?!" Teddy's eyes widened.

"...Who's that?" Jeremy paused in his scolding when he heard the animatronic's voice.

"Dangit! You spoiled it!" Mike groaned.

"...Oops," he actually looked apologetic.

"Mike! Is that _another _animatronic?! I'm done with you if it is! Where are you even finding all of them?! What's this one, a freakin'...weasel or something?!"

"...I'm a bear," Teddy scoffed.

"Hi again Jeremy!" BonBon snatched the phone away from Foxy, who growled irritably. "It's me! BonBon! You remember, right?!"

"...How could I forget? ...And why am I not surprised?" Jeremy moaned, obviously upset at the sound of his voice.

"Hey Jeremy!" Tia leaned forward. "Maggie and I are here too!"

"Mangle? Toy Chica? What's with the weird names?" something on his end of the line when _thud. _

"Ah, of course you'd not know, but we gave 'em nicknames!" Foxy grinned again.

"Obviously."

"Hey!" BonBon snickered when Maggie placed her chin on the top of Tia's head as a perch. "We should go visit him!"

"NO!"

"We should!" Teddy nodded at the bunny, patting his head. "It'd be great!"

"Under no circumstances are you allowed in my hou-"

"Bye Jeremy!" Mike took his phone back. "See you soon!"

"N-" Mike pressed the end cal button just in time for the Toys to burst out laughing.

"I can't wait to see him again!" Maggie finally spoke up. "I always thought he was kinda cute. You know, for a human and all..."

"I know, right?!" Tia gasped and they launched into a discussion about whether he was the cutest guard they'd had or not.

"...I'm scared," BonBon stared at them with wide eyes and Teddy shook his head fondly.

"FREDDY!" Mike yelled at him from across the pizzeria. "I'M GONNA TAKE THE TOYS TO SEE JEREMY!"

"Okay!"

"I WANT TO GO!" Bonnie came racing down the hallway, BB in his arms and Chica following.

"For the last time, Bonnie! You can't go!" Mike scowled and Bonnie stuck his tongue out at Foxy's smug look.

"Fine then. But you have to keep you phone on so I can hear what's going on," he set BB on the floor, glancing at Chica when she shushed him quickly. It was too late.

"What? Why would you be able to hear me?"

"...Nothing." Bonnie snapped his mouth shut and Chica hissed insults at him.

"Bonnie! Tell. Me." Mike stood up.

"Okay wellll...I kinda installed a device on your phone that makes it so I'm able to hear whatever's going on as long as your phone is on..." he held up his paws in defense when Mike's eye twitched. "Hey, I can't help that I'm good with electronics!"

"I hate you," the guard finally deadpanned, spinning on his heel to yank the others to their feet.

"...Really? That's all you got?" Bonnie dropped his arms.

"I was expecting a lot worse," Chica agreed.

"Why don't you just call me from the pizzeria phone?" Mike asked. "That way you could actually talk instead of stalking me."

"True. I have your number memorized so it shouldn't be hard."

"..." Mike shook his head, Bonnie's creepy points going up 10%.

When the bunny was all set with the phone call, Mike, the Toys and Foxy all followed him back outside to his car. They all silently groaned, dreading the car ride.

"Oh yeah..." Tia noticed Mari's box strapped to the top of the car first. "Mari's still in the trunk."

"...Oops." Teddy rubbed the back of his head as BonBon burst into laughter.

"I don't want to bring him to Jeremy's!" the only human amongst them sighed. "I don't like even the slightest chance of him being hurt."

"...Well just wind his music box!" Maggie suggested as if it were obvious. The Toys all nodded and BB clapped his hands.

As Mike was about to ask them what that was, Foxy let out an "Ohhhhhhhhh...Freddy probably shoulda brought tha'."

"He doesn't have it?" the Toy bear asked, looking more confused than he had ever been. "He brings it everywhere."

"Well he doesn't have it," Mike shrugged. "Staff must've thrown it away or put it in storage with you guys. I can drive back down to storage and see if it's there later if it'll mean he won't try to kill Jeremy."

They all piled up into Mike's car _again. _As Mike pulled out of the driveway Foxy snickered when he caught sight of Bonnie watching them leave, his face pressed against the window.

"I STILL GET TO TALK TO YOU GUYS!" he yelled through the phone and Mike grumbled something about 'stalker psycho yandere bunnies'. Foxy knew Bonnie had taught him the word 'yandere'.

/

"Ooooooooooohhh Jeremy!" Mike banged on his cousin's door, paying no heed to the time or Jeremy's new neighbors.

"NO!" he heard him yell from somewhere back in the house.

"Foxy!" Mike stepped back, gesturing to the door. Foxy had it unlocked withing seconds and the Toys followed him inside, looking around curiously.

Searching around for his cousin, Mike finally found him crouched in a closet. "Hey there!" Mike smiled at him menacingly.

"No no no no no!" Jeremy tried to twist his way out of Mike's grasp as he was dragged from his safe haven.

"Jeremy, come on. They're a bunch of sissies." the elder man groaned when he tried to go limp.

"They tried to kill me!" he yelped, knowing it was useless trying to fight him.

"You can finally have a pet!" Mike smiled, steering him into the living room, where the Toys and Foxy were waiting. Everyone was silent, staring each other down.

"JEREMY!" BonBon leapt at him, his arms outstretched and his eyes wide, squeezing him tightly.

"You're going to kill him," Tia forced him to let go. "Calm down."

"Y-you!" Jeremy stuttered, trying to run, only for Mike to stop him, glaring at BonBon, who looked sheepish.

"Jeremy he didn't mean to hurt you and it won't happen again," he said with a pointed look, spinning his cousin back to face them.

"Hi, Jeremy," Teddy said slowly, approaching him as if he were a wild animal he wanted to befriend. "Long time no see."

"...Hi Toy Freddy," Jeremy finally said, still leaned on Mike.

"Teddy will do find son," he straightened, smiling now that he had accomplished his goal. "Sorry for trying to get'cha all those times," he clapped a hand on his shoulder as if that would repair all the damage. Jeremy flinched and the bear removed his hand, backing up.

"...Awkward reintroductions aside," Foxy stepped in between them, BB in his arms, "here," he handed him to the man, who held out his arms instinctively. BB laughed, poking his face gleefully, kicking his legs when the man whimpered.

"Hi!" he giggled, wrapping his arms around him in the form of a hug. "Jeremy!"

"Uh."

"JEREMY!" Bonnie yelled through Mike's phone, not wanting to be forgotten. "I HACKED INTO MIKE'S PHONE!"

"If you don't shut it I'm going to put you on silent," Mike growled.

"Mr. Schmidt!" Freddy took the phone from Bonnie. "Uh, we've run into a little problem..."

"What problem?" he glanced at everyone when they all fell silent, Jeremy still nervously watching BB mess with his pajama shirt.

"Well. I didn't really think things through. And...there's no way we're going to hide five more animatronics in the pizzeria," he sighed. "...They're not going back to storage, that's for sure, but..." he sighed.

Glancing at Jeremy, Mike smiled slyly, Foxy giving him the same look. "No." Jeremy grimaced when BB tugged on his hair. "Mike, no. No!"

"They can stay with Jeremy!" Mike volunteered his cousin, who opened his mouth to yell at him, only to groan in pain and collapsed to the floor when BB accidentally kicked his crotch, giggling. The small animatronic waddled to BonBon, who picked him up, pity in his green eyes.

"Oh man, you okay?" Mike crouched to help him, handing his phone to Foxy. Mike dragged his cousin to his feet, making sure he would stand before taking his phone back. "Yeah Jeremy said he'd take them. His house actually is pretty big," he glanced around, even though he had already seen it before, "so he could fit all of them in here."

"Mike, I never said that!" Jeremy groaned, taking the phone from him. "Freddy no."

"Please Jeremy?"

"No."

"..."

"No."

"So it's settled."

"You guys can't just shove them on me! They tried to kill me and you might be comfortable around them but I'm not!" Jeremy's voice cracked like a teenagers.

"Jeremy-"

"No, it's fine," Teddy interruped Mike, a small smile on his face. "He's right. We can always find some way to survive, right?" he grasped onto Tia's arm, pulling her and BonBon toward the door. "We'll be fine."

Maggie, who was draped over Toy Chica's shoulders, sighed like she had expected it sending one last sad look at Jeremy with her one eye.

The man stared after them as they went to leave, then looked at Foxy and Mike. They both sent him puppy dog looks and he groaned, rubbing his face. "...Fine."

"Yaaayy!" BonBon wrenched himself out of Teddy's grasp and pounced on him once more, squeezing the life out of Jeremy.

"C-can't-breath!" he squeaked and the bunny released him.

"Sorry for this Jeremy," Freddy muttered. "I probably should've done the math beforehand."

"Yeah..."

"So this is our new home?" Maggie spoke up, leaping from Toy Chica's shoulders to latch onto a small vent near the roof. Thankfully the vent was small enough to keep any of them from climbing inside. The last thing Jeremy needed was for the damaged vixen to start crawling around in his air ducts.

"Give it baaaaaaack," they heard Bonnie whining in the background of the phone and someone smacked him, most likely Chica.

"Mike it's almost 6:00." Freddy said, and Mike checked the time. 5:45. "You'd better be here before Mr. Charms is."

"Ugh," Mike groaned and Foxy shrugged. "Fine."

"Are you going to leave them here with me already?" Jeremy whined, backing up when BB waddled up to him again.

"I have to Jerbear," Mike shrugged. "Don't worry, I'll be back after my shift."

"What about Mari?" Tia asked.

"I'm not leaving him here until we find his music box. We can just put him back in the supply closet for now," he pulled Foxy toward the door, not wanting Mr. Charms to fire him. "I'll be back," he said, and with that he shut the door behind him, leaving Jeremy with five animatronics.

"...What now?" BonBon looked around his empty apartment as the others stared at him. Jeremy sighed.

. . .

_**A/N: **I AM SO SORRY I'M MAKING THIS INTO A FOUR PARTER. :p_

_I'll get over it. Anyway! _

_Jerbear is beauty. Jerbear is grace. Jerbear is miss United States. _

_Idk._

Tigersfury: Lol this is just wow XD  
I'm still tying to think of a new add on but I can't get a good one arm.  
I will always love Foxy sticking his head out the window. I think I will add his tongue with it when I draw that cause I just always see him with it now XD

_Yeeeeeeeeeee I can't wait! :D_

_Thanks to Catgirl4119 for the idea of the music box! _


	24. New Toys! (Final part!)

_**A/N: **Boom! This arc is DONE. Finally XD I love the Toys but this was taking too long. Anyway, enjoy!_

_. . ._

"Are you really gonna leave Jeremy with them?" Foxy asked as they walked to his car.

"I'm going to have to, Foxy," the man sighed. "I can't have Mr. Charms discover them. He'd just send them back to storage and not let me back there."

"...He'll be fine," the animatronic shrugged, ducking into the passengers seat. "Teddy will make sure nothing happens to him."

"Uh huh," Mike said in his 'not reassured at all' voice. "If I come back and something's happened to Jeremy I'm going to kill you."

Foxy just nodded as they left Jeremy's driveway.

/

"Jeremy, I love you," BonBon said to the man as Mike pulled out of the driveway. He did nothing but whimper and Teddy shook his head, stepping in between them.

"Don't mind him. I'm pretty sure he's insane," he whispered the last part.

'You're all insane,' Jeremy thought to himself bitterly, but kept quiet when the bear put an arm around his shoulder, looking around his house.

"So. What'cha got to do here?" Tia asked, her hands clasped behind her back. Maggie still hung from the ceiling and peered at everything from her upside down perspective.

"Uhm. Nothing right now. The...moving van is coming by in the morning to get the rest of my stuff," he shrugged, staring at his bare feet awkwardly.

"You have a bed, right, honey bun?" BonBon asked in seemingly real concern.

"Y-yes?" it came out as more of a question due to his fear.

"...Do you have any food?" Tia asked.

"Yes."

They went on like that for a good ten minutes, them asking if he had all the essentials he needed until he got fed up and faked a yawn.

"Well...I'm tired and I'm going to bed," Jeremy stepped away from Teddy's grasp and walked quickly to his room. "Just...try not to break anything," he muttered, not looking back.

"...Where's BB?" Maggie asked and they looked around to find that, indeed, the small animatronic was gone. Seconds later, a shrill scream rang through the house and BonBon smiled.

"There's BB!"

They retrieved him from Jeremy's room, and Tia even got to kiss him goodnight, on the forehead of course, or it wouldn't be kid friendly. The man looked like he wouldn't get _any _sleep tonight but they shut his door regardless, bidding him a good sleep. Returning to the empty living room, they were soon all strewn out, bored out of their minds. At least in the storage room they had things to mess with. But Teddy reminded them that they mustn't complain. None of them wanted to go back to sitting in that dirty storage room, waiting to shut off for good.

BB fell asleep with now that his excitement wore down and Teddy found some unhung curtains to wrap him in like a blanket. None of them even seemed to realize they were tracking dirt _everywhere. _Tia, Maggie and BonBon all curled into a pile in the corner to sleep. The oldest of the animatronics just leaned against the wall next to BB, determined to watch over them, Jeremy included. Nothing would ever hurt them again. Things were finally looking up.

/

"Heh," Freddy flinched back anxiously when Mike shot him a dirty look, the fiftieth one he had given someone that night.

"Why did you want me to bring the Toys here if you didn't. Have. ROOM!" he yelled, he fists clenched. He would never show that he was actually upset about this in front of Jeremy, but he was. Although...he wasn't one to talk. He was the one to say Jeremy would take them in. He had at first planned to just bring them back to the storage area but he couldn't do that to Foxy. He just couldn't. But if the Toys hurt Jeremy he would do a lot more then yell. He was seriously considering just taking them to his apartment. There wasn't enough room, but it was better then seeing his best friends upset and his cousin dead.

"I'm sorry, okay?!" Freddy snapped back then sighed, obviously not wanting to get angry. "Look. I will find room for them. Eventually. I don't actually have access to the basement at the moment. But once I figure out how to get down there they can come and live here. Okay?" he said calmly.

"Fine," Mike muttered, stalking over to his office to wait out the clock. Bonnie and Chica watched him go silently while Freddy just shook his head, grabbing his microphone and walking on stage. Foxy hesitate, then followed after Mike.

"Hey. You okay?" he asked, poking his head through the door to make sure Mike wouldn't throw anything at him before entering. The man sat sullenly in his chair, staring at the phone with a far away look in his eyes.

"...I don't really know why I do the things I do," he finally said, not looking up. "It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt," he repeated an old quote he'd heard. "It's like...I don't really care about the consequences at first, and I play along, joking around with Jeremy, bringing the Toys over there. Then everything just...happens. And I don't know why I did what I did."

"Well...Mike," Foxy said softly, walking closer to him, placing a hook on his shoulder carefully. "You don't need to worry. I can guarantee tha' Jeremy's going to be fine," he twitched his nose, not knowing what to say to make his human feel better.

"Maybe. But how many mistakes am I going to make before he actually does get hurt?" he asked, shaking his head before burying his face in his hands, groaning. "He almost got killed by Mari."

"That was a long time ago," Foxy furrowed a brow.

"Not that long ago," Mike shook his head again, checking the digital wrist watch he had taken to carrying around. "It's almost 6. You'd better go."

"Okay," Foxy sighed, walking out the door and down the hall sadly. He moved into his cove without looking at the stage, throwing his curtains shut. "This sucks," he sighed.

/

Turns out Jeremy actually could get some sleep. When he woke up it was to something dropping outside his door. Groaning, he looked outside his window before realizing it was morning. Checking his alarm clock in the weak, early morning's light he saw it was 7:45. He then remembered that the Toys were still in his house, and he shot out of bed. He was out of the door in three seconds.

Grunting, he smashed into someone standing outside his door, which happened to be Tia. What was remaining of what she carried fell to the floor along with the both of them. Jeremy groaned and sat up, frowning at the liquid dripped all over the front of his shirt, wiping some of it off to no avail, Tia shot up from the ground, desperately trying to clean him up, shouting apologies left and right.

"It's fine! It's fine!" he shooed her away, looking at the mess around them. Black burnt looking objects surrounded their forms and something else that was slowly seeping into his carpet.

"I'm sorry," she wailed again, picking up the platter she had found, picking up all she could. "I didn't mean to bump into you."

"What...were you even doing?" he asked her, standing on his own despite her attempts to pick him up with her freakish robot strength.

"Well.. I since you're being so nice to us Maggie and I decided to make you breakfast but...I'm not a good cook like Chica," she grimaced at her attempts to make toast. The charred pieces littered the messy tray now, and she picked up a an empty bowl, explaining how she and Maggie had manaaged to ruin even his _cereal. _Apparently they had mixed every brand of cereal he had in one bowl then poured as much milk as he could. They globed on jam to his toast in great mountains then set everything on one of his good trays, one of the few things he had managed to unpack. It was now chipped in multiple places.

"Great," he muttered and Tia wilted a little more.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again, looking ashamed.

"Oh, no! It's..okay. It's okay!" Jeremy took the tray from her. "We can just get this cleaned up then...go do something else! Something that won't destroy anything..."

"Yeah, okay," she followed him back into the kitchen. The other animatronics were no where to be found, but apparently the moving truck had already arrived because boxes littered his living room; one of the moving men had a temporary key to his house, just in case he was out when they arrived. Apparently he had been too deep asleep to hear them knock. Another thud was heard somewhere else in his house but he ignored it for the time being, determined to get that sticky mess out of his carpet before it set.

After his current task was completed, he frowned nervously at Toy Chica, who had been following him from a distance for awhile now, watching him clean. "...Where are the others?"

"Oh. They're organizing your house! You know, unpacking things? We all figured we should help you out. Because that's an awful lot of boxes," she chirped, glancing at said boxes.

"Yeah. Well...thanks, he shuffled his feet clumsily. "Where exactly are they putting everything?"

"Uh. In some room over there," she pointed off behind him. Right on que a larger crash sounded along with the exclamation of "GET IT OFF OF ME" from BonBon

"Uh oh," Tia muttered, following after Jeremy when he ran in their direction.

"Get it off!" BonBon struggled to lift Jeremy's large entertainment center off of himself while Teddy tried to pry him out from under it by his arm.

"I'm trying!" he yelled back. "Give me your other arm!" the bunny wouldn't give it to him in favor of lifting it off of him, but with a loud _snap _Teddy flew back onto the floor, his friend's blue arm clutched in his hand.

"YOU TORE MY ARM OFF!" BonBon's eyes turned black as he glared at the shocked bear upside down.

In the corner where BB was sitting with Maggie, the small humanoid laughed like crazy, his high pitched squeals hurting everyone's ears.

"Oh for the love of-" Maggie got up, and with one heave, hoisted the furniture off of him. BonBon scrambled away and snatched his arm back from Teddy, stuffing it back in it's place in a single motion, still glaring at him.

"What is going on?!" Jeremy squeaked and everyone snapped their gazes to him.

"Morning, Jeremy!" Teddy said cheerfully as if nothing had happened. "Sleep well?"

"I...need to eat something," he sighed, walking back to his kitchen. "I'm not prepared to deal with you guys right now."

"I can just hit them if they misbehave," Maggie offered, only to be ignored.

After a quick breakfast of cereal that _wasn't _ruined Jeremy set himself to the task of unpacking the remaining boxes and rearranging what furniture the Toys had already put places. The wrong places. They had but a lounge chair smack dab in the middle of his kitchen, facing the fridge. BonBon's logic for that was he could sit and eat all day. Needless to say he moved it to the proper place in the living room.

"I found a clock!" Tia shouted victoriously, dragging an old grandfathers clock out of its packaging.

"Well I found his dresser!" Maggie grinned, sitting atop her bigger furniture item. They had challenged each other to finding the biggest furniture item they could.

"...Has anyone seen BB?" Teddy asked worriedly. "This is the fifth time he's run off this morning and I can't find him anywhere!"

"Relax," BonBon cut through some of the clear packaging tape with a sharp thumbtack he found nearby. "He's not going to run outside or anything. Right? He's smart enough."

"...I need to look outside," Teddy hurried to the backyard, knowing full well that BB couldn't reach the chain lock on the front door.

"Jeremy, where do I put this?" Tia asked, avoiding the tile until she had help to move her object, not wanting to scrap up the floor.

"Uhm. Against that wall should be good," he pointed next to the window. "Just be careful with it. It was my dad's."

"You have a dad?" BonBon asked curiously.

"Well, yeah. Everyone has a dad." Jeremy pointed out.

"I don't." he shrugged and the former guard scrunched his face up.

"Teddy's like our dad!" Tia exclaimed and Maggie nodded. It seemed the vixen wasn't comfortable holding a conversation near, or much less with, Jeremy yet.

"I wanna be the big brother!" Toy Bonnie jumped up and down, his eyes wide and pupils shrunk, making Jeremy even more uncomfortable. No one else seemed to mind.

"I'm older than you. So is Maggie and Teddy and Mari," Tia rolled the white pinpricks of her eyes. It seemed she had already forgotten where she had placed her beak and eyes. "The only one you're older than is BB."

"We don't even have real ages!" he whined. "You're just counting the time we were switched on and thats not fair cause we're only minutes apart!" he crossed his arms and sat on the floor in a full on pout.

"I still can't find him!" Teddy interrupted whatever Tia was going to say next. He was covered in even more dirt than before. A giggle came from a cupboard in the kitchen, and Teddy went to open it, only for BB to pop out, making the bear scream.

"Hi!" he shouted, jumping onto the counter to hold out his arms, waiting to be picked up.

"How did you even get in there?" the lead Toy closed the cupboard and carried him off. "Billy, you need to stop running off."

"But it's boring here," BB sighed. "There's nothing to do."

"If you asked Jeremy you could probably build a fort with all the empty boxes," Teddy started to give ideas and the kid gasped.

"Pleasepleasepleasepleasepelasepleaseplease!" he immediately started begging, squirming out of Teddy's grasp.

"Yes! You can!" Jeremy held up his hands and brought his feet up to his chair, not wanting BB to touch him.

"Yay!" he cheered, going to collect all the boxes, moving them into the corner out of the way upon Teddy's instructions.

Jeremy watched the Toys unpack his things and listened to their chatter, which was occasionally broken by Billy's laughs. They weren't so bad once they stopped trying to kill him. They looked better in the daytime than they ever did at night, and now that their personalities were showing through it just made them more...human-like. They were still very creepy, but it was better. At least they were being helpful.

With four insanely strong robots aiding him, the unpacking was able to be completed within an hour and a half. He didn't have that much stuff to begin with, but everything was set in it's proper place and when they finished it was 9:45.

"...So what do we do now?" BonBon picked his head up from the floor, only to let it fall back with a thud.

"We can wait patiently for..." Teddy trailed off.

"It's so boring here," the bunny groaned, only for Tia to kick his shin.

"Be nice," she hissed. "Jeremy was kind enough to let us stay here for the time being."

"JEREMY!" Mike suddenly burst through the door. Apparently no one had bothered to lock it. Looking around, he found Jeremy was not in the room and ran to another, Foxy entering after him, closing the door softly. "JEREMYYYY," they heard him yell somewhere in the back of the house.

"Foxy!" BB shouted, jumping up to give the fox a hug. "I missed you!"

"I missed you to, laddie," he chuckled, flicking the pinwheel on his hat playfully. "Hey d'you know where Jeremy be?"

"He locked himself in the bathroom after I threw a box at him," the kid giggled. "He's scared of the boxes. It's funny!"

"I don' think it be the boxes he's 'fraid of," Foxy just shook his head, glancing around the room at the others. "What'cha all up to?"

"Just hanging out until we think of something to do," Maggie sighed from her spot perched on top of the grandfathers clock. Her second head suddenly spewed out static noises and she glared at it until the noise stopped.

"Hey! Maybe you guys could come with Mike 'n I ta the park next time we go!" Foxy suggested, his tail wagging slightly.

"THAT WOULD BE THE BEST THING EVER!" BonBon screamed, immediately jumping to Teddy. "Can we pleasepleaseplease?"

"Depends on what Mike says," the bear tried to soothe him, placing a hand on his forehead. Toy Bonnie was one of the shortest animatronics, second only to BB, so it was easily done.

Meanwhile, Mike had tracked Jeremy down to the bathroom and pounded on the door until he opened it.

"What," was all Jeremy, a grumpy look on his face.

"Ugh," Mike rolled his eyes. "Sorry. I know I messed up and you're mad but whatever. I can take them away now. ...I'll throw them in a ditch or something."

"No," Jeremy shuffled out of the bathroom in favor of leaning against the hall wall. "They're...actually pretty nice. And I wouldn't want to upset anyone."

"Oh please," Mike rolled his eyes again. "Stop being such a push over."

"I'm not! Tia and Maggie _tried _to make me breakfast and they helped me unpack all of my things and..." he tried to continue the list of things they had done for him only to find there was none. After all they had only been with him a day. "...Well they're being nice to me."

"So," Mike rolled his eyes. "You realize they're programmed to be nice, right?"

"Well..._your_ animatronics are programmed not to swear but they do it anyway! Maybe the Toys are being nice because they want to and not because they're programmed to." he crossed his arms smugly.

"Wh-are you really defending them?!" Mike spluttered. "They're not my animatronics! And-and _why _are you defending them?! You're still scared of them!"

"I don't know," Jeremy finally sighed, rubbing his face. "They just...look so sad sometimes. And I just can't say no to them."

"Well then...this might come as less of a...burden," his elder cousin coughed awkwardly. "Freddy doesn't really know where the basement key, which is part of the reason why they've never been down there," he looked away when Jeremy's jaw dropped. "So they're not going to have any room for the Toys and we're sure they'd be melted down if they reappeared. I was going to take those chances and just let them die but..." he rolled his eyes, "if you're sure they're going to behave then..."

"You would've let them die?" Jeremy blinked. "Just to make sure I would be fine?"

"Yeah yeah whatever!" Mike bristled like a dog would, and his pale face lit up. "Just shut it, okay?! Of course I'd pick a human life over a robots!"

"Ha, whatever, Mike," Jeremy teased. "I'm totally telling Lissy you've gone soft."

"Do that and I'll gut you," the guard said seriously, only to huff and shake his head. "I had to blow off work early to get here but whatever. I'm hungry." they walked out of the bathroom and saw the Toys and Foxy exactly where they were before, talking about some random topic. Foxy's voice seemed a little strained but Mike just blew it off, blaming it on the fact that the Toys still hadn't said anything about him helping Freddy.

As Jeremy scavenged for any cereal Tia and Maggie had spared Mike dug out some freshly unpacked bowls, dumping milk into them.

"Ugh, you need to put the cereal in first, Mike," Jeremy made a disgusted face, only for his cousin to counter his argument immediately. As the two started to bicker, Foxy listened into their conversation halfheartedly. He beagn to block out not only their voices but the Toys' also, thinking about what he had heard earlier. He knew he wasn't supposed to be evesdropping but he couldn't help it. Now the fox just had one question.

Would Mike pick Foxy over a human life?

He knew when it came to Jeremy, Mike would choose him over anyone else; He cared about his cousin. But what if it were a stranger? Would he choose Foxy then?

"So is this our new home?" BB asked Teddy curiously, blinking his large eyes at him.

"I think so BB!"

. . .

_**A/N: **Aha awkward ending is awkward. I have school now D: So it might take me longer to get chapters out? Or maybe quicker cause I don't like doing homework...Hm. Gotta prioritize. XP Anyway! I know this chapter didn't explain a lot, like what's gonna happen to Mari or whatever but I'll shed more light onto it later. _

_Let me just tell you, the next chapter is going to be so beautiful. *sheds tear* It's fun writing. :3_

_I ALSO MISSED OUT ON THE FACT THAT I JUST MISSED 420 REVIEWS. WHY WOULD I MISS THAT?! _

_You guys are awesome! Thanks! 3_


	25. Trick or Treat!

_**BOO!**_

. . .

"Jeremy, what's Halloween?" BonBon asked, blinking a few times, staring down at the newspaper he held in his hand. He had taken to sifting through Jeremy's mail, a new hobby of his, much to the annoyance of said human.

A large, bright orange advertisement declared that a party shop was having a half-off sale on most items in light of Halloween, for those last minutes shoppers. Immediately curious, he had asked Teddy first, but, since he had been alive only as long as BonBon had, knew nothing. So he went to bug Jeremy, which he was told not to do.

"You don't know what Halloween is?" the brunette flicked that irritating strand of hair off of his forehead, looking up from his book.

"No. I was created in November, so I don't know what it is. I've heard the name, but that's it." the bunny's nose twitched, and he batted his eyelashes again. "It's another human holiday, right?"

"Stop referring to things as 'human', first of all...It's weird. Second of all, yes, it is." Jeremy turned back to his book, ignoring BonBon for the most part. Sticking his mechnical tongue in annoyance, the animatronic scooted closer to the couch where the human was resting, poking the back of his neck with a single finger. Immediately Jeremy tensed up, snapping his head back to shield his neck. "Don't do that!"

"What do you do for Halloween?"

"Well..." he put his book down sadly, knowing he wouldn't be able to finish it anytime soon. "It's mainly for kids. They dress up in costumes and go around the neighborhood at night, knocking on doors and saying 'Trick or treat!'. Then they get candy and go to the next house." he realized how weird that sounded when BonBon gave him an incredulous look.

"Really? That's...dangerous," he sounded genuinely concerned for the kids, and Jeremy shrugged.

"Usually adults go with them. The younger kids. I suppose it is kinda dangerous, but..it's fun so people don't care." Trying to change the subject before the bunny would get more upset, he casually asked, "Where's BB?"

"With Teddy," BonBon replied absentmindedly, leaning an elbow on the back of the couch, resting his chin in one hand, the newspaper still clutched in the other. "What kind of costumes do they dress up in?"

"I don't know. Anything they want? Usually it's something generic like a vampire or a werewolf...princess...mummy...witches," he explained and got a blank stare.

"I wanna go do Halloween!" the bunny suddenly decided, hopping up and down in place. "It sounds really fun! I want candy!"

"You can't even eat candy!" Jeremy pointed out but BonBon shook his head.

"When I get candy I'm gonna give it to other people!" he said as if it made perfect sense.

"You're an animatronic. There's no way I'm letting you walk around the neighborhood."

"You could supervise us!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"You're so meaaaaaaaaaaaan!" BonBon's eyes got bigger and he threw on a pout. His eyes even watered a little. Jeremy didn't know that was possible. "Please?" his ears lowered until they were almost in his face. "Please, Jeremy?"

"...FINE!"

"Yay! Mom! We're going to Halloween!" he raced to go tell Teddy, along with his siblings.

"...What have I done."

/

"This is so exciting!" Chica squealed and Bonnie nodded feverishly. After weeks of begging, Mike had finally decided to let the Fazband and Foxy go trick or treating with the Toys. He blamed Jeremy.

"Guys. You have to remember. I could get _fired _for this, okay?" Mike growled at all the animatronics, who nodded seriously. "We're not going to let ANYONE see you. Got it?" The nodded again. Sighing for the last time, he glanced at his cousin before swinging the pizzeria doors open. "You have to follow us."

It was obvious the animatronics could not go up to the doors themselves. Well...most of them. What they were doing was a trick for others but a treat for them. But then again, they were giving back so it wasn't that big of a ploy.

BB currently had a sheet draped over him with two holes cut out so he could see, like all the classics ghosts were, obviously. Jeremy had run out on gotten him a trick or treating bag, and the kid clutched it close to him as if it were an amazing treasure. Now, while only BB would do actual trick or treating, the others still dressed up.

Chica had a pair of purple bunny ears (the kind that were attached the a headband) on her head and a large red bowtie. In her hands was Bonnie's guitar. Bonnie had stolen some orange construction paper from the pizzeria (which kids colored on) and crafted an orange cone shaped beak. Jeremy helped him stick an elastic band on it and fit it over his muzzle. He also made a bib similar to Chica's, and was currently holding her cupcake. Freddy didn't want to dress up, but they somehow got him to wear a pink tutu. It was amazing. Foxy, it turned out, had a whole pirate's outfit in his cove made just for him, and he was decked out. Apparently he dressed up like a pirate every year for Halloween no matter what.

To match Freddy, Chica forced Teddy into a light blue tutu, and even gave him a wand, which he held reluctantly. Tia went for a more classic feel and dressed up as a witch. She was currently wearing a plus sized (but still human sized) dress, which fit her surprisingly well. On her head they had fit a wide brimmed hat over her feathers and she even had Jeremy's broom. BonBon had mashed up a bunch of costumes and was now Princess Vampire-Mummy-Werewolf BonBon. Maggie, how didn't want to dress up either, had a large pink bow tied to one ear which Tia had put there. She was a princess.

Now Mari...Mari hated Halloween right along with...everything, but Teddy insisted he came with them to bond. Mike insisted he didn't, so they compromised. Mari was now wearing one of those kid leashes with Teddy holding the other end. And a tutu to match the bears' because Mike found it hilarious. As long as they made sure he didn't take either items off he was free to come with them.

"Let's go!" Foxy rushed out, shoving past Jeremy, who, at Tia and BonBon's begging, had dressed up as a bunny. Everyone loved it.

"Wait, Mike! You're not wearing a costume!" Tia gasped, placing a hand on his shoulder as if he were frail. "You have to wear a costume!"

"Ugh-" he knew they weren't going to drop it so he whirled to Freddy, who flinched. "Fine, give me your tophat and microphone."

"But-" Mike snatched both items from him, shoving the hat, which was just the tiniest bit too big, on his head, holding the microphone.

"There. Now I'm Freddy. "Yer huer huer," he laughed lowly, doing his best impersonation. Freddy huffed in annoyance and everyone else laughed (aside from Mari, of course, who just scowled).

"Where's the first house?" Bonnie's voice sounded slightly muffled in his beak. "I want to scare people."

"There will be no scaring of any kind!" Mike snapped, readjusting his hat. "Let's be clear about that. We're getting candy then leaving. Capishé?"

"Aye aye!" Foxy laughed, saluting him with his hook. His ears wiggled excitedly through the holes in his hat, flicking the red feather away.

Traveling down the side of the road, making sure to stay in the bushes and away from any lights, they made it down to the first block of houses without incident other then BonBon tripping on his cape, then his dress and falling flat on his face. It took awhile for Mike to catch his breath after that.

Stumbling up to the first house, hiding in the bushes next to it, Teddy lead BB a bit farther (luckily the human kids had already been here, so they could get candy in peace), before letting go, nudging him to the door before retreating a bit. "Go knock on the door and say trick or treat!" the bear urged.

Tottering up to the door, BB stood on his tiptoes to reach the doorbell. Pressing the button, he waited for a moment before the door swung open, revealing an average looking lady.

"Trick or treat!" BB exclaimed, holding out his basket eagerly.

"Aw what a cute little ghost!" she cooed, reaching behind her for a bowl of candy. Throwing a few pieces into his bag, she stared at his hand for a moment, but he pulled the bag back under his sheet before she could say something.

"Thank you Mrs.!" he waddled off down the driveway, back to his family. As soon as the lady shut her door they erupted in cheers.

"It worked!" Foxy caught him in his arms and spun him around, kissing the top of his head gleefully. "We'll be rich with candy, laddie!"

"Yay!" BB cheered.

"Next house!"

They went from house to house, BB's basket filling up very quickly. They had gone to a rich neighborhood full of old people who had nothing but time. No one had noticed BB was actually a robot child yet; their plan was working beautifully.

"It's cold," Maggie shuddered, curling herself tighter around Tia, flattening her ears a little bit more so the chicken's hat wouldn't fall off her head. She had her chin rested on top of her friend's head.

"Can we go back now?" Mari growled as Teddy pulled him along, his feet (or lack of feet anyway) dragging on the pavement. "This is boring and stupid."

"Someone's grumpy," Chica remarked and high-fived Bonnie as if she had just said the most amazing thing in the world.

"I agree with Maggie though. It is cold," Jeremy whined, crossing his arms over his chest. He was wearing both his and Mike's jackets. It seemed Mike didn't feel cold (as much), only furthering Bonnie's conspiracy theory that Mike was actually dead and the rest of them were living.

"You were the one that gave them the idea," his cousin groaned, flicking Mari in the back of the head knowing he couldn't do anything to retaliate. "Deal with it."

"Ooooooohhhhhh burn!" Foxy chuffed, BB's basket resting in the curve of his hook. Said animatronic was now getting a ride on the fox's back. His deep breaths gave away the fact that he was sleeping. "My guard is better then yours!" he teased the Toys, who rolled there eyes, and Tia started listing off facts about Jeremy that were some how supposed to change his mind.

"We really should be heading back now," Freddy rubbed his nose lightly, taking BB from Foxy when he shifted for the third time, cradling him in his arms. "It's not like we're going to get anything else anyway."

"Yeah, I guess," Jeremy shrugged, and they all turned the corner, prepared to walk all the way back to the pizzeria. Just as they turned the corner, some kids ran out of there house, getting a late start on the candy receiving. Staring at the group with wide eyes, the children gasped in amazement. Their mother shouted for them to wait, but they didn't reply. Both little girls were dressed as princesses.

"Hey! Cool costumes!" BonBon chirped. "I'm a princess too! Well..sorta."

"...Are you evil?" one of the girls asked him, curiosity making her voice higher.

"Not really!" he shrugged.

"Are you a ro-bot?" the other girl asked, giggling. "You look funny."

"I look awesome!" he was offended.

"Okay, that's it." Mike tugged on his ear (it didn't hurt), pulling him away from the street. The other animatronics broke from their slight shock and followed. "Don't mind them, it's just costumes and stuff."

"Happy Halloween!" Jeremy added as they hurried away.

"Awww, I wanna go play wit' the kids!" Foxy whined and the others shot a sympathetic glance at him.

"Sorry bud, not right now. Maybe later," Mike coughed and they slowed down. He really wasn't in good shape and running even a few feet wore him down.

They made it back to the pizzeria in less time then it had taken them to go around the blocks. Upon instruction, they clambered into the bed of Jeremy's truck. While it did make the car tip a little, it worked, and they were soon driving down the road. They passed many cars and each time someone would notice them or when they sat at a stop light, they all waved happily at the humans inside.

Arriving at Jeremy's house, they filed in one by one. Turning on the porch light, they waited for trick or treaters to come for candy. While they waited the Toys decided to show the Fazband around the place, which involved a lot of poking into things they didn't belong in, like his bedroom for example. Looking through all of his dresser drawers, Bonnie found some things Jeremy DID NOT want him to see. They were promptly thrown out of his room as Mike nearly died from another laughing fit. Needless to say, the Toys were probably scarred for life.

Teddy put BB to bed, but as soon as the doorbell rang, the child was in the living room in seconds.

"Stay!" Mike hissed to them, picking up the basket of candy. Opening the door, Mike threw on a smile. "Hey! Nice costumes you guys!" he said when he was greeted with a chorus of 'Trick or Treat!'. Throwing a few pieces of candy into each of the kid's buckets, he shut the door as they turned away, sighing as he sat back down in his chair. "That's literally all you have to do. Why did you want to do this so bad."

"That was so awesome!" Maggie squealed. "We should do this next year too!"

"Yeah it was really fun, can we?!" Bonnie pleaded, his voice still muffled. Chica's cupcake blinked. They all jumped when Mari threw his face down onto the coffee table, letting out fake sobs.

"I'm going to have to do this every year, aren't I?!"

"Trick or treat! Trick or treat!" BB started to chant, the others soon joining in.

"Thanks..." Mike scowled at Jeremy, who chuckled nervously.

"Oops?"

. . .

_**A/N: **AHHHHHHHHhh I am so sorry for the long hiatus! I'm not fully back now, but I really wanted to give you guys something for Halloween! Sorry it was so rushed, I had to finish it last minute, but I'll write something spooky for you guys in a couple of chapters! Speaking of chapters, I don't know when the next one will be, but hopefully it will be sooner than this one had been._

_To all of you who have been making sure I'm still gonna write or not dead or anything thanks so much haha, it means a lot! Thank you for reading and reviewing and liking and all that stuff!_

_Oh and P.S. BB doesn't cannonly have fingers but I gave him some anyway. _

_P.P.S.: BonBon is fabulous. Spread the word. _

_ 3_


	26. Questions

"Hey, Mikey!" Bonnie cooed to the human, his grin devious. "What'cha doing there? Trying to win the race?" he pushed the joystick on his remote controller the tiniest bit forward, teasing his prey.

"No, Bonnie, don't come near my cart! I will destroy you!" Mike warned, fear shining in his eyes.

"Mikey! I thought we were frieeeends!"

"No! Stay back!"

"BOOM!" Bonnie used his last speed boost to shoot ahead of Mike by a good mile. "HAHAHA!"

"DAMN IT BONNIE!" Mike shouted in frustration, chucking his remote at the robot, who was still laughing evilly.

"SUCKAHHHH!" attracted by Mike's angry screaming, Chica meandered into the arcade, a fresh pizza in her hand, a Dr. Pepper in the other.

"Mikey what did we talk about?!"

"...Not to break anything." he sulked and Chica set the food in his lap as a reward for answering her question as they had rehearsed.

"Good boy. Bonnie stop dancing you look ridiculous." Bonnie did not stop dancing, but instead did victory circles around Mike who growled at him, ripping a piece of pizza off with his teeth, chewing harshly as if it were Bonnie's stupid ears. Patting him on the head twice, Chica moved back to the east hallway, passing Foxy again on the way back. The pirate had been watching Mike for about...the whole night now, and the night before that and the night before that. It was getting pitiful.

"Foxy," she huffed, pinching his ear softly to get his attention. "Just go talk to him about how you feel."

"I don't know how I feel, that's the thing!" he whined. "This is stupid. Mike's stupid."

"Don't lash out at him just because you're grumpy," the chicken scolded him, and he flinched slightly, his eyepatch flicking down to cover his right eye.

"Chica...this is stupid. I'm a robot. I shouldn't even be able ta feel these things. And Mike's not gay or anythin' so it just double sucks." he rolled his eye sullenly. "Oh and have I mentioned that I'm a robot. I'm not even sure if what I'm feeling is...love," he choked a bit on that word, "in...that way. It's just like...I don't really think it is...BUT I DON'T KNOW!" he wailed uncertainly and Chica tilted her head to the side.

"First matters first, are you sure he's not gay? He's the kind that's all tough on the outside but really needs love on the inside. What's it called again? Bonnie called it...tsundere I think?"

"I dunno, I'm pretty sure," Foxy shrugged miserably. After doing thorough investigation and re-con on Mike for the past month or so, he added up all the observations he had acquired and come to the conclusion that Mike was indeed not homosexual. Foxy had been through _all _of his stuff and he had not once come across anything to suggest that he had the slightest interest in...anyone actually, of any gender whatsoever. Even shy, flustered Jeremy had things he kept hidden but Mike had...nothing. He's never taken anyone home, never gone out on a date, in fact he made it pretty clear he hated dating.

Sometimes though...there'd be a glimmer of...something, but it would never last long. It might just be Foxy's paranoid mind, but with all the research he's been doing he'd say Mike was most likely a greysexual. From his many google searches he had discovered that that meant he wasn't interested in anyone at the moment, but could possibly be romantically involved with someone in the future if someone worked hard enough to catch his eye. So far that had not happened, and the animatronics suspected that it was due to his last girlfriend dying. He never talked about it, and was hell bent on avoiding the issue, but it was safe to assume that was the reason. He shared his thoughts with Chica and she nodded.

"In all honesty it makes sense. He might just not be in the mood to date anyone but it seems a bit drastic so yeah that's...actually probably what he is. But before he was greysexual he was..."

"Hetero," Foxy rolled his eyes. "I don't really care about that though..."

"Well, that's that then. Now second order of business, yes. You are a robot. There's no way you could actually pursue him even if he was gay and you did feel for him that way. BUT-" she quickly went on before Foxy could start sniveling again, "that doesn't mean you can't tell him how you feel."

"Yes it does! Listen it's not even...love love..." Chica laughed.

"Are we third graders now?"

"Just shut up and listen," he pouted. "Like...I love you and Bonnie and Freddy and I love Mike the same way. I think it just feels a bit different 'cause...I don't know why," he deflated all over again and Chica felt sorry for him. "I don't know anymore. He's just a stupid human. Eventually he's going to die like all the others. We're just gonna have to move on and stuff so I know I shouldn't be obsessing over this but-"

"That doesn't make his time here with us any less valuable," Chica nodded and Foxy flipped his eye patch up, confused. "Everyone's going to die in the future, even us eventually. But we have him now, and that's what matters. Mike knows something's been up with you. You've been more distant with him, like you were when he first brought you home and he thinks he's done something wrong. You need to go talk to him before he gets even more upset." she stated calmly, and Foxy was silent for a few moments.

"...Okay. T-thanks Chica. It means a lot to me and all that jazz," the fox rolled his golden eyes sheepishly again and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before hurrying off to the arcade section where Mike was finishing off the last of his pizza, watching Bonnie play a round of 'Bonnie's Banging Guitar Solo' by himself, gaining points with little effort.

"Mikey! Me boy! I-uh...need ta talk wit' ye fer a bit!" Foxy pulled him out of his metal chair without warning, leading him by the front of his shirt. Bonnie acknowledged them with the flick of an ear but did nothing to save the human otherwise, too intent on beating the current high score (which was his).

"Hey..." Mike whined, batting at the soda he had spilled onto his shirt. "This was my last clean shirt."

"No 's not I figured out how ta work te washer and did some laundry fer ye. Yer welcome," Foxy remarked absentmindedly, glancing off to the side.

"...You okay? You seem...weird. Really weird like you're hiding something," he said, throwing his empty paper cup across the pizzeria for Freddy to clean up.

"Wha'? Nah! 'M not hidin' anything!" the animatronic said a little bit too loud, his accent getting thicker. "Just wanted ta talk wit' ye 'n say... uh..."

"What?"

"I-uh...'s only been a lil while tha' 've known ye an' all but I...uh." he tripped over his words and Mike raised an eyebrow, the side of his mouth quirking up slightly.

"What are you going to confess your undying love for me or something?" he joked and Foxy shrugged.

"Well...sorta."

"Wait, what?" Mike took a few steps back. "What?!" he repeated.

"No, no no no... not that way!" Foxy reassured the human, who relaxed visibly. "I just wanted ta say that...'v actually known ye fer about...half a year now and...I wanted ta thank ye fer all that ye've done fer me 'n ye let me stay wit' ye even though Pirate's Cove isn' getting scrapped er nutin 'n yer really nice ev'n if ye pretend not ta be 'n ye care a lot bout yer family 'n stuff 'n-"

"You're kinda rambling," Mike cut in with a small, scrunched up smile and Foxy huffed a laugh before shaking his head.

"Yeah. Anyway...uh, yer... a great guy, one o' the best I've ever known. Yer still...here ev'n after we've tried ta kill ye multiple times. 'M proud to call ye my friend 'n...I love you."

Mike's laugh sounded a bit watery, but he rolled his shoulders around, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I-thanks. I love you too. Weirdo."

"I knew it," Foxy muttered, smiling roughly. "Bonnie owes me five bucks."

"No way!" Mike laughed and Foxy slung his arms around him in a hug. He had to stoop a little, but it was fine otherwise. Mike latched onto him for about three seconds before sighing and whispering, "No homo."

"No homo," Foxy repeated, letting go, only to keep an arm around his shoulders as they walked back to the dining area together. "But just so you know I don't even technically have a gender so it doesn't matter."

"Okay then."

. . .

_**A/N: **Hey there! Sorry this chapter was so short! People have been asking for Mike x Foxy and I was going to address the fact in an authors note or something but then I figured 'Hey! I'm an author! Why don't I just write about it instead!' So yeah. Mike's not gay -although Jeremy totally is so if you want to pester someone about it pester Jeremy - and Foxy's a robot, no matter how sentient he is. It's not gonna happen like you want it to. That's as good as you're going to get according to my headcannon in any of my AU's as a matter of fact lol. But it was nice fluff, right? C:_

_Sorry I haven't been active lately – semester finals are coming up next week, but after that I have two weeks off of school so that should be good.I'll give you guys a better chapter next weekend. _

_P.S.: Freddy has secretly been watching everything unfold this entire time. It's great entertainment. Stalker bear always watches *thumbs up*. _

_**Ash - **It's my b-day 2day can you you make another chapter fer me i don't think foxy likes bein' ignored  
-Ahhhhhhhh I'm so sorry I'm late with this! I know this isn't that good of a chapter, so I'll update soon just for you, k? ^ . ^_

_**Guest - **Hey I LOVE this fanfic! And in the next chapter can there PWEASE be a_

_ Sorry __didn't finish my comment. Anyway can there please be another close call with Mari and Jeremy in the next chapter? Pwetty pwease?_

_-I nearly had a panic attack cause I saw the first part and didn't know there was a second part and the suspense was killing me XDD But sure! I'd be fun to write Mari bein' a jerk to Jerry Berry again lol._

_Anyway thanks for all the support you guys have given me you're lovely people and thanks for reading my story! (and Imma give you a better chapter without these dweebs and their emotion fest cx)_


	27. Again with the cat

"Foxy! Get off your lazy ass and let's go!" Mike scowled at the fox on the couch. Said animatronic ignored him completely, playing with Mangle. The cat mewed as he poked her paws playfully, and she attempted to swipe at him, only to tumble off his chest and onto the floor with a thump. Cooing to her, Foxy picked the kitten back up, petting her head in an apology.

"...Mangle's lonley," Foxy finally said snootily, glancing up at Mike's angry frown.

"She's a cat. I'm pretty sure she'll be fine for a couple of hours." he gestured once again toward the door, only for Foxy to shake his head.

"But every day? That seems like a lot more to a kitten."

"She'll be fine!" Mike repeated, walking out the door, not caring anymore whether Foxy was following or not.

The padding of metal feet on the concrete stairs confirmed that the animatronic was coming, and they both made it to the car in silence. The dark of the morning brought along some chill, and Mike quickly turned on the heat of his car, pulling out of the parking lot. Halfway through the drive the silence was broken by a soft mew.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Mike snapped his neck to the side, his glare on full power. It didn't seem to faze Foxy in the slightest, and he casually removed Mangle from the car door she was trying to climb up, setting her back on his lap.

"Just because you're mean to cats doesn't mean I need to be," he stuck up his nose and Mike growled to himself, gripping onto the steering wheel tighter.

"Well if one of your stupid friends eats that cat I'm not getting you another one."

"They wouldn't hurt a cat!" he said matter-of-factly. "The worst that would happen is Bonnie would just glare at her."

"Well let's hope so!" Mike sang, making Foxy narrow his eyes.

They finally arrived at the pizzeria, and Foxy practically danced across the floor, Mangle cradled in his arms (she looked like she really didn't appreciate his twirling).

"Mike," Freddy said lazily from the stage as he came in, ignoring Foxy for the moment, "you're nearly fifteen minutes late. Just because we aren't after you anymore doesn't mean that you can show up late-"

"Yeah yeah," Mike waved his words away, rolling his eyes. "This one wouldn't get up," he shoved a thumb back in Foxy's direction.

"Well maybe you should-" Freddy went silent when he spotted the kitten.

"You like her? This is Mangle!" Foxy grinned proudly, clearly showing off.

"You called?" the animatronic Mangle shoved her head from the Pirate's Cove.

"Nah! I just brought her today!" Foxy waved the cat around. Maggie squealed and hopped to the floor quickly, crawling up to the two. Setting her in Maggie's arms carefully, the two were too busy petting the cat to notice anyone else anymore.

"Hey," Mike snapped to Freddy, looking around the otherwise empty pizzeria. "Where's everyone else?" Freddy didn't answer.

"...C-cat?" he whimpered, coming off stage and Mike's eyes widened. He looked kinda...soft right now. He had never looked like that before. It was...hilarious. "Cat?" he said again, and Maggie respectfully gave her to him. He stared down at the animal in wonderment and Foxy burst into laughter.

"Come on, bucko! She's just a cat!"

"She's so pretty!" he said, awed.

"Okay, I'm leaving," Mike started his walk to the office, only for Foxy to snatch his cat away from Freddy, who let out a whine of protest, running after him.

"I gotta annoy Bonnie!"

"Great."

Foxy made it to the office before him, and was already chatting away with the animatronics inside.

"Can I hold her?" BonBon was asking. Mike glanced back when Mangle and Freddy came up behind him.

"Sure! Just be careful!" Foxy handed her over, and his green eyes widened adorably and the bunny stroked a hand down her spine carefully.

"So soft!" he whispered happily, but his happiness quickly turned to disgust when Mangle started to move around. As she wriggled around, he could feel her muscles flex and stretch underneath her pelt, giving her an unpleasant feeling. "Ew! EW EW EW! Take her!" BonBon was ready to throw her, and Tia, who was sitting beside him, grabbed the cat away, calming her moving.

"It's okay, silly!"

"I don't like it when they move," BonBon said, frowning. Meanwhile his taller counterpart was glaring with those red eyes of his, his ears curled downward.

The small office was beginning to feel even more cramped as three more animatronics entered. By now, everyone but Teddy, Chica, Mari and BB were in the office. It was not a fun time, and Mike growled, pushing Bonnie away from his desk so he could sit atop of it.

"Give her back!" Freddy demanded. Tia shook her head, holding her tighter (not tight enough to hurt). "I wanna pet the cat!" he whined again, and while it was still sorta funny, Mike was just annoyed by this point.

"Hey, where's Jeremy?" Mike tried to divert some of the attention off of his pet, only half succeeding.

"He dropped the Toys off then went to go do some errands," Bonnie said offhandedly.

"Why're you being so mean ta her?!" Foxy's nose scrunched up as he went to jeer at the darker bunny, who scoffed back.

"Cats are evil."

"You take that back you cretin!" Freddy was offended. "Dogs are the stupid ones!"

"Dogs are not stupid!"

"Yes they are! Cat's are adorable!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

Mike swore this was like an out of body experience of him. They day he thought he would see Freddy argue like a two year old would be the day he'd be stuffed into a Freddy Fazbear suit.

"I have a cat named after me!" Mangle suddenly said happily, and at once the room erupted into chaotic blabber.

"Hey!" Teddy poked his head around the corner just at the right time. If he hadn't interrupted Mike would have beat the hell out of all of them.

"KITTY!" BB rushed into the room to pet the cat.

"See, Teddy! I gotta pet!" Foxy said happily.

"...Okay. Cool." He ducked back out into the hallway, presumably to help Chica make pizzas.

"Wow. Rude." Bonnie laughed, following him, ignoring Freddy's outraged cries to come finish what they started.

"Foxy." Mike said very quietly, and only fox could hear. He looked at him nervously.

"Hm?"

"You are NEVER. Bringing Mangle here again."

"Okay."

The two were quiet again as they listened to BB's squeals of excitement.

"Just kidding no promises."

. . .

_**A/N: **I have risen. _

_Heh. Sorry for the long wait, I just really needed a break from this to write something else before I went insane. (I love this story but it's a bit too much to keep writing at times.) _

_This chapter was short and sucky but I've got at least two or three that are longer. I've already gotten them half finished so it should be good! _

_Oh, and I was working on a Christmas/New Years chapter before...but I didn't have the motivation to get it done in time...So I posted this instead. But if you're still interested in reading it, even if it's late, you should tell me and I'll see if I should still post it or not. _

_-_Not to be the grammar police or Anything like that,Dont get me wrong I LOVE UR FANFIC IT REEKS OF AWESOMENESS!But,In Pirate language;LassGirl/LadBoy. T_T plz dont hate me for doing that

_Oh, no, I got that! Heh heh...my friend pointed that out like...a couple chapters into the fic and I felt kinda stupid for not paying attention to that...So I decided if anyone asked I would tell them that Foxy would refer to Mike as a 'lass' to annoy him...He doesn't any more X'D_

_-_Omg I am so so so so SO sorry! School and school work and nugh! I hope you did not forget about your drawing I'm doing, I swear it will be done but Art this year in my class is killing me, always in a rush their. I want to slap myself for not working on that drawing and checking this story! I just don't have the time. This weekend I'm am going to make some time and finish it for you!  
Slap some sense into me! *Panics about art exam and projects due this week along with 5 more exams* DO IT!

_* Pap pap * It's okay silly! Just take your time, I can be patient! Lol Oh yeah, and I failed my last semesters art class cause I got too frustrated and didn't turn in half the projects... T . T'' Anyway it should be better this semester XD Just try not to stress too much! Make sure you take care of yourself! c:_

_ONCE AGAIN! Thanks for all the support you guys have given! It makes this dweeb feel special. C':_


	28. Bug (Part 1)

_**A/N: *** Edit * I had do repost this chapter with some editing...But don't worry it's nothing you'll have to re-read the whole chapter for!_

_. . . _

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mike woke up this morning to Foxy standing on the edge of his bed screaming as loud as his voice box would let him. The worst part was, he wasn't even screaming at anything in particular. He was just screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Mike kicked his leg, making him stumble off the bed, hitting the floor with a thump. "WHY. IN ALL OF HELL WOULD YOU THINK THAT'S A GOOD IDEA?!" Mike was usually grumpy in the morning, but he was beyond pissed now. Today was Sunday, the day he didn't have to work in the morning. It was his time to sleep in! But of course, Foxy had to ruin it.

The animatronic had yet to get up from the floor, and Mike crawled to the end of his bed, glaring down at him. His anger quickly turned into worry when he found Foxy to be offline. "Hey!" Mike stumbled out of bed, crouching down next to him in nothing but his boxers. "Foxy!"

The fox's eyes flickered brightly while he rebooted until he sat up, looking up at Mike, confused. "'ey Mikey! Wha's tha matter?"

"You were just screaming for no reason!" Mike squeaked a little as he spoke. Foxy tilted his head to the side looking lost.

"Hm? I didn' do that!" he stood on his feet. "Me thinks ye need more sleep Mike. Ye should go back ta bed."

"What?! But you-" Foxy ruffled his hair with a paw and walked out as if Mike wasn't saying anything, leaving the human to smooth his hair down to the best of his abilities. Was he joking around with him or something? Or was Foxy being serious? Thinking back to his nightshift, he tried to remember if Foxy had done anything odd. Aside from his usual weirdness, nothing came to mind. But then again, he wasn't around Foxy for most of the night. Foxy went with Bonnie in the office to watch movies in his office from Youtube while Mike hung out with Chica.

Following him out into the living room, he found Foxy sitting on the couch, blankly staring at the T.V. From the looks of it he went offline again. It was really unsettling, how still he was sitting, completely upright. Pacing around to the front of the couch, he leaned close to his face, waving a hand in front of his muzzle. "Foxy?" he said softly, getting even more worried when he didn't respond. Usually all it took was a small word for him to wake up; his excellent hearing made him a very light sleeper. Sitting on the couch next to him, Mike waited for him to reboot on his own, deciding not to force him for now. Should he take him to Freddy? The bear usually knew what to do.

A small beeping noise alerted him to his friend's awakening. Foxy didn't say anything, just smiled at him faintly and picked up the T.V. remote as if nothing had happened, flicking it on, leaning back, crossing a leg over the other.

"...Hey. Are you feeling okay?" Mike finally ask and Foxy's ear twitched, his eybrows drawing forward.

"Yeah. Why'd ye ask, lad?"

"Because..." _You've been acting weird, _Mike thought, but shook his head instead, shrugging. "Nevermind."

"Nevermind what?" Foxy whined, following him into the kitchen. "What were ya gonna say?!"

"Nothing," Mike dragged out the last syllable, giving Foxy a blank glare. The animatronic's ears and tail dropped grumpily and he laid his head on Mike's shoulder.

"I hate you."

"Hate you too," Mike said casually, putting some bread in the toaster, half because he wanted toast, half to spite the fox further. Buttering his burnt toast, he smirked at Foxy's frown, biting into his food. "I have to go shopping today," he remarked, setting his food aside to refill Mangle's food bowl – he had no idea where his cat even was at the moment – then fished a soda out of the fridge, collapsing back on the couch.

"You're gonna go shopping and leave me here all alone?" Foxy complained, making Mike roll his eyes. Here they went again with the clingy-ness.

"You'll be fine. Although I might just drop you off at the pizzeria so you don't ruin anything..." he remarked thoughtfully. It also might give the others some time to decide what was wrong with him, but he didn't mention that.

"Can I bring Mangle again? I wanna tease Freddy wit' her. He loves cats." the animatronic swiveled his head around, trying to pinpoint her location.

"Only if you video tape him playing with a cat," Mike snickered, finishing the last of his slightly burnt toast. He expected Foxy to ask him for his phone to record it with (and also prank call Jeremy a bit) but he was met with silence. Looking toward his friend, he sighed when he saw the fox was offline again. "Great," he sighed.

"Mrrow," Mangle came stalking into the room, hopping onto the couch. After rubbing her head against each of them, as it was customary, she settled down in Mike's lap, looking up at her owner as he pet her thoughtfully.

"Maybe he has a virus or something," he said to the cat, who purred, ignoring him. Scratching softly behind an ear, he waited patiently when Foxy's system beeped and clicked, his fans whirring on as he came back online.

"Hey, Mangle," he cooed when he booted up again, acting again like nothing had happened. "When did you get here?" he took her from Mike, who narrowed his eyes in suspicion, finishing his soda, throwing the can at the trash can. The cylinder bounced off the trash and rolled onto the floor. Foxy would probably pick it up later. Glancing at his phone, he checked the time. The pizzeria should've been closing just about now. The cleaning crew had a few hours to put everything in order, and everyone else had time to pack up and go home for the day. So Mike was free to sneak Foxy back in then leave to go shopping. Hopefully, in that hour or so in between the day crew's shifts and the night shift, the other animatronics would figure out what was wrong with their friend.

Now was as good of a time as any, right?

He got up to get dressed in some casual clothes. No way in hell was he wearing that stupid uniform with its stupid bowtie to the store.

"Hey, Foxy let's go!" Mike kicked him slightly, making the fox glower slightly, playfulness still present in his gaze.

Walking down to the car, they hopped in, Foxy leaving Mangle behind. They wouldn't want a repeat of last time, now would they? Driving to the pizzeria in silence, Foxy went offline two more times, but seemed just fine when they got there.

"HELLO!" Foxy threw open the doors as soon as Mike unlocked them, swaggering in as if he owned the place. Mike recovered from his awkward position (he still had his key in the air), glaring at the others inside.

"...Foxy," Freddy raised an eyebrow in greetings, seeming a tad confused. "Mike," he nodded at the man as well, who gave a two fingered salute.

"Hey there, Fazbear!" Foxy smirked as he past by him, heading toward the west hall, supposedly going to find Bonnie, when he abruptly stopped, his head and arms drooping.

"That was...weird.." Freddy muttered, studying him carefully from the table he had been arranging.

"It's getting worse," Mike commented, scratching his head. "He's been shutting down all day."

"Well...why?" the bear scoffed, as if Mike knew the first thing about robots.

"Hell if I know!" he shrugged, rolling his eyes. "I woke up this morning and he was just...screaming. Then he'd just shut down. When he wakes back up it's like he doesn't remember going offline..."

"That's a bit peculiar," Freddy took off his tophat to place it safely on the table, moving to inspect his friend. "Well...maybe if we take his chip out and see what's wrong we can fix it?"

"...Yeah, okay," Mike said blankly before promptly turning and walking out. "Well...I have to go to the store or I might not be eating for awhile! I'm pretty sure you guys have everything handled, right?" Freddy narrowed his eyes grumpily, but nodded, and Mike beamed. "Thanks! You're totally the best," he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice before walking back out into the chilly night's air, locking the doors after him.

Freddy continued to look Foxy up and down before coming to a decision. "Bonnie! Chica!" he barked, and soon enough, they came from their separate halls, both crossing over to him.

"What's up, Freddo?" Bonnie asked, tilting his head to the side when he saw the deactivated fox.

"What's wrong with him?" Chica asked, waving a hand in front of the fox's snout as if it would do something.

"I don't know. That's why we need to take out his chip and look at it. Bonnie go get your laptop. Chica go get a screwdriver." they each raced to fetch the items he requested. Once Freddy acquired his screwdriver, they helped removing the exoskeleton over his head, his metal frame now exposed. Thank god he was still offline; if he reactivated anytime past this moment, he'd most likely freak. Just to be safe, Freddy flipped his free roaming switch off.

Carefully holding the small, human sized screwdriver, Freddy removed a miniature panel located at the bottom of his skull, placing it to the side. Searching in silence, Bonnie and Chica watched as he removed a chip, the word 'FOXY' written on it in faded sharpie. It was about the size of two human thumbs; it'd have to be that big to hold that much information. Essentially, the information in this single chip, was Foxy's memories and in extension, his personality. When too much information got stored on their chips, they'd delete irrelevant information. Amazingly, they had yet to run out of storage using this method. They put the suit back on his head.

Offering it to Bonnie wordlessly, the rabbit shoved it into a port in his laptop. As soon as the device connected, a window popped up. "What do you think might be wrong with it?" Freddy asked him, and Bonnie shrugged, scrutinizing the screen. Out of all the animatronics, Bonnie probably knew the most about the computer-y stuff then the others.

"It's probably just a corrupt file," he shrugged again after a few more moments of staring. "I'll have to look for it, though. He's got too many folders, jeez." clicking on one titled 'Mike's passwords to things', he quickly saved the information to his own hard drive, smirking.

"Well work quickly. We probably should get that back before-" Freddy was cut off by a small beeping. They all snapped their gazes to Foxy, who's eyes blinked a couple of times, his ears wiggling. After going through all his system checks, he turned his head to look at them blankly, before his gaze lit up with a fierce determination.

"AHOY!" he shouted, and it looked like he was trying to move his feet and hands, but of course, it didn't work.

"Oh, boy," Chica muttered.

"What d'yeh landlubbers think yar doin' so close ta me cove?!" the fox grinned, his golden teeth glinting in the dim lighting.

"Oh, great! He's all pirate-y again!" Bonnie shouted and Freddy gestured him back to his laptop.

"The quicker you get that done the quicker it'll be over," he said grimly. "We just have to bear through it."

"Was that a pun?" Chica asked, and he blinked innocently.

"Of course not!"

"Ey!" Foxy shouted again, annoyed they weren't paying attention to him anymore. "Captain Fazbear! This ain't yer territory!"

"This is my pizzeria," Freddy crossed his arms, shifting his weight to the side so he looked slightly...sassy.

"Argh," the pirate switched his gaze to Chica, then Bonnie, as if sizing them up. "I bet I could take all'a yer crew wit' me hands tied behind me back! Yeh dun really seem ta pose much of a threat..."

"Excuse you!" Chica mimicked Freddy's pose. "You can't even move right now!"

"Could still take all o' yeh I bet," he sniffed, trying to shuffle self-consciously.

"Well, that's not going to happen because you're staying there," Freddy rolled his eyes, walking into backstage. Chica went to the kitchen as well, leaving Bonnie alone with Foxy. The rabbit tried his best to avoid his gaze, but his silver-gold eyes wouldn't stop staring, and Bonnie found himself glancing up at his judgmental stare a few times.

"...STOP. LOOKING AT ME!" Bonnie finally cracked, slamming his hands on the table next to the computer.

"'Ey, laddie. Yeh wanna git on my good side?" he grinned again, and Bonnie huffed, leaning back the chair he claimed.

"I don't really care right now. You act all weird when you're chips gone."

"Chip? What'cha talkin' bout, boy?" his nose scrunched up in confusion.

"You're memory chip," Bonnie said pointedly, and Foxy rolled his eyes.

"Yeh be makin' no sense. Why would I need a computer chip ta be the best pirate ta sell the seven seas?"

"Oh, jeez," Bonnie sighed, placing a paw to his forehead. "I forgot you don't remember you're a robot, either."

"I'm not a robot!" Foxy chuckled. "Tha's absurd, laddie!"

"Every time this happens we just take you into the bathroom and show you the mirror," he rolled his eyes again."

"Then show me!" Foxy snarled lightly, his ears twitching up and down again. "It shouldn' be too hard, even fer a member of the Fazbear crew," he smirked when Bonnie's eye twitched.

"I liked you better when you were sleeping," the bunny growled, but got up anyway, flipping his free roaming switch. Of course, as soon as it was switched on, Foxy took off, his metal feet clanking across the tiled floor.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRG!" He ran down one hall, into the office, shutting both the doors with a loud bang.

"...well shit."

"Bonnniiiieeee!"

. . .

_**A/N: **Hey! So...this was supposed to be longer, and I'm really sorry it wasn't, but if it was, it would've taken a longer time to post...I'm busy typing up something else for a contest, and right now most of my attention is on that. So, as soon as I'm done with that, (which should be soon I want to finish it as quickly as possible), I'll finish the next part of this (yes, another two parter I'm so sorry XD)_

_P.S.: As you may have realized...I don't know much about computers...so..The things I said would probably never work but whatever!_

_(Right now, Foxy basically has none of the memories that he had created. It's kinda like...when they set Buzz Lightyear to his factory setting in the third Toy Story movie lol.)_

_-I love everything about this fanfic, the story arc at the beginning was very nice to read through, and the little adventures and interactions they have with each other in the later chapters are awesome. It pleased my inner writer that you actually had the later chapters remain coherent with the setting and time, rather than something like, "and suddenly, aliens". Long story short, best fanfic, 10/10 IGN- "Has a sexually suggestive Bonny"_

_Ahhhh, thank you! That last bit made me laugh out loud X'D But thank you so much! C:_

_-When you had that break from the fic I thought at first that you just stopped,but I still checked anyway to see if u made a new chapter...also how do you follow and favorite fan fics?_

_Well thank you for keeping your interest! And yes, I do, but not left and right cx If you have a story you'd like to me check out I can! _

_Thank you guys! __I'll get the next part up as soon as I can._


	29. This is the last AN I swear

A/N:

Hello~ It is I. It has been a really loooong time, so I figured I'd let you guys know what's been going on. I had written the second part to the previous chapter about three times, and all three times it got deleted. Once because it was awful, twice because my laptop straight up died and took everything with it (I really need to back things up I'm stupid ugh) and thrice because, again, it was awful. That, along with some personal stuff, made me lose all my motivation to write. Sorry bout that.

However, I am still working on that chapter! Struggling, but trying! I am going to finish this fic, no matter how long it takes. (I have a beta reader now, so that should help!) Actually, this brings me to my next topic.

We're actually nearing the end of the fic! Only a couple more chapters to go before the absolute END. (Should've ended this a long time ago tbh lol) There's going to be another mini arc. I've been debating on a couple of endings then realized I could leave it up to you guys! So I've posted a poll on my profile, letting you vote on a Good, Neutral, or Bad ending (I gave a few details to each, as much as I could without spoiling, so you wouldn't vote blindly). So please go vote for that! You won't know the results until the chapter comes out, but it would really help my indecisive self haha.

Updates will continue, but they'll be slow. Please don't ask me to update. People have been spamming and it makes me want to update even less. Thank you to those that are still here for being patient with me~

I also have been working on some things for different fandoms, (and sister location!) so if you're following me, I hope you like UnderTale…. You could request something (from ut) if you'd like. I'll see what I can get to!

Feel free to PM me with any questions! (or if you just want to chat!)

Have a nice day, everyone.


End file.
